Arabian4272KingofScorpions FNAF Collab Story: Book One
by Arabian4272
Summary: A simple role-play type deal with me and my friend. Rated M for minor swearing, murder, elements of torture, mention of intercourse, and what I consider to be sexual assault. Continue at your own discretion and for more information. Pm me for any questions or suggestions for Book two.


Hello guys, I'm back from the dead again. I'm sorry to say that I'm now officially putting all of my stories on hiatus again since I'm starting a new set of stories. These will all be on one gigantic chapter and I'm giving you the following warnings.

-This story is extremely inconsistent as far as first, second, and third person.

-We wrote this story basically taking turns so parts using and asterisk (*) are written by me, excluding some parts with the Shadows, and Mangle. Parts written with dashes (-) are written by my bud KingofScorpions.

-There are many spelling and grammar errors that I don't care enough to fix.

-This story does have some random time skips in between text, some are stated some aren't, just try your best to follow along.

-This story is my first rated M for minor swearing, murder, elements of torture, mention of intercourse, and what I consider to be sexual assault.

-This story is meant to be something fun that my friend and I put together for ourselves and I don't care for any complaints dealing with certain subjects or how this story is formatted. That being said constructive criticism is welcomed but only if you truly have the intention of helping me write my stories better.

This story is basically going to give you some background on my characters and some that you haven't even met yet. All of the characters in this story, besides the original FNAF characters belong to me and my friend KingofScorpions who sadly doesn't have an account on here so don't bother looking. I hope that you all like the first book in the Arabian4272/KingofScorpions FNAF Collab series.

Book One:

*Destiny sat on the edge of the stage, polishing her guitar for the next show. Her half sister Kat was placed behind her practicing on her drums. Freddy and the gang were backstage getting tuned up. Destiny heard the familiar bell of the front door being opened and glanced up from her guitar. She smirked when she saw the boy walking through and called to get Kat's attention.* Hey Kat, your friends back again.

"What?" *Kat stopped and looked towards the door and her eyes went wide.* "O-oh, you mean him." *Kat stared dreamily at you and her long gray and white striped tail swished back and forth hypnotically.* "G-gosh he's so cute. I wish that I was still human…"

-Spike would look around the room, not seeing the band made him confused a bit but otherwise everything was in order.-

*Destiny smirked at her half-sister and set her guitar beside her.* I can't believe that you like him… "What? You can't say that he isn't at least a good looking guy." *Destiny looked at her feline friend and then back at Spike who walked across the dining room.* Yeah, your right.

-As I walked across the dining room I sat down on the table noticing the two looking at me, I continued to watch them making sure they wouldn't spring up and try to murder me or shove poles where I couldn't imagine them going.-

*Kat noticed you looking at the two of you.* "Oh my gods he's looking!" *Kat's face turned bright red and she tried to hide her face behind one of her symbols.*

Kat? What is your deal about that guy? *Destiny hushed her tone so that you couldn't hear.*

"Destiny shut it! You've never been in love be-" *Kat noticed Destiny's black eyes and stopped talking. Her eyes went back to normal and she stood up off the stage and headed towards the back room.*

Alright, I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day now. Deal with you love sickness yourself.

"Destiny!" *Kat shrunk back down on her drum stand stool as you stared at her.*

-Spike would look around finally seeing the band emerge from the back room. -He'd talk to himself.-"Welp looks like it's off to work for me then." - He'd start making his way down the hallway into the office.-

-Spike would sit down in the uncomfy office swivel chair. Then he'd stare down at the cheapest tablet known to mankind- " You would think they would have better stuff for us guards and have energy cost for keeping the doors up but no us guards have to go through the worst pain to get a small bit of money."

*As you search through the camera you notice Destiny looking through a box in the back room. Curiosity takes over as you watch her pull out an old newspaper clipping with a picture or the old spring bonnie animatronic on it. She runs her fingers over his picture and black tears run down her golden cheeks. Then her ears perk up and she looks directly at the camera with black eyes. You jump at the sight and nearly drop the tablet. You hear a raspy voice through the speakers.*

 _Watch your back…._ *The screen goes fuzzy and then returns to show Destiny is gone.*

-Spike would look around frantically flicking all the lights in the hallway but not seeing Destiny.- "Dang that animatronic is weird." - He'd go back to searching the cameras only to see the whole band missing. Spike would start panicking.-

*You hear footsteps outside your left door and turn on your light to see Destiny standing there with black eyes. You shut the door and check the right, she reappears there and you slam the right door shut. For both sides you see shadows and faces outside the doors. For an hour you can't open either door and your power steadily lowers. Finally the shadows disappear and you are able to open both doors. The night returns to normal after that.*

-Spike would look at the power and see it was at 46 percent. He would also look at the time and see it was almost five o'clock am."Dang more than an hour left. "- He'd then look at the camera to see Kat staring into it. He would jump a bit and hit the tablet off the table. He'd look at it seeing a crack separating Kats face into two. " Welp there goes my pay for the next year."

*You feel something breath cold air across the back of your neck but you don't have the guts to turn around.* _Tell anyone about that and I won't hold myself back tomorrow._ *You hear Destiny's voice and then it's silent. After a minute you turn back around and she's disappeared without a trace.*

*You check the cameras once again and find everyone making their usual rounds, and as normal Destiny is nowhere to be seen. You hear footsteps outside your right door and Kat is standing there. You shut the door and she stands in the window for a minute. Her creepy permanent smile says that she'll enjoy ripping you to pieces. But her eyes say something different. They are sad and regretful, as if she doesn't _want_ to kill you. Then Kat walks off and returns to her normal route.*

-Finally the clock hit six am. Spike ran out the office, looked at Destiny with eyes of rage, and clocked out of Fredbear's Pizzeria, He looked back to see Kat staring at him. Then dashed off into the early morning sunrise.-

*Destiny uttered a guttural growl when he looked at her and Kat averted her eyes. Once you were out the door Destiny walked into the kitchen and waved her hand over a certain section of the wall. The wall disappeared and opening into an abandoned storage area where her old friend Fredbear sat on the floor fiddling with his rusted microphone. She sat on the dusty floor next to him and hugged her knees to her chest. Tears ran down her cheeks and Fredbear put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.*

-As Spike did his mad dash home he realized he left his keys to his apartment back at the Pizzeria. He started running back to the Pizzeria to find the door was locked. He opened it quickly and ran in realizing it was Sunday. Suddenly the door slammed shut and the door knob fell off leaving Spike trapped with killer animatronics.- As he looked around he and his brain realized there was no way out. He also saw Kat's smiling face appear from the shadows-

*Kat looked around frantically for the other animatronics, then approached you.* "What are you doing here? They'll kill you!"

-Spike looked at Kat then at his phone then at Kat again wondering who she was talking about.- "Well I can't get out so what do I do now!?"- Spike would look at his phone just realizing it was almost dead.-

"Come on, the back door is always unlocked, not many people know that. Let's go." *She tried to grab your arm but you jumped back.*

-Spike would look at the animatronic arm seeing sharp plates.- "Why are you helping me when you're just like all the others.-Spike would then look to the stage- "Also where is Destiny?!"

"You really upset her last night, she really wanted to kill you last night but she didn't. But if she sees you back then she _will_ try to kill you. I can control that murderous urge just a little bit better than she can, now come on!" *She started walking towards the back room, but she heard footsteps inside.* "Stay behind me, don't move, don't breath." *Freddy and the gang came out of the back room and each walked off in a different direction. You try to take a quiet breath in and Freddy's ears perk up. He looks back at Kat, but then dismisses it and continues towards the bathrooms. Kat shoves you into the back room and locks the door behind her. She goes over and opens a maintenance door on the other hidden side of the room. Sunlight streams into the room.* "Go now!"

-Spike would run out the door then look behind him to see nothing he walked slowly back and peered in finding no one. He slowly made his way into the building, looking cautiously around. He slowly opened a vent then crawled in just as the door to the back room opened.-

*You hear a large crash and manage to twist yourself around to look outside the vent. You see Kat crumpled up on the ground, a large dent in her shoulder which glitched and sparked.* "YOU DID WHAT?!" *Freddy's voice booms through the ground* "If that idiot was stupid enough to come back then you should have killed him on the SPOT!" *You see Freddy's legs stand right over Kat.* "But you didn't… And now you're in trouble." *Freddy's arm reaches down and grabs Kat by the neck, lifting her off the ground. You hear a sickening crunching sound of metal as the bear slams her against the wall again.*

"I-I don't care Freddy…." *Kat rasped with her broken voice box.*

-Spike would twist his body around again seeing an incline in the vent. He'd look back hoping that Kat would be alright.- " I can't go back or she'll get in more trouble. I keep going forward I might die. So that's a good ratio."- He'd start to crawl up the gentle increase till he had to switch paths one went left, the other went straight.- " I have to go left the right. The right door is always locked until the guard unlocks them." -Spike would slowly be on his way-

*While you crawl you hear Destiny's voice faintly and another crash, along with a loud groan from Freddy. Then you hear Freddy's yelling again* "Now where did you two stupid girls go?"

-Spike would finally make it to the crossing point. He knew he had to go right but there was an old dusted vent that looked as if a spider lived and died in there.- " So if right goes to the office then straight should lead to the kitchen." - Spike would start going forward until he found a vent cover he could look out of. He saw Destiny sitting there looking at something. It was emitting some type of golden glow. " Man I wish I could go down there."- As Spike said this Destiny perked her head up and stared directly at the vents.-

*Destiny's eyes went black but Then she looked back at the other wall you couldn't see.* "D-Destiny, please…" *She frowned and looked at you again. Then she got to her feet and you could see what she was looking at, the old Fredbear Animatronic. She walked over to the vent and ripped the vent cover from the wall, grabbed your jacket and pulled you out, and then threw you gently into the room. You stumbled and saw the owner of the voice who allowed you entrance into the secret room. Kat lay there beaten and dented on the floor, leaning against the wall.* "S-Spike."

-Spike would look at The Fredbear thing, then at Destiny, then at Kat, then back at the Fredbear thing. "Hello Destiny, Kat, and ummm I'm assuming Fredbear but I'm not entirely sure. I don't want to disturb your meeting so." -Spike would bolt and dive into the vent and start crawling as fast as he could out of there.-

*Destiny grabbed your foot before you could get far and shook her head.* I wouldn't do that if I were you, for now this is the safest place you can be. *You tried to pull your foot out of her grip but she held your ankle even tighter. She lowered her voice and glanced back at Kat before looking at you again.* And Kat would be heartbroken if you got killed so you better stick around and keep her company.

*Destiny's grip loosened on your leg, you think that you could slip out of her grip if you wanted to. Destiny's expression softens and you realize she's giving you a choice.*

-I'd look back and forth between the two finally deciding to stay.- "I guess i'll stay. Wait wait wait wait wait. Why do you want me to stay?"

*Destiny sighed and whispered in your ear when you climbed out of the vent.* Because I care about my sister's feelings. Alright? I may hate you but she doesn't, and that's the end of that. *You sat down next to Kat and she looked at you worriedly.*

"Why did you come back? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"Well Physically no. Mentally I may have some damage. But other wise i think i'll be fine."

*She sighed and looked at the ground.* "As long as you're okay. That's all that matters."

"Why does it matter if i'm only ok?" -i'd look at her shoulder.-

*Kat's face flushed bright red.* "W-well, isn't polite to be worried about someone?" *Kat looked over at Destiny who was talking with Fredbear. She lowered her voice as much as she could with her voice box still being broken.* "That picture that Destiny was looking at earlier? The one she freaked out about you seeing? That was her boyfriend Spring from the Diner. Ever since the place got shut down and the two of them were separated she's never been the same, or so Fredbear tells me. She'd lost most of the control she'd had over herself and that's why she's so hostile all of the time. Thankfully she's got him to control her. If it wasn't for Fredbear you would have been dead on the first day."

*Kat finally notices that you've been staring at her shoulder the whole conversation.* "O-oh, I'm fine." *She shifts on the wall and winces.* "Or maybe not. It's fine, just, Freddy's super strict and stuff. He doesn't like the older animatronics, and since I hang out with them twenty-four/seven, he doesn't really like me…"

¨Does he like the newer animatronics then? He always seems gentle during the nights. Doesn't usually come after me. I don't see why a newer animatronic would be rude to its elders. -Spike would look around a bit- ¨So who's the gold guy?¨

"Freddy was just programed like that, to be the leader. He get's crazy when people threaten his role. And that mainly consists of the older animatronics like Destiny and Fredbear. And that's who Destiny is talking to, Spring's partner." *She moved her arm and yelped.* "O-ow, gods. I wish that I could f-fix this stupid arm."

¨I know a bit about metals but i don't know if it would do good.¨-id look at the suit- ¨Are those springlocks in this suit?¨

*Kat looked at you worriedly.* "Th-there shouldn't be, that model was trashed years ago…" *Destiny's ears perked up at the word spring-lock.* "What about spring-locks?"

"Yea spring locks. They are used as emergencies in case a machine would fail. They were basically a fail safe. Very dangerous if you put anything in them." -Spike would look curious- "Why do you seem surprised." -Spike would walk over to Destiny. -He'd look around her- "You have spring locks too."

*Destiny growled at you.* I know I have spring-locks but Kat shouldn't. She's one of the newer animatronics. The parts to make a spring-lock suit shouldn't even be available anymore, unless somebody did a custom job… *She walked over to Kat and kneeled beside her. She carefully leaned the cat forward and looked at her back. A small access port was placed in the center of her shoulder blades.* Fred, she's got a crank port. *The golden bear frowned and sat silently. Then Destiny looked at you.* How were you able to figure out she has spring-locks?

"I did technical engineering befor this. I got wounded from a spring trap, well spring lock. They are quite dangerous but i don't see why you are surprised. I helped design a suit here once. It was some rabbit thing they painted gold."

*Destiny's eyes turned black as you spoke, then when you finished she grabbed you by the neck and lifted you off the ground.* "He is not a _thing_ , he wasn't dangerous, and don't you DARE call him by that name! His name was Spring Bonnie and how dare you disgrace him like that?!"

"I can call him as i will he was the thing that made me stop working and work at this dump. Not that the thing here are a dump but this place stinks. Thing trying to kill me every time I clock in. The only one that i can see who can control themselves is Golden Freddy over there and that's because he can't move."-Spike would sigh- "I guess i can't be mad at you for being mean about your love so i'll be nice can you please set me down."

"What?! Who told you about hi-?" *Destiny took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. Then she looked back at you with completely red eyes. When she spoke her voice seemed almost demonic.* "It doesn't matter, you'll be dead anyways!" *Destiny was about to crush your windpipe when someone put a hand on her shoulder. Fredbear stood behind her and Destiny's eyes faded back to normal. She dropped you onto the floor and retracted her hand. Then she went and sat on the other side of the room and buried her head between her knees. Fredbear held out his hand to help you up and you obliged.* "Do not be fooled by appearances boy, I am more than you will ever know. I'd like to excuse Destiny's actions from a minute ago and apologize. She's just very… sensitive about that topic. But I do hope that you two will eventually get along."

"I know not to judge by looks Fredbear. I know what's in your suit. Along with all these other suits. I'm not going to say because it disgusts me to think about it. But i know you were all once good in life."-Spike would rub his neck a bit- "Dang you guys don't go by the code of robotics at all."

*Fredbear frowned at you but then held a blank expression.* "Of course we don't, if you truly know what happened to us then you will know that we aren't completely robotic." *He held his hand to his chest and sighed. "Some of us were better than others, some of us are even worse than when we were alive." *He glanced back at Destiny.* "Some of us just became corrupted." *Her head seemed to sink lower. Fredbear focused back on you.* "But that isn't so important right now. Are you alright?"

"Yea I dont get scarred from the robots here. You think I would still be here for my fourth night as night shift if i was scared of things that easily twitch, break things, and kill?"

"Yes, as a matter a fact you would. Many others have stayed before you, just most aren't as lucky." *You hear Kat groan again behind you.* "Oh, poor girl, I'm so sorry. Us talking while you're in pain." *Fredbear walked over to her and you followed.* "You said you were a technical engineer before this? Well we could use your expertise now." *Fredbear waved his hand over Kat's face and she powered down.*

"Ok so we need a screwdriver, a few metal plates, A wrench about half an inch, and a few bolts. Then we need to detach the arm from the connector plate so i can work on it without having to drag the rest of the body onto the table.I could go get the tools myself but i'd probably end up dyeing."

*Fred snapped his fingers and disappeared for a second, then reappearing again with all the tools you asked for.* "I'm sure the maintenance worker won't mind." *He helped you detach Kat's arm and you set to work on it.*

"Ok so let's see here." -Spike would start examining the arm.- "Ok i know how to do this now." -Spike would slowly reach into the arm of the suit. The he'd press the dented metal up- "Ok now all i need to do is get my arm out and do work to the exterior area and parts of the interior." -Spike would start pulling his arm out. Just as he got past the elbow area of his arm one of the spring locks activated and pinched through part of his arm- "Aaagggghhh."

*Destiny heard you scream and pulled her head up. Without thinking she jumped up and ran over to you. She pulled away part of the metal with only her hand and exposed the machinery underneath that pierced your skin. She broke off some of the screws and gently pulled the rest of the arm off of you, throwing it aside. Then she wrapped her hand all the way around your forearm and squeezed it tightly making you lose feeling in your fingers. Then with one swift tug she pulled the rod out of your arm.*

"Well that happened the way i imagined it to." -Spike would look at his fingers seeing now that they were a nice purple- "Ummm anyone got a sharp piece of medal or knife or something of those sorts?"

*Destiny was sucked out of her trance and looked down to see that she was cutting off the blood flow to your hand and quickly let go leaving an indentation of her hand in your skin.* "Are you okay now Spike?"

"Well in technical terms yes. But physically probably not." -Spike would pull out a pocket knife and wrip parts of his shirt off to cover the wound- "Ok back to work." -Spike would look at the spring locks.- "Let's work around all this stuff." -Spike would go to where he pushed up the metal and slowly cut it open- "Ok so some damaged springs, a few loose bolts, ripped wire, and the basics of three chipped screws. Great." -Spike would replace all the damaged parts then slowly piece the metal back and screw it together- "Ok from here Golden Fred Has to put the arm back and then i'll connect the connectors."

"As you wish Spike." *Fredbear grabbed Kat's arm and started to hook it back onto Kat's Torso. Once he was done he stood up and let you finish the job. He stood next to Destiny who was staring blankly into space. She jumped when he interlaced his fingers in hers.* "Are you alright now sweetheart?" *He whispered to her. She looked at Fredbear and then at you.* "I think so." *She whispered back. Fredbear kissed her on the forehead when you weren't looking.* "Good." *Destiny sighed.* "Thanks Dad." *He started to walk over to you to help you with the finishing touches before he woke Kat up.* "Your welcome sweetheart."

"Ok all that needs to be done now is a few bolts."-Spike finishes the bolts as he speaks- "And now we wake her. Unless you want her to rest. I'm sure if you wake her now there would be a lot of pain so it's up to you Golden Freddy." -Spike would look at Golden Freddy-

*Fred grabbed his chin thoughtfully.* "Perhaps you are right Spike, we should let her rest while her body adjusts to the modified arm."

"Ok." -Spike would look at his watch.- "Umm it's time for me to start my shift." -Spike would look at the vent- "I'll crawl to the front then walk my normal route. I guess and hope that i see you guys tomorrow morning during hours of work." -Spike would start crawling into the vent. Finally he made his way to the front vent and hopped out slowly, also ringing the bell to make it more believable- "Ah another day of night shift." -I'd start walking to the the left hallway- "Ok hello Freddy and the gang, Foxy and your cove, Kat and Destiny."-Id get into my office, cut a few wires and the doors slammed shut and jammed, then i locked it down to the floor making sure none could get in- "Now that that's done i can relax and watch the stage and kitchen-

*You eventually get bored and start flipping through the cameras blatantly. After going through each one dozens of times you notice that a new icon appeared on your screen, next to the kitchen icon. You decide to click it and get a fuzzy screen, but hear muffled voices. Eventually the screen comes into focus and you see a corner of the abandoned storage room where Fredbear resided. You see Destiny come into view and stick her face in the screen, shaking the camera around. "Hey Fredbear is everything connected?" *Destiny looks off in another direction.* "Yes, everything should be working." *Destiny smiles and knocks on the screen.* "Hey Spike, you there? Is the mic working?"

" How did you guys set this up it's incredible also yes the mic is working loud and proud."

"Cool! Hey Fred, it works!" *She looked at you with a smirk.* "You aren't the only one who knows there way around mechanics." *You hear a voice from somewhere else in the room.* "Hey Spike!" *Destiny turns the camera and shows you that Kat is awake and she's waving at the camera.*

"Glad to see your up Kat. Destiny you seem happy. How come I can't hear Fred?"-Then there would be a loud bang at the door-"Oh umm. Excuse me for a second there is a set of claws through my door."-there would be a loud screeching sound followed by the tablet falling to the ground.-

*Destiny looked worriedly at the camera.* "Spike? Spike?!" *She jumped down from the camera and snapped her fingers, disappearing and reappearing in your office. She looked around but you weren't there. Destiny noticed a small trail of blood leading out the left door and her hands began to shake.* "Oh, no…" *She dashed off down the hallway and then into the dining room, she saw Foxy holding you by your foot and dragging your screaming body across the floor. "Spike!"

*Destiny rushed over to you as Foxy dragged you into the back room.* "Foxy, stop it!" *He looked back at Destiny and then continued on. Destiny grabbed your arm and tried to pull you out of his grip but you screamed in pain.* "Sorry, Spike." *She then Tackled Foxy and pried his hand open to let you go.* "Enough!" *She concentrated and waved her hand over Foxy's head, shutting him down. She relaxed and looked back at you.*

"You alright Spike?"

"Well yea i am. On any normal occasion i'd be dead so there's a good thing, plus you seem to be in a good mood so i'm guessing something happened to you while i was busy."-I'd look at my bloody foot.- "That's gonna hurt for a while but it should be fine."-I'd rest my hand on my pocket, in my pocket something started to shine blue, i try to cover it so Destiny wouldn't notice it-

*Destiny noticed something glowing in your pocket.* "What's that?"

"The company told me to design a new robot."

*Destiny's eyes darkened a bit.* "What robot, exactly?"

"Well they didn't say what it had to be so i'm not entirely sure yet, But it's going to be great. I promise you that."

*Destiny's eyes were full of doubt but she smiled and sighed.* "Well, I trust you."

"Ok let's get back to my office before they all start moving."-i'd start limping back to the office-

*Destiny sees you limping and slips her arm under yours to help you walk.* "You shouldn't be walking on that foot."

"Yea i know but I've been through worse."-i'd continue limping with the help-"You don't need to help me all that much Destiny, Why are you so dang happy today?"

*She stared silently in front of her for a minute, then she looked at you.* "Just because I feel like being happy? Does there have to be any other reason?"

"Well usually when i come in here you look either mad, or ready to kill me at first chance. So it's just weird to me to see you happy."

"It _feels_ weird to be happy. I haven't truly been happy in a long time. I wonder if it has something to do with you?"

"How could it have anything to do with me?"

"Well it seems that ever since you showed up I've been feeling a little better." *She looked into your eyes.* "Maybe you just remind me of someone I used to know."

"Who? And how do i remind you of this person, i'm just the random guard that comes here after hours and watches the animatronics. I have nothing special."

*She adjusted her shoulder when you started to slip off hers.* "Just…" *She seemed reluctant to talk about it. You reach the office and walk through the door.* "Well we're here." *She helped you sit down in your chair and then she sat cross legged on the floor."

"So you're going to be my guard as i guard everything else?"

"Yeah pretty much. Besides, if the power gets low then you can just plug into my power supply, we older animatronics were built to stay active for long periods of time."

"Wouldn't you get hurt if i did that. It would cut down some of the main power making you run."

"No, not really. And besides it can't hurt more than getting stuffed in an animatronic suit."

"Yea i've heard about that stuff. I helped get a body out of a suit. It was corroded and nasty looking."-Spike would shuffle a bit- "Do you have one in your suit. If i'm allowed to ask that without you killing me?"

*Destiny rubbed the back of her neck and looked at the ground.* "Once. It wasn't every nice. Especially since it was my body." *Her eyes darkened.* "If you can imagine somebody just packing your entire body with meat and blood until you feel like a sausage casing, that's how it felt. Yeah, it wasn't nice. But since then I had my old body removed. I don't ever know what they did with it." *Tears ran down her cheeks.* "My little sister said that after I got turned into ashes she was going to hug the jar every day so that I wouldn't miss her. I don't even know if I got cremated or not."

"Well I imagine if she hugged a jar of ashes every day then you got cremated. You didn't have to answer if it was a touching topic. Sorry for asking."

*Destiny looked up at you and laughed, shaking her hands.* "No, no. It's fine. I just got a bit deep in that. I just… I really miss my brother and sister. She was only 6 when I got… you know."

"Well isn't kat your sister or something along those lines?"

"I only refer to Kat as my little sister, but my real sister from back when I was alive… Gods, she's got to be in her early thirties by now."

"What's her name? I have access to a list that shows everyone who checked into this place."

"Her name is Caroline, Caroline McDouglas. Can you seriously find her?"

"If she's been here before then yes i can."-i'd do a bit of tapping furiously on the tablet- "Just gimme a few more seconds and then the list will be up."-the list would appear on screen- "Now i gotta scroll to the M's"-after a while of scrolling we made it to the M's, id then hand Destiny the tablet- "Go wild. Well don't actually go wild just have fun finding her."

*Destiny quickly grabbed the tablet from your hands and scrolled through the names at lightning speed. After a few seconds she smiled and tapped her finger on one of the names.* "Here she is, she was just here last week." *More tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at Caroline's profile. She gasped, then smiling and laughing.* "Sh-she still gets the Fredbear special. The pizza I'd always order… Oh gods. I remember seeing her, I didn't even recognize her. But she still has the same bright blue eyes." *She showed you Caroline's picture and you see a middle aged woman with dark blond hair and blue eyes.*

"Oh her… She acts weird when around everything here. It's like she can see through some of the costumes and see the body's. Or where the body's were."

*Destiny looks at you curiously.* "What? That shouldn't be… Oh no. When was the last time you saw her?" *Her left ear perked up.* "And shut the left door."

-id shut the left door-"I saw her about three weeks ago. She hasn't been back. Why?"

"She's been here alright. Her last payment was made last Thursday. It just means you haven't seen her, which means that something is seriously wrong." *Destiny stood up and put out her hand to you.* "Come on, I need to show you something."

-id take her hand- "Lead away Captain Destiny."

*Destiny was focusing on her thoughts and didn't hear you. You stood up and she snapped her fingers. You both teleported into another storage area, but this seemed more like a basement. Destiny's knees buckled and she fell over, her eyes were just barely glowing.*

"Umm."-Spike would pull out his phone and turn on the flashlight allowing more light into the area- "So what are we looking at here?"

*Destiny slowly pulled herself off the ground.* "Thanks for helping me up dude, really appreciate it." *She rubbed her forehead and her eyes brightened back up, acting like headlights.* "And I need to see if something's still here." *Destiny started sorting through different boxes on tables and on the floor.*

"So what exactly are we looking for here?"-Spike would pick up a box and set it on the table slowly slicing the tape off-

*Destiny growled as she ran from box to box, ripping the contents out and throwing them on the dusty floor.* "Where is it? It's not like it could walk off." *She paused for a second.* "Or maybe it could." *She stood there for a second but then returned to ripping up the boxes.* "It has to be here somewhere... Come on old friend, don't do this…"

"What is this old friend you're looking for?" -Spike would rip open another box and hand it to her-

*Destiny groaned as she looked in the box.* "Figures, the one box." *She pulled out an old piece of ragged black and white striped cloth and threw it aside, along with a wooden mask.* "Where's the locket? It was in here… You didn't see her wearing one did you? A golden locket?"

"Umm no i don't think she had it. But i don't really examine girls to see what they are wearing. I'm no creep."-I'd open another box-

*Destiny shook her head.* "No, she has to have it. That's the only way she could see things like that." *Destiny Ripped open another box.* "Look, that locket contained the soul that was trapped in the Marionette. And the puppet is not someone you should like. She's even worse than I am, in terms of being corrupt."

"Is it that black and white striped thing with the crying mask?"

"Yes, yes it is. Mari was the first animatronic in Fredbear's Diner, then they eventually added Me, Spring, and Fredbear. Over the years, she got less popular and they put her in storage. Then basically she got resentful and cruel and did a lot of bad things and yeah."

"Yea i've seen her befor on the monitors. It weird when it happens cause then everything just stops, and after twenty minutes or so they all start up and most if not all animatronics are back into their normal spots. But they become more active."

"Yeah, anyways, her soul was in that locket, she had it when she died. And if somebody has that locket, it means that Mari is possessing them." *She threw the box aside and grabbed another.* "And that means she's out to get somebody, probably you."

"Oh great, more thing after to kill me."-i'd groan a bit, then i'd look at the blueprint i was making- "Wait does the locket of diamonds studs on it?"

"Are you saying that you've seen it?" *She stopped what she was doing and looked at you.*

"It's on the original template for the design. They gave me a bit of pre-drawn work for one arm and if this locket has diamonds studs on it then it's on this design i'm working on right now."-Spike would look around-"How would that locket effect the suits functions?"

"Can I see the blue prints?" *Destiny held out her hand.*

"Sure."-Spike would hand blueprints.-

*Destiny took your phone out of your hand and looked at the blue-prints. Her eyes went wide.* "Who designed this?"

"The wolf or the arm with Locket? I designed the wolf part but the arm and locket were there when my employer emailed it to me."

*Destiny grabbed your shoulder with her free hand.* "Spike you need to tell me who gave that original design to you, what was their name?"

"I don't know. There email was encrypted and wouldn't let me email them back. So i assumed it was for one of the people who build the robots here."

*Destiny handed your phone back to you and pointed at the mechanics for the inside of the suit's torso.* "Do you see that little mechanism right there? That's, well, I'm not sure how to explain it, but that's where our souls operate our bodies. The rest of us had to get that original part modified to operate properly after hours, but this one is built straight in. Now only a group of people would know about that mechanism, and that's us animatronics and you. So somebody else knows about this. Somebody that's been around the animatronics at night that _hasn't_ died."

"I haven't seen anyone on the cameras. But that doesn't mean that they've been here during the day. They could be a worker who deals with your body's." -Spike would look at his blueprint- "So if they need a soul who would they get?"

*Destiny grabbed her chin thoughtfully.* "I don't know, anybody really. But if it's somebody that works at the Pizzeria… then… but maybe they don't even have to get near us… Maybe they just watch it from a camera!" *Destiny started pacing energetically.* "Then nothing would seem suspicious, just a man doing his job, but he can also figure out how we work from the camera in the back room." *Destiny grabbed your shoulders and shook you.* "Do you know what that means?"

"Golden Freddy's setting us up and is about to close the door and lock me down here with something that could snap me in two within a second."

"No-no-no, you dummy, it's the day guard! I thought I made that obvious! Come on, the sun's coming up, let's go before the place opens!" *Destiny grabbed your hand and snapped her fingers, teleporting you both back to the Pizzeria. Destiny stumbled but caught herself and rushed back to the security office still holding your hand.*

"Jeez you really want to kill this guy don't you. That was a joke by the way don't kill anyone. I'll do it for you."

"Hardy-har-har, come on slow poke! And I'm not gonna kill the guy, at least unless he plans to kill people with his new animatronic. And then I will end him." * Destiny finally stops and your momentum makes you fling face first onto the office floor.*

"Thank Destiny.. Im guessing thats revenge for not helping you up… Any way you should get back to the kitchen and be ready for the shows today… I'll fix up everything in the office."- With my foot still hurting i'd start limping back to the office-

"Yeah, I guess you're right." *Destiny started to walk out the door, but she looked back at you one more time.* "Just make sure to check the camera every once and awhile okay?" *She smiled and disappeared down the hallway.*

-Id look out in the hallway to see Destiny gone.-"She gets weirder everyday." -I'd start looking through the blueprints and take out a second copy this one having the locket too.-"That was weird what she did. I feel weird from all that movement through time and space."-i'd continue working on the blueprint- "The Locket is important to her. But why. It has some spirit in it duh." " Well i better call my employer to make sure he still has it… And what he's going to use to make it work." -Spike would start the call-

*Destiny walked back towards the kitchen and found Freddy holding Kat by the wrist, dragging her inside. She ducked behind a wall and then quietly made her way towards the door, pressing her head against it to hear.*

"I am the band leader, and I'm telling you to stay away from that brat. We may not be able to touch him during the day but during the night you will go after him." *Freddy growled at Kat.*

"You aren't the boss of me." *Kat replied with hints of fear in her voice. Destiny hears clanking metal and Kat scream out in pain, but be quickly hushed. Destiny's eyes go black and she opens the door to see Freddy with one hand on Kat's back and the other wrapped around her newly fixed arm, pulling on it as if he was going to rip it off her torso.*

"Let go of her…" *Destiny growled demonically. Freddy smiled and pulled on Kat's arm again. She let out a startled yelp which turned into a cry of pain. Destiny snapped her fingers and reappeared behind the bear grabbing him by the neck and making him drop Kat, she ran out of the room. Destiny threw the bear to the ground and then flipped him over, putting a foot on his chest.* " _Don't touch my sister…_ " *Destiny snapped her fingers and then disappeared again.*

-id finally finish the call with the employer and gulp a bit.- "So they have a program to override all the animatronics code to send them after !" -id look down the hall a bit. Then i'd close the doors- "Only one more hour left basically till day shift comes."

*Destiny reappeared in your office and grabbed your arm then teleporting into Fredbear's room. Kat was lying against the wall again and she looked at Destiny with annoyance.*

"Destiny I told you I'm fine!" *Destiny looked at you sympathetically.* "Could you please check her shoulder again? Freddy got to her again…"

"Yea I will."-I'd check her shoulder- "It looks like a few loose bolts otherwise it's fine."-I'd tighten the bolts- "Alright done."

*Destiny runs her hand down her face and sighs.* "I'm going to rip Freddy to shreds." *Kat used your shoulder to stand up and you stood up with her.* "Thanks, I think Destiny worries a bit too much sometimes."

"Well she does need to worry for you… she may not show it much but she does care for you. And Destiny don't kill the main star of the pizzeria.. I'll get fired."

"Why would you get blamed? I could just snip some wires in his gyroscope system and watch him try to walk, then he'll get scrapped when he smacks somebody in the face." *An evil smile formed on her face.* "'Just a technical malfunction' they'll say. And then POOF, he's out of our lives." *Kat put her hands on her hips and sighed.*

"Please excuse my nutso sister. And thanks… For fixing my shoulder and for saying that." *She smiled at you.*

"Your welcome. May I speak with Golden Freddy alone please?"

*Fredbear appeared next to you.* "Come, let's go to my thinking space." *Gold grabbed your hand and snapped his fingers, but it didn't feel like normal teleporting. You appeared in a rustic library, every wall filled to the brim with books, on one wall was a lit fireplace that crackled quietly. In the center of the room was a piano, sided by two recliners and a small table in between them. Gold sat down at the piano and he motioned you to one of the recliners.* "Welcome to my mind Spike, my thinking space. Now what did you want to tell me?" *Fredbear started to play a much happier, enjoyable version of Toreador's March.*

"So I got a call today about thirty minutes before my shift ended. It was from one of my employers. They have an override to send everyone at me. As in everyone fighting to get it in. They will be able to break doors. Ummm the weird part was they mentioned you after me too."

*Fredbear abruptly stopped, but still looked down at the black and white keys.* "And what did they have to say about me?"

"They said that they were going to take you and make you usable.. And able to attack me."

*Fredbear continued to play.* "Well you won't have to worry about me. When these new owners took my endoskeleton out for parts they scrapped all of the company communication connections that I had and trashed them." *He looked back at you and smiled, still playing.* "So that's one less murderous robot to worry about."

"That's why they are taking you… They are going to put that stuff back….And."-id pause- "They sent me another blueprint. It includes you and the locket that is sacred to Destiny."

*Fredbear's eyes went wide and he slammed his hands down on the keys making you jump.* "Who told you about Mari's locket?"

"Well i've seen it...The Employers have talked about it.. Destiny's said stuff about it.. And well I've heard the band sing about it."

*Fredbear stood up from the piano bench and went over to one of the book cases.* "If someone's gotten a hold on Mari's locket then they must have something horrible planned. That's why we hid her soul in it and buried it in the basement of the diner." *Gold pulled a few books from the shelf and threw them in your arms.* "Every book in here is part of my memory banks, those books are all contain information about the Marionette. Time for you to do some research." *Fredbear snapped his fingers and you were transported back into the security office with the books still in your hands.*

-id look at the time- "Ten minutes till day shift… Wonderful."-I'd look at the two blueprints- "So they copied the lockets...Why would they need to. And once again who are they going to use for this wolf…."-Spike would peice two and two together finally- "They are going to use me." -I'd put the books in a backpack that sat in the back of the office, grab my keys, check the time, then run to the kitchen vent where i crawled in- "Guys they are going to use me for the wolf costume!"

*You crawled through the vent and stood up in the room, not seeing anybody. Then someone grabs you from behind, holding back your arms. You notice that the person who grabbed you from behind had white and gray striped arms. Destiny steps forward out of the shadows with pure red eyes.* "Look who finally figured it out…" *Destiny spoke demonically.*

"Wh-What are you doing… Where are the others. Who in the name of jesus christ has bad breath and is breathing in my ear from behind?!"

*You hear Kat's voice whisper in your ear.* "Why don't you recognize me, Spike? After all you were the one who fixed me…" *Destiny smiles evilly and steps forward.* "You don't need to know where the others are… I'm going to make sure your last moments are spent thinking about how much pain you're in…."

-Id smile.- "You can't hurt the night shift guard after his shift is over."-Id shuffle a bit allowing my phone to slip from my pocket- "And you can't change me."-I'd stomp my phone- "Without the blueprints."

*Destiny smiled and grabbed a sharp piece of metal off a tabletop.* "Kat might not be able to, but I'm old school… I don't follow their rules." *She quickly ran the piece of metal across your cheek, blood ran down the side of your face.* "And we're not going to be the ones putting your soul in the suit, that honor is saved for someone else. We're just in charge of collecting it." *Destiny pulled the golden locket from behind her back and hung it in front of your face.* "You're so blind I almost feel sorry for you, _almost."_

"The only person i feel bad for is Kat right now." -I'd smile- "Her arm had a chip that's connected to my phone. My phone breaks it breaks. Which will be soon."

*Destiny looked shocked and her eyes switched between blood red and normal for a second, as if she couldn't believe the thought of you hurting her. But then they faded back to red and she smiled.* "Go ahead, I don't need her to kill you…"

"You won't be able to kill me. When that arm breaks i'll make sure it won't be fixable. She will be scrapped. That's the end of your friend that you love dearly. And your sister was in a wreck the other day so choose wisely my death.. Or both your sisters."

*Destiny's eyes switched back to normal and tears streamed from her eyes.* "Y-you can't. Y-you wouldn't… "

"I can promise you they both will live if you don't kill me. But if you kill me her arm becomes permanently damaged and the payment for your sisters wounds stop going in to the doctors. So just let me go and i'll stop Kat's arm from being destroyed."

*Destiny took a step back and held her arms.* "P-please, don't-d-don't-AAAHHHHH! STOP IT!" *Destiny clutched her head and screamed in pain.*

-I'd slip out of Kat's grip and quickly hit a section of her arm making it go inactive.-"Ok this may pinch a bit." -Id twist back some of the plates and take out the chip.- "There fixed."- id twist the plates back and activate her arm.-

*Destiny's eyes flashed between Red and normal and tears streamed from her eyes.* "M-mak-ke it-t s-stop-p, p-plea-ase!" *Destiny's voice glitched badly.* "I-I-I'm n-not-t h-hurtin-ng a-any o-one!"

"OK that's not good."-I'd shut Kat down quickly- "This is bad." -i'd run over to Destiny.- "Destiny you need to block them out. You need to think about everyone you love and how you are going to affect them if you stay bad."

"N-no, I-I c-can't-t. St-tay b-back, I-I-" *her eyes flashed red and she swiped her claws at you making you jump back. She screamed out in pain and her eyes continued flickering.*

-Spike would talk to himself-"The last time i tried to stop a springlocked suit it ended in me getting put into this job. So yay this is going to be great." -I'd look at Destiny.- "Destiny this is going to hurt me a lot more than you ok?"

*Destiny's knees buckled and she almost fell over.* "W-hat a-are you d-doin-ng?"

-Id reach my hand into Destinys neck and activated the failsafe shutting her down and snapping my hand-

*Destiny looked at you tiredly.* "S-spike…." *Her eyes returned to normal and dimmed as she powered down.*

-id reach my hand out and realize it was crippled and bleeding, i'd rip my shirt and cover the bleeding wound- "Where is Golden Freddy when you need him."

*Gold appeared next to you.* "You ca-oh my gods what happened to you?"

"Well in simple terms i got jumped.. In technical terms Kat grabbed my arms and Destiny was about to kill me."- i'd wipe the sweat and blood from my face- "So i shut Kat down and did the only thing i could to shut Destiny down, I activated the failsafe system."

"Oh, Spike. Of all my powers the only thing I wish i had was healing powers. This is beyond me, but I can do one thing." *He grabbed your shoulder and teleported you into an alley right next to the town hospital.* "You take care of that hand and I'll take care of the girls and the rest of the animatronics."

"Oh Fred make sure Kats alright… And Destiny…."-id walk around the building into the hospital doors, The lady at the main desk would ask :"What happened", I'd simply say I messed with a magnet the wrong way."

*Gold teleported back to the girls and one by one he disabled all the communication devices in each animatronic. He laid the girls on their sides and pulled some old tarps over them. (Even though they're robots and it's totally pointless.) Gold leaned down and kissed his daughter's head.* "Goodnight Destiny, goodnight Kat." *Gold teleported back to the hospital and cast a spell on himself to appear human. He walked into the hospital and went up to the front desk asking to see you.*

"And what is your relationship to him?" *The woman asked. Gold smiled.*

"I'm just an old friend." *The woman directed him to your room and he saw the doctor wrapping bandages around your hand.* "Hello there Spike, it's your old pal Fred checking in on you."

"H-Hey friend." -i'd waive to him with my bandaged hand wincing in a bit of pain- "How are you and your sisters doing?"

"They're just fine Spike, but more importantly how are you doing?" *He looked at your hand.*

"Oh well i'm probably as clear as diamonds and as shiny as gold at the moment."-I'd look at my hand- "They said it should heal fine. You must remember this isn't the first time this happened." -i'd look at my other hand, my arm, and my foot.-

*Fredbear nodded.* "Of course my friend. Are you right in here too?" *He poked you between the eyes making you blink.*

"Yea im good in the mind too."

*Fred crossed his arms.* "Good, good. You still think you're fit to go back into work though? I know that my sisters wouldn't be very happy if you had to take off."

"I should be back by tonight or tomorrow night."

"Great, I'll make sure to tell the girls when they get back from the store."

"Ok cya then."

"I'll talk to you later Spike." *Gold walked out the door and into one of the bathrooms, making sure nobody was around before teleporting to the pizzeria.*

-Spike would talk to himself-"How did he shapeshift to look human?"

*You hear a voice in your mind say.* " _Magic…_ "

"That bear could cause a massacre and get away if he wanted to... Why can't he share them with me."-Spike would lean up in bed, He'd then realize he still had the tablet from the pizzeria.- "I think i could manage to talk to them from here." -I'd switch to the cam- "Hello anyone there?"

*The screen is fuzzy but you manage to make out Destiny's body laying on the floor. She hears your voice and starts to power up.* "Spike….? O-ow, my head…" *She sits up groggily and looks at the camera.* "Where are you, your voice is all scratchy."

"Im at the hospital at the moment... Is Kat still asleep?"

*Destiny looked over at Kat who was purring in her sleep.* "Y-yeah, the whole thing is super fuzzy b-but you started talking about hurting her or something and her servo system went haywire. She just kinda got stuck for a while." *She rubbed her temples as her eyes brightened up.* "I can remember a little more now-oh my gods!" *She snapped her head up to look at the camera.* "Are you okay Spike? You said you were at the hospital, was it that bad?"

"Well i reached into your neck and snapped a springlock on my own hand it hurt but it stopped you from breaking."

"B-but you're okay, right? There's no like long term damage or anything?"

"It's all good for now. My hand should heal fine and i should be back either tonight or tomorrow night. My brain is fine despite going through all that. My main concern is if i did something wrong to Kat when I went into her arm."

"I-I don't know. And Fredbear's not here so I don't know where he went…"

"Hes probly out in the Party area fixing the others."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry I hurt you though, I didn't mean to…."

"My cheek is fine, the hand thing was my fault i'm the one who dug into your neck. By the way how does your neck feel?"

*She rubbed her neck with her hand.* "A little sore, it's mostly my head and the rest of me that hurts, I haven't had my spring locks activated for almost twenty years."

"Oh..guess I should have thought of that. Well there was no other way to stop you in my mind so, I'm sorry as well."

"It's fine, I don't blame you." *She looked over at Kat.* "Kat's probably gonna be really shaken up after all this."

"I guess i should also apologize for lying about your sister…. And about Kat's arm… The chip I pulled out was an S.D. card with the blueprints on them and your sister is fine."

"Hehe, the part that I'm most surprised about it the fact that you smashed your smartphone for a complete act."

"So you guys weren't going to kill me?"

"No, we were. Thank gods you stopped us. I can't believe that instead of running you actually tried to help me….After I hurt you…" *She looked at her hands.*

"Well I care for you guys… You three are like family to me. I can't let family be hurt so i helped."

"Thank you, Spike." *She smiled and tears fell down her cheeks into her lap.*

"Your welcome… You should probably wake Kat up to make sure shes alright."

*She sniffled and wiped her tears away.* "Yeah, I should. And sorry for crying, I've just always been a crybaby when it comes to moments like that." *Destiny leaned over and shook Kat's shoulder.* "Time to wake up Sis." *Kat's eyes flickered on and she sat up, looking at the camera.* "S-spike?" *When she moved her joints creaked and she winced.* "L-looks like I'm n-not going to be performing f-for a while… Servos always take the most time to set back up."

"Im sure Destiny will keep you company."-There would be a knock at my door- "I'll be right back the doctor is here."-i'd leave the tablet on so they could hear everything, but i'd set it on the table next to me-

Doctor: "Spike your lucky...That magnet went right past your tendon. If it were to hit that tendon your hand would be ruined."

-Spike would look at the doctor- "Ok thank Doc. When am I able to go?"

Doctor:"You could go now if you would like to...I'll leave you to decide that."

-Spike would look again- "Ok thanks Doc." -The doctor would leave and i'd pick the tablet back up-

"Well I'll be at the pizzaria in a little bit guys."

*Destiny and Kat both smiled and spoke at the same time.* "See you here!"

"Yea I'll Cya when i get there."-Id slowly make my way out of bed and start walking to the pizzeria-

-After about twenty minutes of walking a arrived at the pizzeria. Id sign in as a visitor- "So i finally get to so this place in the morning. It looks a lot better than it does at night." -I'd walk into the kitchen and look around.- "Destiny and Kat aren't here. Neat."-I'd look around again not seeing anyone. I'd look down to see the chip and broken phone, id slowly pick them up and put them in my backpack with all the books. I'd then walk out of the kitchen where i'd see the day shift guard pacing back and forth nervously.-

The Guard:"Boss i can't find Spikes body but it is confirmed he died."

-At those words i'd sneak down one of the hall ways and crawl into a vent. From that vent i went to the spare part room where I saw Kat, Destiny, and the wolf suit.-

*Destiny saw you in the vent and called out to you, she was pretending to be shut down.* "Psst, Spike. Get behind me." *She whispered. You did as she said and rushed over behind her. You crouched down and put your back against hers.* "Listen, somebody came in and tried to shut us down, they brought in the wolf suit. They think that they two of us killed you and your soul is in the locket, but Mari's soul is still in there. If the marionette gains physical form again it could be disastrous. We need to get it back."

"How do we take the approach to get the locket?"

*Destiny frowned.* "I'm not sure, they men who came in here left a little bit ago. I think I heard some of them talking out in the kitchen but I couldn't tell what they were saying."

"I have an idea that might be dangerous for the both of us."

"Please tell me you're not thinking about what I think you're thinking."

"What are you thinking?"

"To put it in simple terms: you plus me plus spring locks equals BAD idea."

"Well then you're going to love my idea."-I'd smile a bit-

"What's this idea then?" *She looked back at you.*

"Ok so this guy is going to walk in with the locket ok. Then he's going to shut the door and you're going to run and crush the door knob. From there i'm going to trip him into the suit and activate the springlocks."-I'd think it over- "Sound good?"

"I like that, but I say we threaten him with activating the springlocks so that he'll tell us what we need to know about the suit and the locket and then kill him anyways."

"Well I know everything there is about the suit so there's no need to threaten him there." -I'd look at the suit- "If you two were successful in killing me do you think I would make a good animatronic?"

"Yeah, yeah you would." *You hear footsteps from behind the door and Destiny shushes you.*

-I'd be in a whispering tone.- "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." *Her eyes dim as the door swings open. You see a man walk in holding the locket, but then you nearly gasp when another man walks in behind him and closes the door.*

"Alright, let's get this over with." *The first man walks over to the wolf suit and places the locket in it's slot and the other looks down at Destiny and Kat scowling.*

-I'd look at Destiny a bit with a worried face, id then mouth to her 'I can't do anything, our only hope is to pretend that you powered on and kicked Kat awake.-

*Destiny smiled and glanced back at you.* ' _Don't worry, I got this.'_ *She thought to you. Destiny looks over at some of the boxes and concentrates. Then a few stray papers blow off of them making the two men look over. A few boxes on the other side of them move closer and the second man takes a step back.*

"What the-?" *A plastic ball flings from somewhere and hits the first man in the head.* "Ow!"

*The second man takes a nervous step back.* "Jake, what's going on?"

"I don't know." *He steps away from the suit and backs up next to his friend. Destiny nodded at you before she jumped up from the ground with black eyes.*

"This is what you get for disturbing the dead." *She held her hand towards them and a large banner wrapped the two of them up and tied itself so the two men couldn't escape.*

-I'd stand from my cover and take the locket out of the machine.- "Well gents. Pleasure seeing you here on this fine day. I believe it is raining outside right now so the favors are not in your hands because the shop is barely filled.. Meaning no one will hear you scream if I decide to do exactly what you forced these lovely animatronics to do."-I'd smile at them.- "I'm going to enjoy this a bit."

*Destiny wills the banner to loosen so that she could pull the first man out and dragged him over to the suit.* "Now you'll know what it feels like…"

"Destiny don't go to wild.. If you shut the suit he'll have control over it. You don't want that power in his evil minded hands do you? Well I have another plan. One that will decide the fate of his arm."-Id look around and find what looked to be an old arm, i'd then slowly put his arm into the old machine arm.- "So would you like to tell us how you know of the locket..Or shall I let this machine here rip your arm to shreds?"

*The man remained silent and you frowned. Destiny looked down at the man and she could see the fear in his eyes. Her eyes returned to normal and she looked over at you guiltily.* "Hey, Spike, maybe this isn't the right thing to do… If you sit here and torture him, it be just as bad as being one of us…"

"Destiny the fear is what will drive him to spill. His fear comes from know what his boss will do if he does talk."-I'd seem to clench my teeth.- "Speak up man.. It'll be a lot easier on you if you talk."

*The man sat silently and scowled up at you.* "Over my dead body…" *Destiny looked concerned and remembered the locket.*

"Spike, give me the locket. It's messing with your head."

"I'm sure it's not Destiny.."-i'd look at the man.-"You know a dead body could be arranged for you if you don't talk man."-I'd hold out the locket and show it to him-"Who told you about this."

*The second man yelled over from the other side of the room.* "Jake just tell him!"

"Never! He'll kill us both anyways whether we tell him or not. I won't give him what he wants." *Destiny grabbed for the locket but you yanked your hand back.*

"Spike, give it here!"

"Not yet Destiny." -I'd walk over to the second man- "You seem more open then your friend does… Would you like to talk for your friend instead of him losing his arm?"

*The first man growled and yelled at his friend.* "Keep your mouth shut Murry, don't let him get what he wants." *Destiny looked over at the man with black eyes and Jake had his mouth glued magically shut.*

"Murry it's simple. We get what we want and you live….. If you don't then I'll lock you in that suit myself."

*Murry shook his head back and forth worriedly.* "P-please man, w-we both got little girls waiting for us at home. I-I'll tell you all that I know." *While you were focused on Murry, Destiny grabbed the locket out of your hand.*

-I wouldn't notice the locket being take from my hand.- "Murry… You seem to be better than your friend over there. Just talk and we shall let you go."-I'd smile a reassuring smile at him.-

"L-look, I don't know much about all that soul magic stuff with the locket, but what I do know is that the guy who hired us to set up the suit plans to use it as some sort of weapon. I don't know if that's in like the army or something or if it's just him trying to be some sort of comic book super villain or what. He offered to pay us $2,000 more to not ask questions. I-I'm sorry man, that's all I know I swear. P-please let us go…"

"Ok, see progress has been made, for now Murry we need to keep you here."-i'd walk back over to Jake- "So you willing to talk now?"

*Destiny unglued his mouth and stared at him with red eyes. Jake jumped but looked over at Murry.* "You're dead to me Murry, you hear? DEAD, you're not getting one scrap of that money!" *He looked at you.* "I'm keeping my mouth shut."

"So then you want the pain." -I'd seem to smile.- "You know you won't get the money if you're dead. We can let him go since he did talk."

*Destiny undid the banner and opened the door for Murry to run out.* "I won't get the money anyways if I spill so try me."

"Destiny do you know where that sharp piece of metal is?"

*Destiny did a mental sigh.* _At least he isn't setting off the spring locks now._ "Yeah, it's still over here." *Destiny's hands shook a bit as she picked up the piece and handed it to Spike.*

-I'd look at the piece of metal.- "They used this to attempt to kill me. Nothing is holding me back from killing you with it though." -I'd hold the piece of metal to his neck.- "Where would you like me to cut or impale you first." -Spike thought for a minute- "Actually I have a better idea." -i'd hold the blade over his shoulder and slowly dig it into his shoulder blade-

*Destiny's eyes went back to normal and she grabbed your arm and pulled it away from the blade. Tears fell down her face as she looked at you scaredly.* "Stop, Spike! You're, you're acting as bad as _him._ " *She held your wrist tighter.* " _You're acting as bad as the man who killed me."_

"Destiny please don't compare me to them."-I'd look down at the piece of metal and kick it sending it flying into the man's leg- "They would have made you kill me if I hadn't stopped them."

*Destiny pulled you away from Jake.* "And now I'm stopping you. I don't want to compare you to him, but you're forcing me to. This isn't just the locket anymore, this is _you._ " *She pulled the locket from behind her back and showed it to you.*

"He needs to pay for his actions. If he doesn't learn then he will do it again and again."-I'd seem to become even more mad- "They want you to stop me so they can just slip up and kill me."-I'd look at Jake- "Isn't that right Jake. All you need is my soul to make it complete with the Mari's soul. You wont get it!"

*Destiny loosened her grip on your hand.* "You don't trust me? After all this time you don't trust me? You still think that I'm out to get you… Well news flash buddy, I still trust you and if I didn't then I wouldn't do this." *Destiny kissed you.* "Kat's not the only one who had a crush on you. It was Spring that you reminded me of, but just a bit too much. I didn't want another one ripped away from me, which is what you're doing right now. So please stop this… I don't want you to turn out like us, murderous killing machines."

-I'd seem shocked on what just happened- "I-I-I don't know what to s-say."-i'd seem surprised now- "W-why do you say I don't trust you? I trust you probably as much as i trust Fred. And he's one that could and most likely would kill me with his mind."

"I'm saying that you don't trust me because you think I'm being controlled by them and I'm going to stab you in the back!"

"They can control you guys now. That's what worry's me. Not saying you would, i'm saying they would force you to."

*Destiny let go of your hand.* "It's just the fact that you would think that I'm not controlling myself is what upsets me." *Jake looked over at you and Destiny annoyingly.* "Are you two love birds done or are you going to kill me now?"

-I'd look over at Jake.- "I can still rip your arm to shreds so shut it."-I'd look back to Destiny- "How long have you both had a crush on me?"

*Destiny rubbed the back of her neck.* "Kat since you first started working here, and me since you really started to get involved with the two of us… When I really got to know you…"

"Oh well why haven't you two say anything I'd like to have known that. It would have explained everything Kat has done."- I'd think back to when she helped me try and escape.-"She's been sacrificing herself to help me and yet I took nothing of it other than thinking that she was a friendly animatronic."

"She was just nervous about how you would react, especially back then…"

"I think back then I would have been called crazy to have an animatronic as a person who loves me, but now I guess i'd be fine with being crazy. You two are awesome."

"Thanks, but just don't tell Kat that I kissed you or said I have a crush on you or anything like that. She'd hate me for the rest of her life, which will probably be a while."

"I won't mention it."-I'd seen more calm than before- "So how do we deal with Jake here?"

"Thanks, and I have an idea." *She stayed silent for a minute but then looked at you.* "I'm glad I kept my emergency contact radio when I got moved her. The authorities have been contacted, all we have to do is leave him out front."

"Should we take the arm and piece of metal off him?"

"Probably, we don't want anybody working here, mainly you, to get in trouble."

"Ok"-I'd slowly take the arm off of him after it was clear off his arm I'd activate the spring locks showing him what would have happened to him.- "You're lucky I'm calmer now." -I'd then pull the piece of metal out of his leg.-

*Jake winced when you pulled the metal out of his leg.* "How do you know my lawyer isn't just going to get me out of jail?"

"We don't but I'm guaranteed that if you come back I'll have my ways with your arm."

*He looked at the spring locks in the arm and rubbed his own.* "Loud and clear." *He said regrettably.*

"Now all we need to do is drag him to the curb." -I'd look at my bandaged hand.- "Can you drag him?"

"I'd be happy to." *Destiny grabbed Jake by the hair and dragged him across the floor.* "O-ow! Let you you robot freak!" *Destiny kicked him in the side.* "Don't call me a freak." *She dragged him out the door and rested him against the side of the pizzeria.*

"Well now that that's done you should wake Kat while I call for Fred."

*Destiny went into the back room and saw that Kat was awake looking at the arm and the piece of metal on the floor.* "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" *Destiny tried to grab for Kat's hand but she pulled away and turned to face her, her face was stained with tears.*

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked him? I would have been okay with it, but you didn't tell me!" *Kat ran out of the room crying.*

"Oh gods, she was awake the whole time…"

-I'd think to myself of how I got Fred the first then see Kat run out of the room. I'd walk in slowly at first then I'd sit on the table.-" I wish Golden Freddy was here. He'd know what to do."

*Golden freddy appeared next to you.* "Yes?"

"Well let's see. Kats crying, Destiny might be mad, and well i held the locket a bit too long."

"Yes…" *Gold frowned at you.* "Kat and Destiny are both upset right now. And I'd appreciate it if you'd give me the locket now."

"I don't have it. Destiny does."-I'd say looking at the door-

"Well I'll have to get it from her then. And I suggest you go talk to Kat, she's extremely upset right now." *He pointed to the girl's bathroom down the hall.* "You'll find her in the third stall." *Gold disappeared.*

-I'd start walking over to the bathroom.- "I've never went into the girl's room. Lord please make sure no one enters while I'm in here." -I'd walk into the bathroom and walk down the aisle, I'd then go into the fourth stall.- "You know I'm going through a lot too Kat."

*You hear Kat sniffling in the stall next to you. Then when you talk she stops.* "Spike, what are you doing here? Guys aren't allowed in here…" *You hear her shift and put her back on the side of the stall facing you.* "Please leave me alone…"

"I'm not leaving until you come out Kat… What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, just please go away…" *She sniffled.*

"The why are you crying instead of having fun?"

"Because, because I'm upset at Destiny, and myself…"

"Why are you upset at Destiny?"

"Because she told you something that I wanted to tell you when the time was right. And that she did something that really hurt my feelings."

"What did she say and do?"

*Kat sat silently for a minute, then she rested her head against the wall.* "S-she told you that I have a crush on you. And at the same time she told you that _she_ had a crush on you and never told me beforehand."

"That answers what she said… What did she do."

"It's what she didn't do is why I'm mad. She didn't tell me that she also had a thing for you."

-I'd take a loud sigh of relief- "So do you feel better now that we are talking?"

*She sniffled again.* "A little…"

"Good thats why im here… So listen I might be a little different then i was befor..I held that locket for too long."

"But then you weren't… And you still weren't acting the same. You didn't act the same till Destiny kissed you." *She said the phrase distastefully.*

"I still won't be the same. Even if the kiss was in there or not i still am going to be different."

"I know, but still..."

"Listen if you want to talk about that stuff you need to talk to Destiny… She will understand… most likely."

"Could you be there? I just… I would feel better if you were there…"

"If you would like me to be there then i will."

"Th-thanks." *You feel Kat take her back off the wall and you hear the stall door open.*

"Now can i walk behind you so i don't get caught in here?"

"If you want…"

-Id walk out and slowly go behind her- "This is weird I know but i have no other way."

"It's fine. I can understand." *You walked into the dining room and came out from behind Kat.*

"Golden Freddy and Destiny are in the back room. I'll follow you."

*Kat lead you back to the wall in the kitchen and she did some sort of secret knock. The wall faded away and she stepped inside. Destiny and Fredbear looked at her expectantly but Kat just stood there. You noticed her hands were shaking badly.*

"Just walk forward sit down and and wait for one of them to talk."

*She turned back and smiled at you, nodding. Then she sat down next to Destiny and waited silently. Eventually she spoke up.* "Is there anything you want to talk about Kat?" *She took a deep breath(Or whatever animatronics do) and looked at her.* "Why didn't you tell me you had a crush on Spike." *The question seemed to hit Destiny like a ton of bricks and she frowned.*

"I had only recently realized I did and didn't want to bother you with it." *Destiny's response seemed to affect Kat in the same way her question affected Destiny. Kat looked at you pleadingly as if to say, _please help me out here._ *

-Id look back to her- "Ummm is there anything i can do?"

*Fredbear stood up and walked next to you.* "Come, let's let the girls sort their things out." *Fredbear took you by your arm and led you out into the kitchen, the magical door closing behind you.* "I just wanted to make one thing clear…" *He clapped his hands in front of him and the room darkened.* "Whoever you decide to pick, if you accept either of their confessions of love. Just remember," *His eyes glowed dark red.* "I will _end you_ if you break either of my little girl's hearts."

"Thats hard, if i choose one the other is going to be broken, if i choose the other im sure she'll kill me."

"Well then you'll just have to figure that out…" *Gold snapped his fingers and disappeared, the room went back to normal.* , then the room returned to normal.*

"How bout I just say no for now until I figure things out. Would that sound reasonable to them?"

*Gold reappeared and pointed at his eyes and then yours before vanishing again.*

-I'd look back at the spare room then at the kitchen.-"I have an idea that should satisfy them."- I'd run to the room at step inside seeing the wolf suit almost immediately.- "All I need to do is program it to be like me." -I'd look it over until I found the memory.- "Ok all I need to do is take it and program it."-I'd slowly pull the memory out.-

*After you and Fredbear left, basically Destiny and Kat started to pour their hearts out to each other and crying on one another's shoulders.*

-Spike would finally get the memory out when a wrench would fall from behind. I'd look behind me to see Freddy.- "You dropped something bud." - I'd reach down and pick up the wrench slowly giving it back to him-

*Freddy took the wrench from you and set it on the table top. Freddy stretched out his fingers and looks at his hand, then at you.* "You know what's going to happen next don't you? It is technically your shift now…"

-I'd peer down to my watch to see that it was midnight.- " You will only have more of a problem if you do." - I'd dash and dive into the vent and crawl fast-

*Freddy tried to reach in the vent to grab your foot but missed and you got away.* "Ugh, stupid night guard." *Freddy got up from the floor and walked into the next room, he used his advanced hearing to listen closely to you rattling around in the vents. He heard you heading towards the back stage and slowly made his way over. He hid behind the door as you climbed out of the vent. When you tried to run through the doorway he shut the door quickly revealing himself and with one swift movement he pushed the mechanic's cart in front of the vent. Freddy smiled and his eyes began to glow.* "You're mine night guard…"

"Listen Freddy, Me and you share a bond. We both hate those slimey kids ok. Don't try and kill me instead just leave"-I'd look over at the mechanic's cart to see tools on top. One was a crank. I'd slowly grab it.- "I don't want to use this thing but if I have to I will."

*As you told Freddy that he didn't want to kill you, something in your voice made him want to do as you said and walk away. But as you picked up the wrench he was snapped out of it. Freddy took a few steps forward and growled at you. You closed your eyes and swung blindly, when you felt metal hit metal you opened your eyes. Freddy's head was turned at an odd angle with a large dent in his cheek. You shivered slightly when Freddy grabbed his head and snapped it back into place. He smiled and his eyes went black.* "Nice try…"

"Ok I didn't want to hit you I wanted to crack your arm out of place but whatever."- I'd think for a moment about the reading I did then I remembered how the Marionette had controlled the animatronics by talking. I'd drop the crank and put my hands up kind of like the puppet.- "You don't want to hurt me. You want to go on stage and shut down with the others."

*Freddy shook his head and for a second he saw something else in your place. But he could hear the hint of fear in your voice and took another step forward.*

"Freddy you will not hurt me and you will escort your self out and shut you and the others down. Now!"

*Freddy's face went blank as he walked slowly out of the room, he turned around one last time and looked at you.*

-I'd look at him with a face of "do it now", then i'd turn and move the mechanics cart back to where it was befor and fix the dent in the vent.-

*Freddy walked out of the room and down to the hidden room in the kitchen. The door was still open and Freddy walked inside. Kat and Destiny stopped crying long enough to look at him.* "What are you doing in here?" *Destiny stood up and clenched her fists. Freddy looked at them blankly. Then he stepped forward and grabbed Destiny and Kat by the wrists.* " _She_ says I need to shut you down." *Freddy started to pull them through the door, they both fought his grasp but he was an unstoppable force. He lead them out into the dining room and on the stage.* "Time to go to sleep…"

-I'd walk out to see Freddy with Kat and Destiny.- "Oh hey buddy what you doing with Kat and Destiny?"

*Freddy started to growl at you but then you spoke and his face went blank again.* "You said to power the others down. I'm doing what you told me to do…" *He threw the two down on the wooden stage.*

"I meant Chica, Bonnie and Foxy Freddy. Sorry for confusing you."

*Freddy stood there for a minute, then he scowled at you.* " _She_ never gave us indirect orders." *He stepped away from Kat and Destiny, jumping onto the main floor and heading towards you.* "You aren't _her…_ "

"Freddy enough of this nonsense shut down NOW!"-Id stand straight and put my arms out like her- "Or there shall be consequences!"

*Freddy seemed affected by your words as he slowed down and his eyes dimmed, but not enough. Freddy charged you and knocked you to the floor.* "I'm not listening to you." *Freddy growled, but the words seemed to be tough for him to say.*

-I'd look at Freddy once more, i'd then stand up and flip his mask off.- "You shall listen to what you are told when i speak. If you do not you will be shut down Permanently!"

*Freddy jumped back when you tore his mask off, but he still managed to grit his teeth and look at you sternly.* "Y-Your not the b-boss of me." *Freddy's voice quivered and glitched.*

-My eyes seemed to grow darker- "I'm the boss of you. I always have and I always will." -I'd look at him again this time dead in the eyes baring my teeth into a stern gaze.-

*Freddy looked like he was ready to collapse.* "N-n-no."

-Id seem to march to Freddy and grab his neck- "You will listen to me when i speak. If you don't you will never power on. Now Shut Down!"

*Freddy's eyes dimmed as his system powered off you let him drop to the floor. You look back to see Destiny and Kat who are backed up as far back as possible on the wall and looking at you horrified.*

"Are you two ok?" -id ask them concerned-

*After a moment of silence Kat was the first to speak.* "Y-you picked up Freddy." *Then she shook her head and looked at you wide eyed.* "Are _you_ okay? I mean, have you looked at yourself?" *Destiny couldn't seem to bring herself to speak and she looked like she was about to shut down herself.*

"Why are you two so shocked? I'm still normal Spike."

"Spike, pick up that pizza tray and look at yourself." *You did so and almost screamed at your reflection. Your whole body was surrounded by a dark gray aura and your eyes were pitch black with white dots for pupils.*

"W-what's happened to me? Why do I look like a demon?"

*Destiny finally was able to get word out of her mouth.* "M-Mari, y-you l-look like M-Mari…." *Kat looked at you with concern.* "Maybe you did hold that locket for too long…"

"W-Why do I look like her. What do you guys see of me right now. What do you guys think about me?"

*Destiny instantly replied.* "You're absolutely terrifying to me…" *Kat stood up off the stage and tried to pull Destiny up too but she refused to get anywhere near you. Kat walked over to you and grabbed the pizza tray out of your hand gently, setting it back on the table. She held her hand against the side of your head and rubbed her thumb over your cheek.* "Are you sure you don't feel any different?"

"Im sure Kat. What do you guys think Golden Freddy would think of me? Didn't Mari and Fred hate each other?"

*Destiny spoke quietly from over on the stage.* "Th-they didn't hate each other, at least Fredbear didn't hate her… She just resented him for taking all the popularity and sending her into storage…"

"So if he were to appear right now I-I'd go into a rage most likely right?"

*Gold appeared next to you. Not really looking at you at first.* "Sorry, I had to find another place to hide the locket. What's going o-" *He looked at you and his jaw dropped.* "You okay there Spike?"

"Well we were just discussing that so would you like to join in as one of them fills you in and i try to calm myself?"

*Fredbear gave you a confused look.* "What do you mean calm yourself down? What's going on-muph!" *Fredbear yelled when Kat covered his mouth and lead him a few steps backwards.* "Fred, Spike's got something from the locket and he's getting really mad so I suggest that you please be quiet and go somewhere else while we figure this out…"

"He can stay if he wishes to. I'm not going to go on a rage like I did with Freddy."-I'd walk over to the wall and slam my hand into it.- "It's just confusing to me to have two souls instead of one."

*Kat uncovered Fred's mouth and walked over towards you. She grabbed your hand softly and smiled at you reassuringly.* "Don't worry Spike, we'll get you back to normal."

-I'd laugh a minute- "I kind of like being this way. No one can target me like they used to be able to. It's better than being help up in an office where you can only control them by using doors."

*Kat's smile faded a bit.* "Y-you like being this way?"

"It gives me a chance to be in charge over them. It's easier now." -I'd become clm and the aura and eyes would be gone- "Its like its bonded to my soul as one."

*Kat let your hand slip out of hers.* "As nice as that power probably feels, I'm not sure that's a good thing Spike… The marionette hurt a lot of people, innocent people…"

"I know she did. I have some of her memories now. I won't do much with it i promise you that. I will only control those who attack me."-I'd seem to smile a bit.-

*Destiny managed to pull herself to her feet and walked over behind Fredbear.* "If you have her m-memories, then you know what she did to me… What she made me do…" *Destiny's eyes went black and she looked at you.* "Those innocent children….making me take their lives for her _army of the dead…"_

"I can feel your pain. Don't worry."-I'd walk closer to her- "It's just normal me. I won't make you do anything I promise."

*Destiny whimpered and hid behind Fredbear. He held his hand up and looked sternly at you.* "That's far enough." *You felt compelled to listen. Kat stepped forward and grabbed your wrist.* "Not yet Spike, not yet.."

"Destiny..We can still be friends right? This isn't going to change our friendship…. Right?"

*Destiny took a deep breath and stood out from behind Fredbear and smiled at you slightly.* "No, this isn't going to affect our friendship Spike, I just need time to get used to this. I promise we can still be friends."

"What about You"-I'd look at Fred- "And you Kat?"

*Kat took you by the hand again.* "Of course we're still going to be friends." *Fred came over and clapped you on the shoulder.* "Same here Spike…" *Destiny still stood there, her hands shaking slightly.*

"Umm i'd hate to cut this short, but Fred can we go back to your head? I need to speak with you alone."

*Kat let go of your hand and Fred grabbed it. You blinked and you were back in Gold's library. He sat back down at the piano and began to play again.* "What's bothering you Spike?"

"Im wondering what types of long term effects this is going to have on me. And on your head. It could put Mari's Memory's in here too. How is this going to affect you and me in general?"

*Fredbear hit a wrong note when you said about Mari's memories.* "As much of a toll it's taking on me to keep the Mari side of you at bay while we are in my mind, it shouldn't have any other effects. As far as long term effects, I don't know how long you're going to be stuck this way…"

"Can I be on my Mari side while in here is my question now?"-I'd seem to think back to Freddy and the aura would start showing-

*Gold stopped playing and clenched his fists, closing his eyes.* "If you can, could you please refrain from doing that? You're hurting my head." *He grit his teeth slightly.* "Please stop…"

-I'd stop immediately- "Sorry didn't know it would hurt you."

"It's fine Spike, it's not you specifically that's hurting me." *Gold unclenched his hands and started to play again, but a lot slower.*

"So Gold if we are in your head then where your memory box?"

*Gold waved his hand around the room.* "Like I said, every book in here is part of my memories."

"Yes I get that but these books wouldn't be here without the memory box. You wouldn't be able to do anything without a memory box…"-I'd look around a bit more and slowly make my way to the first book-

"Well in here, there is no such thing, but I still have my memory intact on my endoskeleton. This place is just to make accessing those memories easier." *He noticed the book you were looking at and walked over next to you.* "Ah, my first week at the Diner…" *He sighed.* "It started sort of confusing, but I grew to love my work."

"Yea I can see you're first week in my mind already"-I'd seem to sigh a bit- "I have a lot of reading to do about you, if you don't mind me doing so."

"Of course, take any books you want."

"Do you want these books with Mari in them back?"

"Just drop them on the floor." *You did so and the books disappeared, then reappearing on their spots on the shelves.*

-I'd seen to look at the first three books, I'd then look around the whole place, I'd seem distracted by something almost immediately after starting to look around-"How big of an influence and of hate did Mari have on you?"

"I wasn't upset about Mari hating me, it's just what she did to people because of her hatred of me is what got to me… You should know all about that."

"Her memory's come slowly and for each memory of hers I get I can feel something in my head." -Now I'd be staring at whatever was distracting me.-

"Hum, I'm not sure about that. I mean what you're feeling. It could be a number of things."

"Yea it could." -I'd walk over to one of the books on the other side of the room.-"What's in this book here?"

*He saw the book you were holding.* "Oh, that's my memory of Destiny's first week."

"Oh, so then Kats first and my first are in here too right?"

"No actually, your's are very far from Destiny's first." *He walked across the room to another book case. He pulled out two books and handed them to you.* "Your's and Kat's first weeks."

"Can I read these three then. They might answer this thing In my head that won't let me look away from them."

"Of course Spike." *He smiled at you.*

"Thanks Gold." -I'd put the books gentler into my bag- " So did you like the umm golden bunny guy. I haven't seen his name yet."

"Of course I liked Spring, we were best friends, and the best partners…" *His eyes seemed to darken.* "Me and Destiny miss him so much… Especially her…"

-I'd seem to flinch a bit.- "Alright.. Well that's all I wanted to talk about Fred."

*Fred smiled at you and his eyes got bright again.* "It's fine to ask questions Spike, it's just some of them aren't' the easiest to answer."

"Yeah I know my head is just starting to hurt and it might start affecting you."

"Well alright then." *He put his hand on your shoulder and you teleported back to the Pizzeria. Kat and Destiny were both gone.*

-I'd look around wondering where they went, I'd then call to them- "Kat, Destiny. Where did you two go?"

*You dig out the tablet that after all this time is still in your pocket. You search through the cameras until you find the two of them in Gold's room. Kat has her arms around Destiny trying to comfort her.* "Destiny, Spike's not going to be any different than he is now…"

"I-It's n-not Sp-pike I'm w-worried ab-bout…"

-I'd turn the camera off.- "I'll let them be for now then." - I'd look at Freddy who was still shut down- "I think it's time to power you back now." -I'd peer to my watch to see it was six, I'd then power Freddy on.-

*Freddy's eyes brightened and he saw you standing in front of him. He quickly grabbed your arm and scowled.* "Night guard…"

"Freddy let go of me now. I didn't wake you to fool around and think I'm the night guard. Wake up Chica, Bonnie and Foxy and prepare yourself for today."

*Freddy looked unhappy about it, but he let go of you and went to wake the others. Kat walked up behind you and grabbed your hand making you jump. She looked at your darkened eyes and frowned.* "Are you okay Spike? Your eyes."

"Yea i'm fine." -The darkened eyes would go away quickly.- "Just had to get Freddy to get the others awake."-I'd seem distracted- "What's going on. I didn't see you guys when i came out from Fred head?"

"Destiny's still just… well. I don't want to lie to you, she's just straight up afraid of you. Or Mari rather."

"You can lie to me if it is protecting someone… I understand her fear."

"Thanks, but I'd rather just stay straight with you from now on. And I don't know if Destiny will be the same around you again…"

"She may not. That's fine I understand it."-I'd seem to have my eyes wander to the kitchen- "I wonder what they are speaking about in there now since you're gone."

"Fred and Destiny? I really don't know…"

"Since Mari was one of those god things i wonder what she could do… I'll find out soon enough when her memories come back but it should be interesting..Don't you agree?"

"I'm not sure…"

-My eyes would go dark again suddenly- "Oh it's happening again."- i'd seem to flinch a bit as pain struck my head-

*Kat wrapped her arm around yours.* "You okay Spike?" *You seemed to frighten her a bit.*

"Im fine...Just getting more memories from Mari. Its very straining i must say, but it does give more information about you all."

*Kat seemed relieved.* "Okay, I just never seen you do that before. It kinda scared me…"

"It scared me the first time it happened too…. Can i go see Destiny by any chance?"

"I guess, she might have calmed down by now…" *She lead you to Gold's room and Destiny was sitting on the floor against the wall, Fredbear sat beside her holding her hand. Destiny jumped when you walked in the room.* "S-spike…"

"Destiny, you ok?"-I'd seem a bit concerned for her- "There is no need to be scared. I'm still normal old Spike."

"Y-yeah, I j-just…" *She looked at the floor.*

"I understand your fear, but i'm not like she is. She may be in me a bit but she can't control me, or you."

"Y-you're right… I-I'm sorry…" *She seemed calmer now, but she didn't make any attempts to move towards you.*

"There's no need to say sorry. You were just frightened by this all. I can tell. I'm nervous about it too believe me."-Id sit down against the wall opposite of her-

*She hugged her knees and stared at you quietly.* "You're afraid too? You don't seem like it…"

"Yea i'm afraid. My soul is being connected to another soul basically. One wrong move and it could be over. So yea i'm afraid but i'm controlling it." -I'd seem to glance at Fredbear-

*Fredbear wrapped his arm around her shoulders.* "There's no need to be afraid of either of them, especially Spike…"

"Yea, The only thing that can happen when Mari comes out is when i'm mad. And even then i control her."

"A-are you sure?" *She looked like she was trying to believe you.*

"Yes i'm sure I can."

*She smiled, getting up and sitting next to you, then holding your hand.* "I-I trust you…"

"Finally you believe me."

"Y-yeah… I'm sorry that I didn't believe you Spike…"

Ïts ok Destiny, It's ok." -I´d look at Fred thankfully.-

*Fred nodded and disappeared, Destiny didn't seem to notice. She smiled and leaned gently against you, putting her head on your shoulder. She rubbed her thumb over your knuckles.* "I'm glad you're okay Spike… I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you because of this…"

¨Nothing is different, I know that is a fact.¨

*She looked up at you in the corner of her eye.* "Your eyes are paler than before, more gray."

¨I haven´t noticed that, I guess its normal.¨

"Your eyes were prettier when they were that royal blue though…"

¨I know they were.¨ -I´d look down at a puddle on the ground to see.- ¨But it's fine now.

*She leaned against you more and yawned, her eyes started to dim. * "I think that I'm gonna power down soo-" *She didn't get to finish as she fell 'asleep' on you.*

-Id pat her head a bit- ¨How are you tired. Don't you have that spare power thing. And since when did you become tired?¨ -I´d ask the questions then realize she was fast into sleep- ¨Gold can you help me out here?¨

*You hear his voice in your head.* " _Good luck buddy."_ *You tried get up but she was still holding your hand in a death grip.*

¨Why Gold why?¨ -I´d look at my hand- ¨When did she even start holding this hand?¨

" _Because it's freaking adorable."_ *You hear him snicker.*

¨Well that not entirely false, to some animatronics are evil and ugly no matter what. You are at times but right now you're not!¨

" _Don't yell, you'll wake her. And you're on your own Spike."_

-id shuffle a bit.- ¨Well i can't get out.¨-id slowly rest my head down on hers and fall asleep.-

*You'd wake up sometime later, laying on the floor with your arms around Destiny, she was smiling in her sleep and she seemed to have let go of your hand at some point.*

¨I-I'm free.¨ -Id wiggle my way out of her reach, From there i ran out the room.- ¨It looks like it's night outside. That means it's my shift time.¨ -Id walk upstage and shut off all the animatronics before they could do anything- ¨So now all that's awake is Kat, Gold, And maybe Destiny.¨

*Destiny slowly woke up when she felt her warmth was gone. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.* "Where did he go?" *She frowned and got to her feet, shuffling her feet tiredly out into the dining room where she saw you up on the stage. She got shivers down her endoskeleton when she saw what you were doing. You turned around with black eyes to look at her and you saw how startled she looked.*

¨Hey Destiny.¨-I´d blink my eyes causing the darkness to go away.- ¨You're finally awake.¨

*She seemed to calm down a bit, but she still seemed startled as you climbed off the stage and walked next to her.* "Y-yeah…"

¨Your stuttering thing is back. Did you see something?¨

*She stood silent for a minute and then blinked.* "Sorry, it's just… That thing that you just did kinda freaked me out."

¨With my eyes?¨-I´d blink a few more times causing them to go dark.- ¨I mostly use them when shutting the animatronics down.. So they see that Im her.¨

*She jumped when your eyes turned black.* "Y-yeah, th-that…"

¨What? You think i'm going to get you don't you? You still don't trust me that much.¨-id blink causing my eyes to go away- ¨It's fine if you don't I just want to know the truth.¨

*She shook her head.* "No, it's just when you do that, then _I_ see her, that's what freaks me out… I still trust you…"

¨She's in me now Destiny...She's part of me….I can't stop what god wishes upon us it's just life…. Please just try to see past her when you see the eyes.. Instead of seeing the dark think of my old blue eyes.¨

"I'll try, okay?" *She smiled slightly.*

¨Yea.¨ -I´d smile- ¨So what happened after i fell asleep?¨

*She rubbed her forehead.* "I don't remember much of it, but I remember waking up and you were asleep next to me. And I didn't want to wake you so I just went back to sleep." *She rubbed her eyes again.* "Now that I think about it, I think I remember hearing somebody talking. I can't remember what they were saying, though…"

" It must have been Kat or Fred."

"Yeah, probably." *She held your hand loosely.* "You still feeling alright?"

"Yea I feel fine."-I'd remember about the books.- "Imma go do some reading I the office room ok?"

*Destiny pulled her hand away.* "Oh, of course… I'll go find Kat and Fred." *She walked off into one of the party rooms.*

-I'd walk from the party room to the office shutting both doors behind me.-"Ok now that i'm in here I can read with peace and quiet."-I'd look at the book that caught my attention the most, Destiny's first week. As I open the book my eyes would go pure black with red pupils, around the black would be a red outline. I hear a voice In my head. _Read away Spike behold the truths behind me!_ I'd seem to be confused as when I blinked the eyes wouldn't go away.-

*Destiny went from room to room until she found Kat in the back stage room. Kat was staring at something in her hand and Destiny walked behind her, she put her hand on her sister's shoulder.* "Kat? What's wrong?" *Kat turned around and showed Destiny what she was holding. Kat's eyes were pitch black and she stared at Destiny with a smile. She dangled the locket from her fingers, she saw that it was broke open.* "Uh, oh…" *She said giggling.*

"Wait so are you the Marionette?" -The voice would answer. _Yes I am. The locket is broken and you are the one who shall help me._.- "Help you with what?" -Mari would answer. _Revenge that is what.-_ -I'd seem to flinch a bit as the aura came back.- "Oh no this is bad."

*Destiny looked wide eyed at the locket and then make a mad dash for the office. Kat followed closely behind her. As she was going down the left hallway Kat tried to jump her and Destiny tripped. Kat crawled closer to her and tried to grab her foot. Destiny shut her eyes as she kicked at Kat blindly. She scrambled to her feet and reached the door, pounding on it when she found it shut. Destiny looked back at Kat who was trying to get her feet, she held the side of her face and her neck sparked which meant her wiring was shot. But Kat managed to slowly make her way towards Destiny. Destiny looked through the window at you and saw you eyes, nearly falling back to the floor but she remembered what you'd told her so she took one long blink and opened her eyes again to see your brilliant blue ones. She pounded on the glass screaming.* "Open the door Spike!"

-I'd look at Destiny right as Mari would finish what she was saying. _Revenge on her!_ \- "Run Destiny she's going to get you!" -I'd then pull out my pocket knife and stab it into my own knee right as Mari started to make me stand.- "She's trying to get revenge!"

*Destiny looked back at Kat who was only a couple feet away from her now. She snapped her fingers and tried to teleport but she couldn't concentrate hard enough. She backed up against the wall at the end of the hallway. Kat stepped under the hallway light casting a shadow over Destiny.* "Spike!"

-I'd walk out into the hall.- " Get.. Away...From...Her!" -I'd see to take control of Kat making her spin around and walk away. I'd seem more exhausted now. _You fool we can kill her if you just do it!_ \- "I'll never follow your orders Mari."

*Destiny went over and hugged you tightly. Tears ran down her cheeks and onto your back.* "Thank you Spike…" *You started to fall out of her grip and she helped to hold you up.* "S-spike? What's wro- Oh my gods…" *She looked at your knee and the bloody pocket knife you had in your hand.* "Spike, what did you do?" *She carefully laid you down on the floor. She looked guiltily at you you.* "I'm sorry Spike, I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have asked you to save me…" *She gently ran the back of her hand over your forehead, pushing your hair out of your eyes.* "I-I'm-m s-so s-sorr-ry." *More black tears ran down her cheeks.*

"It's not your fault Destiny. I was keeping Mari back the only way I thought possible."- I'd look at my bloody knee.- "I should be fine… After all I've had worse."

"I-I s-still f-feel guilty… I don't know why, but I feel like this is all my fault." *You notice that even though your eyes are still dark, Destiny isn't afraid of you.*

"You learned to see past the eyes finally." -I'd pay her head.- "Thanks Destiny."

*She laughed slightly, still crying.* "I guess I did…"

-I'd laugh a bit.- "Don't stop seeing my blue eyes. Or you might become afraid of these eyes. They are worse than Gold's eyes when he's mad trust me."

"I won't, I promise. They're still that brilliant blue…"

"Ok good. I recall you calling the beautiful before, now what are they exotic?"

*She laughed and she wasn't crying as bad as before.* "It's all the same, they're still blue."

"When your eyes are black I don't pay attention to them. I just think of your normal eyes. So I guess I learned the trick from you." - I'd seem to laugh a bit more.- "Freddy would be mad if he saw me like this and you over me while I'm on the floor."

"Yeah, your right." *She giggled and whipped the back of her hands on her cheeks trying to wipe away the black stains in her golden fur.*

-I'd struggle to get up.- "That hurt my head a bit, what I just did to Kat."-I'd stop.-"Maybe we should go talk to her."

"Oh, yeah. What am I going to say to her? I mean I did kick her in the face." *She helped you stand up and slid her arm under yours.*

"Well you go in first and I'll control her. She'll be talking I'll be stopping her."

"If you say so, just be careful okay?" *You both walked down the hall. Kat was bent over on the floor of the dining room, her neck was still sparking. Destiny helped you sit down on one of the chairs and then quietly approached Kat. She got within a few feet of her before stopping.* "Kat? Are you okay?" *Kat's ears perked up but she didn't face Destiny. She reached her hand down to grab Kat's shoulder.* "Ka-" *When her hand was a few inches away Kat spun around, her eyes glowing bright red. Kat grabbed Destiny's arms and tried to push her to the floor, she screeched loudly and her neck sparked even more.*

-I'd quickly and quietly walk over and place my hand on Kat's temple stopping all motion.- "Kat we are here to talk not fight."

*Kat turned to face you and you could see her broken eye, her eyes dimmed slightly the longer she looked at you.*

"You need to fight her." - I'd reach down and twist the wires back to normal fixing it completely.-" Now just talk and don't fight."

*Kat's eyes faded to black and she let go of Destiny. She stepped back and stood straight up but didn't speak.*

-I'd look at her once more realizing Mari was in her too.-"Kat why did you mess with the locket?"

"Kat, please tell us." *Destiny tried to take a step forward but Kat screeched again and lashed out.*

-I'd seem mad at Kat now, I'd walk closer to her, each step I took forced her against the wall more and more until finally I stopped.-"Talk now or I step again!"

*Kat smiled and her eyes glowed just like yours did.* " _No use getting mad at yourself is there?"_ *Kat spoke with the Marionette's voice.*

-I'd clench my teeth together, I'd then lash out hitting near Kats neck forcing her to start cracking the wall.- "Ok Mari I get you want revenge but this isn't the way."

" _Are you sure? Because you seem to be setting it up that way…."_

"How about you let Kat talk. I can hear you me idiotic thoughts in my head as it, I don't it coming out of Kat's mouth."- I'd seem to loosen a bit of the strength but the wall kept cracking.-

*Kat grit her teeth.* " _Fine, but I'll be back for more…"_ *Kat closed her eyes and went silent for a minute but then she opened them and her eyes were back to normal.* "What? What's goi-" *The force of your power finally registered and she started screaming in pain.*

-I'd stop almost immediately and check her neck for damage.-"You ok Kat?"

*When you stopped she lost her balance and fell onto you, you struggled to hold her up while she regained control of her systems.* "I-I don't know… Spike, I-it was so c-cold… Is that how it feels?"

-My eyes would still be blaring with rage.- "Yea it does feel cold the first time. You need to control it."-I'd go in for a hug.-

*She wrapped her arms around you and managed to stand straight.* "I don't know if I can, I tried to hurt you…" *She looked back at her sister.* "I tried to hurt Destiny…" *She self consciously held her hand over her eye.*

-My eyes seemed to start burning me.- "Gah!" -I'd close my eyes and fall back onto one of the tables.-

*They'd both run over to you and tried to help you sit up.* "Spike!" *Kat grabbed one of your hands.* "What's wrong?"

"I need Fred now!"- there would be fear In my voice.-

*Gold appeared kneeling next to you.* "What's wrong Spike?" *He asked, his tone dead serious.*

-I'd grab Freddy's shoulders and then we'd be gone. The room we were in was completely dark.-

*Fred grabbed your arm.* "Spike, where are we?"

"Well in my mind where the pain won't hurt me of course. No pain should affect you either since I'm human."

"But if we're in your mind…" *Fred held your arm tighter when a transparent figure stepped out of the dark. It was a woman in a ripped black and white stripped dress, with red rosy cheeks and purple tears stains that seemed to be painted on her face. Her eyes were like yours and she smiled like a madman.* "...that means _she's_ here too."

"Freddy she can't hurt you in here."-I'd look down at my arm.- "I brought you here to talk with her and stop making your girls fight each other by force."

*Mari scowled at you.* "If you think I'm going to stop torturing your girlfriends because he's here then you've got another thing coming."

"Mari if you think I won't end myself and Kat to stop you then you better stop. You are freaking out over the past. Listen you and Gold here should be friends. You are both really powerful forces and if you two collide with each other it could end in disaster." -I'd look at Freddy who was still frozen.- "She didn't do anything to you so why are you scared?"- I'd look back at Mari and I'd walk over to her.- "You really don't need to fight. Freddy was put there by the owner. He was forced there just like a lot of people. He didn't know he would replace you. All he knew was he was new and he was programmed to be the star." - i'd look at Mari.- "We're you there as a hugging attraction? You seem like you always want a hug."- I'd hold my arms out.-

*Mari took a step back, her eyes brightened to a light gray. She frowned and looked at the floor.* "Leave me alone…" *Her voice seemed less Demonic.* "Don't touch me…"

"Ok. You seem like you saw a ghost, even though I've been looking at many ghosts." -I'd look at Freddy trying to get him to speak.-

*Mari looked at you with sad eyes.* "There's one ghost that you haven't seen, I couldn't even see him until now…" *She looked over at Fredbear.* "My son…" *Fredbear's body suddenly flickered into a young boy with golden hair and bright blue eyes like yours used to be.* "M-mom?" *Fredbear ran over to Mari and hugged her tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks.* "I-I missed you so much… All this time it was you?" *Mari reached down to hug her son and she nodded sadly.*

-I'd walk back a little bit and a chair would form from the ground. I'd sit in it not disturbing the two of them.-

"W-why Mom? Why would you do this to them? To me?" *Mari's eyes faded to white the longer she held Fredbear.* "I'm so sorry, they took you away from me, they killed you… She killed you… I didn't want her to, the other kids, but not you… I'm so sorry Michael…" *Fredbear held his mother tighter.* "Mom…"

-I'd see her eyes turning white.-"I've never seen that before."-I'd say abruptly.-

*She smiled for the first time in thirty years and laughed.* "I'm just so glad to have you back…" *She ran her hand through Michael's hair.*

"So what do we do now? Is Kat better now and Destiny isn't a target for you to throw things at?"

"Of course, of course. You're both fine, and I won't try to hurt Destiny. I'm just so happy I get to see my son again." *Mari looked at you kindly.* "Thank you so much Spike…"

"No problem Mari." -I'd look back at my eyes finally fading back to their dull grey color.-

*You saw that parts of Mari's body were cracking and breaking off, revealing blinding white light. Fredbear loosened his grip and looked down at his mother's fading body.* "Mom, what's happening?" *She looked at herself.* "I'm finally done. I've seen you again, I've said I was sorry for my actions." *Part of her face fell away.* "I have to leave now…."

-I'd smile a bit.- "Will you be back?"

*She frowned and looked back at her son.* "I don't think I will…" *More of her faded away and she was more light than herself.* "But I'll always be in here Michael…" *She put a hand on her chest when Fredbear started crying. She pointed to her head.* "And in here, just look and you'll find them…" *Mari's body completely faded and the room started brightening.* "Goodbye Michael. Goodbye Spike." *You hear her say those last words and then everything is silent.*

-I'd darken my eyes a bit to see if she would appear again but nothing.-"That was weird."-i'd pull one of the books out and look at it my eyes giving away the red black and red pattern again.-

*Fredbear stood next to you and grabbed your hand.* "Thank you Spike…"

"You're welcome Fred."-I'd seem to blink a bit my eyes not fading again.- "I wish she would have stayed here, I could have found a way to put her back into her real body."

"I wouldn't want that for her, to be trapped like I am, for any longer than she was already trapped." *Fredbear flickered back into his animatronic body.* "Come on, the girl's are probably worried sick."

"Ok." -I'd snap and we would both be gone from the room, we would then suddenly appear by the back room.-"There we go home sweet home."

"Come on, lets-" *He was disrupted by Destiny knocking him to the ground and Kat did the same to you.*

"Where were you guys?! We've been looking for hours!"

"I had to take Fred to my house so I could show him something I was working on. That's all."-I'd smile at Fred.-

*He smiled back and pulled Destiny up and stood.* "Yeah, that's all." *Destiny hugged him tightly.* "As long as you're okay Dad…"

-I'd look at Kat who was now crushing me.- "Kat could you please get off?"

"Oh, sorry Spike." *She got off of you and helped you stand up, then she hugged you too.* "Are you okay too Spike?"

"Yea I'm fine now."-I'd laugh a bit.- "Of all the things I've seen here you guys are family. And I seem to be an intruder of the family."

"You aren't intruding! I think that you're part of the family now. Considering all that we've been through these past few days."

"I still feel like an intruder, after all I am still just that random night guard."

"You're not just some random night guard… You are Spike _the_ night guard. The one who ended the Marionette's rage and made friends with the murderous animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria." *She smiled at you.*

-I'd smile back.- "Thanks Kat."-I'd look around the room realizing all the others were still shut down.-"Should I wake them up?"

*Destiny looked at Freddy and then at you.* "Maybe we should let them sleep for a while."

"Yea I guess so."-although my eyes seemed crazed and enraged they seems to light up with delight.- "I'm glad you all are different than just programs."

"We're glad too…" *She held you a little tighter.*

"So now what do we do?"

*Kat looked down at your still bloody knee.* "Why don't we get that fixed up?"

-I'd look down to see my knee.- "Yea that is a good idea."

*Kat sat you up on the mechanic's table and grabbed some cloth out of nowhere and started wrapping up your knee.*

"Of all the injuries here that I've had I kind of can't wait for one."- I'd seem to look toward the backroom.- "If that isn't weird to say."

*Kat finished wrapping up your knee.* "You shouldn't say that, I don't want you to get hurt. And neither do Fred or Destiny, right guys?" *Destiny let go of Fred and they looked at you.* "Of course we don't want you to get hurt."

"Yea i know you guys don't, but i think thing would be easier an animatronic...No laws except for the rules of robotics."-My eyes seemed to get darker and darker.-

*Kat looked at your eyes worriedly.* "Are you okay Spike?"

"Yea, i'm fine."-Id snap and be gone.-

*Kat looked around for you.* "Where did he go?"

-id then appear next to Fred, grab him, snap and be gone.-

*Fred looked at you strangely.* "What are we doing Spike?"

-I'd clap a bit making light in the room we were in.- "We are back here."-id look around.- "She is in here somewhere, she has to be, or i wouldn't still be getting her memories. Right?"

"I don't know honestly." *Fredbear looked around.*

-I'd start pacing around fast.- "It hurts Fred… Each memory hurts...Each one feels like its tearing my brain apart."-Id hold out both my hands rattling the room, making everything fall from the shelves.-

*Fred struggled to keep his balance.* "Calm down Spike, it's okay." *He grabs your arms and the room doesn't shake as hard.*

-I'd look at him my eyes still dark.- "She's in here and shes hurting me Fred. Wheres that locket at?"

*He opened his hand and the locket appeared in his palm.* "Here…"

-I'd seem to hear whispers.- "She want you to break it…."

*He looked at the locket.* "But Spike, the locket's already broken… Why would she want you to break it again?"

"To release the rest of her. She was transparent when you saw her last. She wants all of herself to be free not parts."

*Fred let go of you and placed the locket on the floor. He looked over at you.* "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Either way i'm feeling pain. It can't be that bad."-I'd seem to be having a mental breakdown.- "Just do it quickly _Mich_ -Fred."-The Mich part would come out in a low hissey whisper.-

*Fredbear brought his foot down on the locket and shattered it.*

-I'd seem to fall down as he crushed the locket.- "Sh-She's out now."-I'd slowly get up- "She's free."

"Are you okay Spike? Does it still hurt?" *He'd help you to stand.*

"I don't feel anything." -Id look over at the books which seemed to fill all the shelves.- "All her memory's at once just flooded in. And i don't feel the pain."-Id laugh a little bit.- "Perfect."

*Fredbear made a sigh of relief.* "Good…" *He looked over at the books.* "It seems your library's going to be a lot bigger than mine..."

"Yes it might be."-Id walk over to the books. Id then smile- "You want to read some Fred?"

"Why not?" *He walked over next to you and started grabbing books off the shelf.*

"Dont hurt your head with too many books Fred." -id look around the library.- "There's a lot of reading to do. But i know it all already."

"I would never get tired of reading…" *He smiled at you.*

"Yea I imagined you would. Since you have all the free time of the world in your hands."

"Yes, yes I do... " *He looked across the rows of books.* "Do you think there's any the girl's would like?"

"I don't know."-Id snap real fast and appear with them- "Ask them yourself."

*The girl's looked in awe at the large library surrounding them. Destiny looked at Fredbear.* "This is more books than you've ever had Dad." *Fredbear frowned, seeming a little jealous.* "Yes, I already made out that point earlier."

-I'd start looking around the library.- "So where do you think her first week is Fred?"

*Fred walked along the shelves running his fingers over the books.* "Where your memories stop and hers begin…" *Eventually he pulled out a very old book that was worn and the cover was slightly torn. He walked back over and handed it to you.* "Here it is, Mari's first week…"

-I'd look at it.- "So here is when it all starts." -I'd open it and flip through the pages being done almost immediately.- "She had probably one of the best first weeks i've seen."

"Of course she did. Mari was the sweetest of all of us before she got deactivated. She always adored the children and they the same for her…"

"Well its good she had fun with it." -Id seem to look at a book that caught rattled a bit. Id walk over to it and read it. Id then toss it lightly to Fred.- "Read this…. Its has Destiny in it."

*Fred slowly opened it and began flipping through the pages.* "What's this book about?" *Destiny stood next to him and looked at the book.* "I remember this… sort of…" *She took the book from Fredbear's hands. And ran her finger gently down the pages.* "That's when… when l first woke up... when Spring found me..." *Fredbear peared at the book over her shoulder.* "I was so scared. I didn't know what had happened to me… All I could remember was...was…" *Her hands started to shake and Fredbear put a hand on her shoulder.* "Sorry, I-I just…" *She took a deep breath and continued.* "Anyway, I was all alone and then someone opened the door and I saw him looking at me. He smiled and held his hand out and I took it. I didn't feel so scared anymore… And...and…" *Tears started forming in her eyes and they fell onto the pages.* "...I miss him so much…"

-I'd start hearing whispers in my head again. I'd then start talking to myself.-" I can't just walk up and say that it would be weird." -there would be a pause as if someone was talking to me.- "Yea I know she would love to hear it but I think she would be better if she didn't."- I'd seem to start whispering now.- "She doesn't need to know."-I'd hear Destiny crying and summon up a chair for her to sit in, then I'd summon up one for Gold and one for Kat.-"They are family I know but she's better if she doesn't know."-I'd be whispering still.-

"Gods, I'm sorry…" *She sat down in the chair and closed the book. Destiny wiped her hands over her cheeks.* "I just miss him…" *You hear the voices in your head tell you that you need to tell Destiny the truth.*

"She can't.. Not yet…."-I'd walk over to Destiny.- "What's wrong Destiny?"

*She rubbed her eyes.* "It's fine, I just let my emotions get the best of me…" *She sniffled quietly.* "I'm okay."

"Oh, Well if nothing too serious happened then i'll go back to reading."-Id walk over to the shelf I was just at, continuing to look at the the book and talk.- "If she does know she'll want to know more..Too much more."

*They tell you she will, but she'll resent you if you keep it a secret for too long…*

"She can't know them...Not yet."-Id close the book and put it up on the shelf.- "She

can't."-I'd look at Destiny.- "Not yet."

*They tell you she must, she has to know.*

"Get out of my head. I told you the answer that's final." -I'd look away from Destiny.- "It's

mine and your secret for now.."

*Destiny stood up and handed you the book.* "Thanks for letting me read that Spike."

*She smiled at you sincerely.*

"No problem Destiny…"-I'd look at everyone.- "Everyone ready to go yet or you guys want to stay for a bit more?"

"I'm fine with going if it's alright with you guys." *Fredbear and Kat nodded and then the three looked at you. Destiny smiled at you again.* "So just back to the Pizzeria?"

"Well yea where else would you want to go?"

"Well, Dad took me somewhere once, back in my younger days. What was it Fred?" *Fredbear grabbed his chin but then smiled and pointed at her.* "It was to that dance wasn't it? Now I remember, you never went to your school dance that year so I took you and Spring to it."

"A dance." -I'd look around the library thinking.- "There is the high school prom dance coming up either tomorrow night or the night after that. We could all go there."

"I think that would be fun." *Kat spoke up.* "A break for all of us after everything that's happened." *Fred waved his fingers around.* "And I would have no problem conjuring up a spell."

"A spell for what?"-I'd then remember that they were robots that looked like animals.- "A spell to transform you guys into humans again?"

"No, I'm going to turn us into chickens. What else would I mean? Don't you remember that little trick I pulled at the hospital?"

"Well yea I remember but I didn't know you could change all of us, well not me but everyone else."-I'd seem to smile a bit at the idea.- "This is going to be great."

"Of course it is. And I already know what I'm going to wear." *Destiny clapped her hands together and took Kat by the hand.* "Come on, let's get out of here so I can help Kat decide."

-I'd smile.- "Alright let's go."- I'd snap and we would all be at the Pizzaria.- "Now I'd love to stay but I have to get stuff ready for this." -I'd run out the door. A small note would fall out of my pocket. The note would read: _Spring is still alive._ -

*Destiny and Kat disappeared somewhere in the Pizzeria and only Gold noticed the paper fall out of your pocket. He picked it up and read it, then snapped his fingers and the note disappeared.* "I'm going to have to talk to him tomorrow night…"

"I'd look at my phone realizing the time. I'd then call into the boss.-"Hey I can't make it. In a bit sick." -I'd cough a bit to convince him then hang up.- "Alright I have all night to prepare." -I'd walk into my house.- "Ok so I need a tux. Some hair dye. And my eyes to change. Should be easy." -I'd start off by changing my eyes to where they were back to normal but the grey was red.- "That should be convincing." -I'd then dye my hair a nice Auburn color.- "And all I have to do now is wait for it all to dry and change to my tux tomorrow." -I'd look to see that the prom was indeed tomorrow.-

"Come on Kat! I Gotta show you this thing!" *Destiny was leading her sister into the basement of the Pizzeria. They got to the bottom of the steps and she showed her a small rectangular box.* "Come on, this thing's so cool." *Destiny grabbed it off the table and sat down on the floor, Kat sat down next to her as Destiny opened the box, making the top inside light up.* "What is this thing?" "It's called a laptop and it's so cool. Look." *Destiny started pushing buttons on the bottom half with letters on them and the screen lit up with images of dresses.* "Woah…" *Destiny smiled.* "I know right? We can see anything we want on this thing. It took me a while to figure it out, but I did." *Destiny moved the screen down and Kat pointed at one of the dresses.* "I really like that one." "Do you wanna wear it?" *Kat nodded and Destiny closed the screen.* "Come on let's go show Fredbear." *The two disappeared up the stairs.*

-The sun would slowly set.- "Well I guess it's time for me to pick them up."-I'd get into the tux. I'd then snap and be in the middle of the party room at the Pizzeria. The first person I'd see is Fred.-

*Fredbear stood there with his plain black suit and gold tie and smiled at you with blue eyes. He looked somewhat like his younger human self instead he was about 18 years old and his hair was slightly darker. He spoke with a deep, smooth voice, but not as deep as his animatronic voice.* "What do you think?" *He spread his hands.*

"Well you look fine. For an animatronic."

"Trust me, if I wasn't in human for right now I'd never fit into this suit." *He pulled at the collar.* "I always hated wearing these monkey suits, but it makes Destiny happy."

"Yea. Now listen we can't say my name super loud in here or else they will know I'm back. I already graduated from this place. I was the prince so now if they know I'm here they would call me the king."

"Well then what should we call you for the night?"

"I guess Chris. It's a casual name."-I'd smirk a bit.-

"Well fine, Chris. Now we just have to wait for the girls." *You hear footsteps coming into the dining room.* "It won't be that long." *Destiny stepped out first and showed you her dress. It was an old 60's style with golden flowers printed on it. She did a little twirl throwing her curly golden blond hair all over the place. She looked at you with forest green eyes and smiled.* "How do I look?"

"Probably as marvelous as my old blue eyes did. Dazzling even."

*Her cheeks flushed red and she giggled.* "Thanks Spike." *Destiny turned back around to face the hallway, come on Kat, show him your dress! You picked out a nicer one than mine!" *You hear her voice echo slightly in the hall.* "Maybe this isn't such a good idea…" *Destiny grabbed for her hand and pulled her into the light.* "Come on, you're beautiful." *Kat blushed when she saw you looking at her. She was wearing a down to the floor magenta dress with a white band around her waist. Her short brown hair framed her light gray eyes.*

"You look great too. You all look great. Even better than I do."-I'd laugh a bit.- "Well it starts soon so when shall we start walking?"

"How about we start now?" *Fredbear held open the door for the girls.*

"Thanks for helping Fred. None of this would be a go if it weren't for you."

"It's fine, Spike. There's just something I need to talk to you about…" *The two of you lead the way to the school and got about 6 or 7 feet in front of the girls. Fredbear softened his voice and snapped his fingers making the note appear.* "Do you want to tell me what this is about?"

"Mari told me not to tell anyone about it."-I'd look at the note.-" Especially Destiny."

"Why wouldn't you tell Destiny? This would maker her _life_ if you told her Spring had been reactivated."

"Mari told me not to."-I'd seem to flinch as my head blow up from Mari screaming. We'd then arrive at the school.- "We are here."

*Destiny looked at the name on the side of the building.* "Starling High school. This is where I went. I wonder how much has changed…"

"A lot counting that they demolished it."- there would be the sound of a beating bass while we talked.- "I'm the basic god here so don't say my real name just Chris."

"Okay then… But what is that awful music?" *Destiny looked distastefully at the building.* "Music back then was nothing like this…"

"Well music has evolved since you were here last. And it's what everyone listens to now a days."

"Well it's horrible I'll tell you that. There better be a place where you can request records." *Destiny and Kat started walking up the the building. Gold looked at you with a goofy smile.* "She's still pretty old school."

"Yea I can tell."- I'd laugh a bit.- "Destiny they don't have records they have tracks and discs. And no they don't let you change it unless you're the King of the night. Which would be me if I wanted recognition."

*Destiny frowned.* "Well that kinda sucks. Whatever, I can't complain, I wouldn't be here without you two so thanks." *Destiny hugged you and Fredbear and then made her way inside.*

"I think I should lead the way through the building. After all it has changed since you were last here."

"Oh, well. Okay then." *She waved at you to get in front of her.*

"You want me to introduce you to a few of the teachers?" -I'd look around.- "I still remember a few of them."

"Um," *She looked around the groups of passing students.* "I think that's Mr. McBride over there, he was a science teacher. And that's Mrs. Gerry over there, she used to teach english. And um, I'm not sure who else. I hope there isn't anybody who recognizes me here…. I chose to look like my original human form after all."

"They are guidance counsellors now." -I'd look at a teacher and stop almost immediately.- "Hey how are you. How are the kids?"

-She would look at me confused.-"They are fine."

-I'd then walk away.- "To the dance floor we go."

*The four of them walked into the gymnasium which was packed full of students. Destiny looked at you curiously.* "Who was that?"

"That was . She was the band teacher. I did band and football here so I know her very well."

"She gave you kind of a weird look, do you think she recognized you?"

"Most likely no." -I'd look around the place finally seeing the D.j on stage.-"My old friend always said he would do that, wonder if that's him."

"Who's your friend?" *She asked as the two of you walked up to the D.J. stand.*

"His name is Darek. He shouldn't recognize me. Not yet anyway."

"Will you tell him that it's you?"

"Well if that's even him up there, and depending on what they say about me when they talk about the King then."- I'd think a minute.- "Well I don't know Mabey, Mabey not." -I'd then seem worried.-" The umm queen is going to be here. She's my umm ex."

*Even though she was in human form her eyes seemed to darken.* "Your….Ex… What did she do?"

"Nothing we just got separated for college reasoning and didn't see a long distance relationship working so we both agreed on breaking up with no hate."

*Her eyes brightened again.* "Oh, okay then. So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well get some punch and dance… After all it is a party."

"Yeah, that sounds right. Sorry, it's just been on a date-dance! I meant to say been to a dance!" *She quickly corrected herself. Her face grew bright red and she covered her eyes embarrassedly, looking at her shoes.* "Sorry, that came out wrong."

"It's fine Destiny. A lot of things have happened between us all, I understand you saying date. Although Kat might not agree it's fine with me for you to say it." -I'd look at Destiny's old teachers.- "If they did recognize you what might they think?"

"Th-that I came back from the dead. They had it in the newspaper that I'd been murdered during the second trimester. I-I really didn't expect any of my old teachers to be here. I mean it has been almost twenty-three years."

-I'd look around the room remembering all the teachers and feeling as though they were all watching me.-"The teachers here know about my scars in my hand. They will recognize them almost immediately."

"Scars? What are you talking about?"

"The whole reason I don't use my left hand to work is because I was working with spring locks when one broke and snapped the tendons in my hand." -I'd hold my left hand up to show all the scars.-

*She held you hand softly in hers and traced her fingers over the scar marks.* "How didn't I ever notice this?"

"I never decided to show you guys."-it is just then that someone would bump into me making me stumble a bit.-"Watch where you're going you idiot!"-my eyes would become dark with red pupils as I turned away and faced Destiny.-

"Spike? What's wrong?" *She looked concerned at you*

"I'm just remembering part of my first prom when that exact thing happened. Instead of catching myself I fell ripping off someone's dress. It was embarrassing. But I still became prince."- my eyes returned to the normal white red and black.-

"Did your eyes change or something? I couldn't see it," *She smiled.* "They're still blue to me…"

-The D.J. would stop the music and start talking. "Hello everybody, my name is Darek and I am your proud Dj today. It is a wonderful final day to do this and I'd like to say a few special things. First I'd like to welcome Amber the queen. Spike is still not here so we shall call him once more In attempts to bring the king home. And my final message, the slow dance shall begin soon and after that we shall announce the new prince and princess."-He would start playing the beat heavy music again.-

"You know, maybe you should go up there and be king for the night. Everyone's expecting you." *She hugged her arms to her chest and looked at the floor.*

"I'll only go up there if Fred and Kat agree and then, I shall bring the true Queen with me."-I'd look at Destiny.-

"Y-you mean me? I-I-I…" *She couldn't seem to get words out of her mouth.*

"Let's find Kat and Fred first so you have time to think."

"O-oh, o-okay." *She smiled giddily. You found Kat and Fred talking over by the food tables.* "Are you sure that we should tell her? I mean there's no way that we could possibly determine that she'd act?" *Fredbear looked sternly at her.* "We need to tell her the truth." *Destiny overheard Fredbear.* "Tell who the truth?"

-I'd walk up.- "Fred Kat we need to talk to you real quick about something important."-I'd look at Fred and frown a bit.-

*Fred frowned back at you but the girls didn't seem to notice.* "Tell us what Spike?"

"Destiny thinks the King should make an appearance. Along with the real Queen."-I'd once again look at Destiny.-

*Destiny would still be looking at you and smiling like an idiot. Kat looked a little disappointed but didn't seem very phased by it.* "I'm fine with that, what do you think Fred?" *Gold sighed.* "It's fine with me…"

"Thanks you two." I'd grab them both In a bear hug.- "I knew you two would understand." -I'd then whisper not letting Destiny hear.-"You better keep it a secret. I trust you both."-I'd slowly pull my arms from around then and rub off with Destiny toward the stage.-

*You were about to walk up onto the stage but she stopped you. She faced you, made sure no one was looking, and then snapped her fingers making a black masquerade mask appear in her hands.* "I know it's a little cliche, but It would be cool if you did a face reveal to everyone. U-unless you don't want to, that's cool also."

-I'd take the mask and rub my hand over it making it look like a wolf is then seem to split it making a bear one for her.- "I'd be glad to." -I'd see one of the spare mics and grab it.- "Ready to have fun Destiny?"

*She slipped her mask on her face and smiled.* "Of course I am."

-I'd smile making all the doors shut and lock and the music cut off. I'd then turn the mic on.-"You all dare to step into my lair and have fun without me? You shall face the consequences for this." -The misters on the stage would start on covering the stage In mist. I'd then turn the mic off. "All we have to do now is run on the stage and wait for the mist to clear."

*She held your hand as you both ran up to the stage and stood as the fog cleared.*

-I'd walk over to the DJ booth and make the lights dim.-

-Darek would start speaking.- "Unn guys hold on with me. There are some technical difficulties up here and."-He'd stop when he say is both on stage wherein get the masks staring at him.-"Umm guys. -He'd seem a bit scared.- "Does anyone know who they are?"

-I'd walk up to him and say a line I've only heard once from one person's mouth.- "Don't you trust me?"

*The whole dance floor erupted with screams for the masked man to continue.*

"So an encour is being encouraged here. No who are you? No get him off stage. Just an encore to see where I was going with this." -I'd look at Darek.- "Don't you want to know who I am. After all I did just stop one of your dreams."

*Darek looked wide eyed at you and covered the mic with his hand.* "Spike? Is that you dude?"

-I'd pat his shoulder covering my mic.- "You guessed it old buddy."

*He fist bumped you and smiled.* "And for me to think you weren't gonna show. You go out and do your thing man."

"Will do."-I'd walk over to the edge of the stage and flip the mask up.- "Alright so your king has arrived to the dungeon finally and would love to answer some questions."

*Instead of asking questions the crowd just roared to see their king return to the castle.*

"Now, now now settle down my young seniors, you don't want to hurt yourselves on your first day out of high school."-I'd talk in Destiny's head. _The counselors are here what do you want me to call you?_.-

' _How about Katie? I always liked that name.'_ *She thought spoke back to you.*

' _Isnt that Kats original name?'_ -I'd look over the crowd.- "Can we get a big good job to Darek the DJ!"

*The crowd yelled some more.* ' _No that's Kathrine, just say Katie.'_

"Alright crowd. I know you all would like to meet the other queen standing to my right so I'll introduce her properly. Her name is Katie and I decided to bring her here so you all would remember her with me!"

*Destiny ripped off her mask and the whole crowd gasped and went silent. You hear stray voices in the crowd whispering.* "It's the dead girl, the one who's brother went to jail and sister went crazy…" *Destiny stopped smiling and looked over the crowd, not feeling as confident as she was a second ago.*

-I'd start hearing the whispers.- "I hear you all talking about her being the dead girl but she's not. She came from the college I was in and she's alive. She only has a sister who's just now entering middle school."-I'd look at Destiny.- "She's perfectly fine."

*She smiled and started to regain her composure. The crowd stayed mostly silent as she went over to you and locked your arm in hers. You noticed her hands were shaking slightly.*

-I'd whisper to her.- "Stay confident don't let them get to you. They are testing you to see if you're perfect." -I'd then pick up the mic to my mouth so everyone could hear my next statement.- "So usual it is the queen or the DJ who would announce the slow dance but this year is going to be remembered forever. I shall announce the slow dance so that it will go down in history." - I'd take a slight pause and look at Darek nodding to him to start the music.- "Let the slow dance begin and the Kings and Queens dance."

*You took her hand and lead her to the middle of the stage. She wrapped her arms around your neck and you put your hands on her hips. She smiled at you shyly.* "Thanks Spike…"

"I look after you and all them. There's no need for a thank you when it was just my job." -I'd smile and look and Amber who was dancing with Darek. I'd then laugh a bit.- "There's another thing Darek wanted to do. Slow dance with Amber."

*Destiny smiled at you, a little more confidently this time. But then she looked at the floor between your feet and frowned.* "Spike, you would always tell me the truth, right?"

"Yes. I would tell you the truth. You are the Queen after all."

*Destiny didn't smile this time and she looked you in the eye.* "Then what was Fred and Kat talking about back there?"

"They were talking about Mari i'm pretty sure." -I'd smile at her looking her back in the eye.-

*She stopped and you ended up stepping on her feet, she didn't even flinch.* "Then why did you tell them to keep it a secret after I asked about it?"

"So no one would know we were going to put Mari back in the locket when we were done fixing it. You don't seem to like Mari so we thought we would keep you out of the Mari business."

*Her arms dropped to her sides and her eyes darkened slightly.* "Obviously you don't trust me enough to tell me the truth, do you?"

-I'd grab her hand and start walking her off the stage toward the backstage area, ignoring the question.-

"What are you doing, Spike?" *She ripped your hand out of hers.* "Tell. Me. The. Truth."

-I'd look at her fury in my eyes. Id clench my teeth.- "We need to go Katie, Fred needs us real quick."

"Why is this so hard for you? Just tell me the truth! What were Kat and Fred talking about?"

"Something Fred should have never mentioned to anyone." -I'd reach for her hand again.-

*She'd yank her hand back out of your reach.* "Tell me now Spike."

-my eyes would go to a pure black color with the red in the center and a red outline. The misters would activate covering the stage again.- "Times up Katie." -I'd grab her hand and snap taking us back to the Pizzeria.-

*Destiny grabbed your arm with her free hand and held you tightly.* "Spike tell me the truth!"

"We are back at the Pizzeria now." -I'd snap and my tux would be gone, replaced by a hoodie and some jeans.- "You can ask the Bear when he gets home." I'd seem to snap and disappear not taking her with me.-

*Destiny fell to her knees on the floor as the spell started to wear off and she returned to her animatronic form. Black tears ran down her cheeks and she sobbed uncontrollably.*

-I'd reappear behind her quietly and drop a note then I'd disappear again. The note would be a school note reading. _Queen of the night. You shall be in our hearts and remembered forever._ On it would be a picture of me and her during the slow dance when we were both laughing.-

*Destiny heard something lightly drop to the ground behind her and turned just as you teleported away. She slowly picked up the note and read it, then looking at the picture attached to it. She covered her mouth and kept crying, mumbling about her king leaving her…*

-I'd then reappear at the party dressed in my tux again. The fog would finally be clearing.- "Unm Katie had to go to an important event that just popped up. I'd like this not to stop the party and keep the fun going."-I'd look at Darek. Then I'd go to him.- "Yo Darek I'm gonna leave here soon im getting tired. Keep up the good work."- I'd then look at Amber.- "I'll talk to you when I get something hard in class for an assignment." - I'd laugh a bit. Then walk off stage to meet up with Kat and Fred.-

*Fred scowled at you.* "What did you do to my daughter?"

"I took her back to the pizzeria her animatronic side was showing."

*Fred grabbed your arm harshly.* "You're a terrible liar you know that? Don't think that I didn't see all of what just happened. Now what did you do to my daughter?"

"I took her back to the Pizzeria."

*His eyes turned black.* "I swear if you broke my daughter's heart-" *You interrupted him.*

"Her heart would be broken both ways Fred. If I told her the truth she would be heartbroken and if I did what I did she would be heartbroken. You can't keep things from happening to others love."- my eyes would go to the red and black pattern. I'd hold my arm up and force Fred to get off my arm.- "I don't want to start a war with you Fred." -I'd then snap and disappear.-

"Too late Spike, you've already fired into enemy territory…" *Kat grabbed his arm to try and calm him down.* "Fred, cut it out. You're scaring people with your eyes." *Gold ripped his arm out of her grip. * "Too bad…" *Fred snapped his fingers and disappeared leaving Kat to walk home.* "Really Fred?"

-I'd then appear next to Kat.- "Would you like me to get you home Kat?"

"Thanks, that'd be nice." *She grabbed your hand carefully since she knew you were still mad.*

"I'm not mad at you Kat. Fred seems to be overreacting over a small thing."- I'd hold her hand a bit tighter.- "You Would have been great up there too." - I'd snap and we would appear in the backroom near the wolf suit.-

"Destiny asked about Spring didn't she?" *She made sure to grab your other hand so you couldn't snap away.* "Didn't she?"

"She asked about what you guys were talking about. Fred should be talking with her about it soon."-I'd look at Kat.- "I'm not showing up here tomorrow most likely. Unless you can assure me he's gonna not kill me." -I'd seen scared.-

"I promise I won't let him hurt you, but I'm sure Destiny would much rather hear that Spring is alive from you rather than Fredbear."

"I'm sure she would." -I'd pat Kats head a bit. I'd snap my hand and a pair of fake cat ears would appear.- "If you want to be human ever just tell me. I can get you to human form too."- I'd hand her the cat ears.-

*Her face glowed bright red in the dark room.* "S-sure Spike…" *She took the ears out of your hands.*

"Have a nice rest Kat." -I'd wave my hand in front of her face shutting her down. I'd then walk out into the party room and set a note on the table. _Kats asleep in the backroom if you need her Fred._ I'd then snap and appear at my house. I'd lay down.-"That Was a good day right Mari?"

' _If you don't count the last 15 minutes or so then yes, it was a good day. I still say you should have told her the truth about Spring. Like Kat said, it be easier if she heard it straight from you.'_

"You tell her. You're the one who told me."

' _But none of them know that.'_

"You seem to be a better liar that I am. Teach me one day will you?"

' _Still, you know that Destiny isn't all that comfortable with me. And neither am I with her. '_

"Yea ok. Want to look at the cameras to see what they are all up to?"

' _I don't care, I have to see either way.'_

"Well I want your opinion. If you don't then say no. If you do say yes. I'll listen to your opinion on this."

' _My opinion is you need to tell Destiny the truth!'_

"Ok fine. Where is she at Mari? You know all that stuff."

' _She's still on the dining room floor_ crying.'

-I'd snap my figures and be in the dining room area. I'd sit down in the chair quietly.-

*Destiny didn't notice you at first but she squeaked when she saw you and hugged her knees to her chest. You saw the entire front of her dress was covered in black stains. She stayed quiet as you looked at her.*

"Destiny from a recent source that keeps yelling at me In my head I've decided to just tell you what's going on."

*She looked up at you slightly from the floor.* "What's going on?"

"You know, the truth."

*Mari yelled at you in your head to get on with it and not stall.*

-I'd talk to her back. Imma go even slower now.- "So yea the truth. You know the thing that you requested me to tell you at the party."

*You felt a sharp pain go through your skull and into your eyes.* ' _Get on with it Stall-y McLong pants.'_ "Yes Spike?"

"So the truth is, Your old boyfriend Spring is active again, meaning he's alive."

*Destiny stayed quiet for a minute and her eyes went wide and darkened as her emotions overrode her system into an emergency power down before her circuits fried themselves. She fell backwards and clanged on the checkerboard tile.*

"See Mari I told you, she was either going to override or hate me."

' _At least you told her, that's the only thing that matters.'_

"Yea I guess so. Mari I have a question. How come when I come into my head I don't see you?"

' _Well now that most of my soul is freed, I can't materialize into a single figure anymore. But I can still talk to you in your thoughts.'_

"Wonderful. Now can you tell me how to power her back on before Fred thinks I killed her."

' _Sorry, a little too late for that. Turn around very slowly.'_ *You did so and saw Gold staring down at you with Red eyes. He grabbed you by your hoodie and lifted you into the air.* "What did you do to my daughter?"

"I told her the truth Fred. I told her the truth."

*His senses seemed clouded by his anger.* "You hurt my daughter, now I'm going to hurt you." *He threw you into the nearest wall cracking it. You faintly hear the sounds of Destiny's systems humming as they rebooted.*

"Mari can you please help me out here?"

' _Sorry Spike, I can't help you. How do you think my soul got trapped in a locket in the first place?'_

"Fair enough." -I'd hop out of the cracked wall and walk up to Fred.- "You really shouldn't do that. It'll upset Kat."

*He didn't seem phased at all.* "I don't care…" *He starts walking towards you.*

"Listen bud we've been friends for a while now I don't think we should fight."

"We're not friends. You broke my daughter's heart." *He grabbed you by the neck and forced you onto the wall again.* "Now I'm going to break your neck." *You saw Destiny starting to wake up and she tried to stand.*

-I'd start tapping Fred's arm my face getting purple.-"G-get of-f m-me Michael."-I'd put my hands up and grab his arm and start pushing him with my feet as hard as I could with the little oxygen I had left.-

*Destiny stood behind Fredbear with a chair raised over her head ready to strike him. But as you said Michael, Fredbear didn't hear your voice, he heard his mother's and immediately dropped you. Gold's eyes changed to their normal black. He took a step back from you and looked behind him to see Destiny.* "Sweetheart, I…" *He stared guiltily at his hands then he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Destiny dropped the chair and collapsed to her knees in front of you. Her eyes were still wide as she leaned forward and rested her weight on her hands.* "He's still alive…" *She whispered. She looked you in the eye as your face returned to it's normal color.* "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I just wasn't ready to."

"I go to the dance with you and finally start getting my love life back in order. I start to

forget the pain of him leaving me. Then you bring it crashing down on me again." *Her

face seemed to be void of emotion.*

"You wanted the truth so I told you." -I'd look around the room and rub the purple marks on my neck.-

*Black tears rolled down her cheeks.* "But why didn't you tell me earlier? How long have you known?"

"Well I've known for the past four days. I just wasn't ready to speak up."-I'd keep rubbing my neck a bit sitting down in a chair behind me.-

*She hung her head and stayed silent.*

"So do you see why I didn't say anything now?"

*She continued not to speak*

"I knew the prom was coming up.. I was going to invite you guys. Then that news came and I was In shock. But I still had a fun time with you guys."-I'd scratch my head.- "Now I'm an enemy to you guys aren't ?"

"Take me to him." *She didn't look at you when she spoke.*

-I'd look at her.- "Mari hasn't told me where he is yet."

*She jumped up from the floor and looked at you with red eyes, grabbing your shoulders.* "Then ask her!" *She screamed at you.*

-I'd look at her eyes.-' _Mari would you care to tell me where or must I come visit you first?'_

' _He's at the Diner right now, in the main dining room.'_ *Destiny's eyes glowed darker.* "Tell me where he is NOW!"

' _How did he get there! He wasn't there five minutes ago!'_

' _I brought him there because that's where she'd expect him to be.'_

"He's in the Dining room Destiny."-I'd snap and be gone-

*She snapped her own fingers and reappear at the Diner. She saw an animatronic sitting in one of the old chairs. Whoever they were they didn't notice her at first.* "Spring? Is that you?" *She spoke softly. The animatronic turned around and she gasped, it was Spring alright, but he was torn to shreds and one of his ears was broken off. He looked at her and smiled as best he could.* "D-d-desti-iny?" *His voice was barely understandable through the static. She ran over and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Tears streamed from her eyes once again.* "I didn't think I'd ever see you again…" *Spring held her close in his arms.* "I-I d-didn-n't thi-ink I'd-d ever s-see _y-you_ ag-gain." *She pulled back a bit and kissed him.* "I'm so sorry I didn't come to see you sooner…" *Spring pulled out of the kiss and looked at the ground avoiding her eyes.* "I-I-I d-didn't-t w-want-t y-you to see-e m-me l-like th-th-this..." *She backed up a bit.* "You were the one who told Spike not to tell me?" *Spring nodded sadly.* "Why wouldn't you want me to see you?" *He took her hands in his own broken ones.* "I-I w-want-ted y-you to m-move on-n f-from m-me. I-I d-didn't-t w-want y-you to th-throw away-y your-r life w-waiting-ing for m-me…"

-I'd reappear in my office.-"Spring is going to hate me now."-I'd close the doors and open the vent on the office slowly squeezing into it. I'd then close the vent behind me.-

*Spring rubbed his hand over Destiny's cheek wiping away some of her tears.* "I-I'm s-so sorry…" *She put her hand on top of his and held it to her cheek.* "I missed you so much… Why did they have to take you away from me?" *He looked sympathetically at her.* "I-I d-don't-t know D… Th-things j-just t-turned out-t like th-that…"

-I'd look out the vent cover.-"Fred hates me,Destiny hates me, Kat will hate me, the other animatronics hate me, and spring hates only one that doesn't hate me is you Mari."

' _Destiny doesn't hate you anymore. Spring told her the truth, how he didn't want you to tell her. She understands why you kept it from her now…'_

"Thanks Mari. But what about Fred."

' _Your words at the dance, he thought about them very much. He realized what you said was true and that he couldn't protect his daughter forever… I think it will just take him a little longer to confess that you were right and he was wrong.'_

"Why did he seem sad when I said his real name?"

' _Because you said it with my voice… It snapped him out of his anger and he'd realized what he'd almost done.'_

"I didn't know I could speak with your voice."

' _That's because I gave you my voice to speak with, so that he wouldn't kill you.'_

"Thanks Mari, so what about Spring?"

' _He learned a long time ago about how stubborn the Fazbears can be, he knows that you only wanted to do the right thing.'_

"Well I had nothing else to do, she would have killed me if I didn't. Why didn't you tell me he wanted no one to know? You encouraged me to tell her."

' _Because she had a right to know. I wanted to do the right thing. I'm sorry Spike. After all I put that girl through I wanted her to at least have a bit of happiness in her life.'_

"Well you were right for that."-I'd smile.- "I still wish I had a chance to hug you."

' _Me too Spike, me too.'_

"So do you know what they are talking about?"

' _Why don't you see for yourself? I know that the two of them would want to talk to you…'_

"In a good or bad way Mari?"

' _That… you'll have to decide for yourself.'_ *Mari went silent and didn't speak again.*

"Ok Mari just stay around in case I need advice please."-I'd snap and be sitting in a chair near the back of the dining room.-

*Spring saw you teleport in but Destiny didn't notice you. His face said something like 'You just had to open your big mouth didn't you?' in a playful sort of way. But his eyes said, 'Thanks bud, I owe you big time'. Spring cupped Destiny's chin in his hand and smiled he looked over at you but still faced Destiny.* "Hey D, someone's here to see you…" *Destiny followed Spring's eyes over to you and she smiled tears staining her golden cheeks again.* "Thank you Spike, thank you so much…"

"Well I did what you wanted Destiny, I said the truth." -I'd talk in Springs head. ' _Sorry for opening my mouth, you don't owe me anything.'_ -I'd then smile at them both.-"Should I leave you two be or should I stay and talk?"

"I'm fine with him staying, how about you D?" *Destiny nodded at you and faced Spring again.* "How is this even possible? You coming back?" *Spring shrugged.* "Ask him." *He pointed at you.*

-I'd snap and the appear in a chair near the opposite of Spring.-"Well it wasn't all me. It was part of me and part of Mari."

*Spring hung his head and laughed.* "Mari and Gold and their magic…" *He looked at you thankfully.* "I owe you and Mari my life, you brought me back to life and gave me back my love." *He ran his hand down the side of Destiny's face. But then he frowned and looked away.* "I just don't know for how long… This body isn't exactly...stable. I don't know how long my soul will be able to withstand being in this suit."

"I have an idea."-I'd snap and disappear. Then a few seconds later reappear with the wolf suit.- "This could help repair you." -I'd talk to Mari a second. ' _Could you make an appearance by any chance?'_

' _I can try but it probably won't be a whole body…'_ *You saw a figure form beside you, it was almost invisible and cut into pieces so that you could only see sections of her.* "This is as best as I can manage for now."

"That's fine Mari. I just want them to see you, Spring seems to miss you a bit too."

"Mari, long time no see sister…" *Spring smiled at her and she smiled back.* "It's good to see you too Spring."

-I'd walk over to Spring.- "So what all needs repaired Spring. How can we make your suit suitable?"

*Spring frowned and looked at Destiny.* "Sweetheart I want you to close your eyes for a while okay? Don't open them under any circumstances okay?" *Destiny nodded nervously and closed her eyes.* "Why am I doing this?" *Spring ran his hand through her hair.* "Just trust me D." *Spring slowly stood up and stepped towards you. He leaned closer to you and whispered.* "You used to be a night guard right?"

"Yes I was. But I exchanged to day shift."

"And you know what the Animatronics will do to you if they catch you?"

"Nothing I'm part of them."-I'd blink a few times showing the red and black patterned eyes.-

"No, no, no. I mean _other_ night guards, the whole thinking you're an endoskeleton thing?" *He waved his hands around.* "The whole being… _you know_ into the suits?"

"Yea I know that stuff."

"And did you ever have to clean one out after _that_ happened?"

"Yea I've cleaned out one befor. And I've helped repair some of the animatronics."

"Well you see...I'v got a problem worse than broken parts." *He looked back at Destiny and raised his voice so she could hear.* "Are your eyes still shut Destiny?" *She nodded and Spring looked back at you.* "Now don't freak okay?" *He grabbed the top and bottom of his mouth and pried his face apart. You saw a grotesque corpse inside of his mouth staring at you with rotten bloodshot eyes.*

"How long has that been in there?"-I'd ask quietly.-

"Let's just say they never bothered to take it out before they shut me down. That _thing_ inside me was the whole reason I was put away in the first place."

"So how can I help fix you?"

"You can help me by getting that corpse out of me. I thought that was kind of clear. I don't want to be a walking pile of rotten flesh the rest of my life." *Destiny looked back at him.* "Walking pile of what?" *Spring calmly put a hand on her shoulder.* "Nothing Destiny, just keep your eyes closed for now."

"It's going to hurt to get it out. You know that right."

*He grabbed your shoulders tightly.* "It can't hurt anymore than it already does. Please…" *You feel sort of deja-vu.*

"Yea i'll help you. But we can't do it right here."

"I don't care, just get this decaying meat sack out of me…"

-I'd hold his shoulder and then snap taking us behind the building.- "So you want to trash the body?"

"No I'm going to keep it as a souvenir. Of course I want it trashed. What am I going to do with a dead body?"

"Ok could you shut down so it won't hurt you and me as much Spring?"

"Sure, just give me a second." *He laid down on the ground so that he wouldn't fall over and his eyes went dark.*

-id slowly bend a few springs away. I'd then pull the body quickly out.-"It didn't activate. Cool."-I'd hold the body in one arm and wave to wake Spring up.-

*Spring jolted awake and took a deep breath. He then smiled and sighed, putting his arm on his forehead.* "Oh gods, that feels so much better. It doesn't feel like I'm a stuffed sausage casing or something…" *He glanced over at you.* "Thanks man… now I just need a good scrub down." *He took a few short breaths through his nose.* "I still smell like a dead body." *Spring tried to sit up but couldn't and he looked at you pleadingly.* "Help a brother out would you? I think I relied a little too much on that thing to keep me upright."

"Sure."-I'd grab him and snap setting him upright.- "Should we get you back to Destiny now?" -I'd throw the body behind me and it would fall lightly into the dumpster.-

*Spring would stumble forward but just barely catch himself, struggling to keep his balance.* "Maybe after I get scrubbed down, and after I can-woah!" *He fell backwards onto the ground. You helped set him upright again and held onto him this time.* "And after I can walk straight again."

"Yea that's a good idea." -I'd snap and he would come up again along with a walker.- "Baby steps bud."-I'd try to summon Freddy in my mind.-

"More like grandpa steps…" *He griped as he held onto the walker.* ' _Yes Spike?'_

' _Spring is out back with me trying to learn to walk again care to help?'_

*Gold appeared next to you and Spring smiled.* "I'd love to help out an old friend." *Fred walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.* "Good to see you again Spring." "You too partner." *Fred stood behind Spring and waved his hands slowly down Spring's back.* "Your springlock endoskeleton is shot. You won't be able to walk straight again until it's replaced." *He put his hand on his arm.* "I'm sorry Spring." *Spring waved him off.* "It's fine, our friend over here is gonna help me out with fixing me up. Right Spike?"

"Yea i'll figure out a way to help." -I'd snap and the wolf suit would appear again.-"All we need are a few parts from this."-I'd pat the suits head.-

*Fred walked over to you.* "Anything you need me to do I'm here to help." *The way he acted he seemed to be trying to make up for his outburst from back at the Pizzeria.*

"Yea keep Spring safe while I take apart the wolf to see the parts to fix Spring up."

"Sure thing." *He walked back over to Spring who was still wobbling back and forth even with the walker. He grabbed his friend's arm holding him still and he smiled, Spring did the same.*

-My eyes would pulse and the wolf's suits endoskeleton would stand out of the suit and stand there.-

*Spring jumped back a bit as he watched the endoskeleton.* "I guess you got more Mari in you than I thought."

"Yea a lot of people doubt it." -I'd then force the animatronic to deform itself making it into nice piles of organized parts

"Cool. Can you do that Fred?" *He looked amazed at the parts.* "Kinda, I can't get them to organize themselves though."

"Just have to learn to communicate with it while it dies."- I'd seem to flinch at that word.- "Well shut down for a little bit."

*Spring pushed away the walker and held onto Fredbears shoulder as he eased himself down onto the ground again. He looked up at Fredbear nervously.* "Don't worry partner, you'll be awake again before you know it…" *Spring smiled and Fred waved his hand over Spring's face to power him down.*

"Can you find all the chipped and and broken parts out?"

"Y-yeah. Sure." *Fredbear's hands shook as he pried open the sides of Spring's torso and looked at the broken endoskeleton parts inside. He reached to start disassembling him but his hands shook badly and he pulled them back quickly.* "M-maybe I shouldn't do this…" *He looked at Spring's dark eyes.* "He's just so fragile. One wrong move and I could hurt him permanently." *He looked at you scaredly. A face that you'd never seen him make.* "Maybe you should just do it. I don't want to hurt him..." *You wondered why Gold was acting so strange about Spring.*

"What's wrong Fred?"-I'd look over at the suit.-"There's nothing special about his suit is there?"

"Apart from the fact it hasn't been cleaned in the past thirty years, no. It's just…" *He sighed and looked back down at Spring.* "I don't want to lose him again… I don't want to damage him…"

"He being damaged by not being fixed Fred. You need to help him."

*He stayed silent for a minute but then his expression turned serious.* "You're right Spike, I'll start working now." *Fredbear gently started to dismantle the spring locks.*

-I'd look at the parts.-"Spring locks."-I'd seem a bit worried now.- "I'll have to make some from these parts."

*Fredbear closed his eyes for a minute and then a book appeared in his hand, he tossed it to you and kept working on Spring.* "It's a book of blueprints and diagrams for the spring lock systems. Maybe it'll help."

"I know how to make spring locks Fred. Don't you remember I helped make Spring here?"

*He shrugged.* "Just thought it'd help."

"It would and I appreciate your thought there." -My eyes would go dark and all the parts would assemble into the parts we need.- "Ok so just put the new parts in and it should be good."-the parts would float over to Fred.-

*Fred looked astonished at the floating pieces.* "Impressive Spike." *He smiled and took his hands off of Spring so you could put in the parts.*

-The parts would float in installing themselves to the correct places.- "Ok go ahead and wake him."

*Fred took a deep breath and waved his hand over Spring's face. Spring's eyes brightened up and he groaned.* "Ow…" *Fredbear's eyes went wide and he held the sides of his head panicking.* "Did I do something? What's wrong Spring? Oh gods, I hope I didn't mess anything up." *Spring sat up slowly and put a hand on Fred's arm.* "It's fine Fredbear, you know it always hurts for a while after parts get replaced…" *Fredbear's arms dropped and he let out a sigh or relief.* "Oh, of course… Sorry." *Spring laughed a little.* "It's okay Gold."

"So are you ready to go talk to Destiny. Im sure she still has her eyes closed."

*He rubbed his head.* "Yeah, I think…" *Fred helped Spring to stand up and he stumbled a bit, but found his balance.* "Thanks guys, I really owe you both." *He opened the door and let the other two walk in first. He walked back into the dining room where Mari and Destiny were talking. Destiny still had her eyes closed. He walked over to her and pulled her to her feet. She stumbled and held onto Spring's shoulders.* "Spring? Is that you?" "Of course it is, who else would it be?" "Well you could have been Fredbear or Spike…" *He smirked.* "Who else would do this?" *He pulled her into a long kiss.* "You can open your eyes now…" *She did so and frowned when she saw that his broken suit was still there, just cleaner.* "What's with the suit still? I thought they fixed you?" "They did, I may not look like it but I feel better than ever." *He laughed and lifted her into the air, twirling her around. She laughed and when he put her back on the ground her face was bright red.* "Spring!" *He brought back the smirk.* "What? Embarrassed?" *He started tickling her and she burst out laughing.* "S-spring! Cut-cut it out!" *She tried to push him away but he brought her closer kissing her cheeks repeatedly. She broke of his grip and ran to the other side of the room.* "Catch me if you can!" *She started running and Spring followed her into another room laughing. You chuckled at the two, acting like teenagers in love.*

"Yea thats good for them."-Id look at Gold.- "I used to be like them. Then i got older like you." -Id laugh a bit.- "Just not as old."

*Gold crossed his arms.* "With age comes knowledge, and with knowledge comes wiseness."

"Remember Gold i'm a bit more aged than you in the head."-Id elbow him playfully.- "Cmon lets go play checkers or something while the love birds fly around the place."

*Gold pointed at you to make a smart remark but failed to think of anything and huffed.* "Fine." *He smiled as the two ran past you both.* "Let the love birds fly…"

-Id snap and a checkers board would appear.- "Black or Red?"

"Black, use the cover of darkness as an advantage." *He smiled at you.*

"Ok." -id spin it to where the Blacks were on his side, id then snap making a light appear over us.- "Now i'll be able to see."

*He tried to hold a straight face but couldn't help laughing and covering his face.* "That

was terrible you know that right?"

"Yea but an advantage can be evened easily. I just did." -Id smile.- "Your move."

*He laughed again then moved his first piece. The two sped past them again and you could hear their distant laughter echo through the building.* "I've never seen either of them happier than they are right now."

-I'd move my piece.- "Yea. Maybe they are a bit too happy." -Id smirk.- "What do you think Fred?"

*He'd sigh and turn back to the board to move his piece.* "You can never be too happy." *He picked up a piece and saw your smirk and lowered it.* "What are you smirking about?"

-Id start laughing.- "You're doing the same plays again?" -Id then stop.- "The plays you did with your mom when you played checkers. Don't think i haven't noticed."-Then Mari would come next to me.- "Oh yea you're still here… I forgot about that."

"Huh…" *He looked at the pieces.* "I haven't really been paying attention… I didn't even realize I was doing it…" *He moved another piece and Mari smirked whispering into Spike's ear.* "Mom! Stop helping him!" *He laughed.*

"She's not. She's just pointing out each time you make the same plays."-Id place another piece blocking his pieces path.-

"Mom! Cut it out, that's not fair!" *He moved another piece and Mari whispered in his ear again.* "Move it to that spot over there…"

-Id nod so small that only Mari could see it. I'd then move the piece- "So Fred how you feeling now that you are having fun again?"

*He moved another piece and growled when Mari told Spike his next move.* "It's...refreshing. Something different. It's...nice." *He smiled.*

-Id move my piece and take out five of his. Mari would seem surprised that i didn't follow the move she told me.- "Yea I must say it's nice to have fun with your friends every now and then."

*He frowned when you said 'your friends'. Then he moved another piece.* "I um, would like to officially apologies for my actions earlier. I guess I'm not as wise as I think I am."

"You don't need to apologize Fred. And you are wise. I just took checkers clubs for about five years before college."

*Fredbear looked curiously at the board when you didn't move a piece. He looked to see that you had already won the game about two moves ago.* "Oh… Good job."

"Yea checkers club for five years plus the national champion. It makes checkers easier bud. I'll let you read all about it soon."

"Wow…" *He still looked down at the pieces trying to remember your different moves.*

"You look confused."-id look at him more.- "And slightly shocked, why?"

"Just…" *He paused for a bit.* "...thinking about my old moves…" *He still stared down at the board.*

"Wanna learn how i did it?"-Id look at him kinda concerned.- "You ok Fred?"

*He stared at the board silently.*

-Id look at Mari.- "Is he ok Mari?"

*She shrugged.* "I don't know. I've never seen him do this…"

"Can't you talk to him in his head? Figure out if he's planning to kill me or start freaking out?"

"That's another thing I can't do. But I don't think he's going to kill you or anything." *She flipped upside down to look at his face from below.*

-Id laugh a bit.- "Thats funny Mari." -Id flip my head seeing her right side up and looking at Fred too.-

"Michael?" *She waved her transparent hand over his face and he didn't move.*

-Id become concerned even more now.- "Fred you okay?"-Id shake his shoulder a bit.-

"Fred cmon it was just checkers, no need to feel bad. We all win and lose it just happens at times. Wanna do chess next or something. I'll let you pick!"-Id shake his shoulder a bit more furiously.-

*Fredbear still stared at the board blankly.*

"D-did I br-break him Mari?"-Id look at her upside down body.- "I-I didn't mean to h-hurt him."

*Mari flipped back over and yelled for Spring and Destiny.* "Guys! Get over here! Something's wrong with Fred!" *The two ran into the room exhausted and stared at Gold.* "What's wrong? He's just looking at the board." *Mari put her hands on her transparent hips.* "He's been doing that for the past ten minutes!" *Destiny calmly waved her hand infront of Gold's face and he didn't move.* "Wow, he's really into it this time. Put your hand through his head, Mari." "W-what?" "Put your hand through his head, it should jolt him out of his head." *Mari looked strangely at her but put her hand through Fredbear's head going straight through it. Gold jolted back to reality and screeched.* "Mom! Don't do that!" *He took a deep breath and then saw your face.* "What? What happened?"

"You were just sitting there. Not moving and not responding to us."-Id still be a bit shaken up.- "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" *He said it slowly and straightened his back.* "Why do you look so worried?"

"You..Weren't….Responding...Or...Moving…"-I'd seem to sigh.- "When a person does that it means they are dead." -Id then look at him.- "But i thought i hurt melted your servos by beating you."

"What?" *He laughed.* "You aren't going to melt my servos just by beating me! Why

are you so worried?"

-Id look at Mari idiotically.- "He's confusing me now can you please help me out here."

"Fred you were staring at that checker board for ten minutes straight, not moving, not

speaking, not even blinking. You didn't respond to any attempts we made to snap you out of it that entire time until I put my hand through your head." *Fredbear looked blankly at her.* "I wasn't staring at it for ten minutes...was I?"

-Id nod slowly.- "Yea you were." -Id look at Spring and Destiny.- "Go on lovers. Go have fun. We're good now."

*Spring laughed and took off in the other direction.* "Now it's my turn to run!" *Destiny followed him smiling. Fred looked down at the board again confused.* "Why would I…?" *He seemed to genuinely not remember what happened.*

"Maybe you need rest." -Id snap and a blanket would fall over his shoulders and cover his back. Then a pillow would fall and i'd move the board quickly. Making sure the pillow was confey and not solid.- "I freeze up a lot when i'm tired too so maybe that's what you need."

"Spike I'm not-" *The warmth of the blanket started to get to him and he yawned. He covered his mouth and continued to speak, his eyes drooping.* "I'm not tired Spike… Stop-stop using some kind of enchanted blanket to make me tired… I'm-I'm-I'm not...tired…" *His eyes closed and went dark. He started doing a weird mechanical snore as his chin fell against his chest.*

-Id take control of his arms setting them around the pillow. Then i'd move his head ever so gently to rest on the pillow. Id look at Mari.- "It's not enchanted it's just warm. The pillow is to stop the neck pains in the morning."

*She crossed her arms and smiled.* "I couldn't have done it better. You're going to be a great Dad when you're older, you know that?" *She leaned down and tried to kiss Fredbear's head but her head went straight through it. Fredbear stirred and hugged the pillow against his face.*

"You wanna take control of me so you can give him a good kiss? I'll let you."-Id smile at her.-

*Tears formed at the edges of her eyes and she faded. You felt her take control and your eyes darken slightly. She leaned down and kissed Fredbear on the head and ran her hand down the side of his mask.* "Goodnight sweetheart…" *She said in her voice instead of yours. Fredbear smiled in his sleep and you felt her let you go and appear next to you with tears streaming down her cheeks.* "Thank you Spike…"

"Mari if you want to I can put you back in your original body. I know where it is. The others told me you wouldn't like it but you seem better if you were."

*She stayed silent as she passed her hand through the table over and over again.* "It would be nice to touch physical things again… But wouldn't it scare the others? Especially Destiny?"

"You know you should ask. It would relieve a lot of stress. Kind of when i told her Spring was alive. Plus i'm sure she would love getting kisses from her Grandma every night." -Id smile.-

*Mari's cheeks turned more red than they already were but she smiled.* "I bet she would… I never thought I'd be a grandmother… Michael was my only son and he…" *She frowned.* "He was so young…"

"But he still got two daughters. Kat and Destiny. Although they were kinda forced by whoever the murderer was they are a proud good little family." -Id rub the top of her head being able to feel her.- "And i can feel you Mari. I can feel you even when you don't think i can."

*Her eyes darkened when you said murderer and she gently put her hand on top of yours guiding it down to her cheek.* "I miss things like this…"

"You want me to call Destiny, Kat and Spring over Mari? So that way we can ask?"

*Her eyes turned pure black and she didn't move.* "Too late." *You looked beside you to see Destiny and Spring staring at you and Mari strangely. Spring pointed at your hand on Mari's cheek.* "What are you doing with Fredbear's mom?"

"Nothing we were just talking."-Id look at Mari's eyes and seem to signal her to stop.-

*Mari's eyes returned to normal and she let go of your hand.* "Just talking."

"Well we were discussing a topic that seems to be sensitive."-Id look to my feet.- "We have a question for you two."

*Mari twisted her hands around in front of her.* "How would you react if I said I wanted to be put back in my physical body?" *Spring shrugged.* "Not upset if that's what you're asking." *Destiny had a different opinion about the subject. The puppets image flashed over her eyes as Destiny stood over the bodies of all the dead children. She stumbled backwards onto a table and split it in two falling onto the floor. Spring rushed over to help her.* "Destiny!"

-Id look at Mari.- "I'll talk to her in here."- id point at my head. Id then snap and be next to Destiny. Id grab her arm and snap again reappearing in my mind.- "Destiny this means a lot to Mari."

"She-she-she-" *She was so startled that she couldn't form words into a sentence.*

"Destiny she cares about Fred and you now. She wants to be around to help. I let her take control of me to give Fred a kiss because she couldn't and she was about to break into tears. She wants to be a caring mother and grandmother. Not the things you think she is. I can see what you are thinking and i understand them but she cares for you now! She cares for all of you! She always did."

*Destiny thought for a second.* "G-grandmother?"

"Mari is Fred mother. Your Fred's daughter. She's your Grandmother."-Id look at her pleadingly.- "She really wants this. She's changed."

*Destiny seemed to calm down a bit.* "You gave her control over yourself?"

"Yea. She couldn't kiss Fred and seemed like she wanted to so I let her. She's in me anyway but i let her have a moment. I trust her because i've seen her change."

*Destiny smacked her forehead.* "Gods, I feel like such a jerk now… I'm so sorry… I'm just selfish…" *She held her head in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees.*

"I understand. You have a dark past. But i get that you haven't seen her change. She's been in my head 24/7 so you wouldn't hear the talks we have." -Id seem to smile.- "She cares about you and Kat, She cares for Fred and Spring, She cares for me and the others. She just had a confusing past and didn't understand it back then. But she does now."-Id still be looking at her pleadingly.- "So is it a yes?"

*Destiny pulled her head up and smiled at you.* "Of course…"

"I'll let you tell her."-Id grab Destinys arm and snap putting us back at the Diner.-

*Mari looked at Destiny and frowned.* "If you don't want me to-" *Destiny held up her hand stopping her.* "I'd be glad to have you back in your old body, Grandma Mari…" *The ghost looked like she was about to break down sobbing but held herself together as best she could.* "Thank you…"

-Id snap and then reappear with a suit that looked brand new with the mask polished and shiny.- "Destiny would you like to do the honors?"

*She took the mask from your hands and smiled but then leaned close to your ear.* "I'm new to this, what am I supposed to do exactly?"

-Id smile and whisper back.- "Set it on the floor nicely and just say Spirit Return. It should work."

*Destiny nodded and knelt down infront of Mari and gently placed it on the ground. Then she stood up straight with tears forming at the edges of her eyes.* "Spirit…" *She smiled at Mari.* "...Return."

-Id look at Mari and nod speaking to her in my head. ' _All she really had to do was set it where you could get in it I just wanted to make her feel good when it worked.'_ -

*Mari let the suit absorb her soul and she stood up slowly. She looked down at herself and frowned.* "I forgot how much I hated the look of this, let's change that…" *She closed her eyes and the fabric morphed into a long black and white striped dress and her cloth limbs took human form. Long black hair covered her head and her mask turned into makeup on her face which took human features.* "That's better." *She smiled and her feet touched the floor. She reached her hand out to Destiny and she took it. She wrapped the bear in a hug and started to sob.* "Gods how I missed this..."

-Id smile at them realizing my eyes had gone back to there nice blue color.- "I guess that means i'm really just normal Spike now."-Id laugh a bit and look at them.- "I feel a bit better without such powers. But now i have to walk a lot more."

*Destiny smiled at you.* " I never saw anything different." *Spring looked at the two of you strangely.* "What did I miss?" *Destiny kissed him on the cheek.* "Inside stuff, don't worry about it."

"Yea… Before i got the powers my eyes were the royal blue they are now. But when i was in the pizzeria they were either grey or a red and black color. Destiny didn't like it so i told her to imagine my blue eyes when she looked at them."

"Yeah, something like that." *She grabbed Spring's hand softly. Spring shrugged.* "Whatever, that's fine with me…" *He leaned over and kissed her again. She giggled quietly.*

-I'd look over at Fred.- "He fell asleep fast. How long has it been since he was last sleeping?"

*Mari shrugged and walked over to Gold. She shook his shoulder gently and his eyes brightened up a bit.* "Wake up sweetheart…" *His eyes flickered on and he looked confused at the figure.* "M-mari? How are you-" *He saw that she had changed and she wasnt transparent anymore. He pulled his head off the pillow and looked at her.* "M-mom?" "Yes sweetie?" *Fredbear stood up and wrapped his arms around her tightly.* "I missed your hugs so much…" *Mari hugged him back.* "And I missed yours…"

-Id smile and look around at all the love around. I'd think to myself. 'They are all happy. I best not disturb them and come tomorrow. See how things are then.'- "Hey, Imma leave guys. I need to get home. It's becoming night and the night guard should arrive soon. The back rooms camera is broken. So if you want just hide there." -Id smile at them and start to walk towards the door.-

*Someone grabbed your shoulder before you got to walk out the door. You turned around to see the four of them all lined up behind you. Destiny held out her hand to you.* "You wanna hide with the rest of your family?"

-Id smile.- "A day shift guard isn't supposed to hang around at night." -Id seem to smirk.- "But sure i'll stay and hide."

*Destiny smiled and took your hand, pulling you back to the middle of the room.* "Do you know what crazy little family's like us love to play?"

"Extreme hide and seek?"

*She smirked.* "How'd you know? Except we call it "Run for your life and pray they don't find you"."

"That sounds awfully like you guys are going to try to kill me."-Id seem to back away.- "And if that's so then let me be on the killing team."

"No, no killing. Just...jumpscares…" *She held up her arm.* "I call seeker, now you better run before I catch your scent…" *She looked at you with a smile and black eyes, but you know she was just fooling around.*

"Yea. But bears don't track by scent they track by fear. And well i did night shift here so i'm not that scared." -Id open up the main camera frame and break them all.- "Now the guard won't see us." -Id smile and run to the vents.-

"You've got one minute!" *Destiny's voice echoed off the walls.* "Start praying!" *She let out a maniacal laugh.*

-Id make my way to the back room.- "So the wolf suit is here. And there's nothing in it so i'll just hide in it." -Id open it and tear out some stuff to make sure it wouldn't be able to kill me. Id then sit in it and close it, holding still.-

*You hear soft footsteps in the room and hear them step behind you. You feel something hover right next to your head but because of the mask you can't see it.* " _And you said I couldn't track by scent…"_ *Destiny screeched loudly in your ear and you jumped.* "Found you!"

-Id come out of the suit slowly, id also be rubbing my ear.- "Thanks for hearing loss Destiny." -Id smile at her.- "Guess i doubted you a bit too much."- Id sit on the table and continue rubbing my ear.-

*She smiled evilly.* "Your welcome… Now wait here while I find the rest of my victims…" *Destiny ran off into another room.*

-Id look around the room and see the spring locked arm and the old bloody piece of metal.- "Well old times have passed Spike."-Id pull out a similar note to the queen of the night note and look at the picture and smile.- "Best times are over."

*You hear Destiny scream again and know she found someone else.*

-Id smile evilly.- "If she can track scent then she's going to hate me for this." -Id take out my knife and make a cut in my arm. From there i made a blood trail to the Brown Freddy and placed the blood all over his feet and mouth. Id then pat him.- "Good luck." -id cover the open wound and make my way to a vent nearby. This vent could see the back room and stage with a simple head movement. I'd open it and crawled in quietly closing it behind me.-

*Destiny screams again and you hear Mari yelp.*

"So she found me, Mari and some other person." -Id whisper to myself.- "One left then she will lead them back to the blood."-Id continue whispering.-

*Destiny screeches once again and you hear multiple sets of footsteps walk into the dining room. You see Destiny spin around a couple times.* "Hey Spike! Game's over! Time to come...out...now…" *You hear her stop in front of Freddy in the backroom and she screams, but not her regular jumpscare scream.* "Oh my gods! Guys! How did-?" *You hear the others come running.* "What's going-" *You hear Fred start talking but he stops and gasps. So do the others.* "I thought that the others were still shut down! How did he get stuffed?"

-Id pull my phone out and activate Freddy making his eyes red. He would walk down the stage leaking blood and grab destiny. In my voice he say.- "How could you let me get stuffed." -Then he would shut down and fall to the ground.-

"I-I-I.." *You hear Destiny struggle to speak and the others stay silent. Then you see Destiny fall to her knees and run her fingers through the blood on the floor.* "I-I'm s-so sorry…"

-Id open the back room vent and slowly walk behind them all. Id then say boo as loud as i could.-

*They all screamed at the top of their lungs and Destiny looked genuinely terrified. They all stood still for a moment until Destiny's eyes glowed bright red. She lunged at you and pinned you to the floor.* "YOU DID ALL THAT JUST TO SCARE US?!"

"Well yes. It is part of the game after all. And i think i won by a mile." -Id seem to laugh a bit.- "I can control the normal animatronics with my phone. The blood was simple to get."

*Destiny didn't seem very amused.* "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SPIKE!" *She reached for your throat but Spring pulled her back.* "Destiny! Calm down!" *She fought against his grip.* "HE MADE ME THINK HE GOT STUFFED INTO A FAZBEAR SUIT ON PURPOSE! NOW HE'S REALLY GONNA DIE!" *She broke free from Spring's grip and Gold snatched her up.* "Destiny cut it out now!"

-Id put my hand up and stop Destiny completely. Id then stand up.- "Look i'm ok. There's no need for you to get upset over a bit of fun."

"A bit of FUN?! That wasn't-" *Spring covered her mouth with his hand but she bit his fingers and he squeaked pulling his hand away.* "That wasn't fun at ALL!" *Mari rubbed the back of her neck.* "You did take that a little far Spike, we were really worried about you."

"Ok. Sorry guys." -id seem actually sorry.- "I guess i did take it a bit far." -Id let Destiny able to move again with a simple hand movement.-

*Destiny seemed to have calmed down a bit and her eyes returned to black. She still held her hands up to you as if to mimic strangling you and she groaned angrily. She threw her hands back to her sides and turned around taking a deep breath. She turned back around again with her normal eyes.* "I swear, if you ever do that again I really will kill you." *She paused for a minute.* "But you did...win the game." *She smiled.* "Congratulations."

"So anyone wanna do another round? I promise i won't do anything like this again."

*They all screamed no at the same time.*

"Why not?" -Id look at them with pleading eyes.-

*Mari grabbed your hand between hers and patted your hand.* "I think we've all had enough extreme hide and seek for one night."

"So what now then. The doors are locked so i can't leave. And you all invited me to stay."

*Mari smiled.* "I Think I have an idea, Spike go grab Kat."

"Ok." -Id put my hand up and Kat would float our still sleeping. I'd set her down in a chair.-

"Well wake her up, we can't do it when she's asleep now can we?"

"Oh. I thought we were going to draw on her face. Ok." -Id wave my hand infront of Kat waking her.-

*She jolted awake.* "Spike! What are you-" *She looked at the four of you.* "What did I miss?" *Mari grabbed the girl's hands told you and the boys to grab hold of them.* "We'll explain later Kat, for now, it's time to visit my thinking space." *The five of you transported into Mari's mind. When you opened your eyes again you were back in your tux, at the Starling High gymnasium/dance floor surrounded you with all the students. Gold, Kat, and Destiny were all back in their human forms and so was Spring, but instead of being in a tux he looked like a cosplayer for The Fonz from Happy Days with his hair slicked back and a leather jacket on his shoulders. You looked at Mari who had remained in the same attire as her regular clothes.* "I thought that after everything that's happened you guys deserved a do-over dance. So here it is!" *She put her arms up in the air.*

-Id go over to Mari and whisper to her.- "Spring is here now. Destiny can't go up on stage and Spring be left behind. They're dating now Mari. She isn't the same as she was this day."

"There's still one more queen to rule the kingdom with you…" *She lead Kat over to you and put her hand in yours.* "Give the other one a chance to be the star… Destiny's happy staying here with Spring."

-Id look at Kat then back at Mari. Id whisper to Mari again.- "Destiny's going to hate me for this but okay." -Id grab Kats hand and run to the edge of the stage.- "You ready Kat?" -Id hold out two masks one was a cat the other was a wolf.- "I hope you brought this cat ears i gave you along with you." -Id then make the doors shut and lock and the misters go full blast.-

*She looked down to see the ears were still in her hand. She took the mask out of your hand and put it and the ears on.* "Of course I am." *She smiled.*

"Okay." -id kick up a mic into my hands. I'd smile.- "You all dare to enter my lair and party without me. Okay then you shall all pay the consequences!"-Id lead Kat onto the stage.-

"The lights…" *She whispered to you.* "The DJ..."

-Id remember.- "Oh yea i forgot about those." -Id run over to the Dj booth and turn off the music and dim the lights. I'd then run back over to Kat and pat her head.- "Thanks for reminding me Kat."

*She held your hand in response and waved at you with the other to continue.*

-Darek would speak.- "Umm guys give me a minute we are having some technical difficulties and."-He'd stop. As the fog cleared he'd see us two standing there.- "Umm does anyone know who they are?"

-Id walk up to him.- "Don't you trust me Darek?"

*The whole dance floor erupted with screams for the masked man to continue.*

*Darek covered his mic with his hand.* "Spike? Is that you dude?"

-Id smile and cover my mic.- "You guessed it old buddy."

*He fist bumped you and smiled.* "And I thought you weren't gonna show. You go out and do your thing man."

-Id look over the crowd.- "So you all may know me.. You all may not and that's fine but i'd like to say a few things. First, there is another queen. Her name is Kat." -Id look over at Kat beckoning her to come over.-

*Kat would walk over next to you and lock her arm in yours, then ripping off the mask and listening to the crowd roar. You could hear the other three over the entire crowd screaming in delight.*

"And secondly i'm going to make history today as the first king to announce the slow dance to begin. Usually it's the Queen or Dj. But i'd like this day to stick with the crowd and audience here forever."-Id look at Darek nodding him to start the music.- "May the Kings, Queens, Djs and audience begin their dance."-id turn off the mic and set it off to the side of the stage-

*Kat wrapped her arms around your neck and you rested your hands on her hips.* "Thanks Spike."

"You're welcome Kat."-I'd smile as i saw amber dancing with Darek.- "I get to see him do that twice now." -Id look at Kat.- "But now nothing can stop this dance from happening."

*She smiled and rested her head on your shoulder as you lead her around the stage.* "It better not…"

-Id rest my head on hers.- "If anything tries i'll stop it. Just as long as we finish the dance and get everything done right."

"I'm gonna hold you to that you know…" *She laughed a bit.*

"Yea.. I know you will. And i'm sure if we screw up Mari will start it all over and we can try again. Until you think it's perfect." -Id smile.- "I wish you were up here the first time. It would have been a bit better for me."

*Kat looked over at Destiny and Spring who were slow dancing together almost exactly like you two were, with her head resting on Spring's shoulder while he slowly made his way across the dancefloor.* "But then Destiny wouldn't be as happy as she is now…"

-Id look at them.- "I think they are trying to mimic us." -Id look at Kat.- "What do you think?"

"I think that you can just deal with it for one night and slow dance with me. I at least want to finish the first one all the way through." *She rested her head on your other shoulder this time and closed her eyes.*

-Id look at her. Then back at the mimics then back at her.- "I agree with you completely." -Id then kiss her forehead.- "And they can deal with not getting the attention."

*She smiled a bit, but didn't make any sounds except for her feet shuffling on the floor.*

-Id look back over into the crowd to see Mari And Fred trying to dance but being bumped around a bit. Id laugh a bit.- "Poor Mari and Fred. They can't get to the center."

*She nudged you softly with her elbow.* "Don't laugh, it's her fault that we're here right now so…"

"I wasn't laughing at them. I was laughing at the people i just froze so they could get by."

*She couldn't hold back her giggles as she wrapped her arms around your waist.*

-Id quickly unfreeze the people and put my hands up by her neck.- "You seem to get some humor out of it." -Id tickle the back of her neck a bit.-

*She snorted very unlady like and start laughing.* "D-don't do that! That tickles!" *She said with a smile.*

"I know i'm trying to get you to laugh. This is supposed to be a fun slow dance not a

sleepy slow dance silly." -id stop tickling her neck.-

"Well fine then Mr. Humor, why don't you try these clown shoes on for size?" *You looked confused at her and then she started tickling the small of your back.*

-Id laugh a bit and stumble on my own feet but catch myself and her.- "Maybe we should be a b-bit more careful when it comes time for the tickling." -Id pick her up and spin her then set her back down- "So that way we don't fall off the stage." -Id still have a bit of laugh in me as i talked to her.-

*She giggled.* "Yeah, your right…"

"So when will be your next birthday Kat? No one has told me any type of dates for parties."

"Well I can't really remember my original birthday, so we marked the morning I woke up as my birthday. April 27th…"

"So then what about the others. One of them has to be soon right?"

"Destiny's is on Monday…"

"Is it really. Ok well i'll save the best surprise for you then Kat. I tend to do surprises on every birthday that i know about. So i'll save the best for you Kat." -Id spin her in the air again.- "I promise."

*Kat laughed as you set her back down.* "Okay then… I'm gonna remember this in case you don't…"

"I will Kat don't worry." -Id look at a clock.- "The slow dance is almost over." -Id throw Kat up in the air and catch her again.- "Then comes the real party."

*She squeaked when she landed back in your arms.* "I can't wait then…" *She smiled.*

-Id look out into the crowd to see the food tables and drink tables being taken away. I'd then look back at Kat.- "And i came up with the idea on this one."

*Kat smirked at you.* "What idea?"

"You will see when the dance ends." -Id throw her up even higher than catcher her again, after the catch i'd spin her and start doing the original shuffle again.-

*She held onto your arms tightly her hands slightly shaking.* "I-I didn't realize you threw people that high in a slow dance. I didn't know you threw people at all." *She laughed quietly.*

"I do my dancing special. It also helps people remember it." -Id smile a bit.- "If only some people didn't rush me when i danced."

*She frowned a bit looking down at her feet.* "M-me? I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I was going fast."

-Id stop and look at her.- "Not you.. Some other people i know always seemed to rush.

You take it slow and get to do the best parts. They go too fast and rush through it all."

*Her cheeks turned slightly pink and she smiled bashfully.* "I-I really wouldn't know…"

-Id look at Kat again.- "Calm down Kat. You're starting to look kinda like a crown."-Id look

at her cheeks. "A bright pink crown."

*She looked slightly confused.* "I look like a crown?"

"It's a joke Kat. It just means you're turning pink."-Id smile.- "And I guess it's kind of cute."

*She nervously swiped her hair behind her ear.* "I'm sorry, i don't get it…" *Your compliment finally registered in her head and her cheeks flushed pink.*

"You seem to have gotten a bit Pinker there Kat. Should i start calling you strawberry icecream. I mean you are sweet just like it."

*She giggled but covered her cheeks with her hands.*

"It's fine Kat. You don't need to cover your blushing. I get it." -Id smile at her.- "Just dont get so nervous about it. I think people are starting to notice."

*She pulled down her hands and her face grew even brighter.* "I'm sorry, I can't help it…" *She frowned a bit.*

"No one can help blushing Kat. And there's no need to be sorry."-Id look at the crowd and see the empty tables being place.- "Alright Kat are you ready to jump a bit?"

"What?" *She asked you nervously.*

"Just hop when i hop and don't stop till i stop. We are landing on tables and we need to hop table to table till we get to the center." -id stop.- "Darek and Amber have to aswell."

"O-okay, just don't get too far ahead please…"

-Darek would stop the music and grab a remote setting it in his pocket. Then him and Amber would walk over to us.- "Ok so we hold hands and jump across all at once right Spike."

-Id smile.- "Yea then when we get to the center you press the button to cue the music and to fire the fireworks at the disco ball."

-Id then look at Kat.- "We are all ready when you are."

"I don't know but let's go anyways." *She smiled at you a little more confidently.*

"Ok on three we start. Ready. One. Two. Three!" -We would all jump at once to the table and then the one after that and the one after that until finally we stood directly under the disco.-

"You said something about Fireworks?" *She held your hand tightly.*

"Just hold still."-Id look at Darek and nod to him. He would take out the remote and activate some dramatic music. At the same time the fireworks would launch and hit the string of the the Disco Ball and the bottom of the Disco Ball. It would fall but leave room for us to be in it when it hit the ground.- "So we are in the Disco ball now prepare for a crown to drop on your head and some bright lights."

*She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around your waist as the ball dropped down on you both. Then she opened them to darkness and heard your voice.* "Okay, Spike… Just promise me one thing."

"What is that thing?"-Id ask her looking at her in the dark-

"Never drop a disco ball on top of me again. It's sweet, but…"

"Yea. I understand. This is a giant disco ball though. And this is perfectly safe." -The crown would Drop onto my head and hers.- "Darek Amber you guys have your crowns?" -They would both answer yes at the same time.- "Good now Darek hand me the remote so i can start this."-Darek would hand me the remote.- "Ok prepare your eyes." -There would be the sound of four flame throwers outside the ball. At the same time the ball started to blink its many colors very fast. The disco balls top would slowly start dropping away looking like shiny silver confetti and the Two Kings and Two Queens with their crowns on would be revealed to the crowd. The crowd would start cheering and i'd whisper into Kat's ear.- "Wasn't that amazing?"

*She smiled and looked at you, then scanning her eyes over the crowd.* "It was totally awesome!"

-The Flame throwers would continue blowing fire and then they would stop. Id hold up a microphone.- "Okay everybody. That was a fun night right?" -The crowd would answer yes.- "And sadly this has to be the end of that night." -Id look around the crowd then i'd smile.- "But i'm sure memory's were made here on this night. And along with those memories come the future." -id look at the crowd once more.- "I wish of you all a good night. And as of this day forward the King is no longer the King. And Sadly the Queen's cannot stay Queens. For the new Prince and Princess are on there way to the stage now. They were selected from the crowd at popular vote. And i will let my proud Queen here announce them."

*She slowly took the mic from your hand and held it up to her mouth.* "Th-the new Prince and Princess of Starling High…" *she thought about it for a minute but then smiled and spoke confidently into the microphone.* "The King and Queen have decreed that the new Prince and Princess of the Kingdom of Starling High shall be Destiny and Spring!" *Two spotlights shone down on the two and Destiny gasped.*

-Id grab another spare mic from the ground behind me.- "Come on up on to the Stage you two!"

*The two of them walked quickly up to the stage smiling. She mouthed to Kat "Thank you" and stood in front of you.*

-Two people would run up on stage and hand the Prince's crown to me and the Princess's to you.-

*Kat placed the crown on Destiny's golden hair and smiled at her.* "Love you sis…" *Destiny smiled back.* "Love you too…"

-Id walk up and place Springs crown on his head.- "Sorry for ruining your hair."

'It's fine man, just be good to my girl okay?" *He smiled at you and flicked the side of the crown making it sit sideways on his head.*

"Yea Spring whatever you say." -Id rub his hair messing it all up and smile at him.- "Just don't get too cold later on ok?"

"Too cold?" *He looked at you confused but Destiny grabbed his arm and spun him around to face the audience. She pulled him down gently making him bow as she curtsied. The crowd applauded.*

"We wish you all a good night!" -Id yell making the whole crowd yell a bit more and clap louder.-

*You barely had time to register that you were being kissed before the audience seemed to explode. You felt Kat's arm around your waist and the other holding you cheek, her lips gently rested against yours and then she pulled back.* "Sorry if that was rushing it… It just felt appropriate." *She smiled at you.*

-Id smile back at her.- "It was right on time Kat… It was right on time."

"Awesome…" *She giggled.*

"So are we stuck here until the crowd stops or are Mari and Fred going to speak with us first?."

"I don't know, I just know I really don't want this night to end…"

"I'm getting tired. Partying strains the body a lot. Plus it would be nice to be with you guys at the pizzeria for the rest of night."

*She smiled at you.* "Whatever you want is what I want, just as long as I get to be with you…" *She kissed you on the cheek.*

-My eyes would start looking in the crowd until i found Fred and Mari. Id then freeze parts of the crowd so they could get through.-

*Mari and Fred climbed up to the stage and you could tell that they'd both been crying.* "Nothing's wrong, I was just glad to have the chance to dance with my son…" *She ran her fingers through Gold's hair.* "Mom…"

"Mari it's okay to say that you were crying. It's not like we are going to make fun of yo for the rest of your life. So can you Fred. We understand."

"It's fine now, just please don't make me start crying again or else I don't think I'll be able to stop this time…"

"Ok Mari.. How does your head feel. After all this must be straining to do."

"It wasn't super bad until you started with the fireworks and the flame throwers and the disco ball… then my head really started to pound. But just let me…" *She closed her eyes and the crowd went silent.* "Ah, that's better."

"I agree. They are a bit loud. Maybe we should all go back and get some sleep. I'm pretty tired as is."

*Kat started to yawn and leaned against you holding your hand.* "Yeah...Me too…" *Mari made everyone grab each other's hands and in an instant you and the gang were back in the dining room. Kat seemed to grow a lot heavier on your arm and her eyes started to droop.

"Kat don't fall asleep yet." -Id seem to struggle to keep her up.- "I'm not superhuman. I can't just hold you up with a pinky."

*She adjusted her weight and yawned again.* "Sorry, my batteries are just shot, especially now that we're out of there…" *She struggled to keep her eyes open. * "Just keep talking so I don't fall asleep…"

"I have nothing to talk about. I need a bit of sleep just like you." -Id id put my hand up making her float again.- "Where do you guys even sleep at?"

"Anywhere really, whether it's on the stage or the floor or in a chair. It-" *She yawned loudly making you to the same.* "It doesn't really matter for us."

-Id set her down on the stage.- "Well Kat. It's been a fun night."-Id yawn again. I'd then have the wolf suit float out and i'd lay in it with a pillow by my head.- "Good-"-i'd fall asleep as soon as the suit would close keeping all warmth in.-

*Kat would do the same but before she completely shut down she made sure her back was up against the wolf suit so that she could feel your warmth as she fell asleep.*

*Kat woke up to find you spooned against her snoozing deeply. She smiled and ran her cold metal fingers up and down your arm.* "Wake up sleepy head…"

-Id wake up almost immediately. Shivering.- "Your hands are cold Kat."

"I know they are… that's why I used them to wake you up…" *She smiled.*

"Well it's not cool to do that. I was all nice and warm dreaming about staying here all the time then bam cold air just starts flying in on me."

*She snuggled farther back resting her head on your arm like a pillow.* "It doesn't have to be just a dream…"

"Are you saying you want me to get stuffed in one of these suits?" -Id look at the wolf suit I slept in.- Even if they are nice doesn't that mean i can't go and just relax on something confey?"

"No!" *She quietly yelled at you.* "I just mean that you could stay here all the time… With us… with me…" *She pulled your hand up to her mouth and planted a kiss on your knuckles.*

"I don't feel as though i fit in with you guys though. You are all animatronics who.. Not trying to be mean here.. Are years older than me. And a bit smarter and stronger." -Id look at the suit.- "When Destiny yelled she wanted to stuff me in a suit i kinda wanted her to. Then id fit in."

*Kat sat up angrily and looked at you with dark eyes.* "Don't ever say that, never! You don't deserve a life like this… Never being able to talk to your family, almost never leaving these walls, the fear of knowing that with one wrong move you can be shut down and deactivated. It's not as nice as you think it is…" *Her eyes brightened up again and she laid back down against you.* "I'm sorry, it's just… You don't deserve a life like ours. You're better than that…"

"Yea. But it seems life is easy for you four."-Id sit up and look at her.- "You barely have to listen to there crap because i've forced them all into shut down mode. If they want out of that shut down mode i have to take it out." -Id seem a bit mad.- "There would be no one to deactivate me, because i'd stay where id not be seen." -Id snap and be standing by Freddy.- "These guys are the guys that have to worry and that's because they can't do anything happening to them."

"What about your friends and family? If you got stuffed and died they'd freak if you showed yourself to them, in either form."

"Kat most of my family is already dead. All thats left is my dad and he's in a hospital bed. The only friend that truly knows me is Darek and he's moving away." -Id seem to clench my fist a bit.- "No one would be at my grave Kat. No one would seem to notice me gone."

*She got up off the stage and walked over to you, holding your hands and making them relax.* "I would notice if you were gone… Fred would notice… And you saw how upset Destiny was when you played that trick on her. We'd all be heartbroken if anything happened to you…"

"You guys would notice only because i'd be in one of these suits." -A tear would drip from my eye.- "But no one else would care that i was in here like you guys." -Id snap and be gone.-

"Spike! Please don't leave…" *She called out into the empty space.*

-The wolf suit behind her would suddenly start shaking then it would disappear.-

"Oh no…" *Kat started rushing around frantically checking all the rooms for any sign of you. She finally got to the security office to see that both the doors were shut. You were inside with the suit. She pounded on the glass and screamed at you.* "Spike, please don't!"

-Id walk up to the glass and put my hand up to it.- "It's the only way for me to stay here all the time though Kat."-id snap and the suit would be gone.- "I'd be a true member of the family."

"But you are part of the family! There's got to be another way!" *She lined her hand up with yours on the other side of the glass.* "Please don't do this…"

"I don't need orders Kat. I need directions on how it works." -id move my hand from the glass.- "No one would care for me when I do go in it. Then i'd be here forever with you guys. And i could be like you guys. Instead of the misfit human who tags along in the games and the robotic fun." -A bit more tears would stream from my face and i'd go and sit behind the door.- "The animatronics on stage and in the cove would agree with me."

"Spike please, don't torture yourself like this… Please just open the door. We'll figure something out… I promise…" *Tears streamed down her cheeks and she pounded on the glass even harder.*

"Kat there is no other way. If i'm here during the day the animatronics upstage will keep trying to kill me and at night it gets worse. Even you four get worse at night. It would be easier this way then other ways. Sneaking around isn't an option any more because of the new cameras."

"If there isn't a way now then we'll make a way for you to stay, just don't do this to yourself Spike! I d-don't want you to die just so we can be together, it isn't fair to you or any of us! I-I…" *She swallowed the lump in her throat.* "I-I love you Spike… Enough that I can let you go… Now please just open the door…"

-Id snap and appear at the window again.- "I'm not dying if i go in the suit my soul gets transferred into it. I will die at the end of my cycle and you will be alone. The suit will keep me alive longer. Just as it did for all of you. If i don't and i do end up dieing thats the end of it Kat." -Id slam my fist against the wall making a dent in it.- "Can't you see that?"

"I can see that Spike, which is why I don't want you to take the chance… Please… Just. Open. The. Door." *Her eyes went black and she punched the glass making it crack all the way through.* "Now…"

"Fine." -id open the door and crawl into the small vent in the back. Making sure i was out of reach.-

*Her eyes returned to normal. * "Please don't do this Spike…" *She got on her knees and looked in the vent at you.*

"Kat just think about it. My soul in that suit means eternities together. My soul not in that suit would mean death and i might get bored of this place and stop coming here." -Id hit the vent- "I don't see how you can't figure that out."

*She laid down on the floor in front of the vent and faced the ceiling.* "I'd make sure you never were bored… That you'd always have a reason to come back… I kinda hoped that reason would be me…"

"I'd get bored Kat. People would call me crazy and would lock me away. It wouldn't work." -Id look at her.- "Human lives have more laws and more dangers than you guys do."

"As a robot you can't eat or drink, no matter how hungry or thirst you get. You'd be leaving behind all your favorite foods… You can't even eat when you're in a human for because you're still technically a robot underneath…"

"As a robot i'd be able to stay with you. And stay with the family without being called crazy."-Id seem to get a bit more upset.- "You should like that idea. You would have me forever like Destiny and Spring."

"I love the idea of that, but you'd be throwing away everything you've ever dreamed of doing. Anything outside these walls for at least the next five years… I've been here seven years and that was the first time I'd been outside the pizzeria since I was killed…"

"But i'd be able to get us out more."-id snap and she'd be in her human form again- "And you wouldn't have to be pleading you can just ask anytime."

"Spike, you could never imagine how much I want to say yes to this. How much I want to spend every minute of the rest of my life with you until we both crumble to dust. How much I want to see the world outside with you. But I can't say yes to this. It's not right. It's not fair to you to be throwing so much away just to be here with us…"

-Tears would stream down my face again.- "You guys are all i have left. Mari would be the Grandma, Fred the Dad, Destiny the sister, Spring the brother, And you. It sound like my family at once-"I'd stop choking on my own words. "-Once before the wreck from a misfired gun that killed them all and left my dad in the hospital."

*She thought for a minute but then she looked at you.* "Your Dad… He's the only person left in your family… If you'd die then who would pay for his medical bills? And even if they miraculously got paid for, he would die alone in a hospital bed thinking that his son was murdered but he decided to give his own life just to be with another family…"

"Kat he's in a coma. There's nothing to pay for. There are no bills other than the few cents it costs to watch his life support. He's still in critical condition and its been almost a year now. He won't be better. He only gets worse."-Id seem to be full on crying now.- "You guys are the last thing i have and i don't want to miss it because i didn't do what i had to." -Id snap and the suit would appear behind Kat with the endoskeleton and spring locks loaded and ready.-

"Fine, go ahead…" *Her words surprised you.* "Once the other's found out what you've done they'll never take you in as a part of the family… They'll think you're a disgrace." *She stood up and walked out into the hallway.* "I can't believe I thought so highly of you… when you're just a depressed lunatic obsessed with killing himself…" *She walked off down the hallway hoping her reverse psychology would work.*

-Id appear in the hallway my eyes blood red.- "If i was obsessed with killing myself i would have done so already. I'm trying to have a family i can look to and trust but apparently that can't happen with your family."

*She turned around to face you.* "You don't have to do this to be part of our family Spike… I know they'd agree…."

-Id walk toward her the rage in my eyes showing.- "They can agree on anything they want until only two in the family are alive. The como induced dad and the sad little girl." -As i got closer to her id force her out of the way.- "You're going to miss me while i'm gone. But you can wait for my return." -Id walk out the pizzeria.-

"Spike!" *She tried to walk through the door but an invisible barrier blocked her from leaving. She screamed at you in the light of the sunrise.* "Spike where are you going?"

-I'd yell back.-"Somewhere where people will care for me."-I'd then snap and be gone.-

*She tried to reach out to you but the barrier sent a large volt of electricity through her system leaving her insides smoking. She sat down on the floor in front of the door and stared outside.*

-I'd then reappear next to the doors out of her line of sight to see what she would say.-

"I'm sorry Spike, I didn't mean what I said, I just wanted you to stop…" *She wiped the tears off her face.* "I want you to come back… and I'll wait here forever if I have to…"

-The wolf suit would appear right outside the door. In it would be a little sign that says: _What difference does it make if I come back. They would hate me anyway._ -

"We would all still love you no matter what you did… and it makes _every_ difference…" *She said even though she didn't believe he could hear her.*

-I'd appear at the front desk wearing a cowboy hat.-"Well howdy there partner, Is there a party In schedule for today or are you just waiting on someone?"

*She didn't look at you so she didn't recognize you.* "Waiting… I don't know for how long…"

"Can you keep a secret?"

*She shrugged.* "I'v got nothing better to do.."

"I'm not really supposed to be here counting that it's Sunday and no one works Sunday."

"Only one person works on Sundays and that's…" *She looked up at you wide eyed and jumped up from the floor wrapping her arms around you.* "I'm so sorry, everything I told you was lies, we want to have you here and we would all love you either way. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…" *She kept repeating the same phrase over and over as she dug her face into your shoulder sobbing.*

"I know Kat I was outside the door the whole time."-I'd pat her back.- "I guess you convinced me not to go into that suit yet."-I'd place the cowboy hat on her head.-

*She pulled her head up and rubbed her arm over her face before she got a look at what you'd put on her head.* "W-why am I w-wearing a cowboy hat?"

"Because I found it in my closet while searching for a disguise to sit at the desk." -I'd put it on her head right and her ears would fall through to holes.-" I cut two holes in it so it would fit you well."

*She laughed quietly.* "Thanks…" *She wrapped her arms around you and pressed the side of her head to your chest listening to your heartbeat for a minute.* "I'm so sorry Spike… I'm sorry I lied to you…"

"I understand you protecting me from myself."-my eyes would finally go from red back to the royal blue.- "Sorry if I hurt you when I forced you out of my way."

"It's fine… You're just here again. That's all that matters." *She stayed quiet listening to your heart thump in your chest.* "That's something that I would miss too…" *She talked quietly.*

"My heartbeat or my apologies?"

"Your heartbeat… it's nice… relaxing… I can see why humans want so bad to keep it going…"

"Because without it running our blood flow would stop and we would die very quickly."

"LIke if someone short circuited your wires so that your battery would overload and cause a total system failure?"

"Umm no. If our heart stops we die. There's no getting it fixed it just becomes darkness. And there's something they call it's called a heart attack and can happen anytime."

"I won't let anybody attack your heart, it's too nice to listen to." *She smiled.*

"Ask Destiny about this stuff. You will learn a few things real quick. Then ask her how dangerous comas are."

"Shh, you're making it beat faster… Just be quiet for a little while…" *She shifted herself so that you weren't supporting much of her weight and you just stood there for a while, running your fingers through Kat's striped fur on her back as she purred and listened to your heartbeat.*

"Why do you mind my heartbeat so much?"

"It's nice… I've never really listened to one before. I haven't had my own in years…"

"Would you like me to go sit somewhere so it can be more pure?"

"If you want…" *She smiled at you softly.* "As long as I can listen…"

"You can listen to it all day if you want to." -I'd snap and a chair would appear behind me of the mm sit down.-

"You sat down on the chair and Kat curled up on your lap, she put her head back against your chest and purred deeply making your chest rumble. She closed her eyes and smiled.*

-I'd look at her on my lap.-"Sometimes I wish you were a person or real cat."

"Why?" *She said quietly.*

"As a cat you're lighter and fluffier. And in human form you would be able to live with me forever."

*She opened her eyes and frowned, stroking her arms.* "I'm fluffy, I just brushed my suit yesterday."

"I meant they have more hair and a bit more fat. But they aren't as cute."

*Kat was about to say something when you said that all cats were fat but then you said she was cute and she forgot about it.*

"So should we wake the others yet?"

"Let them sleep, I want it to stay quiet so I can hear your heart…" *She leaned back against your chest and purred once more.* "You did say I could listen to it all day if I wanted to…"

"I know I did."-I'd pat her head and then snooze off. While sleep I dreamed about the wreck. My heartbeat would quicken and quicken until it would stop for a few seconds then it would continue again now slower.-

*Kat looked up at you concerned and shook your shoulder to try and get you to wake up.* "Spike? Are you alright? Wake up please…"

-I'd wake up suddenly.-"What Kat?"

"Y-your heart… it was going super fast and then it stopped for a few seconds… Are you okay?"

"Yea I was dreaming about the crash. I was flung out the car and was initially dead. But they revived me. Ever since it has been the same thing over and over again. Just me flying out the car and watching my family die until I hit that tree. Every night."

*She put her head back on your chest.* "I'm sorry… that sounds horrible…"

"You see why I wanted in the suit now?"

"A little… I just… I care about you too much to let you do something like that to yourself… I don't want anything to ever make your heart stop…"

"Kat I understand that but that dream is just terrible. And it uses my heart to much. I'd rather have a dream of me opening my eyes and seeing you smiling then my family dying and me almost dying on a tree."

"Then, just think about that dream, about opening your eyes and seeing me… just think of that everytime you want to sleep, it's bound to happen eventually…"

"Yea even if eventually is in a few weeks. I've already been trying for the past week Kat it hasn't changed."

"You're just not thinking positively. Didn't somebody write a song about that? Like "Don't worry… Be happy…"?"

-I'd smile at Kat.-"Cute and funny. That's all you are when I think every time. I don't see how more positive I could be."

"There's no such thing as being too happy. I get happier every time I listen to your heartbeat, because it lets me know that you're still here…" *She smiled and started purring again.*

-I'd pet her head a bit.-"So more positive. Like raising hear positive?"

"Like think of things that make you happy...like me." *She frowned.* "At least I hope I make you happy in some way…"

"Cute Funny and Dipsy at times." -I'd pet her head more.-"if you didn't make me happy I wouldn't be letting you on my lap listening to my heartbeat."

*She smiled and responded with more purring as she slowly rubbed her head back and forth on your chest.*

"And very loveable."-I'd scratch behind her ears a bit.-

*She let out a quiet meow that sounded extremely realistic and she snuggled deeper into your chest, feeling your heartbeat against the side of her head.*

"Umm since when did you meow?" -I'd scratch behind her ears again.-

*She let out another meow, a little louder this time.* "I always have been able to meow like that, it just don't do it often, or like, ever." *She started purring again.*

-I'd hear something rattle from behind.- "Kat you look I don't want to."

*Kat quit purring and looked over your shoulder, her eyes went black as she saw Spring standing there, tired but wide eyed.* "Good morning Spring…" *She choked out. He looked at her strangely.* "Since when can you make sounds like that? I've never heard them before? Or maybe I have and I just don't remember… I don't remember right now. I'm gonna go tune myself up for the morning..." *He made his way the the backstage room and locked the door behind him leaving the two of you alone again.*

"In glad he didn't notice me. That would have been a weird conversation."-I'd start scratching behind Kat's ears again.-

*She smiled and started meowing again purring in between.*

"Kat I must ask what would your heart beat be doing right now?" -I'd continue scratching behind her ears nicely.-

"I don't know… maybe cat's hearts purr instead of beat. That would make sense... wouldn't it?" *She buried herself in your chest again, rubbing back and forth slowly.*

"Yes it would make sense." -id scratch more behind her ears.- "If purring was your way of heartbeat then I'm glad."

"Why would you be glad?" *She asked you between purrs.*

"Because I like the sounds of purrs and meows." -id scratch her hear more and more.-

*She'd start giggling in between her meows and purrs.*

"What are you laughing about." -I'd start tickling the back of her neck.-

*She'd try to swat away your hands behind her head.* "B-because you're tickling me!"

"Yes you caught me." I'd stop scratching and tickling.-"You want anything special today."

"Like what?"

"Anything. Just name off a few things and I'll tell you what I have."

"More scratches behind the ears?" *She'd smiled at you.*

"I think I can afford that." -I'd start scratching behind her ear again. I'd then put my legs up right as Spring opened the door.-

"Spike? Is that you dude?" *Kat got quiet again and looked back at him.* "You're dreaming Spring, go back to bed." *He scratched his ears.* "Now I know I'm not dreaming cause I tuned myself up, I never do that in my dreams." *He walked around the chair to see Kat sitting in your lap while you had your legs propped up.* "Dude…"

"It's not what it look likes Spring! I swear to you!"

*He put a hand on your shoulder and smiled.* "What are you talking about dude? It's exactly what it looked like! You made it with a girl man! I had a feeling you two would turn out alright, congrats you two!" *He waved back at you as he walked out of the room leaving you alone at last.*

-While he was leaving my eyes started turning blood red.- "If there's one thing I Won't do to him he came inches away from meeting it." -id then go back to scratching Kats ears.-

*Kat started purring again and leaned against your chest rubbing her head on your shirt and meowing quietly.*

"Kat what was he thinking? Why would he say we were doing something we weren't?"

*Kat shrugged and continued rubbing on your chest.*

-I'd scratch her ears more.- "You think he's going to wake anyone up?" -I'd pet her head and then do more scratching.-

*She shrugged again and meowed at you, purring deeply.*

-I'd pet her head more and then I'd scratch near the back of her neck.-

*She purred even louder and closed her eyes smiling.*

-I'd the scratch both behind her ear and the back of her neck.-

*She couldn't seem to make up her mind whether to purr or to meow and alternated between the two.* "You're the best…" *She said to you quietly.*

-I'd continue doing it that way for the next five minutes.-"Kat I'm done my figures are starting to hurt."

*You didn't notice but you seemed to have put Kat to sleep during that 5 minute interval and she curled up on your chest purring quietly.*

-I'd look at the sleeping Kat.-" Ok I guess I'll have to call him then." -I'd do a soft whisper yell.-"Spring I need some help here!"

"What do you need bro?" *He yelled at you and came thundering into the dining room and looking at you with a smile.*

"She fell asleep while I was petting her. You would have woken a dang elephant running and screaming in like that." -I'd look down at Kat.- "How did she not wake up?" -I'd seem to say that to myself.- "Anyway can you help get her off me? I'd like to not have thousands of pounds crushing me for one day."

"Sorry about that." *Spring lowered his voice.* "Didn't realize that she was asleep. But yeah I can help you out brother." *Spring tried to grab Kat by under her arms but her eyes snapped open as thin black slits and she bared her three inch fangs that seemed to fold back like a snake's. Spring let go of her and fell back onto the ground, you screamed in pain from her sudden movements and she looked back at you here eyes normal again.* "Are you okay Spike?"

"Mentally No.. Physically definitely no." I'd seem to get up and waddle over to the bathrooms.-

*She'd turn back to Spring and hold out her hand to help him up but he got up by himself. She rubbed her arm self consciously.* "Sorry about that Spring, It's sort of a weird defense mechanism that they installed to make me more realistic. You didn't get hurt right?" *He rubbed his backside and frowned.* "Other than my backside, I think I'm fine." *She tried to grab his arm gently but he stepped back.* "That's enough touching for the rest of the day for me.*

-As soon as I got into the bathroom I went in one of the stalls and I sat there. Waiting for pain to go away.-

*Kat pulled her arm back.* "Sorry Spring…" *He waved her off.* "It's fine Kat, don't worry about it." *He walked back into the room from whence he came.*

"That has to be the worst pain I've felt so far. A thousand pounds of pressure just squishing my legs."

*Destiny's eyes snapped open when she heard someone scream and a large clang of metal on the tiled floor. Destiny jumped off the floor and went over to the doorway but Spring was standing in her way rubbing his backside.* "What happened to you?" *He slowly laid down on the floor, wincing couple times.* "Spike's girlfriend happened." *She looked into the dining room and heard a door slam shut and Kat was standing there alone. She looked back at Spring before walking over to her.* "What's wrong Kat? I heard someone scream?" *Kat hugged her arms to her chest as she usually did when she was nervous or worried.* "I think I hurt Spike, Destiny. I was sitting on his lap and he was petting me and... scratching behind my ears… and on the back of my neck…" *Her eyes half closed and she started purring again but then she shook her head and got back on track.* "And then I fell asleep and Spring tried to lift me up and I jumped at him and when I did I think I hurt Spike cause he screamed and when I asked him if he was okay he said that he wasn't and I'm really worried about him Destiny, I don't know what to do…" *She finally stopped to breath and Destiny rubbed the back of her neck.* "Where is he now?" *She pointed to the bathroom door and Destiny walked over and knocked on the door.* "Hey Spike? You okay in there? Kat's real sorry if she hurt you…"

"I-I'll be f-fine."-I'd answer back in a stuttering voice.-

"That tone of voice isn't very convincing. Do you want me to send one of the boys in?"

"I-I'm F-fine Destiny I j-just need a minute."-I'd seem to have even more of a stutter.-

"Okay, you forced me, I'm getting Gold." *She walked away from the door.*

-My eyes would go red and the room would start getting really cold. The coldness would come out from the door.- "Don't send anyone I'm fine!"-my voice sounded like a demons.-

*As Destiny went to get gold Kat stood near the door and noticed the extreme change in temperature. She saw cold mist coming from underneath the bathroom door and quietly rapped her knuckles on the wood.* "Are you okay Spike? I'm really sorry…" *She sounded as if she was about to cry.*

"In fine and I'd appreciate it if Destiny would stop!"-my voice would still sound like a demon.-

*Kat would see Destiny come back with a tired Gold in hand and she'd wave at her to stop.* "Spike I know you say you're fine but your voice is scaring me, please tell me what's wrong…"

"Nothing is wrong Kat I'm fine."-the voice would go normal.-

"Then why won't you come out to see me? I just want to see that you're okay…"

"Because I need a minute Kat." -the door knob would turn a dark red color.-

"W-what?" *She started to reach her hand towards the knob.*

"Don't touch the knob. It will shock you."

*She quickly pulled her hand away.* "W-why would you do something like that?"

"So no one can get in. Especially Fred and Destiny who are behind you."

*Kat stood in front of the door and held the wooden border, her claws digging into the wood.* "He's fine Destiny, Just let me handle this." *Destiny gave her a look and grabbed for the doorknob, Kat yelled for her to stop but her hand touched it and she could see the red electricity run through her circuits as she fell down onto the floor. Fredbear caught her and sat her in a chair. Her insides smoked badly and Kat looked back at the door.* "Please get rid of the doorknob Spike, you really hurt Destiny…"

"No Kat." -I'd snap and Destiny would stop smoking.- "I just want to be alone."

"Fine… You can be alone while I guard the door so nobody else gets hurt." *She leaned against the door and slid down to the floor, then she waited for you.*

"What are you doing Kat?"

"I'm going to sit her in front of his door until you're ready to come out so that nobody get's hurt touching your door knob."

"Kat you crushed something of mine that should never be crushed by thousands of pounds of pressure. And I hope I don't need to say what that is."

*Kat sniffled.* "And I said I was sorry. But I'm going to be sitting in front of this door till you decide to take the doorknob away." *She crossed her arms stubbornly.*

"So that way I have to talk with Fred. Nope, not happening ."

"I promise you that Fred won't come in Spike, or anybody else." *Kat shot Fred a look and he nodded.* "I promise I won't come in and try to talk to you."

-The Doorknob spell would be gone almost instantly.-

*She ran her fingers over the knob but didn't attempt to open the door.* "Thank you, but I'm still going to sit here until you're ready to come out…"

"You're are going to be there a while."

"I don't care, I'll wait forever if I have to…" *Her tone got deadly serious.*

"Why must you be serious here?"

"Because I care about you and I want to see with my own two eyes that you're okay." *She softened her tone a bit.* "I really am sorry that I hurt you. It's a built in defense mechanism they put in to make me seem more realistic, but it's not the first time I'd hurt people when I did it…." *You hear her sniffling again.* "I can't help it….it just goes off at random moments sometimes…"

"Kat I get you are sorry. And I'm promising you that I'm fine. I just need a minute to comprehend what happened. Just like I did at the wreck."-the last seven words seemed choked you of me.-

*She remembered how she'd felt you heart stop and she stood up from the door.* "If that's what you need than that's what you'll get." *You hear her walk away and everything goes silent.*

' _Welp Mari I'm doing good how are you?'-in my mind talk.-_

'Fine.' *Was all she said and then she was silent for a while.*

-I'd feel my heartbeat finally realizing it was normal again.- "Okay Spike don't get mad, surprised, sad or overly excited and you should be fine."-I'd snap disappearing from the bathroom and reappearing in the back room.- "No one knows I'm here so Imma take this time to relax."-I'd lay back onto the long table and put my arms under my head as cushions and my feet up.-"Peace and quiet."

*Kat went over and sat down in your chair looking through the windows at the sun glowing way up there in the sky. Destiny rested a hand on her shoulder.* "Spike come out yet?" "No." *She frowned.* "What is with that guy?" "Why don't you just leave him alone?" *Kat snapped at her. Destiny looked a mix between annoyed, mad, and shocked. She took her hand off Kat's shoulder and walked off leaving her be.*

-Spike would realize that the armed spricklock suit and bloody kid knife were still on the floor.- "I'll clean it I guess."

*Kat stared out the window in a trance like state as she watched cars drive by on the road. She'd think how nice it would be to ride in one again, in the front seat, or maybe even drive it. And Spike would be right there by her side. She smiled at the thought.*

-I'd I'd pick up the arm and the piece of metal. I'd throw the arm at the wall then quickly the piece of metal pinning the arm to the wall.- "There cleaned."

*Kat heard something thunk against the back room door and she was snapped out of her trance. She stood up and rested her head against the side of the door silently listening to whoever was it there since nobody had gone in there the entire morning.*

-if take the piece of metal out of the wall and grabbed the arm before it fell. I then put the arm up and continue throwing the metal, this time just straight up and then catching it.-

*She heard metal being tossed around and got nervous so she knocked on the door loudly.* "Who's in there messing around?"

-I'd continue throwing it not hearing the question. I'd seem to whistle a bit. The spring locked arm would suddenly start snapping.-

*Kat heard springlocks activating and threw open the door with black eyes but they returned to normal when she saw you.* "S-spike…"

"What's wrong Kat?" -I'd ask her my eyes still blood red.-

"I-I…" *She looked at the metal piece you were throwing and the mechanical arm on the floor jumping slightly as the springlocks snapped inside it.* "I…."

"You thought I went in the wolf suit didn't you?"

*She looked between you and the arm several times.* "I-I didn't know that it was _you_ in here, but…" *She looked guiltily at the floor.* "...the thought crossed my mind…."

"It's ok Kat."-I'd walk up and hug her throwing the metal piece up.-"At least i know you care."-I'd catch the piece behind her.-

*She rested her head on your shoulder lightly.* "D-does it still hurt? Or is it better now? I won't sit in your lap again if you don't want me to…"

-I'd smile at her.- "I'm better Kat. And you can still sit on my lap just don't get super jumpy."

"I won't I promise…" *She smiled slightly and listen to your heartbeat again.* "Everything sounds alright… I hope that's good…"

"That is good Kat. It means I've calmed down a bit more than before."-I'd throw the piece up again, this time catching it to the right.-

*She looked nervously at the piece of metal you were tossing around.* "You shouldn't do that, you'll cut your hands…"

-I'd show her my hands. My hands would have cloth covering them.-"I'm smart Kat I know this stuff." -I'd throw it again and walk back I'd hold up my hand and catch the piece with my mind right overtop her head.-

"W-what are you doing?" *She looked up to see the metal piece above her head and squeaked, jumping back.*

-I'd smile and the piece would fly into my hand.- "It's okay Kat I won't let this piece of metal hurt you."

*She walked back over to you and wrapped her arms around you again, putting her head on your chest.* "And I won't let anything attack your heart." *She smiled.*

"Yea I know you won't."-I'd tap her head.- "I think I need to apologize to Destiny."

*Kat frowned.* "I don't think you should do it right now, I kind of made her mad earlier… She was talking about you and I told her leave you alone and then she walked off…"

"Yes but I think the doorknob was it bit worse."-I'd look at her.-"She was smoking from it."

"So was I from the door when you…" *She obviously didn't want you to leave her.*

"You want to come with me? I'm sure she won't mind you."

"Yeah…" *She pulled you a little closer to her.* "I'll come with you… Then I can say I'm sorry too."

-I'd throw the metal up once more this time catching over my head identical to go I did with her.- "Everyone is awake. I know that for a fact."

"That's fine...I'll just make sure not to be as loud this time…" *She smiled at you.*

"Yea." -I'd look up and poke the piece of metal making spin in the air.- "This is fun to do." -I'd move the piece over her head.- "Just bat at it I'll keep it up."

*She tapped her finger against the side of the blade and it spun around, making spots of light spin on the walls. She laughed quietly and spun it the other way.* "Cool…"

-I'd walk over to her.- "It's more than fun."-I'd drop the piece from my powers grasp and catch it in my real hand.-"It's amazing."

*She smiled at looked at the piece in your hand.* "Yeah, it is…"

-I'd move the piece of metal to where the light was shining on the wall.- "Don't cats like chasing the light?" -I'd move the piece of metal making the light move back and forth really fast.-

*She didn't respond as her ears folded back and the started down the spot with wide eyes. But then she remembered she'd have to leave you to go catch it and she smiled.* "Sorry, that's only for real cat's I'm afraid…"

"Kat I won't leave you while you're chasing the light. Your tone might be serious but your ears and eyes say otherwise."

"I know you won't leave me, it's just you're so warm and comfortable…" *She snuggled deeper into your chest and purred deeply.*

-I'd throw the blade up stopping it mid air.- "Well then I'm going to chase it and catch if first." -I'd move the blade around with my mind a bit.-

*Her ears folded back again and she smirked.* "I accept your challenge…" *She dashed to the wall and put her hand over the spot but you moved it. She meowed angrily every time you moved it away from her hands.*

"So Kat ready so see something cool?"

"What?" *She looked back at you.*

-I'd jump getting a boost off the the table. I'd then stop mid air and scratch her head a bit.-"I think it is easy to win"-I'd shine the light in the dead middle of us.- "First to get it wins."

*She looked at you curiously.* "What's the point of this?"

"Just want to see who has the quicker reactions." -I'd then do a bit of a flip in the air and face the light.-

*She smirked at you.* "Show off…" *She held up her fingers and counted down from three. When she said go she immediately dashed for the light.*

-Her legs would lock in place suddenly making her stay standing. I'd walk past her slowly-"So Kat how are you?"

*She twisted and tried to break free but failed.* "Cheater."

-I would elbow her playfully.- "It's not cheating it's an unfair advantage. Just like your speed."

*She held her hand up to say something but decided against it.* "Okay Mr. Magic powers that help me cheat, would you mind letting me go now?"

-I'd let her legs go.- "Okay Mrs. Speed."

*Kat yelped and fell forward onto the floor.* "Ow…"

-I'd help her up with the magic.- "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." *She went over to you and kissed you gently on the cheek.* "Thanks…"

-the blade would fall to the ground.- "I think we should go to Destiny now rather than when one of us is broken."

*She looked nervously at you thinking she did something wrong.* 'W-what? A-are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. Just you already fell and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why would I get hurt?"

"From falling and tripping. It could hurt your arm more that it already is."

"M-my arm?" *She had to think for a minute.* "Oh, my arm… I almost forgot. It seemed like so long ago…"

"Yea It does."-I'd look at her.- "Does it feel ok now?"

"Of course…" *She'd wrap her arm around yours.* "Or else I wouldn't be able to do this without feeling pain."

"Or you could be hiding your pain to make me feel better."

"Why would I do something like that?" *She frowned at you and wrapped her arms around you for the 50th time.* "I wouldn't hide something like that from you…"

"Yea you would. You tried to before."

*She rested her head against your chest again.* "That was before...this is now…"

"And I know you well enough to say you would me befor yourself when it comes to pain."

*She stayed silent.*

"So are you ok or not?" -I'd seem really concerned for her.- "I want to know so I can help."

"I'm fine." *She said quietly.*

"So why are you so quiet again?"

"I…" *She couldn't seem to finish.*

-I'd pat her shoulder.- "It's okay to say if you're hurt or not.. It's okay to say where you hurt too. Just as long as you get someone to help you you'll be fine. Pain shouldn't be ignored Kat."

"You seem to ignore it a lot, or at least you also have a thing for putting me before yourself…" *She mumbled.*

"I'm still human Kat. If I feel pain I know I can fix it. If you feel pain it could ruin something and get you shut down." -I'd hug her tightly.-"I don't want you shut down."

*She stayed quiet for a minute but then she lifted her head off your chest, looking at the floor between your feet.* "My shoulder still kinda hurts, it's not super painful like it was, but it still hurts when I move…"

"Ok. Can you shut down so I can take a look? I don't want hurt you."

*She slowly let go of you and lifted herself onto the mechanic's table, her eyes went dark.*

-I'd slowly open up part of her shoulder revealing some sparking.- "This has to be more than a bit of pain." -I'd slowly clip the wires to meet her then cover them with electric tape.- "That should do it."-I'd tighten a few bolts and screws just in case. If then wake Kat up after covering the opened part.-

*Kat's eyes flickered on again and she averted her eyes from yours.* "Thanks…"

"You're welcome Kat. There's no reason for you to be embarrassed." -I'd place my hand on her good shoulder.- "I wouldn't want you to be hurt."

"I'm not embarrassed, just mad at myself for not telling you sooner. There was so many things going on that I didn't want to bother you with it…" *She wrung her hands in her lap.*

"There may have been things going on but your health is more important than anything else."

*She didn't respond again.*

"Kat you need to stop being mad at yourself. If you need fixed then you need fixed. I love fixing you all it's fun."

*She'd slid off the table and hug you again.* "I'm sorry Spike…" *She said to you quietly, her voice cracking slightly.*

"Your voice is cracking. Are you ok? Are you mad at me?" -I'd back up a bit.-

"N-no! I'm not mad at you at all, it's just….I'm…" *She gently pulled you closer to her, a few tears rolled down her cheeks.* "I'm just so sorry, for everything…"

"What do you mean everything?"

*She buried her face in your shirt.* "For all the time's I've ever hurt you or upset you or anything like that… I'm so sorry Spike…"

"There's no need for sorry. They were all accidents. It's fine I forgive you."

*She continued to cry but a smile eased its way onto her face.* "Th-thank you…"

"I think we should go see Destiny now."

*Kat nodded and sniffled, not crying as bad anymore.*

"Lead the way Kat I don't know where she went."

*Kat pulled out of the hug but wrapped her arm around yours.* "I think she's in the one party room with Spring…" *She opened the door and you both walked out into the bright dining room. She lead you over to the one door and you both stepped through. Destiny was lying on the long table and Spring was on the floor with a screwdriver tightening the screws on his fingers.* "Um…" *Kat let go of your arm and walked over to Destiny.* "Hey Sis, I um, just wanted to say that I was sorry about snapping at you earlier…" *Destiny continued staring at the ceiling.* "It's fine Sis…" *Destiny looked over at you.* "Hey Spike. You feeling better?"

"Yea i'm feeling much better now. Sorry for the doorknob thing."

"It's fine, I should have just let you be…" *She stared at the ceiling again.*

-I'd look up at the ceiling.- "What you looking at?"

*She took a deep breath.* "Just chilling… nothing better to do on a lazy sunday…"

"Preparing for tomorrow could be a start."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Hehe, I usually don't make such a big deal of my birthdays. Dad and Spring usually made me a little cake, even though I couldn't eat it, and then they'd sing happy birthday. Not much else." *She smiled.* "That was always just the right thing...wasn't it Spring." *He didn't seem to be paying attention.* "Whatever you say sweetheart." *She sat up and looked at him annoyed.* "Also my heads on fire right now and the pizzeria's going to explode…" *Spring still concentrated on his fingers.* "Of course Destiny." *She growled and laid back on the the table.*

-I'd put up my hand and all the screws would tighten.- "So Spring when's your birthday?"

"Ow!" *Spring shook his hand around and then looked at you* "July 13th."

"Okay." -I'd look at his hand.-"Too tight?"

"Just too fast, some of the parts you didn't replace still hurt sometimes. But I'v gotten used to it after thirty years."

-I'd look at Spring.- "there's a spare endoskeleton I could get the rest of your parts and fix it all up."

"It's fine for now… just hang out with your girl for right now…." *He smiled at the two of you.* "You both got a great thing goin'."

-I'd look at Spring in rage. I'd talk to Spring in his head.- ' _I was petting and scratching her head nothing more nothing less.'_ -

' _No need to get all defensive there buddy, I didn't mean anything like that. You two just seem like a great couple 'cause you get along so well. I'm just happy for you guys…"_

' _Yea sure, you weren't thing of anything else when you saw her sitting in between my legs?'_

' _Um, no…. What did you think that I was thinking?'_

' _Something bad. The way you smiled made it seem like you were almost sure we were doing something else.'_

*Spring cheeks turned a deep shade of red for a moment. * ' _Dude… I'm not that perverted… '_

' _The face you made said otherwise bud.'_

' _Well I'm sorry if I confused you.'_ *Destiny looked at you both slightly concerned.* "Are you two okay? You've been staring at each other for a while now…"

"We are fine Destiny. Just had to talk to Spring about how we are going to fix him later."

"Oh, okay then." *She looked back up at the ceiling.*

' _We should actually discuss how we are going to fix you though.'_

' _Well um, I'm actually not sure about that kinda stuff. You're the mechanic around here…'_

' _Yea but you need to tell me what hurts other than your hands.'_

' _It's mainly just my joints and stuff, and my neck, and I got a killer headache for one reason or another… I didn't even know we could get headaches like this.'_

' _Well the headaches could be from me talking in your head for so long.'_ -I'd snap and the endoskeleton would appear.-

' _They've lasted a lot longer than this conversation, I think I've had a headache since I first woke up again… It's just now it's a lot worse…'_

' _Have you been rebooted since you last woke up?'_

' _No, is that a bad thing?'_

' _That's why you have a headache. If you reboot then the information would reboot. Right now is just straining you to try and force you to reboot.'_

' _Oh, well, I guess I gotta shut down of a while then…' *_ Spring looked over at Destiny.* "Hey sweetheart, Spike says I gotta reboot my system so I'll be powering down for a while." *She waved him off.*

"It should be be long. Just wake up when you hear the ding."

"A ding, like an oven timer or something. Huh." *He laid down on the floor and you stepped beside him. His eyes started to dim but he reached his hand out as if he remembered something.* "Hey, do me a favor and help Fredbear with Destiny's party… Okay…?" *His eyes went dark and his hand dropped to his side.*

"Yea i'll make sure to help."-I'd smile a bit. I'd then snap and disappear. I'd then reappear in the kitchen.-"Fred ready to get to work?"

*Fred stood over the counter with a pile of ingredients to the one side of him.* "Where's Spring? We need to start Destiny's cake."

"He's in a reboot. So in filling in for him." -I'd snap and an apron would wrap around Fred then one would wrap around me.- "So when do we start?"

"Whenever you're ready. I hope that you know what you're doing. I'm clueless as to cooking, that was always Spring's specialty." *He looked over all the ingredients again and then at you.*

"I know a bit but I don't know it all." -I'd smirk.- "Maybe we need an expert to help us."

"Who?" *He looked curiously at you.*

"Either Mari or Chica. Your choice."

*Fredbear smacked his head.* "Duh, I completely forgot about all the stuff Mom used to bake for me… She'd definitely know what to do."

"Yea she would. I'll let you call for her."

*Fredbear closed his eyes for a minute and Mari appeared next to them.* "What's going on boys?"

"We are playing patty cake and we need help from the baker to make a cake." -I'd say to her playfully.-

*Her eyes lit up.* "Baking?" *She smiled and snapped making a black and white apron appear around her waist.* "You called the right girl then. What kind of cake does she want?" *Fredbear pointed to the ingredients.* "Her original parents always made her a chocolate cake with homemade peanut-butter icing. It's her favorite…"

-A cabinet to the left would open and then a bowl would float out.- "In sure we will need this." -I'd set it slowly down on the counter.-

*Mari went around the kitchen collection tools.* "We'll also need this, and this, and these… Oh gosh this is going to be so fun!" *She smiled and set down the few things she'd grabbed.* "Okay, Fredbear you can measure out the dry ingredients and Spike you can measure out the wet." *She handed you both bowls.* "Thanks Mom."

"The wet ingredients. So the eggs milk and butter got it."

"Exactly." *She beamed at you then started helping Fredbear as he poured the flour a little too fast and sent up a cloud of white smoke that covered all three of you.* "Sorry…"

-I'd laugh a bit.- "It's fine Fred. We all make mistakes." -I'd snap and disappear then reappear without any flour on me. I'd then put up my hands controlling all three of the things I was assigned to at once.-

*Mari reached over and smacked your hands making you drop what you were holding.* "No magical help for this Spike, it makes it even more special when you do it with your hands. Now go over to the sink and wash them because you're not cooking with dirty hands." *She went back to helping Fredbear sift all the powder ingredients together.*

"Ok Mari." -i'd walk over and clean my hands off.- "Even though they are technically my hands."

*Mari gave you one of those mother expressions and said something like 'do it or grounded'.*

-Id smile at her.- "I'm giving you a hard time Mari no need to go on a rage."

*She looked at you for a second but then she smiled back and continued helping Gold.*

-Id finish washing my hands. Then i'd walk over and continue to mix the liquids.- "When Gold's ready for the liquids, They will be right here." -I'd look to my phone a concerned look came across my face.- "That's not good." -I'd tap a few seconds.- "I have to go now."-My look now changed to fear.-

*They both stopped what they were doing and looked at you.* "What's wrong Spike?"

-My eyes would darken with sadness.- "My Dad." -I'd then snap and be gone.-

*Gold put down the bowl and took off his apron handing it to his mother.* "I'm going to check on him." *He snapped and disappeared reappearing at the hospital in human form. He stood outside the door to your father's room but he made sure you couldn't see him.*

-I'd be in the room by one of the corners, tears streaming down my face.- "W-Why Di-Didn't you p-people t-treat him co-correctly?"

-The Doctor would reply.- "We didn't know until now Spike."-The doctor would set his hand on my shoulder.- "We tired all we could… We are sorry for your loss."

*Gold stayed quiet as the doctor walked out of the room and left you alone. He knocked softly on the door and stood in the doorway.* "Can I come in?"

-Id recognize his voice almost immediately. My hands would shake a bit.- "Y-yeah come on i-in."

*Gold walked over to you and sat down in the chair next to you. He put his hand on your arm comfortingly but didn't say anything.*

"T-thats it G-Gold. N-No one else t-to look to as my f-family other than you g-guys."

"I'm sorry Spike…" *He said quietly.* "You know that you are always welcome in our family…" *He smiled a bit.*

-Id look at him.- "I-I know that Gold.. But n-now i have no one in my actual family." -Id look at the bed.- "He had a tumor in his head they weren't aware about….It sounded painful. About as big as a softball."-Id seem to clench my fist.- "None of them got to say any final words or anything. They were all just taken from me."

"At least he can reunite with the rest of your family now…"

"D-did Kat tell you what happened to the others Fred?"

"What happened Spike?" *He asked but then he frowned.* "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

-I'd close my eyes.- "We were on our way home from a camping trip. It was me My Mom, Dad, Brother, Sister and cousin."-I'd stop a minute.- "One of the cars in front of us had a loaded gun in it. That car hit a bump and the gun fired. It went through our car's windshield and Killed my mom and Brother. From the there our Car hit a guidepost and started flipping. During this My sister and cousin died. My dad went into a coma. And i was launched out and hurtled into a tree.."-I'd stop.- "I was originally dead but they somehow got me me back." -The tears would come out a bit heavier.- "They all weren't expecting it. They all didn't have times to say good bye."

"I'm so sorry, that sounds...traumatizing." *He gulped imagining the scenario in his mind.*

"I see it over and over every night when i fall to sleep. It's been pounded..Engraved into my mind."

*Gold hung his head.* "I wish I could help you, I really do…"

-Id sigh a bit.- "Let's go back before I break down."

"Just remember, I'm only a few rooms away if you ever want to talk." *He smiled at you reassuringly.*

"More so a snap away."

*He chuckled.* "Exactly…"

-Id seem to stop.- "We should get back to Mari. We did just leave her alone with a bunch of love birds."

"Yeah, your right. She's probably finished putting together the cake by now waiting for us…" *He stood up out of the chair.*

-Id stand up next to him and realize my Dad's hat was sitting there on the stand near the bed. Id slowly grab it and put it on.- "Lets go."

*Gold snapped and you both appeared back at the PIzzeria in the kitchen. Mari was sticking the cake pan full of batter into the oven and closing it, leaving it to bake. She turned to see you and saw your tear stains she grabbed your shoulders and her mother mode seemed to kick on.* "Spike, are you alright? What happened?"

"Something id rather not explain Mari."

"Oh…" *She quickly let go of your shoulders.* "That's fine Spike. But I'd like to tell you that Destiny's cake is in the oven and baking so we'll be able to frost it later on tonight." *She smiled at you.*

"Sounds great Mari." -Id try to smile back but really couldn't.-

*She tried to ignore the fact that you weren't exactly in a happy mood right now.* "So what else are you planning for my granddaughter's birthday Michael?" *He rubbed the back of his neck.* "Not much else, we're going to sing happy birthday to her tomorrow…" *Mari looked shocked at him.* "You don't get her any presents or anything?" "N-not normally no… She never really asked for anything…"

"She doesn't really want anything either."-Id chime in still sounding depressed.-

"Wow… I don't think I've met anyone who honestly didn't want anything for their birthday. That's really surprising…" *Mari looked honestly shocked. Then the door opened behind you and Kat came through the door.* "Is everything alright guys? I heard something happened." *She grabbed your hand and intertwined your fingers in hers.*

-Id seem to unwind the hand.- "Not right now please Kat."

*She slowly let go of your hand.* "Of course…"

-Id look at Mari.- "So frosting then freezer." -I'd seem to look at the timer.- "I'll wait here and call you all when its done."

*Mari smiled at you.* "Sure Spike.." *She disappeared and so did Gold, but not before giving you one last reassuring smile. Kat still stood next to you.* "Are you okay Spike? You don't sound very okay…" *She reached her arm out to your shoulder but immediately pulled it back.* "Sorry, forgot…"

-Id hop up on top of one of the counters then i'd sit down.- "I'm fine Kat, i just need a few minutes alone for right now."-Id gulp.- "If you have any questions ask Fred."

*She held her hands behind her back and took a few steps backwards.* "Sure Spike." *She walked out of the kitchen and left you alone.*

-I'd snap and an old book would appear. But it didn't look like one of the ones from the library.-"Old memory's for better future."-I'd look through the old book. My eyes would water.-"And old pictures."

*Kat found Fred in the back room and went up to him.* "Gold, why is Spike so upset?" *He hesitated before responding.* "Spike's father died today. We're now the only family he has left…" *Kat gasped slightly.* "We're his only family…." *She repeated quietly.*

-I'd continue to look through the old pictures.-"Why can't you all be here still?"-I'd put my hand on the page as tears would drop into the pages.-

*Kat took a deep breath before she spoke again.* "Fred there's something I need to tell you. Something important." *She bit her lip not wanting to confess but she continued.* "I want to transfer Spike's soul into the wolf suit." *His eyes went wide.* "Why do you want that?" "You said it yourself. We are the only family he has left. This morning he tried to do it himself but I convinced him to stop. Now I've thought about it some more. I've seen how heartbroken he is. I want him to stay with us forever and he wants the same. Please, there has to be some other less painful way of transferring his soul to the suit what doesn't include being brutally murdered." *Gold grabbed his chin thoughtfully.* "I think that there is a function in the suit itself that simply transfers the soul painlessly. But I'd have to see it."

-I'd stop looking at the pictures and check the timer.- "Still a while to go." -I'd snap making some old handheld device appear.- "His favorite game was on here. I never understood it until now." -I'd open the gameboy and try to start it realizing it no longer worked.- "Oh."-I'd snap making it disappear.- "Guess nothing will work anymore."

*Kat grabbed Gold's arm and lead him to the entrance where the suit still stood. He picked it up and pulled it into the dining room making a loud scratching sound on the floor as the feet dragged on the tile. He ran his hands over the suit's torso and smile.* "I was right, there is a mechanic like that for this suit. His soul would be painlessly transferred from his body into the mind of the suit and we don't have to clean up blood and guts afterwards." *Kat smiled and jumped up and down happily.* "I can't wait to tell him, he'll be so excited!" *Gold held her arms and tried to quiet her.* "Wait, I've got an idea. Tonight while he's sleeping why don't we transfer his soul so that when he wakes up tomorrow as an animatronic?" *Kat smiled widely* "That's they best idea I've ever heard. Come on, let's move the suit somewhere else." *Gold snapped his fingers and the suit disappeared into the backroom to where he locked the magical entrance.* "There, now all we have to do is wait until nightfall."

-I'd seem to sigh and pull out my phone.- "I guess while I wait I can do something productive."-I'd start working on another design for fun.-

*You were in the kitchen helping Mari frost the cake after it was done cooling down.* "You're doing a great job Spike." *She smiled as she watched you work.*

"Thanks Mari. So about earlier the whole reason I was all sad and stuff was because my Dad died. He was the only one left in my real family."

*She put her hand on top of your free one.* "I'm sorry for your loss Spike."

"Thanks Mari."-I'd pat her shoulder.- "Is it ready to go in the freezer yet?"

*She laughed softly.* "Silly, you don't put a cake like this in the freezer, you'll ruin it. You just stick it back in the oven until you're ready to eat it." *She took the cake out from in front of you and handed you the rubber spatula covered in frosting.* "Here, you can have it." *She walked over and put the cake in the oven.*

-I'd look at the spatula.- "Well before someone would say lick the spoon. Now I guess it's eat the spatula."

*She laughed at you and smiled.* "You're funny you know that Spike?"

"Yea I like being a bit humorous when I can." -I'd smile at her and eat some frosting off the spatula.- "Thanks for helping with this all."

*Mari picked up the bowl that you made the frosting in and started using her fingers to lick up the last of it on the sides of the bowl.* "Thank you for letting me help." *She smiled.*

"Yea it's been fun." -I'd finish up the spatulas frosting.- "What should I do with this?"

"Just toss it in the sink, I'll wash the dishes then." *She finished with the bowl and tossed it into the sink from where she was sitting.*

-I'd float the spatula into the sink.- "It's fun being here with you guys."

"It's fun to have you here with us."

"So do you think Destiny will like the cake?"

"Well, she can't eat it, but she appreciates the time the two put into making it, but I guess me and you will be stuck eating it this year."

"Yea I guess so."-I'd look at the cake.- "It looks great and small a better than the looks."

"Yeah, it does." *She smiled.* "Do you have anything special planned to do for her birthday? I know my son doesn't, but I hope that at least someone will change things up this year for her…"

"I was planning to give her a game but it broke. So I'll have to think about it tonight."

"What game was it?" *She asked curiously.*

"An old game me and my dad would play. It's called a gameboy. I think it would have been good since she likes things old fashioned."

"That's sweet." *She smiled at you.*

"Yea then it stopped working so I have to figure stuff out again."

"Could I see it?" *She asked you.*

-I'd snap and the gameboy would appear in my hand.- "Here you go."

"Now I'm not as tech savvy as the others, but I think with a little concentration…" *She closed her eyes for a second and the gameboy started up. She looked a little tired but she handed the game back to you.* "There you go, it should work fine now."

"Thanks Mari." -I'd hug her.- "I couldn't have done it without you."

*She'd gasp at first when you hugged her, but soon she wrapped her arms around you and smiled.* "It's nothing…"

"You look tired Mari. You want me to walk you off to bed?"

"I'm fine Spike, but I know somebody else is going to want to see you before you go to sleep…" *She disappeared silently and somebody opened the door behind you. Kat walked in with her arms behind her back.* "I just wanted to tell you that I'm powering down for the night, okay Spike?"

"Yea I should be going off to bed here soon too."-I'd think a bit.- "Can I sleep here tonight?"

*She smiled.* "Of course you can."

"Thanks." -I'd snap and a pillow and blanket would appear in my hands.- "I guess I should go find a place to sleep."

"Here, you can sleep up on the stage with me…" *She walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room.*

"I guess I'll sleep on a table then." -I'd walk out and lay on the table. Setting my head on the pillow and cover up.-"Good night Kat."

*She'd walk up onto the stage and flip the lights off leaving the room in almost pitch black darkness.* "Good night Spike." *She closed her eyes.*

-I'd look at her.- "I'll wake you in the morning." -I'd slowly fall asleep.-

*Kat opened her eyes and laid there on the stage for at least half an hour to make sure that you were in a deep sleep. She saw Fredbear's eyes light up in the darkness and make his way towards her. She slowly got up off the stage and made her way over to you and Fredbear followed. She heard him snap his fingers and the presence of the wolf suit appeared next to her. She switched her eyes to night vision so that she could see what she was doing. She grabbed your arms and held you upright as Gold opened up the suit and then she stood you inside of it. Gold closed the suit again and it started to quietly hum.* "Now we just wait and then when it's done we pull his body out." *He whispered to her.*

*About an hour later the suit had finally finished transferring your soul and instead of you snoring inside the suit, the suit itself began to snore. Gold carefully took your old body out of the suit and snapped it away to who knows where for the time being. Then he snapped again and you were up on the stage still standing upright. Kat smiled happily in the darkness and gave Gold a quiet high five.*

-I'd finally wake up after the night of rest. I'd stretch not noticing I was the wolf yet. I'd walk over to Kat and wave waking her up.- "Hey Kat Wake up." -id then hear my robotic crackling voice.- "Kat?"

"Good morning Spike." *She smiled as she looked up at you.* "So what do you think?" *She'd ask you as she climbed to her feet.*

-I'd stand in shock.- "Thank you Kat." -I'd look at my hands which were now clawed paws.- "It's wonderful. But where's my body?"

*She shrugged tiredly.* "Ask Fred then. But for now…" *She wrapped her arms around you and rested her head on you chest. She was surprised to hear a rhythmic thumping in your chest.* "You're heartbeat…. It's still there… It sounds a bit more mechanical, but it's there…" *She smiled and closed her eyes listening to the sound.*

"I designed this suit to be realer than them all. I kept my promise to myself." -I'd smile at her.- "I kinda want to sit down against the wall. So if anyone sees me like this they won't know I'm in here… Not yet."

*She nodded and let you sit down, her sitting down on your lap again.* "I promise no sudden movements this time…"

-I'd hear some movement outside a door then the doorknob twisting.- "Quick go act asleep." -my eyes would fade away. But I'd still be awake.-

*Kat's eyes darkened and she sat as still as possible. She kept her eyes closed so she couldn't see who walked by but she heard another door open and close and then open her eyes again to see the room empty.* "It's okay now Spike…"

"Who was it?"

"I couldn't see, but I didn't hear then stop so it had to have been Gold since he's the only other one who knows. He helped me transfer your soul to the suit last night."

"So I have to say thanks to him too then." -I'd look at one of the cameras and make it go staticky, you could tell just by the way it moved around.- "The day guard is watching."

"Well now he can't…" *She rubbed her head against your chest and purred.*

-I'd scratch her head.- "You don't seem to feel any difference between this paw and my human hand do you?"

"No...it still feels like the same old Spike…." *She meowed quietly.*

"If Spring, Destiny or Mari would walk in right now just say I'm controlling this suit with my phone ok?"

"Mkay…" *She curled up on your chest and listened to your heartbeat some more.*

-I'd scratch her head and back of her neck.- "Does the claw feel different"

"O-ow…. That kinda hurts Spike…" *She frowned a bit.*

"Sorry." -I'd pull my hand back.- "I guess I'll have to learn how to contract these claws.. One day."

"It's okay." *She leaned back and took your hand in hers.* "All you have to do is learn to relax the muscles in your hands. See..." *Kat gently massaged your hand and your claws slowly retracted.*

"Why do… How did…."-I'd slam my head back into the wall.- "Okay I get the relaxation but why do we have muscles. And how do you know this when my design is brand new to the Fazbear Corp."

"Well Destiny explained it to me saying that there were muscles but they're really just the mechanical springs or something that retract your claws tightening up, so you just relax your hand and they retract back into your paws. And your design is closest to mine, just with a few added gadgets and gizmos.*

"Yea those parts are important." -I'd hear the day shift guard laughing then yell 'Those idiots don't know what they are talking about.' I'd look at the camera my eyes a blood red. The guard would stop almost immediately.- "I'll be right back Kat."

*Kat grumbled a bit but let you go.*

-I'd snap and disappear. A few minutes later You would hear the guard scream and me reappear with blood on my claws.-

*Kat stared at your claws nervously.* "D-did you…?"

"Kill him no. Scratch his leg yes." -I'd shake my hand a bit.-

*She seemed to calm down a bit.* "As long as you didn't really hurt him…"

"Yea he may have woken all the others up with the scream so act like you're still sleeping and I'm not an active suit."

"Okay…" *She leaned back against your chest and smiled, purring deeply.*

"So if they ask you you're going to say I wish spike was in this suit right now?"

"Whatever you want me to say…" *She snuggled deeper into your chest.*

"Then just say that last part." -I'd force my eyes to fade to the full grey color.-

"Okay Spike…" *She continued to purr.*

-I'd put my non-bloody hand on her head and slowly rub.- "But until they are here I'll rub your head."

*She smiled and let out a quiet meow and purring a little louder.*

"Not too loud. You might make everyone rush here."

*She got a little quieter and smiled as she felt your heart beat against the side of her head.*

"Yea just listen and." -I'd be cut short cause just then everyone would rush into the dining room.-

*She'd had her eyes closed and pointed her head up at you when you stopped talking.* "What's wrong Spike?" *She let out a loud yelp and grabbed your hand when she opened her eyes and turned to see the gang staring at you and Kat.*

-I'd make the suit make a beeping noise kinda like a remote controlled car.-

"Spike's at home sick so he's using the remote control to the suit to hang out with me." *She spoke quickly.* "Yeah…"

-I'd wave to them with the non-bloody hand.- "Hi guys."

"See, remote controlled." *The others looked sceptical but that's when Mari stepped out of the kitchen with Destiny's cake.* "What are you five doing, get over here and wish Destiny a happy birthday!"

-I'd wave to Mari.- "I'm sick so I'm using this suit. And I haven't figured out the controls yet so I'll sing it from here."

"And I'll sit back here with Spike so he's not alone." *She held your hand tighter and smiled.* "Well fine then, Spring go get your guitar quick. You can't do it without the guitar." *Gold saved him some time by pulling his old metal acoustic guitar out of thin air and handing it to him.* "You save it all this time?!" *Spring ran his fingers across the strings.* "And it's in great shape too! You big softie!" *He nudged Gold with his elbow and they both laughed. Spring started to play and the others began to sing.* "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Destiny, happy birthday to you!" *Mari magically lit a single candle on the cake with her finger and waved at Destiny to make a wish. She thought for a moment and then she blew out the candle.* "Thanks so much guys… You're all awesome…" *She smiled and looked at the others then at you and Kat.*

-I'd think to Mari. ' _Would you mind setting your hands behind your back flatly please?'_ -

' _Why?'_ *She did as you asked.*

-Suddenly the gameboy would be in her hands.- ' _I don't want it to be late so can you give it to her?'_

*She nodded at you and walked up to Destiny.* "Destiny, Spike has something that he wanted me to give you." *She showed her the gameboy. Destiny smiled and took it from her hands. She fired up the game inside and started playing.* "Cool. Thanks Spike!" *She looked over at you and smiled.*

-I'd nod to her.- "Your welcome Destiny."

*Kat leaned against your chest again.* "That was sweet of you…"

"Yea I know it was." -I'd scratch my head with the bloody claw leaving blood on the top of my grey suit.-

*She looked up at you and smiled but then her smile faded and she dropped her voice to a whisper.* "Spike you have blood in your fur."

-I'd look at her surprised.- "Oh… Oh no.. That means they will all notice." -I'd be in a whispering tone as well.-

*Mari walked up to the stage and looked down at you smiling.* "Your wel-" *She saw the red streaks on the top of your head.* "W-what is that?"

"What is what Mari. I can't see I'm at home."

*She ran her fingers through your fur and showed the red on her hands to you.* "What is this?"

"Looks like red dye or something." -I'd move the suits head around.- "I don't know Mari."

*Her eyes darkened and she lowered her voice to a whisper along with the two of you.* "Spike, I'm not stupid. I know blood when I see it, I've seen enough blood for a dozen lifetimes. What did you do?"

"Nothing Mari.. All I can do is move this suits head and arms. So from there I don't know what all happened."

*She looked at you distrustfully and didn't speak.*

"Please don't show me that look Mari it makes me feel bad." -I'd move the suits head slowly away.- "I can't do anything why not trust me on that?"

"Because I've been inside your head Spike and I kinda still am. I know all or your habits and I can tell exactly when you're lying to me, even if I can't see your real face. Or am I?"

"My real face is behind a phone screen controlling this things head and arm movement." -I'd turn it toward her.- "And you should trust me."

"You know what? We will talk about this later. And then you can explain the drops of blood soaking into the bottoms of your feet." *She walked off the stage.*

-I'd make the thing turn back to Kat.- "What does she mean blood soaking in the bottom of my feet? You guys stuffed me?" -I'd be in a whisper at the last part.-

*She shook her head quickly.* "No! Of course not! Lemme look okay?" *Kat climbed off your lap and looked at the bottoms of your feet.* "There's these little smears all over your feet, probably when you sliced the day guard's leg."

-I'd make the suit turn toward Mari and the others.- "Why must she think I'm lying?"

"Because you kinda are…" *Kat climbed back on your lap and leaned against you again.*

"But this is helpful lying, I don't want them to know until I can control the suit well." -I'd pet her with my clean hand.-"I'd like to know how to control it well so I don't hurt them."

*She didn't look up at you as she spoke.* "But it's still lying… You wouldn't lie to me about this, right? If I didn't know?"

"I would Kat. Especially since i don't know all the controls. I don't wanna hurt you guys with this."-I'd look at her- "Especially you."

*She smiled and looked up at you.* "Well I'll help you learn. So that you don't hurt anyone…" *She grabbed your hand and started playing with your fingers as if investigating them. She ran her fingers over the fur on the top of your hand.* "Your fur is so soft… I wish my fur was like that…"

"It is..You just can't tell."-id smile at her.- "So why are you examining my hand so much?"

"I'm just curious…" *She lined her hand up with yours and your hand was twice as big as hers was.* "Do I have tiny hands or do you have big hands?"

"I have big hands."-I'd look at her.- "This is a wolf costume. Its supposed to be larger than all the others."

"Huh." *She looked at your hand again.*

"Im bigger than Fred and Foxy too. There's no need to feel bad Kat." -I'd look her in the eyes.- "You have a better understanding of the suits, and better eyes."

"I don't feel bad… I'm just… curious." *She looked you in the eye and smiled.* "Thanks…"

"So when will Mari have that 'Talk' with me?"

"I don't know…" *She looked over at Destiny.* "Probably when Destiny stops staring at her cake."

"Yea. She's gonna have to eat that alone now."-i'd look at the cake.- "Unless there is a way to transfer my soul back and forth."

"I don't know if that would be safe. It'd probably put too much strain on your soul to go back and forth like that…"

"Yea I guess it would."-I'd look down at my hand.- "So what is so interesting about my hand?"

"Nothing specific, I'm just curious. Aren't cat's supposed to be curious?" *She'd smile at you.*

"Yea they are. But i've never seen one as curious as you right now." -I'd smile at her.- "I guess that's a good thing."

*She smiled and leaned against your chest, rubbing her thumb over your knuckles.*

"You listening at the heart again there Kat?"

"Yeah…" *She said contently.*

"Why are you so amazed at heartbeats? They're in you all...You just have to listen hard to find them."

*She put her hand on her chest.* "Really? I don't feel anything…"

-Id snap putting her in human form without her knowing making sure the heart would go.-

"I don't-" *She felt something thumping against her fingers.* "I-I…." *She smiled.* "I have a heartbeat again…"

-Id snap making her go back to robotic form...As i did this a simulator would start recreating the thumping.- "See you just have to feel hard enough then you will feel it forever."

*She grabbed your hand and put it against her chest holding it there.* "You can feel that too right? I'm not just imagining it?"

-I'd smile at her.- "Yes Kat I can feel it. Just as you can feel mine."

*Her smile grew wider and she looked down at your hand.* "I can't believe it…"

"Yea…"-I'd look worried over at Mari.- "She's probably going to scream isn't she?"

"Why would she scream at you?"

"For lying."-I'd look at Kat.- "Wouldn't she scream at anyone else?"

"I don't know…" *She let your hand drop.*

"I don't see how i can keep this going long enough to learn it all."

*She smiled again.* "Well I said I was going to help you. It's not that hard once you learn how to work everything. I adjusted within a day or two."

"Ok. So we start tonight while everyone is asleep then?"

"Sure." *She put her hand on top of yours.*

-I'd smile a bit.- "So for now. You go celebrate your sister's birthday. I'm fine now."

*She frowned a bit.* "Are you sure your okay?"

"Yes Kat i'm sure. Now go make that party a real party."

*She grinned.* "Well okay then." *She gave you a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up off your lap and walking off the stage.*

-My eyes would dim and roll backwards looking in the suit.- "So i have to figure out all this. Sounds great."

*Kat watched as Destiny smiled down at her cake, just watching it closely. Kat sat down across from her and Destiny glanced up at her.* "Hey Kat." *She looked back down at the cake.* "Are you enjoying your birthday?" "Of course I am." *She looked down at her lap where she held the gameboy in her hands.* "I can't believe that Spike actually got me a present… He's so sweet…" *Kat rested her arm on the table.* "I know right?"

-I'd have my eyes roll back into place. Id then think to Fred.- ' _Yo can you come here real quick_?'

*You saw Gold walk through the doorway and climb up onto the stage sitting down next to you.* "Yes Spike?"

"The girls like the cake. And are gossiping a bit." -id smile.- "They sound like modern teens not old fashioned people."

*Gold smiled at his daughters.* "They have their moments…"

-I'd look at him.- "Im guessing it happens often then."

*He looked over at you.* "Not really, at least not like this. And really Kat's not much older than you Spike. She was, um…" *He cleared his throat.* "... _taken_ …when she was only 12 years old. She's around 18 now."

"There's a good ten year difference there Fred."-I'd smile at him.- "I'm Twenty Eight. May not have looked like it but i am."

*He laughed.* "There's no way you're almost thirty years old…" *He looked at you smiling.* "You looked so young!"

"The power of ageing Fred. I never looked old. I always looked younger as a kid." -I'd look at him.- "Why do you think i endured so much but didn't quit. I knew it only made me stronger."

*He looked back out into the dining room not really focusing on anything.* "Good choice of words."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just couldn't have said it better myself." *He smiled at you.*

"Yea... " -I'd look at Mari again.- "So what do you think she's going to say?"

*He looked over at his mother.* "She found out didn't she? I thought she would. And it wasn't hard to figure out with the blood on your head and your hand." *He looked over at you.* "I'll talk to her then okay? Try to butter her up and get her in a good mood before she talks to you."

"Thanks Fred. She hasn't really found out yet."

"Oh I know she has, I can see it in her eyes." *He looked back at her.*

"Oh...Well have a fun talk then." -I'd look at him.- "Thanks for letting me be here bud."

"I wouldn't want you anywhere but here, seeing as how happy you make everyone. The whole gang seems to be much happier since you arrived."

"I'm glad they think of me as a friend not a guard that comes here."

*He put his hand on your shoulder.* "You're not just a friend, you're family Spike."

"Yea."-I'd smile at him.- "I always have."

*Gold stood up and looked over at Mari.* "I'm gonna go talk to her now. You just hang out for a while okay?"

"I don't see any hooks to hang from so i'll sit around."

*He chuckled and stepped off the stage.*

-Id smile at him.- "Glad you enjoyed the joke bud."

*He smiled back and walked over to Mari taking her by the hand and leading her off into another room.*

-Id snap and go into the backroom.- "I guess i could change to my human form to make her happy." -Id snap and go human. My hair would be a whitish grey color.- "So i have effects form the suit. Cool." -Id snap and be by the main door opening it sounding off the entrance bell.-

*Kat and Destiny looked over towards the door and saw you standing there in human form. They both looked at you curiously.* "What are you doing?"

"I'm making an appearance to a party. Not being behind the screen sick, I'm fighting the cold to be here." -I'd smile at them.- "And i'm glad."

*Destiny smiled at you.* "Well I appreciate it. But why is your hair gray?"

-I'd brush it a bit.- "I dyed it last night, It didn't dry right and turned grey i guess."

*She looked curiously at your gray locks.* "What color were you trying to dye it?"

"A red. It didn't work. I guess some labels got changed around and it didn't dry correctly." -I'd smile a bit.- "I don't mind it."

"Well I think it looks cool." *She smiled. Kat smiled too.* "I like it too."

-I'd smile a bit.- "So how's it all going here Destiny? How's the game?"

*She looked back down at the gameboy.* "It's fine, and I haven't gotten super far in it, but I really like it so far."

"Good." -I'd smile more.- "I guess it's late for the birthday punches. But i won't get you. My hand hurts already. And i missed the timing."

*She waved you off.* "It's fine, you wanna come eat some cake? It's not doing any good just sitting here."

"I think Mari should have the first bite. She did help a lot while i dealt with family issues."

"Family issues?" *She looked at you curiously but then frowned and held her hands up.* "You know? Nevermind, let's not talk about stuff like that right now. This is my birthday and I decree that nobody is allowed to talk about sad stuff in my presence."

-I'd laugh a bit.- "Yea I wont. It is your happy day."

"Exactly." *She continued smiling at her cake.* "Gods I wish I could eat it… But it's just for me to look at…"

"You could in human form i'm sure about that."

"No, no I can't…" *She sighed.* "I may look different on the outside but no matter what I look like I'm still all gears and wires on the inside."

"Not the way i do it." -Id smirk.- "I got Kat a heart beat by going into human form then back to robotic."

"Yeah, like that happened." *She frowned and looked hungrily down at her cake.* "I haven't eaten anything in twenty years… you have no idea how that feels…" *Kat smiled at her.* "But it did happen, see?" *Kat grabbed her hand and put it to her chest. Destiny gasped when she felt a heartbeat against her palm.* "H-how?"

"I have magic too. Maybe magic a bit too powerful but it could help."-Id look at Spring.- "Right?"

*Spring didn't seem to be paying attention again.* "Of course Destiny…" *He was fixing up his hands again.*

-I'd smile a bit and an air horn would appear in my hand. My voice would change to sound like Destiny's.- "Hey Spring wanna hear something cool?"

"What D?" *He glanced over at her thinking she spoke.*

-I'd press the trigger making the air horn blast near his head.- "Can you help out here Spring?"- id say in my normal voice.-

*He held his ears and yelled.* "If I ever get my hearing back!"

-I'd put my hand up fixing his hearing.- "Can you tell Destiny i have good magic.. Magic good enough to have Kat have a heart beat."

*He punched you in the arm harshly.* "Not cool… But yeah, you can trust him with the magic stuff. He fixed me up after all." *He smiled at her.*

"So you wanna give it a try?"

"I-I…" *She looked skeptical but then looked back down at the cake.* "I-I guess…"

-Id snap accidently turning them all human.- "Oops. I guess i'll have to go get more cake."

*After you snapped Destiny screamed loudly.* "W-what the-?" *She looked scaredly at you. The other two jumped back in their chairs. Kat gulped and pointed to her hand and looked at you. You looked down at your own hands to see they were gray paws.*

-Id then realize that one was still bloody.- "Umm this was just me trying my powers last night. -id snap and be human.- "Yeah."

"I-If y-you're here, th-then w-where's the suit?" *The four of you looked over to the stage to see that the wolf suit was gone.*

-I'd look around.- "I don't know. It could have moved back to its original place.. Before i messed with it on my phone."

*Destiny grabbed your arm quickly and concentrated making you turn back into the wolf. You tried snapping back but nothing happened.* "W-what did you do?"

"Gold and Kat made me one of you guys." -I'd look at her.- "It has part to do with the family issues."

*Destiny seemed shocked but not in a mad way. She held her hands to her head.* "Wow, th-that's a lot to process…" *Kat put her hand on top of yours and her other hand on Destiny's shoulder.* "He's still the same Spike Destiny, even more so from the last time he changed. Nothing about him is different on the inside, just he gets to stay with us forever now…" *She smiled at you.* "Fredbear even helped me...He wanted Spike to be with us…"

"Yea.. And i feel a bit better now that i'm here."

*She looked over at you.* "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you Spike, I just… I can't believe I never get to see your face again… As the real you, not just a spell…"

"Well sorry Destiny." -Just then Mari and Fred would walk in.-

*Mari looked at you angrily.* "I knew you were lying! Why didn't you tell us?" *Gold grabbed his mother's arms gently.* "Mom, please don't be angry at him… I helped him transfer his soul to the suit. He wanted this badly, he wanted to be apart of our family…" *Mari looked at her son and her expression softened.* "I'm sorry Spike, just please explain this to us…"

"Explain why i wanted to be here? Well i can't. Destiny forbid it. I wanted to tell you guys just in the right time. By that i mean when i could control the suit."

*Destiny laughed slowly.* "Hehe, sorry?" *Mari walked over to you.* "Well, I can understand that you wanted to wait to tell us. I'm sorry for getting upset at you." *Destiny looked over at you.* "And I'm sorry for screaming like that…"

"So do you want to eat now Destiny? After all you should have the taste back."

*Destiny slowly picked up a stray fork that was on the table and cut into her slice of cake. She started to raise it to her lips but stopped and looked at you.* "What if it doesn't work and it gunks up my system?"

"I can easily fix it up Destiny. Just enjoy your cake."

*She closed her eyes and took a bite of the cake. She smiled mid chew and opened her eyes, tears forming at the corners. She swallowed and turned to you.* "I-it tastes even better than I remember…" *She quickly took another bite.* "Thank you so much Spike…"

"No problem Destiny." -id smile at her.- "Maybe i should wash my hands, head and feet."

*Destiny didn't respond as she scarfed down the rest of her cake happily. Spring put a

hand on her shoulder.* "Slow down D, you'll give yourself a stomach ache…" *She smiled at him.* "I don't think I've ever been happier to hear those words." *She quickly finished her slice.* "You guys better hurry and get a slice before I eat this whole thing."

-i'd smile.- "You guys go ahead and get some… I really do need to wash off."

*Destiny cut herself another huge slice out of the cake.* "Your loss…"

-I'd smile at her.- "I'm fine Destiny. Just make sure they get some too." -I'd snap making Fred human too.-

*Fred smiled at you and grabbed a slice.* "Thanks Spike."

"No problem Fred." -I'd smile at them all.- "Have fun while I hose off." -Id snap appearing behind the building.- "So i just wash the blood off. Why does that sound too simple?"

*Mari appeared behind you.* "Because it isn't."

"So do you want to know now, you want to know why i wanted to be changed, but not tell you guys?"

*A rag and a bottle of plain dish soap appeared in her hands and she stepped towards

you.* "You don't have to if you don't want to…" *She put some of the dish soap on the rag and began to scrub your head clean.*

-I'd look at her.- "Mari, i'm going to. I just want to know if you are ready."

*She'd continue scrubbing your head.* "I can't be anymore ready than I am now."

-I'd move my ears down.- "My dad died. So that means I would be alone. Kat and Fred seemed to care about that so they put me in the suit, and become an animatronic. I didn't want to tell you guys yet, until i got the controls perfect."

*Mari would grab your hand and start washing it off.* "You wanted to wait to tell me that?" *She stopped scrubbing for a minute.* "Spike… If you would have told me you wanted to do this earlier I would have helped you. We all would have helped you… I'm so sorry that your father's death had to make the final decision, but I would have been so happy if you just would have told me about all this." *She smiled.* "I love having you here with us, you're family. Especially now, but I just wish you would have told me about this. I understand if you didn't feel like you were ready at the time…" *She continued scrubbing your hand.*

"Thanks Mari." -I'd look at her.- "I'm glad they said yes to put you back with us.. I don't know what we would do without you." -My eyes would cloud a bit.- "I'm just wondering now why they put you away in the first place. No one told me."

*She frowned and she started to not scrub as hard as she was earlier.* "You should know why… You have my memories after all…"

"But some are still developing. And when they flooded in I think some didn't get learnt…"

*She stopped scrubbing all together.* "I got shut down because…" *Her eyes

darkened.* "they found a recording of me murdering a man during the night shift…"

"But all the other animatronics do that every night. Well try to."

"They didn't used to do that… until that man came…" *Her eyes faded to the black and red pattern like yours used to do. She tightened her grip on your wrist.* "He messed with their programing. He made them kill innocent people...children...so I killed him when I had the chance…" *You could hear the metal creaking on your arm as she crushed your wrist.* "I killed him so that he couldn't kill anyone else…" *Her voice turned demonic.* " _He got what he deserved."_

-I'd look down at my wrist which was now twisted to where my hand was facing up.- "I….believe…..you….."

*Mari looked up to see that you were in pain.* "What's wrong Spike?" *Her eyes brightened back up and she loosened her grip on your wrist.*

"My wrist is upside down now." -I'd continue to look at my wrist and hand.- "And it kinda hurts a lot."

*She looked down to see your twisted wrist and immediately let go gasping.* "I'm so sorry Spike! I-I… I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I swear!" *She rapid fired apologies at you.*

"It's ok Mari. I understand. I get the lesson. Don't ask personal crap when you have the memories and when you do get a shield. You think I would have learned from the last time this happened."

*She held her arms close to her chest and looked at you worriedly.* "I'm sorry Spike…" *She said a little calmer but still had a concerned edge to her voice.*

-I'd smile at her.- "There's no need for sorrys I just twisted your mind and you reacted a bit." -Even through pain I'd be making jokes.-

*She looked at your wrist again and rubbed her own self consciously.* "D-does it hurt a lot?"

"Yes." -I'd see her frown.- "Mari it's ok. You may have turned something of mine upside down but that doesn't mean you beautiful smile had to."

*Her cheeks turned slightly pink and she smiled bashfully.* "Th-thanks… B-but is there anything I can do to help? I really don't want you to be in pain."

"Yea don't go in my head when i do this next part. You will hear words beyond imagination if you do."

"O-Okay Spike, I won't…"

-I'd grab my wrist with my other hand and twist it back to normal really quickly. I'd clench my jaws shut tight.-

*She tried to avert her eyes as you twisted your wrist back around. She looked at you again when you were done. Your face was still contorted with pain.* "Does it still hurt a lot? Here I might…" *She gently placed her hands on yours. You flinched at first but rested your hand in hers. She closed her eyes and you felt the pain lessen greatly.*

-I'd then open my eyes.- "Where did it go?" -I'd look at her.- "Did you put it in yourself?"

*She grit her teeth and nodded as she pulled her hands off of yours, she grabbed her own wrist tightly and tried not to scream at the pain.* "I-It's fine… Nothing's broken, It's just going to hurt for a while…" *She looked at you and tried to smile.* "It's the least I can do…"

-I'd look at her.- "Put it back Mari. I can't see you in pain when I know it was mine. Just put it back. You have been through enough as it is you don't need more of it."

*She held out her hands.* "W-why don't we share it? Half and half…" *You placed your hands in hers again and felt the pain in your wrist come back but it wasn't as bad as it was at first. Mari sighed and her jaw relaxed.* "That's better…"

-I'd smile at her.- "You really need to teach me how to do that."

"One day, one day…" *She took a deep breath and sighed again.*

"Go back in Mari, I'll finish myself.. I'm a big boy I'm not young." -the rag would float up and start spinning rapidly around my hand.-

*She laughed and whipped her face when some of the soap suds were flung all over the front of her.* "Watch the way your power washing yourself, you're getting me all wet!"

-I'd smile at her and a basket would plop down beside her. Then one beside me.- "You better start throwing I'm good when it comes to water balloons."

*She smiled at you and looked down at the basket.* "Water balloons? Really?" *She laughed.*

"Have some fun Mari. It's a fun way to get clean. And I think we could both use some fun." -I'd snap and be in human form.-

*She smiled evilly and raised her arm up making a few balloons float out of the basket.* "Your on…" *She sent them flying towards you like bullets.*

-I'd smile a bit.- "So if powers are allowed then you won't mind me doing this."-I'd suddenly be invisible.- "You may not see me but I'm still here."

*Mari shut her eyes and opened them again with a gray mist covering her eyes.* "Invisibility doesn't phase me…" *She looked for your aura as she gazed upon multiple layers of reality. She saw you directly in front of her and jumped back sending more balloons at you and laughed when she heard them burst against your chest.*

-I'd smile at her.- "I'm going to say a few words that I heard from you once. Turn around very slowly." -I'd seem to smile a bit more.-

*She laughed at you.* "When did I ever say that?" *She turned around like you said.*

-Id snap and a wall of balloons would appear. This wall would have tripled layers.- "So are you ready?"

*She looked at the wall which towered above her and gulped but she put on a brave face.* "Bring it!" *She laughed again.*

-I'd walk up and stand next to her.- "Let's share it. Half and half." -I'd put my arm on her shoulder and snap sending all the balloons flying at us. There would be a good four inches of water on the ground after they all popped. I'd start laughing.- "That was awesome."

*Mari pulled herself up and her black hair hung soaked in her eyes.* "I was gonna say the same thing!" *She laughed and smiled at you, pushing her hair back behind her ears.* "Thanks Spike, I haven't had that much fun in a long time…"

-I'd give her a playful shove.- "I haven't either. Being an adult sucks at times." -I'd do a bit of a spin then I'd jump landing in the water splashing her.-

*She covered her face with her arms and then gave you a shove laughing.*

"This is what fun is all about Mari." -I'd splash at her again.-

"Having fun is well… really fun!" *She smiled and swiped her arm in your direction sending a puddle's worth of water into your face.*

"Can you bend air too Mrs Avatar of the month?"-I'd say smiling.-

*She'd raise her arms in the air and a large wind blew up from the ground drying both of you off completely.* "Avatar of the month? What's that?"

"It's a bit of a joke Mari. Avatar means you can move more that one element. So I made a joke." -I'd throw a quick water balloon at her.-

*She raised her hand and sent it flinging back at you.* "Well I can move a lot more than elements so I should be avatar of the year." *She smiled.*

-I'd stop the balloon about half way between us with a simple point.- "Yeah it's easy when you practice." -I'd smile at her and I'd fling the balloon soaring up into the air.- "Let's get Fred into his human form out here quickly."

*She smiled and closed her eyes. Gold appeared between you still in his human form from earlier.* "What's up Mom?" *She giggled and pointed to the sky.* "Why don't you look for yourself?" *Gold tilted his head up towards the sky.*

-I'd snap and the balloon would appear and fall right into his face soaking him instantly. I'd break out in laughter.-

*Gold would close his eyes and wipe his hands over his face.* "Seriously Mom? I thought you were more mature than that…" *He pulled bits of rubber out of his golden hair.* "Well you thought wrong Michael!" *She'd be doubled over in laughter.*

-I'd look at Fred and two balloons would appear. One in each hand. I'd talk in his head ' _Go ahead and get us back'_. I'd then break out in laughter just like Mari.-

*Gold smiled devilishly and used his fingers to pull you and Mari closer to him. He threw the balloons down onto your heads and the same time and crossed his arms.* "There. I feel better." *Mari laughed harder and put her hand on her son's shoulder.* "F-finally! My Son's having fun!" *She didn't seem to care that her hair was soaking wet again.*

-I'd look at Fred and acknowledge him to look up. As he did a ceiling of balloons that looked tripled layers would appear. I'd snap and they would start falling down.-

*For a split almost unrecognizable second, Fredbear looked up at the falling balloons nervously, also in that moment he for one unknown reason or another he glitched back to his animatronic form. The water rained down on top of all three of you and he was knocked to the ground. The water cleared and Mari was still laughing and hadn't noticed that Fredbear hadn't gotten back to his feet. She managed to stop laughing for a minute to look down in shock at Fredbear's soaked suit. His eyes were dark and water dripped off his fur.* "Michael!" *She kneeled next to him and shook his shoulder trying to wake him up.* "What happened with the spell? That wasn't supposed to happen was it?"

"No In fact the chances of it happening were completely impossible. My spell turns them human until I turn them back there is no wearing off!"

*She looked up at you panickedly.* "Come on, we need to dry him off quickly before anything is permanently damaged."

-I'd snap turning back into animatronic form. I'd slowly lift him up and take his endoskeleton out. I'd then have my own endoskeleton step out.- "Put him in my suit to dry. My design can handle the water better." -I'd look at Mari.-

*Mari pulled the endoskeleton over to your suit and hooked it inside. She closed up the back of the suit and waved her hand over the mask to power it on. The suits eyes snapped open but they were black like Gold's and he gasped falling to his knees. He held his hands up in front of him and flexed his fingers.* "I-I'm okay?" *He noticed that his hands were gray and canine like instead of his gold bear paws.* "I'm in your suit?"

-I'd pat his shoulder with my clawed endoskeleton hand.- "Yeah you are. It's the only way to keep you safe until your bear suit drys."

*He looked up at you.* "But what about you?" *He tried to get to his feet but stumbled.* "O-ow… This thing's so heavy… I can't-I don't think I can get up. At least right now…"

"I'll be fine Fred. I can't fit in any of you guys suits anyway. And if you need a walker I'll get Spring out here real quick. He should still have his for you to use."

"N-no! I'm fine! J-just give me a second." *He managed to get to his feet but stumbled and grabbed onto Mari whose knees buckled under his weight. He managed to quickly right himself before he pulled both of them to the ground.* "I'm fine now, I think. I just wasn't built to support this kind of weight." *He took a few shaky steps forward but walked with almost no problem. He spoke nervously.* "I have no idea how I'm holding up to this thing but I'm not complaining…"

-I'd look at Fred.- "Imagine how complex it is to be me. I have more parts than you in the inside and out." -I'd look at my hand just now realizing how big it actually looked.- "Kat was right. My hands are huge."

*Fred held up his hands to look at them.* "Yeah, they really are…" *He looked at the claws on his hands.* "Claws? I never had claws." *He closed his hand into a fist but flinched and opened it again.* "Ow… How do you get rid of these things? W-wait I think I got it." *He held his hand still and slowly took a slow deep breath. The claws slowly retracted back into his paws. He opened and closed his hand slowly and then smiled.* "That was easy."

"Yea. It looked easy for you… I have to deal with a lot more though Fred… Don't hurt yourself too much while you're in my suit bud."-I'd smile at him.- "But have fun in it. It's heavy and stuff so be as careful as you can."

*He smiled back at you.* "I'll try not to dent up your suit Spike." *He stretched his arms out in front of him.* "I think I feel a little better now." *He looked over at his empty suit on the ground.* "So what are we going to do about that?"

"Me and Mari will dry it up, and fix a few things on it."

"Thanks guys, I-I just really don't know what else to say…" *He smiled at both of you.*

"There's nothing to say Fred." -Id snap going into my human form. My new human form would have silver eyes and hair.- "Just don't hurt yourself."

"I won't, but what am I supposed to do while you guys are drying my suit? I don't want the others getting me confused with you."

-Id snap again making the suit golden.- "Just say that your real suit is drying."

*He looked down at himself.* "That actually looks kinda cool. Thanks." *He'd snap his fingers and disappear back into the pizzeria.*

"Ok Mari let's get to work on drying. And let's not use powers."

"Of course." *Mari summoned a few towels in her hands.* "Let's start."

-Id snap making a few towels appear in my hand.- "I'll start with the feet..You start with the head. We will work our way to the center."

*She kneeled down next to Fredbear's head and started gently wiping it down. She looked at the suit's empty eyes sockets.* "Thank you for doing that Spike… I'm so glad he's okay. That really scared me…"

"Yea it scared me too." -Id look at the suit.- "If he were to have been damaged i don't think anyone would forgive me."

"I don't think that what happened was your fault Spike. Something just went wrong, all by itself. It wasn't because your spell wore off at the wrong moment…"

"It seemed as if it did." -I'd start thinking.- "Something must be wrong with me. That couldn't have happened unless something was wrong…"

"I don't see any reason that your well being at the time would have affected the spell."

"Because if my well being wasn't correct it would glitch them into their forms… Something has to be wrong…"

"But we were all so happy, how could happiness lead to something like this?" *She ran her hand slowly down Gold's mask.*

"I don't know Mari. I don't know." -Id finish Fred's feet and start on his legs.- "Could it have been anything from your past?"

"I-I don't know… I was just thinking about how I hadn't had fun like that since before I was killed…" *She smiled softly and started wiping down Fred's torso.*

"So then no…" -Id finish Fred's leg and go onto the other.- "How many years young are they all. I'm not saying old."

*She laughed quietly.* "It's fine Spike... But I was twenty-six when I was killed, and I was trapped in that suit for thirty five or so years. So I'm around sixty one. Gold was killed shortly after me, within months of mine, when he was only 4 years old. Which would make him thirty nine."

"So yea i'm the youngest here then. Right?"

"No. Kat's still younger than you remember? Only eighteen years old all together."

"Yea…" -Id smile a bit.- "So im older than one of you guys…" -I'd start thinking more while continuing up Fred's body.-

*Mari started on Fred's arms.* "Yes, just one of us." *She'd see you smiling and start smiling herself.* "She's extremely fond of you, you know. I've never seen her act like that around anyone."

"She likes my heart beat." -id seem to smirk.- "And she likes me petting her."

"She's programed to be like a cat so of course she does. She's always been one for close contact with others and she never really got it until you came along. I'd never even heard her meow before."

"She likes the pets." -Id stop.- "I wonder if i do too, Since i am a wolf."

*She smirked and reached over scratching you under your chin.* "Does that feel nice? I hear canines like this."

"It feels weird." -I'd smile.- "But yes its nice." -I'd continue to dry Fred.- "Maybe a bit too nice."

*She smiled and pulled her hand away continuing to dry Fred off.* "You're welcome." *She looked down at your bare metal arms.* "I wonder how Kat's going to react to seeing Gold wearing your suit and you just being an endoskeleton…"

-I'd smile and pull out the tablet.- "Lets watch and find out."

*She walked around Fredbear's suit and sat back down next to you watching the screen that showed the dining room. Fredbear was sitting on the edge of the stage staring thoughtfully down at his hands. Kat walked up to him and sat down next to him.* "Hey Spike, what's with the color change?" *She asked smiling. Gold scotched over a little bit away from her.* "I'm not Spike, Kat. I'm Gold." *She smirked and moved closer to him.* "I see that you're gold, and I thought we were done saying that you were just controlling the suit with your phone." *He put his hands up and looked nervously at her.* "N-no, I'm not Spike I'm-" *She grabbed his hands in hers and smiled.* "Okay, okay… You're not Spike, you're just a remote controlled suit. A remote controlled suit that's really cute…" *She kissed Fredbear on the cheek and his face turned bright red. He quickly let go of her hands.* "I'm Fredbear not Spike, Kat! I got wet and Mari and Spike are out back drying off my suit, Spike gave me his so that I wouldn't be damaged!" *She looked shocked and her face turned bright pink.* "Y-You mean you're Fredbear in there?" *He nodded quickly. Kat buried her face in her hands embarrassedly.* "Oh my gods, I'm so so so so sorry Fredbear."

-I'd almost start laughing.- "I'll continue to dry.. You go and help poor Kat and Fred."

*Mari held back her laughing and disappeared. You saw her reappear on the screen and she grabbed Kat's shoulders leading her off somewhere. Fredbear sighed and covered his own face with his hands.* "Gods I hope he didn't see that." *He glanced up at the camera.*

-Id nod the camera. Then the camera would power off.- "Ok back to work." -Id start pressing the towels down on the suit.-

*Mari appeared a few minutes later smiling.* "Kat's fine now. She's gotten over herself and she wanted me to tell you that she was just confused and that she was really sorry." *Mari sat back down on the ground next to you and picked up a towel starting to wipe parts of the inside of the suit.*

"It's fine… Fred hopes i didn't see it."

*Mari laughed a bit.* "Yeah, I could hear how upset he was about it."

"I'm fine with it, it was a big mistake and i can see how it happened."-Id smirk.- "I'll go talk to Fred, seems like he needs it."

*Mari smiled and took your towel out of your hand and setting it aside.* "You go then. I'll hold down the fort." *You snapped and reappeared sitting next to Fredbear on the back wall of the stage. He had hugged his legs to his chest and had his head between his knees. He knew you were there and his head sunk lower.* "I'm so sorry Spike, I didn't mean for any of that to happen… Everything just got super messed up…"

"It's fine Fred. You handled it well. I knew she would come by, I just hoped it didn't get too bad for you."

"Well… it wasn't all that bad…" *He looked over at you but then quickly continued.* "I-I mean not that I love my daughter like that! It's just I liked that feeling…" *He smiled.* "To have somebody that truly loves you… in that way…"

"You have a whole family that loves you Fred…"-I'd smile a bit.- "It's just a matter of how they act.. They all love you dearly they just may not show it at times."

"I know you all love me… It's just to me there's two different types of love like that. Where people love you like a family and then there's one that loves you like… like… loves you loves you… As people say nowadays." *He frowned.* "I don't think I'll ever have anyone like that…"

"You will one day Fred." -I'd walk up and snap going back to my endoskeleton form.- "I believe that you will." -I'd pat his back a bit.- "You just have to know when is the time and who."-I'd smile at him.-"Remember what you told me a while ago. You told me that you were adorable. Well just show that side to someone you love they should fall for you."

"I don't know who would ever love me like that… There wouldn't be many people who could giving that I'm like I am." *He crossed his legs and looked down at his hands.* "And when did I ever say that I was adorable?" *He looked at you strangely.*

"You said it when Destiny fell asleep on me and had her hand locked with mine. I asked for help and you said I was in my own then I asked why and you said because you were freaking adorable."

*He smiled at you.* "I didn't mean that I was adorable I meant that you and Destiny were adorable."

"Even though you said I'm?"

"Well I meant to say that you two were adorable, not me."

"Yea sure you did." -I'd smile at him.-"I guess I should go back with Mari now."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, she just told me she finished wiping out my suit and checked everything to make sure it all still worked properly. Why don't you go talk to Kat? I'm sure that she'd like to talk to you about all this."

"Ok then I'll go back to Mari." -I'd start walking off to the backroom.- "She's in here right?"

"Yeah." *He stood up off the stage and walked over to the door opening it to see his suit sitting against the table.* "See? All ready for me to hook back in."

"Good that means you can go too."

*Mari saw them and smiled.* "There you two are, come on, time to get back in your suits." *Gold walked over to her and she started to open the back of the suit to let Gold out.* "I see you didn't mess up Spike's suit. That's definitely a good thing." *She undid the last part and Fred's endoskeleton stepped out of the suit and into his own. Mari help hook him back in his suit as you climbed back into yours.*

-I'd slowly climb in and twist my arm making everything back to normal. I'd then snap changing the suit back to its grey.-"Thanks Fred and Mari."

*Gold's eyes flickered on as she finished and smiled at you.* "Thank you for letting me use your suit."

"No problem." -I'd look around.-"Let's go talk to Kat now."

"Why don't you just talk to her alone? I'm not sure I'm ready to face her yet…"

"Ok…"-I'd look at Mari.- "Where is she?"

"She's in Gold's room right now." *You snapped your fingers and reappeared in the room next to her. She looked up at you and blushed.* "Hey Spike…"

"Hello Kat how's your human form going?"

"Fine… I kinda'd like to be back in my animatronic form if you don't mind…"

-I'd snap making her go into robotic form.- "You ok?"

"Yes...no...sorta…" *She buried her face in her hands again.* "I don't really know…"

"What bothering you?"

"I know you saw what happened Spike… I just feel like such an idiot. I should have let Fredbear speak…"

"You don't need to. You kissed your Dad there's nothing wrong. I know how big of an accident it was."

*She put her hands out in front of her.* "But I didn't _know_ it was him. I thought that he was you when he wasn't…"

"It's ok."-I'd grab her hands.- "It's ok Kat."

*She smiled a bit and pulled herself up onto your lap again.* "If you say so…" *She started listening to your heartbeat again.*

-I'd smile at her and scratch her head lightly with my claws. Making sure not to hurt her.- "I've started to master the claws."

"I can tell…" *She purred as you stroked the back of her head.*

" I'm glad you are still normal Kat not freaked out at what happened or anything."

*She smiled at you.* "I know that if you're not upset by it I shouldn't be upset by it…"

-I'd then start scratching the back of her neck.-" Good. I'm glad you agree with me here."

*She let out a soft meow in response and closed her eyes.*

-I'd smile more.- "Mari says you never meowed before."

*She'd open her eyes enough so she could grab your hand in hers.* "I always thought that people would make fun of me for it, but It didn't feel that way with you. I knew somehow that you wouldn't make fun of me…"

"Yea you are right, I'm not a mean person so of course I wouldn't…." -I'd seem to trail off as my thoughts started to rage at me.-

*She noticed that you seemed to trail off.* "Is something wrong Spike?" *She rubbed her fingers over your knuckles gently.*

"No nothing is wrong….. I've just been having some strange, weird, and terrible thoughts lately." -I'd look at her.- "Nothing to be worried about."

"Well, okay then. But feel free to tell me if you want to." *She snuggled deeper into your chest and purred deeply.*

-I'd put one of my hands on the wall and scratch 'It's me.' Into it. I'd then go back to scratching the back of Kats neck.-

*She frowned as you scratched the message into the wall and folded back her ears but didn't look up at you.* "What was that Spike? It hurt my ears…"

"Just scratched the wall while moving. That's all." -i'd slowly scratch up and down Kats neck.-

*She smiled and her ears turned back to their normal position.* "Okay…" *She started purring again.*

-I'd smile at her.- "So Kat do you ever get tired of being scratched?"

"Not when it's you scratching me…" *She sighed contently as you ran your fingers through her fur. You felt something bump against your arm and saw Kat's long gray and white striped tail swishing against you.*

-I'd look at her tail and would rub it with my free hand.- "How come you never showed your tail before?"

"My what?" *She looked behind her to see her long tail swinging back and forth.* "Oh, I guess I just forgot about it for a while. I get like that sometimes."

-I'd look at it and continue to rub it.- "How could you forget about your own tail? It look amazing."

"I really don't know. I just forget I have one most of the time." *She smiled up at you.* "You like it?"

"It is soft. Kinda like a couch." -I'd smile at her.- "And I like it it has an interesting pattern."

*She smiled and willed her tail to brush up against your cheek.* "It has a mind of it's own sometimes…"

"Yea I can tell." -I'd look at Kat.- " So how was the cake?"

"It was delicious, you and Mari did a good job…" *She meowed quietly as you ran your hand down her tail over and over again.*

"Fred helped too. Mari did most of it, because I had to go to my Dad's bed and watch him die."

*She frowned and her tail dropped to the floor.* "I'm sorry about your Dad Spike…"

"You told me already. The only people that haven't heard yet are Destiny and Spring. Speaking of which how are they."

"They are fine, she's just enjoying her birthday with him. And you can tell them tomorrow. For now, why don't we just stay here and relax for a while?" *She scratched you under your chin softly.*

-I'd smile looking goofy.- "T-That feels really good K-Kat."

*She smiled and continued.* "Mari told me that you like this so I thought I'd try it…" *She slowly made her way up from your chin to behind your ears.*

-I'd start panting like a dog.- "Is this how it feels when I scratch you?"

*She nodded and ran her hand down the back of your head and started scratching the back of your neck softly.*

-I'd smile at her and look kinda tired.- "Do you get tired when I scratch you?" -I'd continue to scratch her on the back of the neck.-

*She smiled with her eyes halfway open.* "Yeah, kinda…" *Her fingers started to slow down.*

"Just… Making sure….. Nothing was….. With me…." -I'd smile at her a bit idiotically.-

*Kat smiled at you and closed her eyes making her fingers slowly stop all together.*

-I'd rest my head on hers. My eyes would fade and I would be asleep.-

*Her hand dropped from the back of your neck and she pulled her legs up onto yours. Her tail loosely wrapped around your arm and she whispered as she powered down.* "Goodnight Spike…"

-I'd somewhat smile in my sleep. Then the smile would go away.-

*Kat's eyes slowly opened and she something warm against her back. She saw that your arms were wrapped around her from behind and figured that you were laying on the floor spooned against her. She slowly ran her fingers across your arm and you eventually woke up.*

-I'd look at her with tired eyes.- "Good morning Kat." -I'd look around.- "How did we end up on the floor?"

*She intertwined her fingers in yours and smiled tiredly.* "One of us fell over in our sleep and pulled the other down with us?" *Her tail brushed up against your face again.* "I'm not really going to question it…"

"Ok I won't either then…" -I'd look at the scratches I put on the wall and they would be a blood red color. But Kat wouldn't seem to notice me looking. "I guess we should go wake the others."

*She pressed herself against you again.* "Can't we just lay like this for a while? You're so warm…" *She smiled and sighed, closing her eyes again.*

-I'd look at her.- "I'd love to but we need to wake them up or they could break."

*She grumbled quietly and let go of your hand pulling herself into a sitting position.* "Fine… But I wanna come back after everyone wakes up…" *She smirked sleepily at you which made her look kinda goofy.*

"I'll try to get us back but I can't say for certain them at we will."

*She pulled herself to her feet just as you did and wrapped her arms around your waist. She rubbed her eyes and opened them a little wider.* "Still… I wanna come back then."

-I'd smile at her.- "I'll try."

*She smiled.* "You better…" *She kissed you on the cheek.*

"You're so eager to lay on a cold hard floor it scares me a bit."

"Because I'm laying on a cold hard floor with you…" *She pulled your arm forward a bit and intertwined her fingers in yours again.*

-I'd look down at my fingers retracting the claws slowly.- "Better safe than sorry." -I'd then snap sending us into the Dining room.-

*She'd look towards the kitchen.* "I'll get Spring and Destiny. You find Gold and Mari okay?" *She started to pull away from you.* "Be back here then okay? Don't leave me…" *She said kiddingly. She pulled her hand slowly apart from yours and smiled at you, turning and heading towards the kitchen.*

-I'd look around slowly. I'd then snap making Gold and Maris sleeping body's appear and lay on the table. I'd quickly put a pillow under both their heads and then cover them with a blanket. I'd look around and start getting the headache again. If then carve a big 'It's Me!' Into the table next to them. The letters going into a blood red color. I'd then seemed surprised at how fast the colors changed. "Why…. Why me…..What did I do?" -I'd hit the table making it crack down the center.-

*Kat would hear the crash and rush back out into the dining room with Spring and Destiny at her heels. She'd look at the table and the large blood red message carved into the table. She'd slowly step towards you.* "Spike…"

"Yes Kat?" -I'd try to act normal even with the phrase flashing over and over in my head.-

*She'd walk up to you but Spring and Destiny stayed back. She grabbed your hands in hers and looked up at you calmly, but you could tell that she was scared.* "Spike, tell me what's wrong… Your eyes… they're…. They're scaring me Spike… Tell me what's wrong…"

"I don't know Kat." -I'd look In a puddle to see my eyes were blood red.- "It… I…. Don't know…"

*She let go of your hands and wrapped you in a hug.* "It's going to be okay Spike, I promise…"

"I believe you Kat." -I'd hold my arms up about to hug her back but something would lock me up and my arms would fall back to my sides.-

"I won't let anything hurt you… I promise Spike…" *You felt whatever was holding you back lessen.*

-I'd reach my arms up and hug her back.- "I trust that Kat." -My eyes would darken a bit more. But then would go back to the blood red.-

*She pulled back a bit but still kept her arms around you protectively.* "You said that you were having some not very good thoughts last night. I want you to tell me what they were. I know you said not to worry about it, but I want you to tell me what they were…."

-I'd look at her.- "I can't…. I won't….I-I…."-I'd seem to lock up a bit as another image would flash in my head. My eyes would show the terror that I was feeling.-

*She'd put her hand on your cheek and looked up at you pleadingly. You felt her tail rub against your arm.*

-More images would be flashed and my eyes continued to worsen with fear.- "I can't…. It won't… I can't… It won't…" -I'd keep stuttering those words over and over.-

"Spike…." *She gently brought her lips to yours and the fear in your eyes lessened. She pulled back and looked at you with a kind smile. Your stuttering didn't continue.* "You can tell me anything…" *Her voice made the thoughts in your head fade.*

"It won't let me… It's restraining me…. It can't be beaten."

"Spike, what is it?" *She asked you calmly. The fear in her eyes turned into concern.* "Please Spike… I know you can tell me… You'd tell me anything…" *She pressed her head to your chest and heard your heart going at an unimaginable speed.* "I won't let anything hurt you if you tell me…"

"It won't let me Kat. It stops me. It won't let me."

*She looked up at you.* "Then why don't you show me?" *She took your hand in hers.* "You can do that can't you?"

"You won't see what it's showing me. You will only hear my fear."

"Just help me understand… I want to help you…"

"I can't Kat."-I'd look at her.- "It won't let me if I start talking about it it will come out scrambled."

*She held you closer to her.* "I-I can't do anything to stop it unless I know what's going on, but I'm still here to comfort you…" *She brought your hand to her mouth and kissed the top of your hand, holding it there for a minute before letting it drop back to your side.*

-I'd look at her and my mouth would open to speak but instead of speaking my neck started sparking rapidly.-

*She looked at your neck worriedly.* "Stop Spike, it's okay… Don't try to talk about it right now…" *She rested her head back on your chest and your heart was going even faster.* "Just stay quiet for now, okay?"

-I'd nod slowly and the sparking would stop.-

*She'd smiled at you and reach her hand up and rubbed the back of your neck slowly.* "Just relax for now… We'll get everything sorted out…" *She'd feel your heartbeat slow a little.*

-I'd nod and focus my attention on Fred and Mari.-

*Kat would see where you were looking and look back at Destiny and Spring.* "Wake them up, they might be able to help." *They both walked over and each took a person. Mari woke up first and looked over at you and Kat.* "What's up with that?" *Kat looked at her.* "Something's controlling Spike and he can't tell me without hurting himself. I just told him to stop talking for now." *Mari got up off the table and walked over to you seeing your eyes.* "That isn't good…" *She put her hand to the side of your face and flinched locking in place for a moment. Her eyes flashed bright red and she yanked her hand back being able to move again. She looked shocked.* "I-It's _him."_ *She ran over to Fredbear and shook him awake, he looked tiredly up at his mother and rubbed his eyes.* "Mom what are you doing?" *She looked at him scaredly.* "It's _him_ Michael, he's got control of Spike." *He sat up quickly and looked at you seeing your blood red eyes.* "It can't be…"

-I'd look back and forth at the two. My eyes would fill with fear and terror.-

*She growled at Gold and Mari and then looked back at you, feeling your heartbeat speed up again.* "It's okay, come on Spike, let's go somewhere so the two of them can talk for a while." *She slowly lead you back to the back room and sat down on the floor again, but this time she just sat next to you instead of on your lap.* "I know that they're going to figure something out…" *She smiled hopefully at you but you could see the hints of fear in her eyes for you.*

-I'd stand up slowly and walk over to the table. I'd then look around and grab some red blue and white paint. I'd paint what appeared to be a child laying on the table. I'd then pick up four things from the ground and place them, they looked to be restraints. I'd snap and look to be a man with a day shift guard outfit and a terrible smile with red eyes. Then out of nowhere I'd pull out a knife and stab where the heart of the child would be. I'd then go back to animatronic form and look at her my eyes lighten with fear and terror still.-

*She'd stood next to you and wrapped her arms around you looking fearfully down at the table.* "T-that's what you saw?"

-I'd nod and then point to all the spare heads.-

"T-the man put their bodies in the suits… He-he's the one who killed me… Who killed all of us…" *She held you tighter and tears formed in her eyes.* "I-I don't want him to hurt you too…"

-I'd look at her. I'd slowly frown.- "He won't let me touch you…. He won't let me do anything with you guys." -There would be more fear in my voice.- "He has been with me this whole time…. Just building up without my knowledge." -My neck would spark rapidly again.- "He…. Showed….. Me ….. All…. The ….Stuffings.."-My eyes would fade fast and I would fall over shutdown.-

*She gasped when you fell over and pulled her down with you. Tears streamed down her face as she yelled for the others.* "Gold! Mari! Help please!" *The two appeared at an instant and kneeled down on the floor next to Kat. Mari put her arms around her shoulders and tried to pull her back but she didn't move an inch.* "It was him! The man who killed us! He's in him! Please!" *She wrapped her arms around Mari.* "You have to help him, please…" *She sobbed into her shoulder and Gold waved his hand over your face repeatedly trying to wake you up. He growled and concentrated harder.* "Why won't you wake up?!"

-My eyes would start to leak a red blood looking material. But I wouldn't wake up.-

*Kat's eyes turned to slits and her ears folded back again. She looked over at Gold angrily but Mari held her back.* "You're hurting him! Stop!" *She hissed at him.* "Kat stop, he's only trying to help!" *Kat turned away from him and kept sobbing into Mari's shoulder.*

-My suit would lock up a bit and more of the blood would go from my eyes. My ears would turn slightly, pointing at the table.-

*Gold looked up at the table and stood up to see the painting of the child, he jumped back to see that it closely resembled his human self. He ran his fingers over the still wet paint and noticed the pieces of rope that laid over what would have been the child's wrists and ankles. Then his eyes saw the knife in the middle of the child's chest.* "Mari he showed her the murders. He showed her _him._ "

-My neck would spark again. This time a bit of the spark would land In the water making a terrible hissing noise followed by a loud pop.-

*He looked down at Spike.* "I have to go in there." *Mari looked at him horrified.* "No! I'm not losing you again! You stay here and guard Kat and the others." *Before he could object she let go of Kat and put her hand on your forehead entering your mind.*

"Let me go! They can't hear you and you can't hurt them there's no need in hurting me while you go on your little hissy fit!"-There would be a bit of mumbling followed by me being shot across the room into the wall.- "You can't hurt me while I'm in here."

*Mari appeared next to you and kneeled down beside you. She put her hand on the side of your face and you looked up fearfully at her.*

"Mari… Get out of here before you get locked out. If he gets to you then he won't be stopped. I can hold him back long enough for you guys to move my body somewhere where I can't hurt anyone. Please just go."

*She smiled at you with terror in her eyes.* "You're family Spike, I'm not letting you get hurt. You need to get back to Kat and I'm making sure you do." *She stood up and looked into the darkness surround the two of you.* "Show yourself you murderous coward!" *She screamed bravely into the darkness.*

"Mari we are family.. And I can't have this family be destroyed just like my old one." -I'd grab her shoulder.-"I want you to leave and put me where he won't hurt the others if I fail this… If you get caught in this there will be no one to help the others.. It's not worth it Mari.. I need you to leave."

"I'm sorry Spike, but not a chance. I'm not letting you face this alone…"

"He wants you to fight.. He wants you to be taken over so he can kill them.. Mari I'm going to ask you once more to get out…. If you don't I will force you out…. It's the only way."

"Spike you mean too much to them for me to let you be taken over by him. What would Kat think If I told her I left you here to die?"

"She would understand. But if you were taken Fred would kill me… You are important… You need to stay with them.." -I'd smile at her.- "Please just go befor you get hurt. I couldn't live with myself if you did… Not again…"-I'd look around the library of darkness.- "Most of it is darkness Mari… I have my best memories you don't. Just go."

*Tears formed at the edges of her eyes.* "And I wouldn't live with myself if _you_ got hurt again…"

"Then don't watch… Just go before it occurs and you won't know." -I'd have a book float to me.- "It's my best memories." -I'd hand it to her.- "Now go share." -I'd snap making her slowly fade.-

*Just before she faded completely she wrapped her arms around you, she smiled through her tears.* "Don't me have too, come back and tell them yourselves okay?" *Her voice echoed through the darkness and she disappeared.*

-I'd smile a bit.- "One of the hugs I'll remember forever." -I'd look into the darkness.- "You don't scare me man. I've seen what you can do to humans but not to robots. And if I put my mind to it you won't win against me.."

*Mari appeared back in the PIzzeria and she held the book tightly in her arms sobbing. She looked at the book in her hands and spoke quietly to the others.* "H-He's sacrificing himself to s-save us…" *Kat gasped and grabbed your shoulders tightly.* "Spike no! Don't do this! Please!" *You hear her voice echo in your mind.*

-I'd have a tear form in my eye.- "You won't hurt me… Or them. I share a bond with them stronger than you will ever be with yourself." -My eyes would darken and my claws would extend.- "Just come at me and let's get this over with. Winner takes all."

*You saw the man from your visions step out of the darkness, a large knife in his hand. He smiled widely and even glancing at his blood red eyes filled you with terror.* " _Winner takes all… I like those terms…"_

-I'd raise my hands up.- "Winner takes all. And trust me… I Plan On Winning." -I'd smile evilly.-

*In the blink of an eye he appeared in front of you and held you up from the ground by your neck squeezing your windpipe shut.* " _So do I…"_

-I'd grab his arm. And my eyes would pulse. The pain from me would start going into him constricting himself.- "I think you need a breather bud." -In one swift move I'd flip kicking his jaw up and releasing myself from his grip.-

*Gold was trying to pull Kat away from you but she refused to let go.* "Stop it Gold!" *The sides of your mouth twitched into a smile and she gave Gold a good shove making him let go of her.* "L-look! He's smiling, he might be winning!" *She put her head on your chest again and felt your heartbeat gradually slow down.* "He's calming down! He has to be winning!" *She grabbed the sides of your head and smiled.* "You can do it Spike! Beat him!" *You hear her words echo in your mind again.*

-I'd look at the man.-"We Could have been friends you know. You can back down now and leave with your soul in one piece.. And be set free."

*He wiped black blood off his chin and stared at you sending a wave of fear through your body.* " _I've gotten this far, I'm not backing out now."_ *He raised his arm and threw his knife at you with lightning speed and deadly accuracy. You tried to jump out of the way but it grazed your arm and cut the side of your suit. The knife appeared in his hand again and he smiled.*

"So you want to play the throwing game." -I'd smile a bit as the walls were replaced by balloons filled with water.- "Then let's do it." -The balloons would all launch at once all of them hitting him and causing the floor to fill with water. I'd then smile and be gone.- "I'm still here you just can't see me."

*You hear Kat and the others reassuring you that you can beat him and that everything will be alright. The man heard the echoes and screamed loudly.* " _Shut up!"_ *A dozen more knifes would appear and shoot off in all directions around him. He smiled when he heard you wince and come into view, a cut on the side of your torso appeared.*

-I'd seem to look around.- "They can't hear you dude." -I'd disappear again.- "And you won't hear them soon enough."

" _I don't care, soon enough neither of us will hear them because you'll all be dead!"_ *He looked around the darkness for any sign of you.*

"Afraid of the dark are you?" -I'd make some books fall from the shelves making splashing noises all over the place.-"Just think of the darkness you put those kids into. An eternal pain of darkness."

*He laughed.* " _Good…"_ *He'd keep looking around for you waiting.*

"You want me to show myself don't you. You think of me right now as a coward.." -I'd laugh a bit.- "It is you who is the coward my friend."

" _I don't need to see you to hurt you… I don't even have to hurt you myself… I can let others do that for me…"_ *He stepped back into the darkness and disappeared. More figures stepped forward but they weren't the man, they were Gold, Mari, Destiny, and Kat. They all looked at you with red eyes and stepped forward one by one. You came into view as Gold stepped towards you.* "You laughed at me when I was hurting Spike…" *He said to you with his voice sounding slightly demonic.* "And you broke Destiny's heart at the Dance by lying to her, I should have killed you when I had the chance." *Destiny stepped towards you from behind you and made you spin around.* "You lied to me over and over again and you left me for my stupid sister, you tricked me into thinking you were dead and laughed and said it was a joke!" *Kat stepped even closer to you from your left.* "You tricked me and lied to me and hurt me, you took control of me and broke my heart when you made me think you left." *Mari stepped towards you and opened her mouth to speak but froze. Her body glitched into the man and the other's disappeared.* " _Y-you...you never lied to her… or hurt her… or… anything."_ *He looked confused at you.* " _You never did anything bad to her… why?"_

"Well let's just say."-I'd snap and appear behind him picking him up by the back of his neck.- "Because I am part of her." -I'd slowly stick my hand into his back the out of his front.- "And you could never replace them with clones."

*He screamed out in pain as your arm passed through his chest.* " _I-I…"_

"You lost." -I'd sink my other hand into him as well.- "And I won." -I'd then tear his body in two and throw each one to the other side of the room.-

*The room went silent and nothing happened for a long time.*

"So if I win when does my body unlock and I can go back to them?"

*Everything stayed silent and you assumed yes.*

-I'd snap going out of my mind. My real eyes would slowly light up.-

*Kat would still be laying on your chest with her arms around your neck sobbing.* "P-please come back…"

-I'd stay quiet realizing suddenly how much pain I was in.-

*She'd keep crying until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She'd look back to see Mari smiling.* "Kat look…" *She pulled her head up a bit and looked at your glowing eyes.* "Spike!" *She held you tighter.* "You're okay!"

"Yea… I'm fine…." -I'd wince a bit.- "Please get off me."

*She'd quickly let go of you.* "Sorry, I'm just so glad you're okay…" *She wiped the tears off her cheeks.*

"Yea i'm glad.. I just need a while to figure out everything he said.. And to heal.." -I'd look at the blood on both my hands.- "And a bath. I kinda tore him in half."

*You saw fear creep into her eyes again and she spoke nervously.* "I-in half?"

"He gave me no other choice it was a winner takes all game. I told him I was going to rip his soul in two."

"I-I…" *The fear in her eyes faded and she gently rested her hand on you cheek so that she didn't hurt you.* "I understand…" *She smiled and more tears ran down her cheeks.* "I'm so glad you're okay…"

"I'm glad too." -I'd look at them all.- "So tonight you guys wanna play Hide and Pray I don't find you?"

*They all smiled at you but Kat's smile was the biggest.* "Anything you want to do Spike…" *She leaned down and kissed you on the lips again and then putting one on your forehead.* "Anything you want to do…"

"Ok…. First I wanna wash off… Then probably rest… Then we can play."

*Kat hid in the janitor's closet this time as you teleported in the halls trying to find everyone. She heard your footsteps outside the door and stayed quiet.*

-I'd knock on the door.- "Knock knock."

*She smiled and replied.* "Who's there?"

"This won't."-I'd say back.-

"This won't who?"

-I'd say boo in her ear suddenly.-

*She screamed and then laughed wrapping her arms around you.*

"This won't hurt you." -I'd laugh a bit and hug her.- "Ok Imma go find the others."

*She planted a quick kiss on your cheek.* "Have fun." *She smiled evilly at you.* "Scare the crud out of them for me, okay?"

"Yea I will."-I'd smile at her my eyes going blood red.- "It should be easy."

"Go get them." *She smiled and you were about to snap away before she stopped you.* "And Spike? I-I… I love you Spike…" *She smiled at you.*

-I'd smile a bit.- "Love you too." -I'd snap and be gone.-

*She started grinning like an idiot and sighed leaning against the wall, listening to the other's screams of terror.*

-I'd smile a bit. And snap going back to Kat.-"So that's all except Destiny. I even got the night guard to scream and then laugh a bit."

"Oh, you'll never find Destiny. We can never find her that's why she's usually seeker." *She wrapped her arms around you again.* "She'll turn up eventually."

-I'd smile.- "But I'll find her." -I'd snap and disappear reappearing in the dark basement.- "She has to be in here. This is the one place none of them know about."

*She sat on the floor rifting through boxes absentmindedly and screamed louder than the rest when you appeared in front of her.* "Y-Y-You… How on Earth did you find me? Nobody ever finds me!"

"You brought me down here when we searched for the locket the first time. I gave you a box and you found her mask and suit but not the locket. Remember?"

"Y-yeah, but I didn't think you would…" *She sighed in defeat.* "Well, I guess I give up my title as best seeker…"

"This is my first go Destiny… I won't tell anyone about your spot… Don't worry about that."

*She smiled at you.* "Thanks man, I appreciate that." *She looked down at her box again and waved you off.* "Go, say that you gave up and I'll come back up tonight when everyone's powered down." *She glanced up at you smirking.* "Besides, you've got someone upstairs waiting for you…"

"Yea but it's nice down here… I kinda want to stay here for a bit…. And have a talk….."

"Yeah? What about?"

"While in the fight he made clones of you all.. Complete copies.. Your copy came up to me and said a few things that I found a bit interesting."

*She smiled at you and looked up.* "Well don't leave me hanging, what did my double say?"

"That I left you for your idiotic sister and then stopped caring all around."

"I-I…" *Her eyes darkened.* "D-did I say anything else?" *She looked back down at the box.*

"About lying over and over again then pretending to be dead and laughed about it."

*She stayed silent and kept staring downwards.*

"It's ok if you feel that way…. I just want to know…" -I'd look down at my suit realizing how many cuts were truly on it now.- "He got me pretty good in there by saying all that stuff."

"I'm sorry Spike…" *She didn't looked at you.*

"So he didn't lie? Is that what that means?"

"No, I'm sorry that I ever felt that way. I don't feel that way now, honest, but the thought of all that still hangs in the back of my mind…" *She looked up at you and you could see that her eyes were full of sadness.*

"Oh…"-I'd look away breaking the eye contact.- "It's ok Destiny…You have someone better than me now." -I'd smile and look around.-"So what do you guys do on the laptop? Seems too modern for you."

*She looked back down at the box but didn't smile.* "Look, I don't care…" *She disappeared and you opened the laptop's history. The most searched for topic was human emotions, or more specifically, love.*

"She knows love.. Why would she need to search it up on Bing. And why Bing and not Google."

*You clicked on one of the links she visited. It showed things like how to tell you're in love, how to deal with a broken heart, stuff like that.*

"If she wants to know that mushy gushy stuff she could ask me… I know a lot about love as is she doesn't need to learn off of the Internet."

*Destiny appeared behind you.* "You idiot, you were the reason I was looking at that stuff, why would I talk to you about that when you were the reason?"

-I'd look at her.- "Sorry I was just wondering… You can ask that stuff to ex's…. I do that stuff well did that stuff.." -my ears would drop down a bit.-

*She sat on the floor next to you and closed the laptop.* "I'm sorry Spike… I didn't know what else to do… And I'm over you now, I love Spring and Kat loves you. I'm just going to have to deal with that."

"Just have to learn the right way Destiny. Not by the Internet." -I'd snap and be gone.-

*Destiny stared at the empty space where you once were and hugged her knees to her chest taking a moment to collect her thoughts. You reappeared back in the closet with Kat and she quickly moved onto your lap and started scratching behind your ears smiling.* "I need to get a leash, my puppy dog keeps running away…" *She wrapped her other hand around your waist and kissed you on the cheek, giggling softly.*

"Well i'm not technically running. I'm more so teleporting around trying to find Destiny."

"Oh whatever… You're still my little puppy dog…" *She moved her hand down to scratch under your chin.*

"I'm not that little. Im bigger than all of the others." -I'd scratch the back of her neck.- "Destiny is a good hider. I can't seem to locate her."

*She purred and rested her head on your chest.* "Yeah, she is…"

"She has something blocking her signal….Like she's not in the pizzeria."

"Yeah…" *She didn't seem to be paying attention.*

"I need to talk to Fred soon…"

*Her ears perked up and she was paying attention again.* "Why, what's the matter?" *Her hand started slowing down.*

"I just need to….It's a bit important."

*She moved her hand down to the back of your neck and started scratching again.* "Okay Spike...but could you stay here for just a little bit longer?"

"Sure Kat...I'll stay here with you for a little bit longer."

*She smiled and sighed as you moved your hand up to scratch behind her ears.* "Thanks…"

"Yea….No problem Kat."

*She snuggled deeper into your chest and purred.* "I love you Spike…" *She listened to your heartbeat as it slowly thumped in your chest.*

"Love you aswell Kat…."-My voice would trail off a bit as i thought back to what Kats clone said.- "When did I ever trick you?"

*She stopped purring and looked up at you.* "I-I really can't remember right now… why do you ask?"

"While i was in my head _He_ mad clones off all of you…..and said some things that i've done to you all…. It got to you and he said something about tricking you."

*She looked back down at the floor.* "I can't remember, it must not have been that bad then…" *She smiled and started purring again.*

-Id scratch her a bit more.- "So I have to talk to Fred, Mari, and Spring….."

*She frowned a bit.* "Do you have to go right now?"

"Well i'll wait for you to calm down and relax a bit….And wait for you to say your done scratching me then i'll go." -Id continue scratching the back of her neck.-

"Okay then…" *She reached her hand back up to your ears and smiled.*

-I'd smile a bit.- "So how are you today?"

"I'm fine, especially since you're okay after all this…" *She closed her eyes and sighed contently, but then she frowned and looked up at you.* "You are feeling alright, aren't you?"

"Yea….Its been a long hard day i must say…. But it was kinda fun."

*She smiled again.* "I had fun too…"

"You seem sad….You sure you're good?"

*She took her hand out from behind you and grabbed your hand intertwining your fingers in hers once again.* "I'm fine." *She looked down at your hand and saw how yours almost completely covered hers.* "I still can't believe how tiny I am compared to you. I guess you got your wish for me to be smaller and lighter."

"Well yea….But theres no reason to be mad about it….It means you can't hurt me as much anymore."-I'd hear a sudden knock at the door.-

*You'd hear Mari's voice outside the door.* "Spike? Kat? You guys in there? The game ended a long time ago…" *Kat quieted you.* "Maybe she'll go away if we be quiet." *She whispered to you.*

-I'd whisper back.- "She's in my head silly...She knows we are in here."

"But we can still stay quiet and hope she eventually leaves…"

"I guess so…"-I'd look at her and smile.-

*She'd put her head on your shoulder and smiled, closing her eyes as you scratched the back of her neck.*

-I'd look down at her.- "You really are just like a cat."-I'd still be whispering.-

*She scratched the back of your head and you smiled goofily.* "And you're just like a wolf, or a dog, whichever way you want to look at it."

"More so a wolf then a dog…..Yea I prefer wolf."-I'd smile a bit and my ears would perk up.- "She's still out there."

*Kat's eyes started to droop.* "Well she can stand out there all night…." *She said tiredly, you started to remember that morning.*

"Well i think after i get done talking with them all we can go back into the kitchen and lay on that cold hard floor..Ok?"

*She smiled up at you.* "Okay, but be quick about it." *She said jokingly.*

"Ok don't leave…."-I'd stand up slowly still being a bit in pain. Id then walk to the door.- "Knock Knock…"

"Who's there?"

"Not you."

"Not you who?"

"Don't be mad i'm here jeez…" -I'd snap and appear behind Mari.-

*She squeaked and you could hear Kat giggling from inside the closet.* "Don't do that…" *She smiled at you.* "So why were you playing 7 minutes in heaven with Kat?" *She smirked and you could tell she was only kidding.*

"We weren't Mari….in fact we were having a scratch war to see who scratched better….. And then we were talking about life."

"Scratch war? I'm not even going to ask. But I can tell by your face that you want to talk to me about something?"

"Yea…. He made copies of you all… I was wondering why Spring wasn't there…. And why everyone else was."

*Her eyes seemed to darken.* "Well maybe it's because you've hardly talked to him since you and I woke him up…"

"Why did your eyes darken Mari?"

"Sorry…" *Her eyes brightened up again.* "You were talking about _him_ …"

"Yea that's what I wanted to talk about… He was apparently a part of me my whole life building up….. Maybe a bit too much."

"He has powerful magic, some of it even more powerful than mine and Michael's combined. It's no wonder I never detected him till now…" *She frowned and crossed her arms.*

"You can still feel him can't you?"-I'd look at her.- "That's why you're frowning and crossing your arms isn't it."

"Not him exactly… but…" *She looked away from you.*

"What then?"-I'd have concern in my voice.- "Why did you look away?"

*She looked at your eyes.* "Because you have your mother's eyes… Because you have _his_ eyes. Spike…" *She seemed reluctant to speak.*

"How could I have his eyes when I'm not connected to him at all… What are you guys not telling me?"

"The others have no idea, but as I searched through your memories I saw the truth. Spike… you have _his_ eyes because you have your mother's. He's… he's your mother's older brother… You never met him at least up close and personal. But when you were very little you snooped in on a conversation the two were having. They were arguing about something. He called her his sister…." *She looked away again.* "It's no wonder you adjusted to the powers so easily, your family is very powerful. You both are…"

"So I'm related to the man…."-I'd look over at the closet.-

*She nodded slowly.* "The one who killed us all…" *She whispered.*

"And Kat just heard all of it…"-I'd laugh a bit.- "I thought you were going to say he was still in me even after I tore him in two…."

"Kat fell asleep so she didn't, but why are you laughing?" *She gave you a look of confusion.*

"Because you confused me… And I just figured it out."-I'd look back at her.- "I'm sorry my Uncle hurt you guys."

"Don't apologize for his crimes Spike, it wasn't at all your fault." *She smiled at you.* "But I'm glad that you aren't acting the way I thought you would about this."

"How did you think I would react?" -I'd ask her curiously.-

*She started counting off the reasons on her fingers.* "Cry, scream, rage, faint, disappear." *She looked up at you.* "Basically everything BUT that."

-I'd smile at her.- "I'm not that Spike anymore…. I've changed."

"Well I guess that's a good thing." *She looked at the door quickly and then looked back at you talking quieter.* "And Kat's waking up." *She pointed to the door.* "Anyways, I gotta go talk to Michael about something so you do whatever…" *She smiled and disappeared.*

"Yeah I will…."-I'd snap and appear in the dining room.- "Spring is around here somewhere."

*Spring walked in the room yet again tightening his fingers.* "Gods I wish these screws would stay in. I can't even move without them loosening…" *He muttered to himself.*

"Are they chipped or ripped? That could be causing it."

*He stopped in front of you and looked at you blankly.* "What is that?"

"When the screw isn't as good as it was… Meaning it doesn't have as good as groves as it used to stay in."

*He looked down at his fingers.* "Oh. Well I guess so…" *He started tightening them again.* "How do you fix it? I don't want my fingers falling off in front of anybody."

-I'd freeze his hand in place and the screws would unscrew quickly. I'd then hold his fingers up. The same amount of screws I unscrewed would float out and go back slowly tightening.- "Just like that bud."

*He looked amazed down at his hand and smiled at you. He shook his hand around and his hand didn't fall apart instantly.* "Wow, thanks dude."

"You're welcome one more fighting of those screws and they would have ruined your hand." -I'd look at him.- "Don't freak out when Mari and Fred talk to you ok?"

"Talk to me about what?"

"You're about to find out."-The knob from the kitchen door would slowly turn.- "Just don't scream bud." -I'd snap and disappear. Then I'd appear in the basement.-

*Destiny was sitting on the floor again but this time faced away from you. She was still sifting through the same box from last time. She was looking at a picture frame she held in her hands.*

"Hello Destiny… What are you up to?"

*She didn't face you.* "Just looking at stuff. You wanna come look?" *She didn't seem mad or upset when she spoke.*

"Sure… If it's not going to upset you to get in your business."

*You could see the corners of her mouth lift into a small smile.* "Just get over here and sit down before I change my mind. "

-I'd snap and reappear next to her sitting down.- "So what are we looking at Captain Destiny… Is that the kraken off the starboard bowl… What should we do!"

*She laughed quietly and played along.* "No my first mate, it's the mighty sea dragon that's come to swallow us whole!"

-I'd laugh a bit and two pirate hats would appear. I'd place one on her head then one on me.- "We must fire the cannons then we take its loot!"-I'd give her a playful shove and move along with the shove.- "It's hitting the ship we must abandon soon!"

*She laughed and shoved you back.* "Oh no! It's attacking the other side now! I'll use my giant harpoon to spear it through the heart!" *She held up her arms like she was holding a gun and pretended to shoot it and over exaggerating ting the kick back and bumped into you making you both fall back lying on the floor.*

"O-Ok so what are we really looking at Destiny?"

*She turned her head to you and laughed. She grabbed your arm and pulled you back up.* "Come on, come on, I wanna show you something." *She jumped up from the floor but you remained sitting. She went over behind some boxes and disappeared behind them, you hear things clatter and drop until she drags an even larger box out from behind them. She smiled and waved over to you beckoning you to come closer.*

-I'd walk over slowly and quickly.- "What's in it?"

"I want to give you something… I hope you know how to play, but if you can't then I can teach you!" *She used her claws to cut open the duct tape sealing the box and opened it revealing only a layer or packing peanuts.*

-One of the peanuts would fall to the ground and I'd scratch at it.- "These are fun…. Is this what you were talking about?"

"No silly it's what's in the box, underneath all of those things." *She dug her hands into the box but stopped before she could pull it out.* "Now I'm going to pull this out and hand it to you, but this is very special to me and if you break it I will break you." *She seemed a bit nervous but she pulled the object out and showed it to you. It was a long sleek black electric guitar with blue racing stripes going down the middle and a faded dark grey edge.* "Back when the diner was still open they were going to upgrade Spring's guitar to this, but they never got the chance to. I knew he would never let go of his old metal acoustic but I kept it anyways. I figured now that you're part of the band you needed something to play…"

"Well don't give me Springs….."-I'd snap and disappear then reappear with my own all red one with a black handle on the bottom.- "I already play one."

*She'd look wide eyed at your guitar.* "Wow, I've only dreamed of having a guitar as nice as that…" *She looked down at the black guitar.* "Well now what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Play it… That's what I would do with it."-I'd smile at her and pick mine up by the black handle.-"And don't mess up." -The black handle would disappear almost instantly and a rope would shoot out of the hole wrapping around the back of my neck.-"This is the thing that got me into band class.."

"As much as I like this guitar, I'm fine with old reliable." *She'd snap her fingers and her white guitar with a rainbow shine appeared in her hands. She put her fingers on the frets and strummed out a cord.* "I've got her sounding perfect."

"Ok Destiny… So that photo what was it… That's is what you wanted to show me originally."

*She set her guitar to the side and went back over to the smaller box. You sat down next to her as she pulled out one of the picture frames inside. She handed it to you.* "That was my first performance. It was really sucky but I managed to make it through the whole song that time." *You took notice to half the pictures in the box being black and white photographs.*

-I'd smile at her.- "It's ok… I sucked at first when I started to play. It just takes a while to get used to an instrument when it's thrown at you."

*She laughed.* "I wish it had just been thrown at me. I already knew how to play, it's just we use regular sized instruments and as you can tell, we are not regular sized. I had to learn the whole thing over again with these chunky hands." *She held up her hands and smiled, chuckling.* "Gods, you're glad you weren't around at that time to see some of the rages I had, they had to get me a dozen new guitars before I adjusted to it." *She looked at your hands.* "You're definitely gonna have a hard time with those fingers."

-I'd flinch a bit.- "One of my family members were there… One that you hate." -I'd look at my hands and extend my claws that were still bloody.-

*Her smile faded and she looked at the picture over your shoulder.* "Who's that? I don't recognize any-" *She snatched the picture from your hands.* "That can't be him, he wasn't there that day… Is that who you're talking about? "

-I'd look at her my ears would fall down.- "He was there with you all… All except me."

*She closed her eyes and held up her hand as if telling you to stop.* "Now just hold on a minute here, did you say family member earlier?" *She opened her eyes and looked over at you.*

" _He_ was my uncle…" -My eyes would sadden a bit.- "He was good…. Then he changed a lot."

*She dropped her hands and looked over at you.* "Y-you're… his nephew?" *She closed her eyes and growled.* "No, there's no way. You're so nice and he's so...so…." *She clenched her fists.* "...evil! There's no way that you can be related to that monster!" *Her eyes reddened with rage.*

"That monster was my Uncle… And I was related to him… Mari is the one who told me." -I'd look back down to my blooded claws.- "And I ripped him in half without even knowing."

*Her eyes faded back to normal and her rage seemed to evolve into sadness.* "It can't be true… You're so sweet, and nice, and-and funny… you can't have the same blood as him… you just can't… You're the most wonderful person in the world, you don't deserve to be related to someone like him…"

-It is then that there would be a knock at the door.- "That's Mari, Fred and Spring there to tell you most likely." -My ears would raise a bit.- "I have to go… I'd rather not hear the conversation."

*She stayed silent and looked down at the floor.*

"Would you like me to stay for the conversation Destiny?"

*She pulled her head back up and smiled, but you could see the sadness in her eyes.* "It's fine Spike, I'll talk to Mari and Gold. You go be with Kat, she'll be missing you…."

"She's asleep. So the only thing I would do is play my guitar."

"Well then go play your guitar for a while… I'll be okay…." *She put her hand on your arm reassuringly.*

"Don't hate me after they talk to you.. I'll tell them to come in ok?"

*She smiled and it seemed genuine this time.* "I'd never hate you Spike, now and forever."

"Ok I'll send them in." -I'd snap and be behind the gang.- "Go ahead in."-I'd then walk out to the stage and sit down tuning up my guitar.-

*Mari slowly opened the door to the basement and made her way down the steps towards Destiny.* "So he already told you, right?" *Destiny sniffled and nodded.* "He doesn't deserve this. Nobody, especially Spike deserves something like this." *Her eyes darkened again and she slammed her fist on the ground cracking the stone floor slightly.* "He-he doesn't…" *Her hand relaxed and tears streamed from her eyes.* "He-he shouldn't have t-to…" *Mari sat down next to her hand wrapped her arm around her shoulder.* "It's okay Destiny… This is just something that all of us will have to live with. Spike isn't phased by it at all and you shouldn't be either…" *She grabbed Destiny's hand comfortingly and Destiny rested her head on Mari's shoulder.* "He sh-shouldn't have to live with it… It isn't fair to him…"

-I'd snap and make a clone of myself on stage.- "So I can do that now…. This is kinda good." -I'd snap and be in the basement invisible.-

*Mari used her other hand to rub Destiny's back.* "I know it isn't, but he can't help who he's related to… None of us can…." *Her tears seemed to come faster and she turned burying her head in Mari's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her.* "I-It's not f-fair M-mari…."

-I'd keep watching silently and feel something touch me on the side. I'd shew whatever it was away not looking down.-

*Nothing more was said for a while as Destiny cried into Mari's shoulder and she gave the bear a chance to let go of her built up emotions.*

-I'd look at Destiny feeling bad for her. I'd feel something touch me again and shew it off again this time looking down and seeing nothing.-

*Mari would start rubbing her thumb over Destiny's knuckles and rest her head on hers.* "Just let it all out Destiny, everything's going to be fine I promise…."

-I'd look at them and then snapped to see Spring by the clone poking it. I'd then appear from the invisibility.-

"Yo Spike, what's wrong with you?" *He gave your clone a good poke between the eyes but it kept tuning your guitar silently. Spring saw you appear on the other side of the room and gasp looking back and forth between the two of you.* "W-why is there two Spikes? My eyes don't need adjusting do they?"

-I'd snap and the clone would fade away.- "I made a clone so I could do something In my head and still tune my guitar."-I'd smile at him.- "Your eyes are fine…"

*He squinted at you.* "No, they still need adjusting, I just thought for a minute that they were worse than I thought they were." *He looked at you confusedly.* "Since when did you have three eyes?"

-I'd smile and laugh then I'd walk closer showing I had two eyes.- "Just need to adjust them a little bit then you will be good… How was the conversation?"

"Well we didn't really go downstairs. Mari said she would handle it and we both stayed up here. I think Gold went to Kat to explain things to her but he said she was asleep so he left her alone."

"I meant between you Mari and Gold buddy."

"Oh, duh, of course you did. Well wasn't that upset by it, I mean you can't help who you're related to, but I know Destiny was pretty upset about it. I could hear her crying all the way up here…" *He frowned and glanced back at the door.* "I hope she's alright…" *He twisted a ring on his hand that you never noticed before.*

"What's the ring about Spring?"

*He looked down at his hand.* "Oh, this… Well, um… I know that we couldn't have a big thing like she always dreamed she'd have, heck we couldn't even have a ceremony… But before I got shut down, the very night before actually… We'd been together for three years before it…" *He'd look back at the door smiling.* "...I asked Destiny to marry me…" *He looked down at the floor and rubbed his neck.* "I know, stupid right? Two robots getting married… But I'd heard so much about how happy it made people, to be with one person forever… I wanted me and Destiny to be that way…" *He'd look at his ring and see his reflection in the gold band.* "I wanted at least a chance to make it official so I told her I'd put something together for the next day…" *He frowned.* "I never got the chance…"

"You still could bud…" -I'd pat his back and something in me would click.- "You still have the rings to do it just ask again." -I'd stop a minute realizing my claws were the things clicking. I'd stop patting his back.- "It's never too late."

"Thank you for stopping, that really hurt, but…" *He'd frown and look at the floor again.* "She probably doesn't even remember… And if she does is she even going to feel the same way?" *He'd start twisting the ring again.*

"I'm sure she would.. And if I hear her think otherwise than I could do a memory sweep and refresh that part of her brain."

*He smiled at you.* "No need for that my friend, I think I have an idea, but I'll need your help."

"Ok tell me it all in one go. Don't change your mind just talk away, I'm open to all your ideas."

"After three years of being together I only took her on one real date and we didn't even leave the diner. That date was the night I asked her. If we can recreate the setup that I did all those years ago then I know that she'll remember."

"You want me to turn you both human so you can eat out somewhere fancy and actually taste the food don't you?"

"As much as I'd like that, no. I want it to be exactly like that night." *He sighed.* "That was the best night of both our lives."

"I bet it was." -I'd nod in agreement even though I knew that changed for Destiny.- "She probably loved it and will forever."

"Come on then." *He smiled at you.* "We've got some work to do."

*Spring wrung his hand nervously and looked over at you.* "Is everything ready Spike? I think it is, I double checked everything and then double checked it again and-" *He was interrupted by your hand on his shoulder.*

"Relax and no it's not all ready.. What's her favorite song?"

"As far as I know her favorite song is still Mari's music box song, 'My Grandfather Clock'. I got Fred to play it that night on my guitar since that was after she got put into storage."

"Ok good." -I'd snap and the lights would dim and the band would start rehearsing.- "Now hold still this is going to hurt the both of us."

"Spike, what are you doing?"

-I'd smile at him. I'd set my arm on his and he would freeze.-"Replacing repairing and taking the pain." -My eyes would pulse and all his pain would go away into me. I'd then snap and his metal parts would be a shiny chrome again and his suit would start returning to its original form.-

"Y-you fixed me…" *He wrapped you in a hug.* "Thanks Spike…"

"Yea no problem bud. Your pain wasn't that severe and all your parts are brand new… Even the spring locks.. And your suit should be like the old days about…. Now."

*He'd let go of you and smiled even wider.* "I owe you a big one Spike, now go get on the stage and wait till I come back upstairs with Destiny before you start playing." *He'd turn around and start heading towards the stairwell before taking a deep breath and looking back at you trying to look as confident as possible.*

-I'd smile at him and the lights would go normal. I'd then wave him off and wake the band. I'd hold up my arms my eyes going red.-"Play when i snap . You have the song be ready."-I'd look back at spring my eyes going normal.- "Go bud."

*He'd smile and open the door heading down the stairs to see Destiny sitting on the floor hunched over the same picture that she'd shown you earlier. He'd come up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders gently. She'd turn back at him and gasp seeing that he was fixed. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.* "You're all fixed…" *He ran his hand down the back of her head.* "I know, come on, I'v got a surprise upstairs, let's go…" *He let her arms fall back to her sides and then grabbed them leading her backwards up the steps. They'd get to the top and he'd cover her eyes.* "Spring what are you doing?" *He laughed softly.* "You'll see…" *He opened the door and lead her out to the middle of the dining room and she held her arms out in front of her to stop herself from running into any of the tables but didn't find any.* "Where's all the…" *Her voice trailed off as he uncovered her eyes to see the dark dining room, lit only by candle light and old style christmas lights that hung like vines on parts of the walls. A single table sat in the middle of the room with a pizza sitting to the side and candles on the table. She smiled and covered her mouth as tears formed in her eyes when she looked over to the stage to see you playing the song that she hadn't heard in many years.* "Y-you… Y-you did all this?" *Spring would smile and take her by the hand again.* "I had help…" *He looked over at you.*

-I'd smile at the two and snap making the whole band start.- "You two have your fun I don't need credits to this.. It was your idea Spring."

*Spring smiled and walked over to the table pulling Destiny's chair out for her and letting her sit down before sitting down himself.* "I thought you were due for some cheering up…" *Destiny wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands.* "I can't believe that you recreated that night… Everything's the same…" *She laughed and held his hand across the table.* "I thought that you'd forgotten about that night…" "I thought you'd forgotten." "How could I forget? It was the night you-" *She went wide eyed as Spring pulled something out from behind him. He stood up again and pulled Destiny to her feet giving her a short kiss.* "Destiny, you make me the happiest man in the world just by standing next to me. I love you and even though we'll live forever, I want to live forever... together with you…." *She gasped as Spring got down on one knee and showed her the gold band that matched his own.* "Destiny, will you _officially_ marry me?" *She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him crying.* "Of course… Of course I will…" *He grabbed her hand and slid the ring over her finger.* "I love you Destiny." "I love you too Spring…" *He held her cheek as he put his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. She pulled back eventually and rested her head on his shoulder.* "I love you so much…"

-I'd smile a bit and hear a bit of error in Chicas beat. I'd hold up my hand and speed her up getting her back to beat her head would twitch a bit from then.- "You two having fun down there? I can't really tell i can't hear anything over these goofs playing this song terribly." -I'd point to the band behind me.-

*You'd hear Destiny laugh and Spring reply.* "Yeah, we're all good down he-" *He'd suddenly be cut off as Destiny kissed him again but you couldn't see behind the table.*

-I'd hear more things go off beat.- "You guys are lucky you don't have to deal with them… I have to control all four and trust me it's not easy." -My eyes would go a blood red color as more strain was added to my head.- "Rrgg CAN'T YOU FOUR DO ANYTHING RIGHT! Continue playing and I will discuss with you later how to not stink when playing.. Then hopefully you will learn!"-My eyes would stay the blood red color as the four continued playing, horrified but sounding a lot better.-

*You'd hear Destiny break out laughing but then she'd be cut off for some "mysterious" reason. Eventually She replied giggling.* "You can go straighten them out if you want, we're all good on music for now…" *Spring would kiss Destiny again and they'd both lean back and lay on the floor, still out of your line of sight.* "Yeah, we're fine man, you go off and do whatever, I'm gonna stay here with my new wife…" *She laughed and kissed him again.* "I like the way that sounds…."

"Ok you two love doves…" -I'd look back at the four my eyes blaring and they would get even better.- "Have fun...If they go off beat just get me…. _I'll Deal With Them._ " -My voice would sound demonic, Id then snap and disappear reappearing next to Kat.- "So how are you Kat?"

*Kat's eyes flickered on and she yawned.* "Well that took a while… I was wondering where you went…" *She smiled at you tiredly.*

"I went everywhere Kat….And no where….Well more so a wedding for Spring and Destiny."

"Oh, so they finally got officially married, Destiny was wondering when he was going to bring it up again." *You sat down next to her and she pulled herself back onto your lap.* "Now where were we?" *She started scratching your chin again.*

"I think we were about to go into the kitchen and bake stuff….That's what my memory says." -I'd scratch the back of her neck.- "At least i think."

*She chuckled and laid against you again.* "My memory says something different...something about laying on a cold hard floor?"

"Yea maybe that was it…." -I'd hear the beat get confused again.- "That band can't do anything right can they?"

"Nope…" *She'd move her hand up and rub the back of your head.*

-The room would rattle a bit and the band would go back on beat.-"There much better." -I'd snap and we would be in the kitchen….- "So Fred needs to talk with you later."

*She'd listen to your heartbeat.* "Yeah, later… But for now…" *She'd look up at you and give you a kiss on the cheek.*

"Its very important that you talk to him Kat…...Its news that you cant miss or else something might happen…." -I'd look away at the wall.- "It involves _Him_."

*She'd frown and look at the floor. She'd sit back a little from you but still keep her arms around you.* "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad…" *Kat dropped her hand from the back of your head and her tail slowly fell to the floor.* "I just wanted to spend time with you… But…"

"I'm not mad at you. It's just my voice and eyes that are making it seem that way."

*She leaned back on you again.* "It just seemed that way, sorry…"

"There's no need to apologize." -I'd scratch her head.-"If anything I should be sorry for making you feel bad."

*She smiled slightly and listened to your slow heartbeat.* "Well then I forgive you…"

-I'd smile at her.- "You are so forgiving and always so cheerful…. I want you to stay that way Kat."-I'd scratch her head more.- "And you're always apologizing for things you didn't do… We need to work on that a bit even if it is generosity sometimes it's not purely necessary."-I'd scratch down to the back of her neck.- "You're my favorite here. Thank you."

*She'd smile up at you and then start scratching the back of your neck again.* "You're welcome. And thank you Spike…"

-I'd scratch her head more.- "You're welcome. So what do you want to do now?"

*She yawned again.* "What I've been wanting to do all day… My batteries are completely shot… I've been trying to stay awake since you went to talk to Mari, I haven't been doing a very good job…"

"So what have you been wanting to do all day then?"-I'd ask her politely.-

*She laughed and started to lie down on the floor.* "Come on, Silly…"

"Oh you just want to sleep on the cold hard floor… I remember now." -I'd lay down slowly my claws would also extend slowly.-

*You'd lie down behind her and wrap your arms around her, she'd jump slightly when your claws dug into her sides.* "Ow...Spike, your claws…"

"Sorry Kat."-The claws would slowly go back into my hands.- "They come out when I lay and I usually forget about them."

*She smiled and pressed her back against your warm chest.* "It's fine…"

-I'd smile a bit.- "How tired are you?"

*She let out a loud yawn as her tail wrapped loosely around your arm again.* "Pretty tired…"

-I'd let out a semi-fake yawn.- "Ok just wondering." -I'd scratch the back of her neck slowly.-

*She started to purr and let out a quiet meow.*

"Even when tired you make cat noises… Even cats don't do that."-I'd smile.- "Guess that makes you even more special."

*She'd reach her hand back and slowly scratch under your chin, smiling.* "I could never be as special as you are…"

"Yea cause you already passed me on the special scale."-I'd let out another semi-fake yawn.-

*She'd laugh softly and pressed herself even deeper into your chest feeling your heartbeat in sync with hers.*

-I'd smile and dim my lights so they wouldn't have much light in the room.- "When you go to sleep I will."

"I'll go to sleep when...when you…...when...you…" *Her eyes dimmed and she purred softly in her sleep.*

-I'd pat her head and snap making me at the door.-"Good night my Kat."-I'd make a clone myself in her arms.- "Now then I can check on the two love doves and basically scold the band."

*Kat stirred her sleep and frowned mumbling.* "Spike why aren't you warm anymore? You're...you're so cold…" *She seemed to shiver.*

"Sorry Kat my heat protectors must have activated." -I'd snap making a blanket fall on my clone and her.-

*She'd grab the edge of the blanket and wrap it loosely around her arms and pulling her legs closer to her.* "That's better…" *She'd smile slightly and fell back asleep.*

-I'd open the door a bit.-"Spring Destiny is it ok if I come in?"

*They both gasped and shouted at you.* "No-no-no-no! Don't come in right now, uh, sorry, come back later then!" *You scowled at their yelling and looked back at Kat who thankfully hadn't stirred.*

-I'd go back to the door a bit.- "Can I kill the band while you two are doing whatever it is you're doing?"

"A-as long as you can do it without coming in here." *Destiny replied back.*

-I'd laugh a bit.- "I won't look I promise… Plus I don't want to see you guys making out all over the place." -I'd snap and be on stage.. They could see me but I couldn't see them.- "Just don't look at me when I do this next part."

"Not looking." *They both said from somewhere behind you.*

-My eyes would go a blood red and a dark aura would appear around me.- "You four need to learn how to play better… Listen and you live… If you don't.."-I'd pause laughing.-" _You die."_ -My voice would again be demonic.-

*The band looked at you intently obviously not wanting to be ripped to pieces very violently.*

"So what you do is you stop playing a while… Then you come to me… And I tear out your voice boxes and fix them."

*The band dropped their instruments and Foxy stepped away from Kat's drums.*

"Now go in the back room and shut down for the next four days… Then I'll fix you all… Every mistake and pain will be taken from you…. And after that if you have mistakes or pains you will feel them forever."

*They all quickly stepped off of the stage and walked to the back room.*

"Good." -I'd stop and my voice would return to normal.- "You two didn't see or hear any of that right?"

*Spring replied shakily.* "I heard a little bit, but I made sure Destiny didn't. It's fine though, thanks Spike."

"Thanks Spring…" -I'd start getting a headache and would trip and fall landing on the stage hard.-"Why must I have to feel all you guy's pain and suffering….And stress."

"Sorry…" *He seemed to chuckled as he heard you crash onto the stage.* "Can't really help it…"

-I'd clench my teeth.- "Yea sure you can't. And I can't help the fact that I can take control of you all in a second."-I'd slam my fist into the stage.- "So could you try Spring?"

*He gulped nervously.* "Y-Yeah, sure buddy."

"Sorry for scaring you…." -My voice would go demonic again.- " _Sometimes I just can't control the rage._ "

*You'd hear footsteps from the kitchen and Kat shuffled out tiredly.* "Now where'd you go off to?" *She'd look around tiredly and then her eyes would stop on something and go black.* "Kat!" *Destiny screamed and thrust out her hand making Kat quickly shut down and fall over.* "I thought she was asleep!" *Destiny grabbed Springs hand tightly.* "Maybe we should go do this somewhere else." *Destiny snapped her fingers making the two of them disappear instantly. Kat's eyes slowly flickered on.*

-I'd snap and the clone and I would disappear.- "Now that I'm in my head there's peace and quiet."

*She looked blankly at the stop where the two were laying on the floor.* "H-hey Spike? Do you know if you can erase memories?"

-I'd appear.- "Why do you ask?"

*She started to sit up and stared blankly forward blinking a few times.* "Because I have a rather disturbing and embarrassing image engraved into the insides of my eyelids that I'd rather not have there…"

"I can take memory's from you and you would never see them again but otherwise nope I can't do anything."

*She slowly stood up and grabbed your arms, her hands shaking badly.* "Y-yeah, j-just do that…." *She still stared at the same spot on the floor.*

-I'd snap and we would be in her mind..- "You find it.. I'd rather not ravish through all your memory's."

*She slowly looked through the books on the wall and pulled one out. She opened it to the back and ripped out the page and then handing it to you.* "Th-there."

-I'd take the papers and snap sending us back to the Pizzeria. I'd then snap again leaving Kat there and going back into my mind. I'd place the page in a trophy case without even looking at it.- "It shouldn't effect me or her." -I'd then summon up a couch into my mind and lay on it. My guitar would slowly appear too and I'd strum it.-

*Kat watched as you disappeared and the library returned to the way she usually kept it. Her mother's old apartment with books strewn about the place. She'd changed it because it was still a bit to personal yet for her to show him but she sat down at the kitchen table and stared blankly out the window beside her as the memory faded from her mind.*

"It's so quiet in here…. I kinda wish they could come in here without it killing them slowly…. But that can't happen anymore." -I'd continue strumming.- "Maybe I could help them so they could by exposing them one at a time to this power… Then they would be able to. I hope."-I'd snap back to the pizzeria Inside the kitchen.- "I wish Fred was here."

*Gold appeared next to you and yawned rubbing his eyes tiredly.* "You do realize that it's three in the morning right?"

"Yes I do now stop thinking about it and turn around for me."

*He gave you a look of annoyance but turned around slowly.* "Why am I doing this?"

-I'd grab his shoulders and my eyes would pulse. He would feel an enormous amount of power enter him.- "There."

*His eyes flashed blood red for a moment and he froze, but you let go of his shoulders and he regained control of himself again. His eyes shown brightly and he turned around to face you.* "Thanks, how did you do that?"

"Well I can control you all now including Mari but if I brought you in my head you would slowly die so I'm exposing you to some of my power for an hour then taking it back so you can enter my head without falling dead."

"Okay? Thanks I guess…"

"So just stay here." -I'd put my arm up and power him down.- "I'll watch over you."

"Wait what are you-" *His eyes darkened again and fell backwards snapping Kat out of her mind she looked over at you and then at Gold.* "What did I miss?"

"Nothing just helping Fred a bit. Then Mari, Then Spring and Destiny when they are done."

*She wrapped her arms around you again and smiled.* "What about me?"

"I'm afraid to help you the way I'm helping them… You were never exposed to him like them.. It may hurt you too much."

*She frowned a bit and grabbed your hand.* "I'm strong enough to handle it, see?" *She tried to squeeze your hand but you barely felt anything.*

"I mean power wise Kat… They have felt his power… And that's what I'm exposing them to basically his controlled power."

*She let go of your hand.* "I…"

"It's ok Kat… I'll help you learn soon… I just have to help them.. You can enter my head because you haven't felt his power.. So you have a plus one technically against them."

"I…" *She couldn't seem to figure out what to say and she stared at the floor silently.*

"It's ok Kat. You're still tired." -I'd swipe my hand over her face and stop her from falling I'd then slowly lay her down.- "Sleep tight."

*Her eyes darkened but she managed to whisper to you.* "Good night Spike."

-I'd smile at her.-"Good night." -I'd then talk to Mari in my head.-' _Hey can you come here?'_

*She appeared next to you looking even more tired than Fredbear.* "You've got us all on daylight sleep schedules again… I don't know how you aren't falling asleep yourself."

"Well I'm built differently remember. Can you go to animatronic form?"

*She rubbed the back of her neck.* "Why exactly? You know I don't like doing that…"

"I need you to so I can expose you to his controlled power so that you guys can go in my head without dying…. Fred's almost done."

*She hugged her arms to her chest.* "I don't need to do that, I've already been exposed to him for long enough…" *She took a step back from you and her eyes darkened slightly.*

"Not enough Mari… I still can't feel the powers but I can in Fred now." -I'd wake Fred up and take the powers quickly.- "Ok Fred go back to sleep."

*He'd look at you strangely.* "What was the point of waking me up when you're telling me I can go back to sleep? Couldn't you just do it while I'm asleep so that you don't have to wake me up?"

"I already did it Fred go back to your normal bed. You're all good now."

*Fred snapped his fingers and disappeared. You tried to grab Mari's arms but she pulled back.* "N-no… I d-don't want to…"

"Then don't. Just look away…. It won't hurt,I'll make sure of that."

"I-I…" *You could see the fear in her eyes as she looked down at your reaching hands.*

"Mari please… I'm doing this to make sure you are all safe."

*She closed her eyes and looked away putting her hands in yours.* "J-just get it over with…"

-My eyes would pulse and the power would slowly enter her body. I could tell she had pain in her eyes and I'd take the pain out of her.-"There you go."

*She'd slowly open her eyes and you could see the pure terror in them. Tears started to run down her face.* "S-spike, it's cold, and it hurts… I'm so scared…"

"Almost done Mari you are doing great I promise you that."

*She'd shut her eyes tightly again and whimpered quietly as more tears ran down her face.* "Make it be over soon. Please…"

"Done." -The power would extract quickly.- "Thanks for cooperating Mari… Now I have to do that to Spring and Destiny. When they are done…..what they are doing that I shall not describe to you."

*Mari let go of your hands and hugged you tightly, her black tears staining your gray fur.* "Please don't do that again, please…" *You felt her whole body trembling in your arms.*

"I won't… Not to you.. It's a one time thing so you're good forever… I just want them to be too." -I'd look at Kat and put my arm up and get the power from her.- "She doesn't know that I did it for her. Now please excuse me as I try to help Spring and Destiny."

*Mari nodded silently and pulled her arms off of you hugging them to her chest again. You could see that she was still trembling as she sat down and leaned against the edge of the stage.*

-I'd sit down with her.- "You ok Mari.. Did some pain get to that I couldn't take away?"

*She looked at you scaredly.* "All I could feel was pure terror the whole time, all of my worst memories played over and over again in a never ending loop. I could hear every single last scream of every person I'd ever watch die… I could feel every ounce of pain I'd ever felt rip me apart like one giant wound… I was s-so scared… Even now I can still see every memory, hear every scream, feel every bit of pain… S-spike… I-I'm terrified…"

-I'd feel her thinking of the pain and start feeling it only it felt ten times worse to me. I'd grab the stage behind me and my claws would extend splintering the piece of wood I was holding.- "I can feel it…. Please stop thinking about it. I feel you guy's pain all the time.. The pain you think about. It comes out ten times worse to me than it would to you if it actually happened." -My eyes would flip red.- " _It causes me to change."_ -The voice would come out demonically.-

*She held the sides of her head.* "I'm sorry, I can't!" *Tears started falling down her cheeks again.* "I can't stop it, I'm so sorry Spike!"

-My claws would go a deep red and my fur would turn black.- "P-Please get it out of me." -I'd seem to be in great pain now.- " _They all burning me!"_ -There would be a light hissing sound and then I'd fall over backwards shutting down.-

*She'd be snapped out of her thoughts as she leaned over you.* "Spike! Please! I'm so sorry!" *She waved her hand over your face trying to wake you up but you didn't respond, she put her hand to the side of your face but it blistered her fingers and she pulled it away quickly. All of the memories faded out of her mind and all she could focus on was trying to wake you up.* "Wake up Spike, please! I'm so sorry...I'm so so sorry…"

-I'd wake in my head. I'd look down at my suit and claws trying to change them back.-" What happened to me?"- there would be no response.-"Where am I?" -still nothing.-

*Mari kept waving her hand over your face still trying to wake you up.* "S-spike, please…" *Her tears dripped onto your fur and steamed as they touched the blazing hot metal. Mari then had a sudden moment of realization.* "Maybe if I think of something good…" *She'd start thinking of the dance and Destiny's birthday party, she'd think of how happy and relieved she was when you woke up from your fight with _him_. She'd think of the moment when you'd helped her reunite with her son… She'd smile and laugh a bit.* "P-please wake up Spike…" *Your eyes slowly flickered to life.*

-I'd look around slowly, I'd slowly hold up my hands to see they were still black with red claws.-"Thank you Mari…. I can't go back to my regular form though…. It won't let me.."-I'd look at her with my pure red eyes.- "The others will be scared of me."

*She laughed as you started to sit up.* "I'll never be afraid of you, there are scarier things in this world worth being afraid of…" *She tried to hug you but yelped when you burned her arms.*

"The heat won't go too… And the claws."

*She pointed at the floor around you.* "Claws I'm not worried about, but you're burning a mark into the floor." *You'd look down to see that there was a black scorched outline of you on the tile.*

"Well now I'm funny, sweet, nice, and hot…" -I'd laugh a bit.- "Wonderful.. In all honesty I think I need ice water."

"Here, I might be able to help with that." *She put only a finger on you and she teleported you to the back of the pizzeria and picked up the hose turning it on and letting it run over you.* "The water won't mess with your insides so this should help at least temporarily cool you down." *She said as the water ran over your head and the steam billowed off of you.*

"I don't think it's doing much Mari… In glad the others didn't see what just happened… In so glad."-I'd look up at the steam.- "It's definitely not doing much."

"Well do you at least feel a little better?" *She asked you.*

"A bit… Now that I'm not in a rage or pain."

"Well I'm glad you feel better about that, but that really wasn't what I was asking. I meant do you still feel like you're a walking, talking ball of flames? Because that's sure what you felt like when I touched you."

"I don't feel it Mari… Only you could tell me."

*She noticed the steam wasn't coming off you as much and turned the hose away for a minute. She carefully put the tips of her fingers against your arm and then her whole hand on your arm.* "You're a lot better, I can at least touch you now." *She pulled her hand away quickly and shook it.* "Now you just feel like you've been sitting in the hot sun for a couple hours. Not the actual sun."

"Well at least I don't feel like fire anymore."

"Well that's good. I don't know if you're going to keep getting hotter again so tell me if it starts to get worse." *She smiled at you.* "I'm glad that you're okay Spike, I mean with the other thing this time, not the heat thing." *She frowned and looked at the ground.* "I'm sorry… I feel like this is all my fault…"

"It's not. In fact it's mine for forcing you to do something you didn't want to… In sorry Mari. I wish I could hug you, you're like the mother I didn't have for a while."

*She'd use her magic to hold the hose in the air above you and wrapped you in a hug standing under the spray.* "Th-thank you Spike…" *She smiled.*

"It is the truth. My mother wasn't around for." -I'd count in my head.- "Five years…. My dad was in a coma for five years… So basically everyone but my Dad was dead…. So it's nice to have someone like you around."

*A few stray tears ran down her face but through the water you couldn't notice.* "Y-you don't have to tell me Spike… Just-just thank you…" *She held you tighter.*

"You're welcome." -I'd hug her back making sure my claws didn't touch her.- "Don't leave us."

"I wouldn't dream of it…" *She laughed quietly.*

"I read that an animatronic will shut itself down forever after its lived so long… Please don't."-My hug would get a bit tighter.-

"I promise I won't let that happen, I'd never leave you…"

"Mari I have a question."

*She closed her eyes enjoying your warm hug.* "Yes Spike?"

"Would you like to see them someday? I still have pictures of them."

"Of course I would." *She sniffled and resting her head against your shoulder smiling.*

-I'd look down at her.- "You're starting to be like Kat, Mari." -I'd smile a bit.- "Don't say you like me too."

*She pulled her head back up and her cheeks glowed a light pink.* "N-no! I was just happy… Happy that you'd think of me like a mother…" *She smiled and looked at the ground between her feet.* "It's like how Destiny considers me to be like a grandmother, it just makes me feel all warm inside." *She looked back up at you and laughed.* "You should know plenty of what that feels like…"

"Your flustered Mari." -I'd laugh a bit and look down at my body.- "I kinda like this new suit… And my eyes."-I'd look down to her.- "What do you think?"

"They don't scare me, but they might to the others…"

-I'd smile at her.- "They scare you a bit though… They have to."

"No...especially now that everytime I look at them I think of this happy moment…" *She smiled at you.*

"Ok…" -I'd look up at the steam.- "Someone's going to think there's a fire soon if we don't stop."

"You're right…" *She frowned and let go of you then making the hose stop running. She looked down at her sopping wet dress and pushed her soaked stringy black hair out of her eyes.* "What am I going to do about this?" *She held up the sides of her dress and more water dripped onto the ground.*

"Same thing you did during the water balloon fight Mrs. Avatar."

"I would, but…" *Her eyes started to droop.* "Holding up that hose for so long took more energy out of me than you'd think. I don't think I can muster enough power to do that…" *Her eyes started to darken almost unnoticeably.*

"Don't fall asleep Mari."-I'd look at her.- "Not soaking wet." -I'd look under her seeing an air vent, I'd activate it starting to dry her.-

*She squeak as her dress started to come up over her knees and held it down laughing slightly.* "Well that's pretty convenient."

"Yes it was Marilyn Monroe. Yes it was."-I'd smile.- "You know who she is right?"

"No, sorry…" *She'd chuckle as her hair flew around her face.*

"Yea you will have to research about her later through my memory and yours…. Anyway I'm going to need a place to hide for three hours till day shift starts."

*She finished drying off and stepped off the grate making it switch back off.* "Why till day shift?"

"Do you want me to hurt the guard?"

*She held up her hands.* "No, of course not! I don't want you to hurt anyone, and I'm sure you don't either…"

"He called me and Kat idiots… Of course I want to murder him. He's a jerk."

"Well please don't, I've seen enough murder for one lifetime." *She let her thoughts wander back to her memories but shook them out of her head quickly.* "I know where you can stay for the night…" *She grabbed your hand since it was still cool and teleported you to a dark room. So dark in fact that you couldn't even see your hand as you held it infront of your face. YOu felt Mari let go of your hand and something clicked and lights flashed on. You saw a bed in one corner of the small room and a desk beside it where the lamp Mari had turned on sat. The floor and walls were made of the same tile from back at the Restaurant so you immediately thought that you were still there.*

"So are we at the Pizzeria or am I being an idiot?"

"Sort of…" *She grabbed a flashlight off the desk and shown it at the dirt caked walls and then turned to shine it down a long corridor.* "This is the second location. The "New and Improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The restaurant they opened up after the closing of the Diner and it's sister location."

"I'm guessing it got closed too."

"Yes, but I will tell you that the Animatronics here are still active and running, they've just given up their killing spree to rust in piece as this place falls down around them. They were offered to come to the new restaurant to perform but they refused…"

-I'd shine my eyes on a wall.- "Did they call you a traitor then?" -I'd point to the picture of her.-

*She sighed.* "I wasn't welcomed with open arms if that's what you're asking…"

"I meant when you left." -I'd look at her.- "Not when you arrived."

"There wasn't much difference…" *She wouldn't meet your eyes and kept staring down the corridor.*

"Ok… I'll teleport back in a bit.." -I'd look at her.- "You don't need to stay if you don't want to."

"I hate to be rude but I wasn't planning on staying anyways. But if you would be so kind as to talk to the others… they haven't had visitors in twenty years…" *She disappeared letting the flashlight drop to the ground.*

"Quick question before you…." -I'd look around.- "What do I call them? There's no name tags on them is there?"

*All of a sudden you'd hear static coming from above you and metal screeching. You'd look up to see wires hanging down in your face. The static quieted and a white and pink version of Foxy looked down at you with a single golden eye.*

"Hey Foxy what's up with the makeup? It's a bit weird for you to wear makeup."

*The mangled mess of animatronic parts looked down at you curiously and so did her second head that was some how attached to her shoulder.*

"Foxy when did you get the second head? And why do you look all torn up…"

*Suddenly something grabbed you from behind the back and held your arms back.* "What ye be doin' here laddie? We don't take to kindly to 'trangers…" *The voice said with a pirate like accent which sounded vaguely familiar.*

-I'd look my head back.- "Foxy you know me… From the Pizzeria… Aren't you supposed to be asleep still?"

*The person shoved your arm higher up your back making your shoulder blaze with pain.* "I ain't that stupid fox lad now who do ye be?" *He pushed the side of your head making you face the other way and you couldn't see your assailant's face. You ripped your arms out of his grip and turned to face him but almost screamed when you saw him. It was almost an exact copy of your suit except it was smaller and brown colored with a pirate's hat on his head. His sharp teeth glinted gold in the bright light of your eyes. The other canine's eyes glowed neon green and he grabbed your arms again forcing you up against the wall.* "Tell me who ye be now our you'll be forced to!" *He pinned your one arm behind your own back and against the wall and he used his free arm to pull a real sharp metal cutlass from a holster around his waist. He pressed it against your neck lightly.* "I be Captain Indrove of the Jolly Roger and I command ye to identify yerself!"

"Well I'm not saying my name. So you're going to have to live with that for a little bit till I learn all your names."

"Why I-" *Indrove growled but Mangel screeched in her staticy way of speaking. She made a few different sounds and Indrove frowned up at her.* "But he-" *Mangle made another random sequence of different screeches and Indrove dropped his cutlass from your neck letting you go.* "You be lucky my lass up there saw you with Mari, or else ye would have been dead where ye stand…" *He started off down the hallway and sheathed his cutlass.* "Come on lad, the ot'ers will be wantin' to meet 'cha." *Mangle dropped down from the ceiling loudly and started scuttling across the floor following Indrove.*

"So what's your lasses name Mr. Indrove." -I'd snap then reappear walking backwards in front of him.-

*His eyes darkened.* "That be Cap'in to you barnicle for brains. And her name be Mangle…" *Mangle smiled up at you as she crawled along the floor.*

-I'd snap again this time being next to Mangle.- "Hello Mangle… How are you?"

*She'd screech at you again.* "She says she be fine, and t'anks for askin'."

-I'd nod to Mangle. I'd then snap and be back beside Indrove.- "So are they all still operational?"

*He rolled his eyes at you.* "Of course we all be operational. As long as me and Tim be around nobody's bein' scrapped on our watch."

"Who's Tim?"-I'd look around the hallway.- "And why is this hallway so long?"

"You know who Destiny be right? Then you know who Tim be… You'll be seein' him soon enough. Fer now the others'll want to decide what to do with ye…" *He looked you over judgingly.* "You look familiar, have we meet before?"

"No we haven't….. And the others should not judge me… I'm in a bit of all of you."

*He laughed.* "What little tyrant decided to shove trash down my gullet when I be asleep? Cause that's all I see beside me…" *Mangle seemed to growl and used one of her limbs to trip Indrove making him stumble.*

-I'd freeze Indrove in place and raise him up slowly. My eyes would pulse with rage.- "Im not trash… My uncle is the man who killed the people and shoved them in the suits.. So you better wise up." -I'd keep him up in the air and continue walking forward floating him along.-

*Mangle grabbed your leg making you stop. She looked up at you pleadingly and let out a few random static noises.*

"Mangle I don't know what that means.. Sorry." -I'd look at Indrove allowing him to talk again.-

*Indrove growled at you.* "You be barkin' up the wrong tree lad! And I be a dog so I know quite a lot about barkin'!" *Mangle let go of your leg and turned to screech loudly at Indrove.* "Mangle stay out o' this lassie…" *Mangle let out a few more static noises and Indrove sighed.* "Fine, but only for you lassie." *He smiled down at her then he looked over at you.* "I promise that I'll stop insultin' ye if ya let me go…"

"Yea…" -My eyes would go calm. I'd slowly set him down. And then my endoskeleton would go back to scorching heat.- "Just don't try to hurt me or anything… I have my contacts…. And my powers."

*He scowled at you.* "I ain't makin' promises like th-" *Mangle hit him in the back of the leg and screeched again.* "Err… Fine… I won't hurt ye." *You'd hear someone's voice from the end of the hallway.* "Indrove? Mangle? Where are you guys?" *You saw two blue eyes light up in the darkness and you'd see a version of Freddy walk up to you.* "Who's this?"

-I'd look down at the Freddy thing.- "Who are you is my question."

"I'm Freddy, but you can call me Red…" *He smiled and held out his hand for you to shake.*

-I'd look him over.-"You don't look like Freddy." -I'd hold my hand close to his letting him feel the radiating heat.- "And I'd rather not shake right now."

*He quickly pulled his hand back.* "I see… Well Tim can get that overheating fixed up in a jiffy. And I am Freddy, just not the one you're thinking of. I'm more Freddy 2.0, or the Toy addition."

-I'd cool my hand and shake his.- "There's no need to get anyone to fix me I'm perfectly fine… I'm just special compared to all the others… A bit too special if you ask some." -I'd look at Indrove.- "But I'm sure they won't say how special. _Almost positive._ " -The voice would sound a bit demonic.- "But if they do I won't mind at all. I'll be out of here soon anyway."

"Well It's still nice to have visitors, so what brings you here anyways?" *He smiled at you but then it melted into a frown.* "Have I seen you before? You look extremely familiar." *Indrove put his hands up.* "I asked him the same thing Red, but the feller seems to have never seen us before." *He gave you a quick look over but then waved his hand.* "Ah, it doesn't matter right now. Tim, Blue, and Chi would be happy to meet you." *He smiled again and walked into the main dining room.*

-I'd look around the dining room.- "This place is a lot bigger than I expected." -I'd look around more.- "So where's Blue, Tim, and Chi? And who are Blue Tim and Chi?"-I'd look at Red.- "You guys may know my uncle….He was the murderer."

*Red froze for a second and looked at the floor frowning.* "We can talk about that later…" *He continued into the dining room and as you entered you could see two animatronics sitting on the stage. They both looked like newer brightly colored versions of Bonnie and Chica. They were talking with each other but then went silent as you came into the room. They both smiled and talked in sync.* "Hey there, welcome to the Pizzeria." *The bunny pointed at himself.* "I'm Blue." *Then the chicken pointed at herself.* "I'm Chi." *The both talked in sync again.* "Who are you?"

-Id look at the two of them and a smile would form.- "You guys look a bit better than the original bonnie and chica…"-I'd look back to the others.- "And i'm not saying my name till i meet everyone here."

*The two would alternate speaking.* "Sorry friend, Timmy's working on a project right now." "You can't bother him till he's done." "He really doesn't like that."

"I'll be glad to help Destiny's brother." -Id snap and be behind the two.- "And trust me ive fixed them all many times."

*They both frowned.* "He's not Destiny's brother." "He's Spring Bonnie's replacement." "From when they closed the first two restaurants." *The both looked over at the part's and service room door down the corridor.* "And he's not fixing anyone right now." "He's working on one of his projects."

"I'll still be glad to help and you guys can lead me." -I'd look at the two.- "Please? I'm only here because Mari brought me here to learn."

*The three toys gasped.* "Mari brought you here?" *Red growled.* "That traitor, that murderer… It's her fault we're stuck here like this…" *Blue and Chi both rubbed their necks at the same time.* "He doesn't like people-" "-snooping on his projects." "They're personal."

"Yea me being here is personal to all of you." -My eyes would pulse.- "Now just take me to him _please._ "

*You could see fear in their eyes as the grabbed each other's arms scaredly. Indrove growled and stepped in front of you.* "That be enough boy'o."

"Stop Indrove…." -My eyes would fade.- "It's an outburst thing i have…. I can't control it at times sorry."

*Indrove's expression softened.* "I know what that feels like…" *He stepped aside and you could see Blue and Chi who looked a lot calmer now.* "It's okay." "We'll take you to him." "But you went there by yourself." *They both stood up holding each other's hands as they walked down to the parts and service room down the hall. You could hear power tools and stuff inside.* "He's in here." "We didn't tell you anything." *They both walked back down the hall.*

"Ok you two." -I'd watch them walk away then I'd snap going invisible. Id then snap again putting me in the room.-

*You'd see a golden bunny animatronic in a green t-shirt wearing blue jeans sitting in a swivel chair on the other side of the room. You'd never seen an animatronic wearing normal clothes so you were curious. He was hunched over a desk covered in tools that any mechanic would dream of. You'd hear things clicking and then he'd speak.* "Alright Gold cut it out. I know that you're trying to spy on me again but it's not going to work." *He didn't face you when he spoke, but his voice seemed almost exactly like Spring's.*

"Im not Gold...I didn't know about this place until his mom Mari brought me here."

*His ears turned slightly back towards you.* "How do you know about Mari and Gold? Who are you?"

"Well I had Mari in me and Gold introduced himself to me. And I'd like you to introduce yourself first."

*He'd spin around his his swivel chair and you could see his brown eyes look curiously at the door. His face looked almost an exact copy of Spring's except he seemed younger and more teenager like. He crossed his arms and gave the empty space a stubborn frown.* "I can't exactly introduce myself when there isn't anybody to introduce myself to…" *He chuckled when you stayed quiet.* "Come on…" *He'd smile slightly showing you his buck teeth.* "I don't got the teeth to pull an '87 on you…"

"You wouldn't be able to if you tried." -I'd snap slowly forming.-

*He'd watch as you solidified in front of him.* "Wow…" *He put his hand on his chin and leaned back taking a good look at you.* "You really aren't Gold. My name's Tim, what's yours?"

-I'd look down at him slightly.- "Spike… So you're the replacement for Destiny then?"

"Spring." *He pointed to his ears.* "Rabbit, not bear."

"Yea the lovers."-I'd look around the room.- "So this is your invention area. What you working on now?" -I'd make a small nod toward the table.-

*He'd laugh and spin back around.* "You sure you're not Gold?"

" _Positive."_ -The voice would be demonic again.- "Sorry bout that… It happens when I'm mad or just plain old know you have the answer and are ignoring the facts."

*He'd wave you over and pick up a screw driver.* "I never Ignore the facts, I guess if you're friends with Gold then you're a friend of mine. Come here. You said you knew Mari right?"

"Yea she's Gold's mother and my basic mom…"

*He sighed.* "Yeah, Mari was always really sweet. Everybody here's always been mean to her. I hate it, it isn't fair to her after all she's been through…" *He frowned a bit but then he looked up at you and smiled.* "Do you know how Mari's music box sounds?"

"Yea I played it for Spring and Destiny's wedding."

"Oh, they finally got married. Good for them, but I just want to know if I got this thing right…" *He'd show you the small music box that he was making. He cranked the handle a few times and smiled at it, but as the notes played he frowned and set it back on the table even though his expression looked like he wanted to throw it across the room.* "I've got it so close but I still can't get it to sound like it…"

-I'd look at it.- "The crank needs adjusted to the right. It's blocking some of the parts."

"It's not-" *He looked down at it and he stared dumbfoundedly at it.* "You're right, it does need adjusted." *He took a strange tool off the table that you didn't recognize and adjusted it. Then he turned the crank again and smiled as it copied the song exactly.* "Thanks… I've been trying to make this for the past year…"

"Yea it was simple.. I have a question, Why does everyone think they recognize me here?"

*He looked up at you.* "You seem familiar to me too. Wait, I know you look sorta like Indrove, but… I know I'v seen you somewhere else… Or at least someone who looks like you… I can't remember though." *He started frowning again but looked back down at the music box and his grin returned.*

"Could it have to do with my uncle being the man who killed the originals?"

"No, I could already tell that. I know I'v seen you from somewhere else… Maybe it was some of Destiny's old pictures of the diner…" *He kept staring down at the music box. He laughed slightly.* "She was always showing me things, telling me about how things used to be… She was still depressed about Spring leaving her… I… I tried to change things here, make the animatronics act a little different, change the way the restaurant operated. Anything to try and cheer her up. It worked for a while, she seemed happier for a long time… but then Mari came and she hid in fear…" *He frowned.* "She disappeared for months and when she finally came back she was never the same…"

"Yea…. I have her memory's."-I'd pat his back.- "It's ok."

*He put his elbows on the table and held his head in his hands.* "It's just… She had these terribly mood swings and she was always so defensive. I had to keep her cooped up in here half the time so that me and the original gang could keep her at bay. She wouldn't sleep for weeks at a time and when I told her to she refused… She seemed so scared…"

"She is and please don't think of her pain or any pain in general."

"Why?" *He looked over at you and saw your claws digging into the desk and your eyes were glowing slightly red.* "Sorry… I just… I thought she'd be better now… How is she doing?"

"She's fine it's just when's onetime thinks of pain i feel it ten times worse."

"Oh, sorry." *He looked up at you curiously.* "Why do you do that?"

"I'm in every animatronic… So they feel pain I know and try to help….. But it hurts a lot more nowadays."

"Well I can't help you with that magic stuff. I never really could do it myself." *He held his hands out in front of him and flexed his fingers.* "Just never could handle that kind of power…" *He noticed that as his thoughts drifted away from Destiny your eyes returned to normal and your hand relaxed dropping to your side and leaving only marks on the table.*

"It's not the power it's what my uncle left me… And it hurts a lot." -My endoskeleton would become enblazed in heat again.-

"Wow, you're really putting off some heat there buddy. I'd fix that but I'm thinking that has something to do with magic too."

"Yea… It does but it can be cooled with water." -The cooling system would start but there would be only steam.-"The coolers can't help much."

"Well for now I'm turning up the air conditioning. Don't mean to be rude or nothing but if I sit this close to you anymore then I'm going to start melting myself. I'm surprised that your suit can take that kind of heat." *He wheeled over to the other wall and turned a dial on the wall making cold air spill out. You wondered how that worked when the building had no power.*

"How does that work with no electric to the building?"

"I built a makeshift solar panel and had Gold hook it up to the roof so I can work my power tools." *He pointed to the ceiling.* "I ran it down through here and that's how I get power. Unfortunately It only generates enough to power my room and the other animatronics if need be, but they just sleep to recharge their batteries. It doesn't generate enough electricity to power the entire building." *He looked over at you again and could see the waves of heat rolling off your suit.* "How _does_ that suit take all that heat, I'v never seen one like it…"

"I specially designed my own suit.. And I think I could help your problem with electric."-I'd look at him.- "So what we do is we put me in a water thing and that should make a lot of steam causing a lot of power…. Power to last days most likely."

*He thought about the idea for a moment but then smiled.* "Yeah, that might work. It'll take me a little bit to construct the turbine and the converter, and I can modify my cooling barrel that I keep in the corner there. Yeah, that'll work." *He glanced down at his legs for a second and sighed.* "But...um…" *He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his desk.* "There's just one thing…"

"You can't feel your legs can you?"-I'd look at him.- "I can fix that if you want me to."

*He sighed and ran his hand over his face putting his elbows back on the table.* "You can't… I've been trying to fix them for the past twenty years… I've tried every single way, even trying to get Gold to help with his magic, but each one ends up a failure and It only hurts me even more… There was an incident the night we closed and Freddy's programing was hacked. He tried to attack Destiny and I was protecting her… He threw my entire endoskeleton out of alignment and my gyroscopes' busted. I barely managed to put myself back together, even with the help of Indrove." *He held up his shirt and you could see the metal plating that covered the fur on his chest.* "There's no way on the face of this earth that you can fix me Spike… I'm sorry…" *He crossed his arms laid on the desk so you couldn't see his face.* "I can't be fixed… ever…"

"I helped Spring look brand new.. And I'm more powerful than Fred and Mari.. That has been proven."

*You heard him sniffle.* "I-I can't be fixed Spike…"

-I'd look at him.- "There's a way to fix every problem… Just have to put more than your mind to it." -I'd snap and my suit would be gone and I'd be an endoskeleton.- "And with that mind comes your body."

*He'd look up at you slightly and you could see the black stains on his cheeks.* "S-spike, what are you doing?"

"Well I'm going to take my gyroscope out and make a mold of it.. Then I'm going to fix yours…. What do you think I'm going to do?"

*He'd put his head back down.* "Spike you can't do that without tearing apart practically my whole body. I've got my whole system in one big jerry rig."

-I'd look at him and smile.- "This is going to hurt me a lot more than you." -I'd put my hand on his arm and his endoskeleton would slowly step out.. My eyes would pulse and all the pain would go to me.- "Now all I need to do is help your gyroscope."

*Tim would scream out in pain and as you ripped his endoskeleton out and his suit slumped onto the table. Tim, now just an endoskeleton, fell to the floor and groaned. His eyes were dangerously dark.* "W-why did you do that?" *He'd grab onto the edge of another table and pull himself up to sit against the wall.*

"So I could do my next part of the plan." -I'd force him to float up and sit next to me.- "Someone call for a gyroscope?" -I'd smile and disconnect mine slowly. My head would start twitching dramatically. And the gyroscope would go slowly into his hand.- "H-h-hurry up and p-place it in your self."-My voice would start going silent. I'd then snap going into human form.-

*He growled at you but then winced.* "I-I can't go quickly! G-gyroscopes take a l-lot of time t-to put in because off all the precision adjusting. A-and neither of us c-can do it like th-this!"

-I'd try to laugh but it would come out distorted.- "M-Mari a bit of help please?"

*Mari would appear next to you and gave a short scream, gasping.* "What are you two doing?!"

"Getting him to stand the only way possible.. We are exchanging gyroscopes."

*She looked like she wanted to slap you.* "Spike! Then you won't be able to walk! And what would you expect me to do about it?"

"I can make another gyroscope Mari… Mine was a bit small anyway, so I want you to put mine in his.. It's already out."

*Mari grabbed the sides of her head.* "I can't do that! What if I hurt you?" *She looked scaredly at Tim but he managed to reach over and put his hand on her shoulder.* "M-mari, I trust you… I k-know that you can do it…" *He smiled as best he could and Mari seemed a little calmer as she took the gyroscope from his hands.* "M-maybe I can do this… You'll have to tell me what to do though…" *He chuckled a bit.* "S-sure, grab that funky looking tool over there." *She did so and handed it to him. He held back a scream as he started to take out his own gyroscope. He finally finished and put it on the table beside him.* "N-now just click it into place… L-like a puzzle. Get all the pins in the right place…" *She hesitated and looked over at you. You gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back. She went over to Tim and slowly clicked his new gyroscope into place. Tim tried not to show his pain as Mari twisted the dials on it and all the pins fell into place. Finally he sighed and leaned against the wall behind him.* "Y-you're done Mari… Thanks…" *She took a step back to see her hands covered in oil and rust.* "No problem… Are you going to be okay now?" *He looked accusingly over at Spike.* "Well since _somebody_ decided to just pull me apart like a banana I don't really know…"

"I was careful with it and you should be fine!" -I'd smile a bit.- "Now stand up and go back in your suit while i figure my stuff out."

*He looked down at his legs.* "I swear if this didn't work… Mari could you help me out a bit?" "Sure Tim." *Tim pulled himself to the edge of the table and his legs hung just above the floor. Tim put his hands on Mari's shoulders and Mari grabbed his arms. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he slid off the table. At first he stumbled but Mari held him up as best she could. He put one arm on the table and pulled himself into somewhat of a standing position.* "I'm okay now Mari, you can let go." *She bit her lip.* "Are you sure? I don't want you getting hurt." *He chuckled.* "I'm fine Mari, it's okay." *She slowly let go of him and he started to fall down again, but Tim concentrated and willed his legs to stay standing. Surprisingly they did and he laughed quietly. He carefully let go of the table and laughed again as his legs supported him.* "I'm fixed…" *He smiled and laughed louder.* "I'm fixed! You did it! Thanks guys!" *He jumped up in the air and landed steadily on the ground.* "I've never felt better!" *Mari smiled softly at him.* "Your welcome. But you need to hold still for a moment so I can put you back into your suit." *Tim attempted to calm himself down but he still smiled giddily.* "Oh, yeah, right." *The two of them would pick up the suit and stand it upright as best they could, then Mari hooked him back into the suit. When she finally was done and let go of him he groaned and fell back to his knees, holding himself up with his hands.* "O-ow… G-gods… I've gotta fix my whole suit now…"

-My head would twitch some more.- "I-I-I got it.." -I'd snap and his suit would slowly repair itself.- "Y-Y-You're W-w-w-Welcome Tim." -I'd smile my head still twitching wildly.-

*He'd look concerned at you.* "Spike, you don't look so good…"

"Y-y-y-yeah I should b-b-be fi-ine"-My head would twitch more as i spoke.-

*He'd manage to stand up again and walked over to you grabbing his strange tool of the table.* "Here, maybe I can help with that twitch." *He'd stand behind you and you could feel his fingers in the back of your neck. Finally something clicked and your head stopped twitching and your stutter lessened.* "There, that should help for now."

"T-thanks Tim.."-My head would slow down a bit more.- "I should probably start on my better gyroscope now."

"Yeah, feel free to use anything here if you need it." *He'd lean on the table and wave his hand around the room.*

"Yea…. B-But i have my own parts at h-home."-I'd look around and then hold my hand up slowly lifting me up from the table.- "I-I'm sure i can manage the night."-I'd look at Mari.- "I'll see you tomorrow Mari."

*She seemed worried but she smiled at you.* "Sure, goodnight Spike…" *She disappeared and Tim pulled up another chair from the other side of the room.* "Here, sit a bit. You look like you need it."

"I-I'm fine Tim. I k-know that for a f-fact bud." -I'd look around the room a bit more my legs slowly going to the ground as i floated around.- "I can m-move myself."

"Well, if you say so. It'll just sit there all empty and lonely." *He sat back down in his swivel chair and smiled at you.*

"T-Tim a chair doesn't have f-feelings." -I'd look at it.- "And if they did they would beg of us to stop sitting on t-them."

*He'd laugh.* "Anything has feelings if you want to believe it does."

"But a chair will never."-I'd sit on the chair id then swivel around the room.- "This thing is fun… Why haven't you had fun while on them?"

"I do, every once and awhile. But I have more fun with my hands and my tools." *He'd turn back to his desk and start working on a random little trinket.*

"Well then just pretend you're a knight with shining tools and defeat a box...Or something like that." -My eyes would be faded a bit.- "I don't know I'm a bit tired from that whole ordeal."

*He pointed to the other side of the room.* "There's a pile of stuff that Indrove sleeps on sometimes when I don't feel good, just to watch me. I'll make sure he doesn't mind if you want to lay down for a while."

-Id look at the pile.- "I-I wouldn't want to disturb the captain's headquarters." -Id snap and be on the table again.- "Plus i actually like sleeping on the harder materials."

"Well if you're aiming to fall asleep on my work desk you've got another thing coming." *He'd chuckle a bit.*

"Well i'm sure that you wouldn't try to hurt me if i did." -My endoskeleton would heat dramatically. I'd then snap and my suit would be on again.- "And i'm sure if you tried you would have another thing coming." -I'd smile a bit and slowly lay down.-

*He'd shove you back into a sitting position and you were surprised that he could touch you.* "I'm fine with moving you, I built these hands to handle heat like that for when I'm working. Just not the rest of me…"

-Id look at his hands.- "Well good for you then." -Id heat up more.- "I can keep heating up if you would like to test out your hands to see how much you can handle."

*He'd look back down at the table.* "Well first you're going to melt straight through my table so please stop."

-Id stop heating up.- "Yea i guess i should move so that it doesn't ruin this table." -Id snap and be on the floor.- "Whenever you're ready."

*He'd glance back at you curiously.* "Ready to do what?"

"To see a magic trick. What do you think, test your hands!" -I'd smile.- "I'll stop when they start to do a drop of metal."

*He'd sit down next to you.* "And why are we doing this?"

"Because I'm tired and it warms me up before I sleep. That and so we know how much physical strain you can take on those hands before they melt."-I'd look around the floor.- "This is good for you in the long run."

"Okay, what am I supposed to do?" *He'd cross his arms over his chest.*

"Just put your hands up to me as if i'm a campfire. When they get too hot pull them back. It's very simple."

"Okay…" *He hesitated for a minute and then put his hands out next to you.*

-My body would slowly heat up.- "Just say something if I get too hot."

"It's fine for right now. It actually feels kinda nice…" *He smiled a bit and flexed his fingers.*

-i'd gradually gain more heat.- "I'm still tired…. And this is...relaxing."-my eyes would be a grey color now.-

"Hey Spike, I wanna ask you something…" *He looked down at his hands thoughtfully as his hands started to get to a not painful, but uncomfortable temperature.* "Man, I can actually feel that. I'm surprised you aren't melting straight through the floor…"

"What's the question here? And the floor is made more durable than all of your parts combined."-My eyes would get a bit dimer.-

"Oh yeah... Question... C-could…" *He seemed nervous.* "Is there any way you can, um, or maybe uh, c-could you…" *Tim couldn't seem to form a complete sentence.*

"Tim you can ask me anything, I don't mind just speak up bud."-My head would move slowly looking at him.-

*He took a slow deep breath.* "I-I know that you aren't going to stay…and that after tonight you're going to go back to the other pizzeria… But I was wondering… Could you take me there to see Destiny? I haven't seen her in so long… I want to make sure she's alright…"

"Ummm I think I could manage to, but i don't know. It really all depends on how i feel tomorrow." -I'd look back to the floor still heating up.- "And this heat is nice. Don't you agree?"

"A little, it's actually starting to hurt now though…" *He seemed to lean back a bit from you and his fingers were starting to turn a faint red. .* "And I just wanted to ask… It's fine if you can't."

"I'm sure i'll be able to…. If not i'll sneak you in ok?"

"I'll do whatever it takes… I… I just want to see Destiny…"

"Why do you want to see her so much?"

"Well, even though we never really called each other it, I always considered Destiny as sort of a younger sister, and It seemed like she though somewhat of the same with me being like an older brother. I just really care about her… I want to make sure she's okay… And I miss her…" *He looked at his hands sadly.* "It's so lonely here…"

"So why not spend time with the others here, they like talking and seem fun." -Id look at the door very slowly.- "They want to talk with us." -My eyes would go blood red.- "They are outside the door right now."

"It's probably just Indrove, He's the only one I let in here unless I need to fix the others." *He quickly put down his hands as the heat became unbearable.* "And I think that's the limit."

-The heat would stop almost immediately.- "I'm sure Indrove won't mind coming in… And if you need help anyday fixing Mangle i'll gladly help."

"That's probably what it is. He's always bringing Mangle here for me to check her out, making sure she's not in pain or anything."

"I'll gladly help." -Id snap and be invisible.- "Just i won't talk to disturb you're work."

"Thanks…" *He started towards the door but before he grabbed the handle he slowly looked back towards his chair. He talked in a whisper.* "Maybe I should wait, I don't want them to freak out…" *He quietly walked back over to his chair and sat down then picking up a random tool off the table and turned his head back towards the door.* "You can come in." *The door swung open and Mangle and Indrove came in. Mangle looked annoyed and Indrove had his arms crossed angrily.* "I figured it was the two of you. Come on Mangle, it'll make the Captain happy." *She let out a staticy huff and crawled up onto the corner of Tim's work desk. She looked curiously down at the black marks and let out a few quiet screeches.* "It's nothing Mangle, I promise, just metalworking again. Now I'm going to check you out, okay?" *She nodded and her joints creaked.* "Sounds like your neck needs some oil and little adjusting…" *He started on Mangles neck and you watched as his fingers delicately worked, taking every precaution to make sure he didn't hurt Mangle. She sat quietly, her voice box letting out soft radio static that she couldn't help be heard.* "Hey Mangle, do you want me to adjust your voicebox again?" *She nodded slightly.* "Okay I'll work on that then…"

-I'd slowly stand up and brush myself off. I'd look back and forth between Mangle and Tim. I'd then talk in Tim's head.- ' _There's a jam in her box. I can fix that if you let me.'_

*He'd jump a bit when he heard your voice in his head, but he made sure his hands remained steady.* ' _A little warning next time, would ya? And yeah, if you can do it without either of them noticing. Unless you want to show yourself.'_

' _Well they know I'm here but I'd rather not have Indrove breathing down my neck this whole time. So yea i'll do it in your cover.'_

' _Whatever you want to do.'_ "You still alright Mangle?" *She smiled slightly and nodded at him.*

' _Just keep her calm. And this might hurt her a bit, I'll try to reduce the pain. If that's ok with the both of you, I don't want to mess your relationship with them up.'_

"Hey Mangle, there's a jam in your voice box, I'm going to fix it but it may hurt just a little bit. Is that okay?" *She frowned a bit but she let out a quiet static noise to let him know it was okay.* "Okay, thanks Mangle, I just don't want you to be in constant pain…" ' _Alright, you can do it now.'_ *He moved his hands under her neck as if he was going to start working.*

-My eyes would pulse and Mangles voice box would slowly unscrew. From there the rusted gears would be repaired back to their shiny chrome form and the party string jamming up the voice box would fall out.. Then the voice box would slowly screw itself back together.-

*Tim looked down wide eyed as you fixed her voice box completely.* "Y-You-I mean, I-I fixed it." *He smiled a bit.* "Mangle, try talking… Really talking." *She looked confused at him and Indrove put his hand on top of hers.* "Did ye really fix it Tim?" "I think. There was something caught inside of it that jammed the connections. Try it Mangle." *She looked hesitant but she let out a few static noises, but they sounded a lot clearer and you could almost make out words. She looked surprised and her ears perked up at her voice. She tried again and you could here words in the static.* "I-I-I…. Y-you fix-x-xed i-it…. S-sort o-of…" *He picked up his strange tool and adjusted her voice box just a bit. She tried to speak again.* "Y-you f-fixed it…" *She smiled.* "H-how did you do it?"

' _Just tell her that you saw I had stuff jammed in my joints and fixed it, so with process of elimination you figured that she had stuff in her voice box.'_

"To be truthful I didn't know what exactly was wrong with your voice box at first, but Spike had something jamming his system and he was showing the same sort of damage, so I figured that's what was wrong with you…" *Indrove smiled at her.* "It be nice to hear your voice again lassie…" "Th-thanks I-Indrove…" *Her cheeks dusted a slight pink and she smiled back up at him.* "And th-thank you T-Tim." "No problem Mangle…" *He spun his tool around in his fingers and sat back in his chair.* ' _So now what are we going to do?'_

' _Well if you would like to fix anything else on them both i'll be delighted to help.'_

' _I think that's enough for now, I don't want to pull anymore miracles out of nowhere, they'll start expecting more of me.'_ *He smiled at the two of them.* "Anything else that's bothering you guys?" *They both shook their heads.* "Well then If you'll excuse me, I'v got my project to work on." *Mangle pulled herself off the table and started moving towards the door. Indrove started to follow her but he put a hand on Tim's shoulder.* "I owe you big time brother, I swear that I'll repay this to you someday." *He didn't wait for Tim to respond before walking out the door and shutting it behind him.*

-I'd slowly appear.-"That went well. I'm surprised you didn't freak out more."

"Why would I freak out? Do you mean over Mangle's voice box?"

"Yea, the others at the other place nearly fainted. And yet you just stuttered a bit."

"What exactly did you do?" *He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at you curiously.*

-I'd smile a bit and a voice box would appear in my hand.- "It's a simple trick I learned." -I'd put my hand up to the voice box and it would slowly unscrew itself and open up.- "It's hard to master but once you do it a few times it works out well."

"Well I'll never do that magic stuff, but that is pretty cool. And it'd come in handy with a lot of things."

"I'll gladly assist you in all of their problems Tim. Ask away and I'll fix them."

"You know, why are you so nice to us? And so generous? You've only known us for…" *He looked behind him at a digital clock on his desk.* "Wow, 5:45 already… Don't you need to head back or something?"

"Gold and Mari are coming here for me.. So I have until they arrive."-I'd look around the place.- "And I'm nice and generous to everyone. And most people don't really like that but I don't care."

"I got no problem with that, you're probably one of the only handful of the planet that thinks that way. It's cool…"

"Well it's cool for those that like the help, and need the help." -I'd look at the door.- "There are more out there still."

"Okay, whoever's out there stop eavesdropping and get in here." *He yelled at the door. Red opened the door and stepped inside, not seeing you at first.* "I wasn't eavesdropping I was waiting for you to stop talking. And who were you talking to? Spike?"

"I'm over here Red." -I'd click my claws together- "And I'm surprised you didn't see me at first."

*He held his hands behind his back and looked over at you.* "And why is that Spike?"

"Well because I'm in plain sight of anything that walks in the door. Is something wrong with your eyes Red?"

*He seemed a bit flustered.* "N-no. Absolutely not. My eyes are fine." *Tim laughed a bit.* "Yeah, if by fine you mean the human equivalent to cataracts. You're just too much of a scaredy-bear to let me work on you." *He smirked at him and Red growled at him.* "I am not scared, I simply don't find it necessary." *He crossed his arms and looked away from him.* "I can see perfectly fine."

"Ok Mr. Scared Bear. So why were you waiting for this conversation to end?"

"Because I wanted to find you so we can talk about that little fact you mentioned to me earlier. About your Uncle I believe?"

"Yes you said everyone would talk with us about it. And then that led to me meeting Tim.. So gather the others and we will meet somewhere in the dining room I guess." -I'd look at Tim.- "If that's ok with everyone here."

*Tim stood up and walked over to you.* "Fine with me." *Red looked dumbfounded.* "Since when can you walk again?" "Since Spike helped me out, I'll explain it to the others then. Now come on." *He walked out the door and Red just stood there with his mouth hanging open slightly.* "I didn't think after what I did to him he'd ever walk again…"

"Come on then Red. I'm sure the others are ready to talk. Including Mangle." -I'd smile a bit and slowly walk out.-

*Red followed you back into the dining room where everyone was staring at Tim.* "Can you like all stop staring at me? It's weird." *They all averted their eyes and they watched as the two of you walked in. Blue and Chi spoke up.* "What's with Tim?" *They spoke at the same time again.*

"He's in a good mood.. Other than that I see nothing wrong. Why?" -I'd snap and a chair would form from the ground. I'd then sit in it.- "So you all wanted to speak with me?"

*Red leaned against one of the tables next to you.* "I believe we are all curious about your relationship to the man who killed us…"

"He was my Uncle.. And my Mom barely let me see him. But he seemed to find ways to visit me.. Some were better than others."

*They all sat in a circle around you. Mangle looked at you curiously.* "W-why d-did he come t-to see y-you?"

"He talked to me about how I felt.. And for some reason I took it as him being a caring Uncle. But now I see that he used my feeling and compared them to other kids feelings to… Well make an animatronic me I guess. I don't know how to explain most of this."

*Indrove put his hand up as if you egg you on.* "Well do your best lad, we'd all like to know more if we can."

"Well it seemed for every time he came another kid would go missing.. So in that way of thinking he basically used me to pick a victim… It's weird thinking it that way but I find it logical."

*Red scoffed quietly and mumbled.* "Nothing about what happened to us is logical…"

-I'd look at Red.- "Well logical in the way he planned his victim not on why he stuffed you all in suits."

*Blue and Chi spoke up.* "Did you…" "Pick us?"

"I didn't choose. He asked me how I felt then picked someone with the same attitude. I'm guessing he was going to get me last but he never got to me."

*They both looked at each other and then looked down at the floor.* "So young…" "So long ago…" "The only thing we knew was that we were brother and sister…" "I wonder who we used to be?" *The both looked at each other again.*

"Well I don't know…. And if I could find out I would." -I'd look at them all.- "I think you would all be great as human people… I'm sorry for what my Uncle did."

*Mangle slowly crawled over to you and put her hand on your leg.* "D-don't a-a-apologize. I-it was-sn't your-r f-fault."

"I think it was.. I basically put you all in a random drawing board and I feel bad for it." -I'd slowly stop moving my head.- "I know a way to make it up though."

"Like what laddie?" *Indrove took a step closer to you.*

"Everyone stand up straight and tall." -I'd look down at Mangle.- "Or lay straight and flat."

*She tried to laugh but it came out more like a hiss.*

-My ears would drop a bit.- "Sorry didn't mean to make you mad."

"N-no!" *She smiled.* "I-I w-was t-trying to-to laugh… I-I-It didn't-t turn ou-out v-very g-good though-ough."

"Ok so is everyone ready? I'm about to do something i haven't tried before on a crowd like this."

*Tim smiled at you.* "Are you going to do what I think you're going to do? Because really hope that it's what I think you're going to do."

"You've seen Mari and Golds special trick? I thought they only just started doing it."

"O-oh, that. I was thinking of something else, whatever. Go on."

"I'd actually like to know what you were thinking. Please explain."

"It's nothing trust me, I'll tell you later."

"Ok everyone hold still." -I'd look at them all and close my eyes.- "This is going to surprise you all about the same as me." -I'd snap and all of them would slowly start going into a human teenager form Including me.-

*Blue and Chi formed first. Blue wore a pair of jeans and a baby blue hoodie that went with his royal blue streaked chestnut hair. He looked over at Chi with forest green eyes. Chi had faded canary yellow hair with pink eyes and she wore a yellow sundress.* "L-luna?" "S-sammy?" *They both hugged each other and stood there for a while. Indrove and mangle were next. Indrove had dark skin and still had his neon green eyes. He had long shaggy burnt seinna hair and wore a simple white t-shirt with black shorts. He helped Mangle to her feet as she tried to stand from the floor. She had on a pink jacket with a white shirt underneath and long magenta shorts. Mangle had golden eyes that seemed to glow they shined so much and pure white long hair that went all the way down her back.* "Y-you're beautiful lassie." "Th-thanks Indrove…" *She stuttered but it sounded like she had a sore throat even though it didn't hurt.*

-I'd look at them still in my robot form.- "Ok so after Red and Tim go human I will…" -I'd smile.- "Plus my human form isn't ready. It still needs time."

*Someone put a hand on your shoulder and you looked back to see Red, or at least you thought he was Red. He had royal blue eyes like yours and carrot orange hair with freckles on his cheeks. He wore a maroon long sleeve shirt under a light brown t-shirt. He wore a pair of beige cargo pants that covered his feet entirely. He smiled at you.* "Thanks Spike."

"No problem Red." -I'd look around.- "Where's Tim?"

"Right here." *You'd look over at him and see that he was still wearing his jeans and green shirt but now a black jacket was on his shoulders that reminded you of Spring's leather jacket from the dance that night so long ago. He had short brown hair that stuck up like little spikes all over his head and his oak brown eyes looked over your figure.* "Well look at that, I honestly thought you'd look different."

"I'm not human yet… Mine goes off after all of you."-I'd smile at him.- "And that means I have a minute."

"Less than a minute bud." *He laughed a bit and held out his hands.* "Just look at yourself."

-I'd look down to see my robotic form completely faded.- "Oh right." -I'd snap once more and I'd slowly become human… This time my eyes would be a ruby red, I'd be wearing all black along with black shining hair.- "I hate when my suit changes.. It just changes everything that makes me.. Me." -I'd laugh a bit.- "I'll have to change it back one day."

*He put his arm around your shoulder.* "You're still you underneath that, and so are all of us…" *He gestured to the others.* "I guess we just needed a little help remembering…" *He looked down at his hand.* "Huh, it's still there…"

-I'd look at Indrove.- "Do I still remind you of someone Indrove?"

*He didn't seem to have noticed you changed until you talked to him. Indrove looked over at you and he seemed almost shocked.* "Y-yeah… Even more so now…" *He sounded strange and you noticed his accent faded.*

-I'd look him over then get an idea.- ' _Mari do you think you could bring Kat Spring and Destiny with you? Also in human form.'_

' _Sure, why exactly though?'_

' _Well because these people haven't had company in a while.'_ -I'd stop looking over Indrove. Something finally clicked in my head.- "You remind me of my Brother…."

*His hands dropped to his sides and he almost dropped Mangle but Red caught her. Indrove stepped closer to you.* "B-bro?" *Tears seemed to form in his eyes.* "I'm not imagining this right? Is it really you?"

-I'd look him over once more remembering the crash and what my brother did look like.- "It's me." -I'd walk over and hug him slowly.- "After all this time of thinking you died from the crash… And you end up here."

*He wrapped his arms around your shoulders tightly.* "I thought all this time you were dead…"

"They said that you were dead…"-I'd remember suddenly that it was my Uncle that had said that.-"He took you so that way it would seem that way."

"S-spike… I can't believe it's really you…" *Tears ran down his face.*

-I'd put my head on top of his still crying.- "Yes it's me…. It's me Drew."

"Drew… I'd almost forgotten…. I missed you… I miss Mom and Dad… I miss Sarah…. And Anthony… And everyone…"

"I do to.."-it is then I hear more in my head.- ' _Mari my brother is here. He's alive.'_

' _I know… Which is one of the reasons I took you there. I thought that after your father died you'd need a practically immortal brother to keep you company with the four of us.'_

' _Thank you Mari, I may be a bit mad now but thank you.'_

' _I understand why you're mad, but it's fine. And you're welcome… I'll be over in a minute with the girls and Spring.'_

' _So much has happened while I was gone… Gold is a girl now?'_

*You heard her laugh.* ' _You never asked for Gold, but I'll bring him too.'_

' _Well I kinda assumed you would bring him too… See you when you are here.'_

*They all appeared next to you in human form.* "Not that long till then." *She smiled at you. Kat smiled at you and went up behind you grabbing your shoulders.* "Who's this?" *She pointed at Drew.*

"My brother…. Drew." -I'd reach my hand behind me slowly and pat her head.- "He's been here the whole time apparently."

*She now noticed that he was crying on your shoulder and frowned.* "Y-your brother? I thought your family was all dead? How did he end up here?"

"I thought he was dead too… And my Uncle brought him here apparently…" -I'd reach my hand back to Drew and continue hugging him.- "It surprised all of us."

*Destiny looked over at Tim and smiled.* "Tim!" *She hug tackled him and almost knocked him to the ground.* "Since when can you walk again? Even in human form?" *He smiled and hugged her back.* "I had a little help…" *He looked over at Spike and she followed his eyes.* "You fixed his gyroscope? Man you really are a miracle worker!" *Spring went over to Tim and clapped his hand on his shoulder.* "So this is my doppleganger…" *He ran his hand over his hair and smoothed it out.* "There, now we could be twins." *He laughed a bit.*

-I'd look down at Drew then over to Mangle.- "Does he cry often Mangle?"

"I-I'v n-never seen h-him c-c-cry…" *She looked at Drew and then she carefully made her way over to him, stumbling several times but eventually grabbing him around the waist making him jump.* "N-n-never seen h-him j-j-jump either…" *Drew looked back at Mangle with bloodshot eyes.* "Mangle?" *She managed to pry his hands from off of you and he wrapped them around her.* "T-take a b-breather I-Indrove… Y-you're s-soaking th-the whole f-front of h-his shirt…" *He sniffled and wiped his hand over his eyes. Then he looked over at you to see your black shirt was soaked from his tears. He laughed a little bit.* "S-sorry Spike…"

"It's fine Drew." -I'd snap and my body would heat and cool so fast that there would only be an instant for all the water to evaporate.- "I can dry myself very fast."

*He smiled at you.* "You always did like magic, now you have some of your own."

"Yes and now I don't have to use a fake slot to make a quarter appear behind your ear." -I'd smile and snap making a quarter fly from behind his head.- "I just snap."

*He chuckled.* "I still could never figure out how you did that…"

"Yea it's confusing to see but not to do." -I'd look over at Mari.- ' _We should bring them with us back to the Pizzeria. It would help them a lot.'_

' _Will that be okay with all of them?'_ *She glanced over at Red who had yet to make eye contact with Gold or Mari.*

' _I think I can talk him into it..'_ -I'd look around the place.- "Drew I'm going to talk with Red he doesn't seem happy."

"Mkay Bro…" *He didn't look at you as he seemed to be focusing on the gleam of Mangle's golden eyes.*

-I'd snap again and be next to Red.- "What's wrong Red?"

*He frowned and looked away from you.* "Nothing's wrong."

"So why are you avoiding eye contact with us bud? Can't you see us trying to have fun with you?"

"I can see plenty fine, it's just what I'm seeing isn't matching with what I know…" *He finally looked over at Mari who thankfully wasn't looking at him because he seemed to be staring daggers into her.* "You called her and the others here didn't you…?"

"They were going to come here to get me anyway. Listed Red I want to talk to you about something important ok?"

*He looked away from her again.* "What Spike?"

"We want you guys to come to the Pizzeria with us… So you won't be lonely anymore."

*His eyes went wide and the corners of his mouth started to form a smile.* "Really? That would be nice… But…" *His eyes seemed to darken.* " _She's_ going to be there, isn't she?"

-I'd stop smiling almost immediately.- "She better now than she was… She has changed."-My eyes would darken as well.- "Why must everyone target her."

"Because she's a traitor… She left us here to rot alone…" *He growled slightly.*

"And then she got put in a locket… I think she went through a lot more pain."-I'd look at him.- "Don't growl at her."

"At least she was being preserved in it, we were out in the real world rusting and falling apart for 20 years. It's a miracle Tim managed to keep us in an operational state." *He growled again, but this time he directed it at you.* "And you are not the boss of me…"

"Red I know I'm not the boss of you but I wish you would forgive her." -Something would click in my head.- " _And if you don't I'll make you forgive her."_ -My eyes would be blood red again.-

*Even though Red's expression didn't change you could see the fear in his eyes. But then you felt someone come up behind you.* "Spike? Are you okay?" *You felt Kat's hand on your arm.*

"Yea Kat I'm fine just talking to Red for a bit.. We need a few more minutes so…" -I'd seem to stop forgetting my wording.-

*She could hear the anger in your voice even though you didn't look back at her.* "A-are you sure you're okay? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Kat I promise you… Just give me a minute here with Red."

*Red looked angrily at her.* "Yeah pussycat, give me and your boyfriend here a minute."

-I'd look at Kat and then whisper to her.- "I'll talk to you in a minute.. And Red will most likely still have his head…. Just give me a minute with him."

*If Kat wouldn't have been human she probably would'v helped you rip his head off, but instead she just stared daggers at him from over your shoulder and took a step closer to you.* "Sure Spike…" *She leaned next to your ear and whispered.* "Don't ever let anyone call me that, okay?" *She walked back off to the group.*

-I'd look around making sure no one was watching.- "Don't ever call her that Red." -I'd put my hand up forcing him to a dark corner of the dining room, I'd slowly follow.- " _How can all of those nice animatronics deal with such a self centered teddy bear like you?"_ -My voice would be demonic, my eyes burning with rage.-

"Spike." *Mari appeared in front of you and grabbed your hands.* "Please stop…" *You could see the sadness in her eyes.*

-I'd look at her eyes.- "Mari please let me deal with him." -I'd look to Red.- " _He's not supposed to disregard us._ He disrespected Kat…"

"Spike, please don't hurt him… I'm sorry about what he did, but that doesn't give you the right to hurt him. You didn't hurt me after all the things I did, did you?" *She loosened the grip on your hands.*

-I'd look at Red letting him move again.- "He's not like you…. And I wasn't planning to hurt him." -My eyes would go darker.- " _But I will if he disrespects anyone else."_ -My eyes would seem to go normal once again.- "Sorry Red….."

"I-I'm sorry too Spike, and Kat…" "It's fine Red." *She smiled slightly but still seemed to be in a bad mood, it just wasn't directed at him anymore. Mari let go of your hands and put her hands on your shoulders. She smiled.* "Thank you Spike."

"You're welcome Mari.." -I'd then realize the damage I had almost done. I'd slowly lift my hands looking at them.- "I'm becoming more of a monster than a normal animatronic."

*She wrapped her arms around your shoulders.* "Spike, you are not a monster. Don't say that…"

-I'd look at Red again this time more sympathy in my eyes.- "I'm so sorry Red…"

"It's fine Spike, I'm sorry for making you mad." *Kat walked over to you and put her hand on your arm again.* "You aren't a monster Spike, you're the kindest, sweetest person I know… Which is why I love you so much…" *She smiled and kissed you on the cheek.*

"Thanks Kat…." -I'd look around seeing everyone having fun.- "I-I can't be here…."

"But you're the reason we're all here having a good time… You need to be here. You should be here…"

-I'd look around a bit more starting to relax.- "So Red do we have a deal?"

"Of course." *He smiled at you kindly.*

"You all will be in a better place. I promise."

"I know we will…" *Mari took her arms off your neck and smiled at him.* "Thank you Red." "No, thank you Mari…" *They both smiled and walked off with the others to talk. Kat wrapped her arms around your waist and rested her head on your chest listening to your heart beat.* "I haven't gotten to listen for almost 7 hours…" *She smiled and purred quietly.*

-I'd smile slightly.- "Yes it is said that if Wild Kat's don't get to hear heart beats for more than seven hours they might go crazy… You are a lucky Kat."

"I know…" *She sighed contently.*

-I'd look at Mari and Red. I'd slowly make the loco sign around Kat's head.- "She does this all the time."

"What are you-" *She looked at your hand and giggled punching you softly in the arm.* "Spike!"

"What? I'm going crazy too."-I'd laugh rubbing my arm a bit.- "The Kat used scratch… It was super effective."

*She smiled and looked up at you confusedly.* "What are you talking about?" *Kat didn't seem to get the reference.*

"An old game...a very old game." -I'd smile at her.- "Just ask Destiny."

*She laughed a little and rested her head back on your chest.* "I'll do that then… But for now I'm gonna stand here and listen before I go crazy." *She giggled and started purring again.*

-I'd look at Mari and Red again.- "You guys can go socialize while me and Kat sit here and enjoy heartbeats."

*They smiled at each other and walked off to talk. Kat snuggled deeper into your chest.*

"That kinda hurts Kat… Remember we are human now we feel pain a bit differently than robots."

*She pulled back quickly.* "Sorry Spike, I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"I know Kat… You feel pain more now too and your body works different now."

*She looked down at herself.* "Why does it work differently?"

"Digestion… And stuff like that." -I'd look around the room.- "And trust me it's not cool."

"Digestion…" *She repeated the word and looked up at you.* "That doesn't sound very good, but…" *She smiled and softly put her head on your chest again.* "...we can talk about that later… For now I'm just gonna listen to your heartbeat, okay?"

"Yea okay..but it will only happen in human form."

"What happened to your heartbeat?" *She didn't look up at you but she sounded concerned.*

"I don't know.. Did it slow or fasten?"

"Well, it did get faster, but I meant your other heartbeat in your robotic form, what happened to it?"

"Umm it should be fine… I'm in human form so I really don't know."

"Well why don't you turn back and see?" *She glanced up at you.*

"If I turn back they all go back."-I'd look around.- "I don't think they are ready."

*She'd look at all of them still having fun.* "Yeah, I guess you can wait a while." *She listened to your heartbeat again.* "I've got no problem with that…" *She smiled and purred softly again.*

"So are you enjoying tonight Kat…. Well this morning."

"Of course I am." *She smiled and closed her eyes.*

"Good I'm glad."-I'd look at Drew again.-"I still can't believe it."

"Believe what Spike?"

"That Indrove is Drew.." -I'd continue looking at him.- "It's been so long since I've seen him."

*She opened her eyes partway and looked over at him.* "He does kinda look like you…"

"Yea.. Human form and robot form."-I'd look back to Kat.- "And Mangle kinda looks like you."

"Yeah, kinda sorta… You and Drew have more alike though." *She slowly closed her eyes again and yawned slightly.*

-I'd rub her head slowly.- "Why are you tired it's morning time." -I'd look around realizing the others were tired too.- "What happened while I was gone that made you all so tired?"

"Well Mari hadn't told us where you'd gone and we were all so worried about you, we saw those black marks on the stage and we thought that you were hurt… We didn't sleep at all last night…"

"All of you…. Including the love doves over there?"

"Including them… I'm so glad you're okay…"

"Thanks Kat.." -I'd look around a around seeing Mari, Gold, and Red in a conversation. I'd continue patting Kat's head as I talked to Mari.- ' _Mind if I join the conversation?'_

' _Sure, we aren't talking about anything special, just going over the living arrangements of the others.'_

' _Sounds like fun.'_ -I'd laugh a bit in mind.- ' _We should have enough room.. If not I know how to fix anything up for them to be in.'_

' _Yeah, I told him that… What, is Kat falling asleep?'_ *She'd look over at you to see Kat asleep on your chest.*

' _Yes she is… And it's hilarious to me that she's able to stand and fall asleep on my chest like this.'_

*You heard her laugh a bit.* ' _Yeah, it's pretty funny. But it makes sense, she was the most worried about you last night, I'm sorry I didn't tell the others sooner.'_

' _They would have freaked out if you did so I thank you for not telling them.'_

' _You're right, they would have. Your welcome.'_ *You felt Kat start to slip out of your grip as she slowly fell to the floor.*

-I'd put my hand up stopping her fall.- ' _That was a close one.'_ -I'd slowly lay Kat down.-

*You laid her down and her eyes opened slightly.* "You better come back to lay on the cold, hard, floor with me…" *Her eyes closed again and she yawned, then falling asleep again.*

-I'd smile.- "I will." -I'd then run over to Mangle and Drew.- "Hey Drew hey Mangle." "He-hello Spi-ike."-Mangle would answer but Drew would pay no attention.- "You guys know where the twins are?" "N-nope." -I'd look at Drew who looked to be tired. I'd then run over to Tim.- "You know where the twins are?"

"No, sorry… Why do you ask?"

"Just need to talk to them to see if they are ready."

"Ready for what? Something wrong?"

"Oh yea never mind… I need to go speak with Red now." -I'd run over to where Red Gold and Mari were talking.- "I must say she goes to sleep fast."

"Spike is there something wrong? You're running all over the place." *Mari looked a bit concerned.*

"Just kinda excited to get them all to the pizzeria. That's all." -I'd seem to be jumping in place with excitement.-

*Gold laughed slightly.* "You must be pretty excited, I don't think I've ever seen you so happy."

"I've been happier at school graduations trust me."

"Still, I've never seen you this happy." *He smiled at you.*

-I'd smile at him.- "So I can't find the twins so they must be off playing around… But otherwise everyone seems ready." -I'd continue jumping with excitement.- "This is going to be great."

"What plans do you have when we get everyone there?" *Mari asked you happily.*

"Show everyone around.. Have fun a bit.. Wake the band… Maybe murder the band and night guard what?"

"Spike, please no murdering the night guard or the other animatronics…" *She frowned a bit.*

"It was a joke Mari." -I'd smile at her.- "Alright Red gather up your squad while we gather up ours from there the magic doers will get them all to the pizzeria."

"Sure bud." *He got up and started to round up his group. You looked back at Kat who was still snoozing peacefully.*

-I'd snap and she would be gone.- "She's back at the pizzeria sleeping nice and cozy on the kitchen floor now." -I'd look around a bit.- "So am I making the announcement or are you guys?"

*Red ran back over to you.* "Hey guys, I can't find the twins anywhere. Do you think they got out of the pizzeria somewhere?"

"They couldn't have my powers don't let them go out unless I force them to be allowed out." -I'd start getting a bit worried.- "Where could they be.."

*You felt something brush lightly against your ankle. You looked down to see a little orange tabby kitten purring and rubbing it's head against your leg. Blue and Chi come running in and you felt the kitten jump scaredly. It meowed softly and looked up at you. You carefully scooped the little kitten up and the twins looked at you.* "There he is!" "We were wondering where he'd gone!" "We found him in one of the rooms all alone." *They both looked concerned at the kitten.* "He looks kinda sick." "Is he going to be okay?" *You looked down at the kitten and noticed that it did look a little on the sickly side and it seemed fairly skinny.*

-I'd stare down at the cat.- "It does look a bit unhealthy."-I'd look at them all.- "But I really don't know what to do…. I'm no good when it comes to cats."

"Well you got one-" "-As a girlfriend." "You couldn't be that bad." "And maybe she can help." *They smiled at you. The kitten meowed and purred as it happily rubbed it's head against your warm chest.*

"Yes but there's a difference between my cat and this cat. And right now she's asleep and I'd rather not wake her."

*Destiny smiled and laughed.* "There really isn't much of a difference, I used to have a little cat like that and him and Kat acted almost exactly the same. You just gotta care for them a little differently." *She walked over and gently took the kitten from your arms and into hers. She softly scratched the back of it's head and it purred contently.* "Hehe, I almost forgot what it was like to have a pet."

"Pets are great when they have there moments. But they also have their tragedies and misfortune." -I'd look at Mari.- ' _So are we taking it back or is it staying here?'_

' _I wouldn't want to leave it here alone if that's the way the twins found them. But I think it's up to you whether we keep it or not, there's always a shelter down the street. But it seems to at least make some of them happy.'_ *She'd look over at Blue and Chi who stood next to Destiny, watching as she pet the cat.*

' _I'm sure it would make them all the more happy to bring it along with them.'_ -I'd look at the cat.- "I think we should bring it back to the pizzeria."

*All three of them beamed at you.* "Really?"

"Yes really it sounds fun to have a pet. We would have to train it a bit so it would be used to our robotic forms but it sounds like a great idea to me."

*Blue and Chi both gave you a tight hug.* "Thank you Spike!" *Destiny continued scratching the cat.* "Thanks Spike…"

"Well it gets all of you into a good mood. And it's better when everyone is happy."

*The twins let go of you and they both smiled giddily.* "Yeah, it is."

"Alright now is everybody ready to go back to the Pizzeria?"

"I think so. Everybody's here now." *Mari walked up next to you.* "So who's teleporting who?"

"Well Kat is already home sleeping so I guess You take Spring, Destiny, and Red. I'll take Mangle and Drew and Gold will take Chi and Blue." -I'd look around.- "That is everyone."-I'd then remember one.- "I'll also get Tim."

*You jumped a bit when Tim came up behind you and put his arm around your shoulder.* "Almost forgot about me didn't you?" *He laughed a bit and smiled.*

"Yes I did for a minute there. Only because I haven't spoken to you that much though."

*He waved you off.* "It's fine man. Let's just get out of here. I'm kinda sick of this dump." *He looked around distastefully and the dirt covered floor and the dust caked walls.* "It's about time we had some new surroundings."

"Yea, although i'm a nice person i must say this place stinks." -I'd grab Mangle, Drew, and Tim.- "Is everybody ready to go?"

"Everyone's ready Spike. Are _you_ ready?" *Destiny asked you.*

"Ready as I will ever be." -I'd smile.- "It should be easy." -My eyes would pulse and i'd slowly start fading with them.- "See you there."

"See you there." *She smiled and they disappeared.*

-We would finally disappear.- "Ok so we are going through the rift now, would you like to look around?" -I'd start seeing the pizzeria.- "Oh nevermind we are here." -We would slowly and gradually form into view on stage.-

*Tim looked around the room.* "Isn't there supposed to be people or something? I thought it was daylight hours?"

"Well it is, but it is still dead in the morning. So yea it might be a while till anyone does come. But when they do they will be happy I'm sure." -I'd just remember everyone was still in their human forms.- "Alright guys time to change back to robotic form."

*Blue and Chi grabbed each other's hands.* "Do we have to? What if…" "What if we forget again…?"

"You won't. Once you enter human form you remember everything, trust me I know."

*They stared at each other for a minute, but then turned to you and smiled.* "We're ready…"

"Ok just give me a second to make sure the others are ready then."-I'd snap and be with Tim.- "You ready to be robot again bud?"

"I don't want to but I know it's gotta happen some time. So yeah, I'm ready."

"Ok." -I'd snap and be with Red.- "Are you ready to be robotic."

"I think we're all ready, whether we like it or not."

"Ok then." -I'd snap and start turning back to my robotic form.- "Now that that's settled I guess I have to help Mari with bedding."

"I'd be happy to help you with that if you'd like." *Red smiled at you.*

"Red we got it. You take the others and look around. Of the day shift guard gives you grief tell me. Just have a good look around your new home."

*Destiny waved at the others.* "Come on newbies, I'll show you around." *She put the kitten on the ground to walk around and lead the others into one of the other rooms. As soon as it saw you it trotted over and started rubbing against your ankle again.*

-I'd look down at it and smile, I'd slowly pick it up and hold it in my arm.- "You are just like my cat. Only smaller and a lot more easy to hurt if something happened." -I'd scratch the cat behind the head then down to the back of its neck.- "I wonder if dogs are attracted to Kat."

"What are you doing?" *You heard Kat behind you.*

-I'd spin on my heel to face her.- "Nothing just scratching the cat we brought back before I get to work with Mari."

*Her ears perked up as she looked at the small kitten with wide eyes.* "It's just a little kitten…"

"Yea what did you think it was?" -I'd look at her with concern.- "You think we replaced you in that time?"

"No… It's just…" *She came in front of you and used one of her fingers to scratch its head lightly.* "...she's so little…" *She noticed how sickly the kitten looked.* "...and so uncared for…"

"The twins found her stuck, I don't know how long she could have been stuck there but yea. She does look very sick."

*She looked sadly down at the kitten.* "So… unloved…" *She ran her hand down it's back.*

"You want to hold her?" -I'd look at Kat.- "In sure she could use the company while I'm busy."

*She gently took the kitten out of your arms and into hers. She sat down in the chair behind her and scratched under the kitten's neck. It purred happily and Kat smiled a bit.*

-I'd smile at them both.- "Have fun you two." -I'd then snap and be with Mari.- "Ok so how shall we set this stuff up?"

"Whatever way you want to Spike. Red told me that they'd be adjustable to anything."

"Well that gives us a lot of options. But it is really up to where they feel comfortable and where the others will be comfortable to."

"Well you'll have to talk to them about that. Me and Gold will be here when you're ready to start."

"I already know Drew and Mangle are sleeping near me no matter what, for sibling reasoning. So that two I don't have to ask." -I'd snap and be gone appearing In Destiny's tour.-

"There's the kitchen which has me and Gold's room. Warning, never ever go in there unless you got permission okay?" *They all mumbled quietly in agreement. Destiny turned back to face them with her eyes almost completely black.* "Okay?" *They all agreed a lot louder. Destiny's eyes returned to normal and she continued on.* "Good. Now over here is- Oh, hey Spike." *She'd smile at you.*

"Yes the Oh hey Spike room is one of the best rooms." -I'd smile.- "It's really just the bathroom guys." - I'd look at Destiny.- " Hello Destiny."

"Yeah, yeah, hello Spike. What brings you to join our humble little tour?"

"Well I'm here to talk about the housing arrangements and how full the kitchen is of cake."-I'd smile.- "It's nice on tours."

*Destiny looked confused.* "I thought I was the only one who could eat."

"Everyone." -I'd look at her.- "But don't worry the cake room is a secret from even you."

*Red cleared his throat slightly.* "Sorry, but I believe you said about discussing living arrangements?"

"Yea so that way we can figure out where everyone is going to sleep, I really just need to talk with you, the twins, and Tim."

"Well we're all here." *Tim stood next to you.* "Just saying, I'm gonna need a room to myself to work."

"Yea we have the backroom ready, I already took the honors to get your tools."-I'd look around.- "That could also be your room. So Red what do you like In your general living area?"

"I just need a place to sleep and recharge my batteries. That's about it." *Blue and Chi smiled.* "Same with us."

"Well then I could make a good recharging room backstage and the others won't be able to go near it." -I'd start thinking.- "I'll even paint it red yellow and blue."

*The twins laughed a bit.* "That sounds cool."

"Sound good to you Red?" -I'd look to him.-

"Sure… Anything to make my gang happy." *He smiled kindly at the twins.*

"Okay Destiny keep up the good work." -I'd snap and be with Mari and Gold.- "We have to make a charging room backstage and paint it Blue,Red, and Yellow."

"Sure." *Her outfit changed to a simple white t-shirt and black sweatpants. She held blue, red, and yellow paint cans in her hands.* "If we're painting then I'm not getting any on my dress."

"There goes my plans to have a paint war." -I'd snap and be human this time in all white.- "Let's get to work."

*Gold followed suit and switched to his human form with a black tank top and gray shorts.* "I'm not getting any on my suit either."

-I'd snap again and the paint bucket I had over him would float to my side.- "Fair enough then." -I'd smile at the two of them.- "One day we will have a paint war."

"One day…." *He smiled at you and he snapped teleporting all three of you into the backstage room. He snapped again and three large paint brushes appeared in his hands. Gold threw one to you and one to Mari.* "Come on, let's start."

"Well we could do something more than just paint it." -I'd snap and be gone then I'd return with a bunch of old kids drawings.- "Let's decorate too."

*Mari would take some of them out of your hands and look at them.* "We're going to paint these on the walls?"

"No we are going to hang them with tape like at the old place."

"Oh, that makes more sense." *She was looking intently at one of the pictures. You saw that it was a picture of her with her arms raised and the animatronics under her with dark eyes.* "I-I n-never…"

-I'd quickly grab the picture and it would fade away. I'd then hug Mari.- "Don't think about it. Just don't think about it."

*She'd hug you back and rest her forehead on your shoulder.* "I-I'm so s-sorry Spike…"

"Mari don't think about it I'm fine." -My eyes would pulse with a bit of pain.- "You aren't hurting me I just don't want you to think of those times."

*Gold put his hand on Mari's shoulder and she sniffled.* "Mom, you're so much better than you were back then. You know that you'd never do that. Please… Please don't be upset…" *She took a shaky breath.* "I s-still… I-I…."

"Mari you are better than what they say you are." -I'd stop hugging her and hold my hand up, all three paint brushes starting to paint.- "You know the real you."

*She hugged her arms to her chest and you could see the silent tears that ran down her cheeks.* "I-I…" *Gold hugged Mari tightly.* "It's okay Mom…" "I-I…"

-I'd look back at the two after focusing on the wall.- "Mari please stop. It's okay." -I'd look back at the wall quickly realizing my eyes were red.- "Mari please _stop_."

*Mari went silent and she stared blankly into space. Fredbear at first looked relieved but Mari stood absolutely still. Fredbear looked over at you.* "What did you do? What happened to Mari?"

"I didn't do anything, I promise you." -I'd keep looking at the wall focusing on the paining.-

"You told her to stop and she just… stopped. Mom?" *He waved his hand in front of her face and she didn't move.* "Mari?"

"Mari are you ok?" -I'd still be staring at the wall.-

"I...I don't know…." *She said, her voice void of any emotion. She then went silent again.*

"Mari please you're the smartest person here what's _wrong_."

*Mari seemed to wince as you said wrong. She spoke again.* "Nothing is...wrong… I'm only… following...orders…" *She seemed to have trouble speaking those last few words.*

"Fred what is she talking about? No one said any orders."

" _Only following orders_ … You used her own powers against her. I didn't even know that was possible…" *He put his hand on her cheek but her expression remained blank.*

"How did I do that? I never took control." -I'd continue staring at the wall as the paintbrushes finally finished.- "Mari please _go back to normal_. No one said any orders."

*She blinked once, then twice. She looked at Fredbear confusedly.* "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"You were talking about _following orders_ and it concerned us when you stopped and didn't do anything."

"I-I… I don't remember anything like that…" *Fredbear wrapped his arms around her tightly.* "Oh thank goodness you're okay Mom." *She seemed startled.* "W-what do you mean I-I'm okay? W-what happened?" *She looked over at you.*

"I'm glad you're _okay_ now let's _get back to work_ before we get off task."

*Her eyes darkened a bit as she tried to speak.* "I-I'm okay…. L-let's get back to work…" *She let go of Fredbear.*

"Your eyes are dark Mari, it's scary please _stop_."

*Her eyes would get darker.* "I-I c-can't…" *Fredbear tried to hold her hands but they were clenched into fists. You could see that she was in pain.*

"Mari you are in pain it feels terrible, I feel it worse then you do. Please _just stop._ "

*She turned to face you and her eyes flashed to black, then blood red.* "I-I-I can't-t… I-I-It's y-your f-fault…"

"It is not my fault!" -I'd put my hand up to Mari.- " _Stop it now Mari."_

*Gold's eyes darted between the two of you scaredly.* "Spike whatever you're doing you need to stop right now." *Mari took a step towards you. You saw the black tears run down her cheeks as she tried to fight it, but she still stared at you blankly.* "I-It-t's y-your f-f-fault…."

" _It won't let me stop."_ -I'd stare at Mari.- " _I'm sorry."_ -There would be a sudden click in me. And I'd fall completely powered off.-

*Mari's eyes would return to normal and she'd pass out as well. Fred would look down at the two of you scaredly.* "Uh oh…."

-My body would twitch a bit. Something would start beeping in me, it was the power regulator that couldn't even withstand the amount of power. It would slowly start smoking.-

"Oh man, that isn't good… I better go get Tim." *He snapped his fingers and grabbed Tim by the arm teleported back. He gasped when he saw you and Mari.* "What happened to them?!" *Gold grabbed the sides of his head.* "A lot of confusing stuff, but my mom's out cold and Spike's power regulator is shot. You have to fix him. I'll take care of Mari." *He leaned over your smoking suit and looked concerned down at you.* "Gods, his system's going to need to be completely rewired. He fried every last one!" *He looked back at Fredbear who was carrying Mari princess style.* "What did you say happened?" "I'll tell you later okay?" *He disappeared and Tim started to drag your suit out into the dining room and Destiny was sitting on the edge of the stage. Her eyes went wide as he dragged you across the floor.* "What are you doing? What happened to Spike?" "I need your help getting him back to my room, his power regulator is ruined and he fried his wiring. I need to fix him…" *She jumped onto the floor and grabbed his arm snapping and teleporting all three of you to the backroom. Destiny helped to lift you onto Tim's work table and he began to work on you.*

-My body would twitch a bit more, a lot more smoke would fly out from my suit. Some of the beams in the suit would be red hot, others ice cold. As the smoke bellowed out the heat regulator would also start smoking and the power regulators screen would crack.-

"Gods, what did you do to yourself Spike…?" *He mumbled to himself as he started to take out your power regulator and tear it apart.*

[Time skip a couple hours later.] "There, all done…" *Tim sighed as he finished screwing in the last bolt.* "Gods I hope I put you back together right…" *He hit a switch underneath your mask at the edge of your neck and powered you on.*

-I'd slowly start powering on, making the old windows startup sound.- "Where am I?" -I'd look at Tim.- "Who are you?"

"Oh jeez… I must've done something wrong… Spike, it's me… Tim?" *He looked at you worriedly.* "Do you remember me?"

"Tim…" -I'd look confused.- "How do you know me? Where am I? Why are you a robot?"

"Oooooooohhhhh jeez, Gods I hope the guys don't kill me… Look, um… I'm kinda, like...dead. And you are too, sorta… But our souls are in the robots, which is why we're kinda sorta still alive. It's like magic stuff. Just look at yourself."

"But I'm still alive." -I'd look down to see the wolf hands.- "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?"

*He grabbed your shoulders.* "D-don't freak out okay, you wanted this to happen. So that you could be with us. Or rather Kat and Destiny and all of them. Do either of those names ring any bells?"

"No the only person I know is Derek." -I'd look around more.- "Why are all the heads staring at us?"

"They aren't-" *He turned his head to see that all the masks had been turned so they faced the two of you.* "Okay… That's pretty freaky… But right now we need to figure out how to fix your memory." *He grabbed your arm and pulled you to your feet.* "I promise I'm not going to hurt you or anything, I'm your friend…"

"Are you absolutely sure you're my friend." -I'd look at him.- "I don't remember even meeting you before."

"I promise I'm your friend Spike, and I'm going to take you to more people that are your friends. Come on." *He lead you out the door and Destiny and Kat were sitting on the edge of the stage looking anxious. They looked over at you and smiled.* "Spike! You're awake!" *Kat jumped up and wrapped her arms around you.*

"Who are you?" -I'd look at the cat.- "And why are you a cat?"

*She frowned at you.* "Spike? What happened to your memory? It's me… Kat…"

"Kat…. That's very a very cliche name for a cat."-I'd continue looking at her.- "Why are you hugging me?"

*You could see the sadness in her eyes.* "Spike… It's me, your girlfriend Kat…"

"My girlfriend. I don't have a girlfriend." -I'd seem even more confused.- "I haven't even met you before this moment."

*Destiny got up and walked over to you. She gently pulled Kat off of you and looked at you sadly.* "Spike, its us… Tim, Kat, and Destiny… You seriously don't remember us?"

"I don't remember even getting here. The last place I was was a party with Darek. Then I passed out and now I'm here." -I'd look at them all.- "Are you all programmed by Darek? Is he pulling my leg again?"

"Oh my gods… Tim, what did you do to him?" *Destiny and Kat both seemed scared.*

"What do you mean?" -I'd look to Tim.- "We're you at the party? Did you put something in my drink to get me here?"

*He grabbed the sides of his head.* "Oh gods, I must have messed up his memory drive or something… I'm so so so sorry… Your system is just so complex, I-I… I must have messed up somewhere… I'm so so sorry…"

"Sorry about what? It's fine if you did put something in my drink.. Just please explain why you brought me here. With all these weird people."

"I didn't bring you here Spike, you live here. With them…" *He pointed to Kat and Destiny. Kat slowly grabbed your hand in hers.* "Y-you really don't remember us…?"

"No I don't remember any of you.." -I'd look down at my hand.- "Stop holding my hand please."

*She quickly pulled her hand away and took a step back.* "I-I'm sorry…"

-I'd look back to Tim.-"So where's Derek? He's bound to be here somewhere if he pulling this prank on me."

"Spike, there's no Derek here. This isn't a prank I swear."

"I know I don't live here, my house is by the school." -I'd look around.- "My Dad is probably worried sick for me right now."

*Kat gasped and put her hand over her mouth. A few black tears ran down her face.* "Y-you don't even remember the...the...the crash." *She struggled to speak and Destiny put her hands on Kat's shoulders comfortingly.*

"Guys really tell me the truth, I have a camping trip tomorrow with my family. I'd really like to go." -I'd hear about a crash.- "What crash?"

"I'm so sorry Spike… I-I'm so sorry…" *Kat closed her eyes and looked down at the floor.*

"Sorry about what?" -I'd look at her.- "I'm stuck here with no idea who you people are and how you know me.. What could you possibly be referring to that you are sorry about?"

*Kat couldn't seem to bring herself to speak so Destiny spoke for her.* "Spike, your family is dead… Everyone except your brother who died at the hands of your uncle and ended up an animatronic like us… We're so sorry…"

"You people killed my brother." -I seem to get a bit upset.- "He was looking forward to the trip tomorrow why would you kill him?"

"We didn't kill him Spike, your uncle did, he turned him into one of us… We never hurt your brother I promise… He's here and he's okay…" *She disappeared for a second and reappeared with Drew.*

"He's not my brother. My brother is human not robotic. What are you bringing me this pirate dog thing?"

*She snapped her fingers and Drew turned human again.* "Because he is your brother…"

"He doesn't look like my brother at all."-I'd look back at Destiny.- "How did you do that magic?"

"Because I can, and you can do even more powerful things than that. But he is your brother… I swear."

"So wait is there more people here?" -I'd look around.- "Who else is there here?"

"Say 'Gold and Mari. I want to see you.'"

"Gold and Mari. I want to see you." -I'd seem confused as I said it.- "Why did I just say that?"

*The two of them appeared on either side of you and you jumped.* "What's wrong Spike?"

"Who are you two." -I'd move a bit.- "How do all of you know me?"

*They'd both look at you confusedly. Tim would put his hands up.* "Long story short, I tried to fix spike and now his memory's messed up." *Mari grabbed your hands loosely.* "Spike, it's me… Mari… I know that you remember me… You have to… I'm a part of you…"

"How are you a part of me? Did we meet before this at school or something?"

"No… I'll show you where we met…" *She closed her eyes and you were both transported into your mind.*

"Where are we." -I'd look around at the large library.- "Are we at the city library?"

"No, we are in your mind. Your memories and mine are in every single one of these books." *She pulled one off the shelf and handed it to you.* "Open it to page 9 and start reading. Everything will make sense…"

-I'd open the book to page nine.- "What paragraph am i starting from. And what page am I ending on?"

*She frowned at you.* "It seems as if you're anxious to finish already. Well then." *You suddenly felt as if you were carrying a hundred pounds on your shoulders.* "You'll start at the very beginning of the library-" *She pointed to the first book case on the far side of the room. Then she pointed to the other side.* "-and read all the way to the end. When your memories return or you finish reading, you'll be allowed out." *She disappeared leaving you alone in the library.*

"Well she's rude." -I'd look around the library.- "This is a lot of books to read. And she left me all alone." -I'd smile a bit.- "She reminds me of my mom. Partly mean and assertive partly nice. But so far mostly mean."-I'd take the first book and start reading.-

"So she's got you stuck in here doesn't she?" *You'd jump when you heard Gold's voice and see that he was sitting in a chair beside you.*

"Who are you Mr. Bear man?" -I'd look a bit more at him.- "You're one of the ones that bear lady made me summon. Gold right?"

*He frowned slightly.* "Yes my name is Gold, but you normally call me Fred, short for Fredbear. And she is not a bear lady, she is my daughter Destiny."

"Your daughter." -I'd flip the page.- "You two do look alike." -I'd continue reading.- "So how are you able to get in here?"

"Because I have magic. Is there really any other reason?"

"How many others have powers here?" -I'd look over to him.-

"Not including you or me, there's only Destiny and Mari. Everyone really has magic, it's just only certain people can master using it."

"I have powers?" -I'd laugh a bit.- "You must think I was born in Disneyland to have powers."

"I truthfully have no idea where you were born, but I don't think it was… whatever place you're talking about. But I do know you were born into a powerful family. You get your mental strength from your mother." *He turned his head back and forth as if looking for something.* "Look, Mari's not going to like it if I'm in here. But I get you're still trying to figure things out, so…" *He snapped his fingers and the tabby kitten appeared in his hands.* "I thought you'd deserve a little company in doing so." *He set it on the floor and in seeing you it automatically walked over and started rubbing against your leg, meowing happily. Then you saw Fred wince and close his eyes.* "Yep, she knows I'm here. Gotta go." *He snapped his fingers and disappeared.*

-I'd look down at the cat and slowly pick it up. "If this is my mind then I should be able to think of a table and have it appear." -I'd think of a table and chair and they would form from the ground.-"Ok then that was easier than I expected." -I'd sit in the chair and set the cat on the table.- "Ok so back to reading then." -I'd start reading some more.-

*The kitten would meow unhappily and keep doing so until you finally looked back over at it. It stared at you pleadingly and meowed again.*

-I'd pet the cat slowly and look around the room some more.- "Can't I just turn these all into one movie?" -I'd look around.- "That gold guy could tell me if I could or couldn't." -I'd get another idea.- "Um Fred can you come here please?"

*He'd appear beside you.* "Hurry up, she's already mad at me."

"Is there a way I could turn these all into one movie and just watch the movie?"

"Yeah, you could. It's just we've always prefered ours in the form of books. But sure, you can. I gotta go now." *He'd disappear again.*

"Great thanks for the information." -I'd look at all the books and think of them as one giant movie each book a different chapter in the movie.- "There that should do it." -I'd think of a tv and a DVDs player.- "That should be good." -I'd start the movie.-

*The kitten jumped off the table scaredly as the tv and dvd player appeared beside it. It ran behind your legs and you could feel it trembling.*

-I'd pick up the cat from behind me and set it on my lap slowly stroking it's back.-"It's ok." -I'd continue watching the life long memory movie. I'd slowly fast forward it making it only take two hours.-

*The kitten eventually fell asleep on your lap and you could feel it's whole body vibrate slightly as it purred in it's sleep.*

-As the movie ended I'd feel intense pain in my head.- "Oh god that hurts." -I'd suddenly fall out of the chair regaining all the powers and memories I had.-

*The kitten would meow loudly as it was thrown from your lap and onto the floor. When it regained it's senses it looked over at you and could tell you were in pain. It slowly walked over to you and rubbed it's head against your arm trying to comfort you.*

-I'd put my arm out and slowly pet it.- "Thanks Kitten."-I'd think to myself.- "I think that can be your name Kitten. Sound good to you?"

*Kitten meowed approvingly.*

"I'm glad that you like it." -I'd hold the cat. And slowly get up.- "Ready to get out of here?"

*Kitten responded by purring and snuggling up against your chest.*

"Is that a yes or a no. Meow if yes."

*Kitten meowed happily.*

"Ok great." -I'd hold Kitten in one arm and snap with the other sending us back to the pizzeria.-

*Kat and Destiny would be sitting on the stage staring sadly at the floor.* "I really hope Mari did the right thing…"

-I'd look around acting confused.- "How did I do that?"

*Kat jumped and looked over at you.* "S-spike… What are you doing with the kitten?"

"Petting it." -I'd continue to pet it.- "So umm I never got your name."

*She sniffled a bit and looked down at the floor.* "It's Kat…"

"Ok Kat." -I'd smile a bit.- "Would you like to be scratched?"

*She'd smile back.* "Spike?"

"I'm good now Kat. I have them all back." -I'd snap and be on the stage next to them.-

*She'd lean over and wrap her arms around you kissing you on the lips. You'd hear Kitten meow angrily as she got crushed between the two of you.*

-I'd snap away quickly and pick Kitten up.- "Sorry Kitten." -I'd set Kitten to the other side of me.-

"Oh, sorry, forgot." *Kat apologized as Kitten laid down against your leg.*

-I'd scratch Kats head.- "Where's Mari?"

*She leaned against your chest and purred.* "I don't know, but I'm glad your back…"

"Gold, Mari can you come here please?"

*They'd appear in front of you.* "You feeling better now?"

"Yes I am indeed Mari." -I'd look at her.- "Sorry for basically taking control of you without knowing."

*She'd look at you confused.* "What are you talking about?" "Yeah, she doesn't remember a thing. Guess that's sorta a good thing?" *Gold explained to you.*

"Yea I guess it is." -I'd look at her and sigh.- "It wasn't pretty."

*She'd laugh a bit but still looked confused.* "What are you two talking about?" *Gold put his hands on her shoulders.* "Nothing Mother, come on, let's let the two of them have some peace and quiet." *Kitten meowed loudly and looked over at Gold.* "Sorry, the three of them, come along Destiny." *The three of them disappeared.*

-I'd look down at Kitten.- "You are very funny you know that?"

*Kitten meowed contently and started purring again.*

"Kat you got some competition over here for the funny game." -I'd nudge Kat a bit.-

"Ha, that little kitten ain't got nothin' on me." *Kitten put her head up and seemed to give Kat an annoyed look before putting her head back down.*

-I'd smile at Kitten.- "It's ok Kitten she's only joking, she's a cat too so she wouldn't hurt you."

*Kitten responded with a yawn and closed her eyes starting to take a nap.*

-I'd look to Kat.- "So can I umm relax for today?"

"Relax? Am I stressing you out?"

"No I meant relax as working on things around here, and help Mari. I really hurt her."

"Sure, of course. I'll look after Kitten."

"I think I trust you to not kill her." -I'd smile.- "Right?"

"Of course I won't kill her… I wouldn't hurt something that little and cute." *She'd lean over you and gently lifted up Kitten putting her in her lap. Kitten seemed a little annoyed but yawned again and purred in her sleep. She gently rubbed her fingers over Kitten's back and she saw that you could see her rib cage through her fur. Kat frowned.* "What are we going to feed her?"

"Pepperoni? It's meat and I know cats a carnivorous."

"Spike, please. What are we going to feed her?"

"Well I don't know, the pepperoni was my best idea."

"Well you're the one with the magic powers. Can't you just turn human and like, go buy some cat food or something? She's going to get hungry eventually."

-I'd snap and be human.- "Sure I guess I could." -I'd snap and be gone this time appearing at the store. I'd walk into the store and get a cart. I'd walk down the pet aisle and pack the cart full of cat food, I'd then snap and disappear reappearing with the cart and cat food at the Pizzeria. I'd then snap again going into robot form.- "There done."

*She'd look at the cart full of cat food.* "I'm just going to hope that you paid for all of that and shut up. Thanks Spike." *Kitten started to smell all the cat food and woke up. She looked pleadingly over at the bags. She started to meow louder than before as she looked at you with big sad eyes.* "Oh, she's crying... She must be really hungry… Here, come over here and watch her while I find some dishes for her to eat out of." *She stood up and put Kitten on the edge of the stage, then walking into the kitchen.*

"Ok Kat I'll watch Kitten." -I'd look at Kitten. I'd pick her up and set her in the cart.- "Wanna go have some fun?"

*She'd look at the bags sadly as she reached for them with her tiny paws.*

-I'd put my hand up and all the bags would float out and go onto the table.- "So are you ready to have fun Kitten?"

*She'd meow loudly again and seemed to say "I'd like to have fun with you later but we can wait until after I'm fed."

"That was a lot of meows and I'm going to assume that meant that you would like to have fun after you eat. So I'll leave you to wait for Kats return to feed you."

*She meowed again and it seemed like she didn't want you to leave her just yet.*

"I'm not going to leave. I'm going to sit in this chair and watch you play around on that cart."

*Kitten would look skeptically over the edge of the cart and then jump down off of it and walk over to you and jump up into your lap. She'd lay down and then rest her head on her paws and sit quietly.*

-I'd pet her head slowly.- "Yea Kat is competing with a champion here." -I'd smile a bit.- "Right Kitten?"

*She'd meow quietly and start purring.*

"What do you think is taking Kat so long to get a bowl."

*She meowed again, but it just seemed like she was responding to just your voice in general.*

"Are you just meowing because you enjoy me petting you?"

*Kitten meowed once more. You decided to take it as a yes.*

"Yep that's what I thought."-I'd look toward the kitchen.- "Kat you alright?"

*She'd appear in the doorway with two small bowls in her hand, one was filled with water and the other was empty. She started to walk over to you and Kitten put her head up looking at the bowls excitedly.* "Yeah, just had to find something cat sized." *She put the water bowl on the floor and Kitten immediately jumped off your lap and walked over towards it. She looked at it curiously before starting to lap the water up with her tongue. Kat ripped the top corner of one of the bags off and started to fill the other with food.* "Did she behave?"

"She was perfectly fine Kat." -I'd look at the two of them.- "Alright I'm going to Mari now. You two have fun ok?"

"Mkay, I'll come find you when it's time to power down okay?" *She'd set the food bowl on the floor and Kitten would start noisily munching on the kibble.*

"Yea i'll make sure I'm with you." -I'd snap and be gone reappearing with Mari and Gold.- "Hey Mari. Hello Fred."

"Hello Spike, if you're here to help us work then I hate to say but you're kinda out of luck. Gold and the other finished while you were being fixed and I was passed out. I just wish I could remember why I was passed out…" *Gold put a hand on your shoulder.* "It was nothing important Mother, it's fine."

"If you asked me I would say magic. In other words nothing really happened you were painting and fell over passed out." -I'd look back to Fred. I'd then talk in his head.- ' _You know she can easily go in my head and find out right?_ '

' _But she hasn't thought of it yet so let's just keep our mouths shut for now.'_

' _Got it.'_ "I'm here to talk with you Mari, make sure you aren't in any pain or anything along those lines."

"Why would I be in pain? What happened?" *She looked concerned.*

"You hit your head really hard when you fell. I'm just making sure your head doesn't hurt."

"...I'm fine… but something about that just doesn't feel right…I don't even remember starting to paint…" *She looked thoughtfully at the floor.*

"That means you hit your head harder than we originally thought. Ok then." -I'd look at the floor with her.- "What exactly are we staring at?"

"Nothing… just… thinking…" *She'd speak slowly as if she was only really focusing on her thoughts. She mumbled to herself.* "That just doesn't sound right…"

"Mari what about it doesn't sound right?" -I'd look to her.- "It's what happened."

"It just isn't sitting right… it doesn't make sense to me… I don't know why…" *She's continue staring down at the floor.*

"You can talk to us about it. We are fine with it." -I'd look over at Fred.- "Right Fred?"

*Gold stood up and walked behind Mari's chair, putting his hands on her shoulders lightly.* "You can tell us Mom, it's fine…" *She'd take a shaky breath.* "I remember some sort of picture… One I didn't like… It made me upset… I-I… I can't remember any more…"

"I don't remember any pictures there. Other than the ones hanging on the wall." -I'd look around the room-"Right Fred there were no other photos."

"Yeah, he's right Mother. You must be thinking of something else…" "But y-you both were there with me… a-and you were trying to comfort me. And then-and then… I can't… I can't remember… It's right there but I can't remember!" *She grabbed the sides of her head and yelled. Gold quickly let go of her.*

"Mari enough of this nonsense please." -I'd put one of my hands to my temple.- "You know it hurts me."

*She looked up at you angrily and growled.* "Enough of your nonsense! I know that you two are lying to me! I know it! Please just-just...please tell me the truth…" *She looked back down at the floor.*

-My eyes would go red.- "I'm not putting out any nonsense. You are hurting me by thinking of that picture and your past." -I'd look away from her quickly.-"And I'd rather not have a repeat of last night."

*She gasped quietly.* "I-I… I hurt y-you?"

"And then I hurt you yes." -I'd keep looking away.- "And it started with you looking at that photo and thinking of the pain you put people through."

*Her hands would shake as the scene flashed over her eyes.* "Y-you took control of me… You used my… my own powers… against me…"

"To stop you from thinking of the pain. I didn't know ideas putting you and myself through more." -I'd keep looking away.-

"Mother, please-" *He tried to put his hands back on her shoulders but she screamed.* "Don't touch me!" *She stayed quiet for a minute before standing up.* "I need to think. Don't call for me." *She disappeared.*

"I'm confused Fred." -I'd look to Fred my eyes still pitch red.-

*He'd look down at Mari's chair.* "Well… That's what we get for trying to keep a secret from her. But what are you confused about?"

"I'm confused on why she freaked out." -I'd look down to the chair.- "She wanted the truth so we gave it to her and now she's mad at nothing basically."

"I think it's because we didn't tell her the truth right away, we lied to her and then told her the truth, after she figured out parts by herself."

"Well we were only trying to protect her. So I really don't think we didn't do anything wrong."

"With lying to protect people there's always different ways for people to interpret it. I agree with you that we weren't trying to do anything wrong but she's just reacting to it differently. I guess that's just something we can't really help."

"Yea I guess so. So when do you think she will be back?"

"At the latest tomorrow afternoon. I'm not really sure though."

"That's wonderful I guess." -I'd look around the room.- "Now I've lied to you all basically. _He_ was right that I would."

"I don't believe you've lied to the toys, or to Kitten. They certainly count as all of us, right?" *He smiled a bit.*

"Yes they do but _he_ didn't know we would meet them so I'm talking about all of the originals not the toys."

"I hate to be rude, but could you please stop talking about _him_ and how he's right. Because nothing that man ever did was right."

"Yea i'll stop." -I'd look at the chair.- "She's mad. I feel it."-I'd hold up my hand to my head again.- "She's very mad."

"Does it hurt?" *He asked with concern in his voice.*

"Y-yes." -I'd stumble back a bit.- "It h-hurts a lot."

*He'd grab your arms and tried to keep you standing.* "Mother if you can hear me please stop being so angry, we honestly didn't mean to do anything wrong." *You'd feel the pain lessen a bit.*

"Thanks-s Fred." -I'd sit down in a chair that formed from the ground.- "Whew that could have been bad."

"Did it actually work? I didn't expect her to listen. Well, I'm glad she did."

"So am I." -I'd snap and the photo would appear.- "She was talking about this."

*He looked down at the picture but didn't take it from your hands.* "Well I can see why she got so upset now…"

-I'd snap again and a match would appear in my other hand.- "Should we burn it?"

"Burn it? Why do we need to burn it?"

"So she can't think about it, and not see her bad past from kids. And so I can rest easy knowing she won't think about it in the middle of the night."

"If you want to." *A lighter appeared in his hand and he gave it to you.*

-I'd take a deep breath in.- "I can't." -I'd crumple up the paper and throw it.-"It's part of a kids handy work." -I'd snap and the lighter would disappear.-

*Gold stayed silent as he watched the paper roll across the floor.*

"I need a break from all this." -I'd hold my head in my hand.- "Wake me if she comes back ok?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." -I'd swipe my head in front of my eyes and slowly power off.-

*After you powered down Gold picked up the paper and unfolded it. He took one last good look at it before the lighter appeared in his hand again. He lit the edge of the paper and watched as the picture slowly burnt to ashes.*

-I'd smell the ashes and wake up.- "Fred is something burning? I smell ash."

*He didn't hear you as he focused on the burning paper.*

-I'd try to see what he was focusing on but couldn't.- "Fred! What's burning I smell ash!"

*He'd hear you this time but didn't face you. He talked quietly.* "Go back to sleep Spike, everything's fine…"

-I'd shrug a bit.- "Ok then Fred." -I'd swipe my eyes again and shut down.-

*Gold watched silently as the paper finished burning. Then he threw the last bits on the floor and stepped on them, putting out the embers. He glanced back at you before walking out of the room.*

-I'd shuffle a bit in my sleep as I heard the door open. But then I'd stop staying asleep.-

*You'd wake up and hour or two later to someone gently shaking your shoulder. You'd hear someone's voice faintly, telling you to wake up.*

"I'm awake." -My eyes would be a bit blurry.- "Who's behind me?"

"Hehe, sleepyhead. I'm in front of you not behind you." *You'd hear Kat's voice.* "Come on, I'm powering down. You wanna come be a sleepyhead somewhere else?"

"I'm waiting for Mari right now Kat." -My eyes would clear.- "I'll come later I promise."

"Well it seems a certain someone can't wait till later." *You'd look down at your lap to see Kitten curled up in a ball sleeping.* "She was actually there when I got here."

"I didn't even realize that." -I'd look down at Kitten.- "I guess I'll have to come then."

"Yes you will." *She scooped up Kitten from your lap and kissed you on the cheek.* "Come on, then." *She started heading towards the door.*

"I'll meet you there." -I'd snap and be gone reappearing in the kitchen.- "Now I wait for her."

*About half a minute later Kat walked in.* "You know you could have just teleported me with you."

"Yes I know but I wanted to beat you here." -I'd smile at her.- "I'm going to sleep now."

"Well wait till I put Kitten down first." *She sat Kitten down on the floor and she curled up tighter into a fluffy orange ball. Then Kat laid down on the floor and you followed.*

"Good night Kat." -I'd yawn a bit.-

*She'd press her back against your warm chest and yawned too.* "Good night Spike…"

-I'd swipe my hand infront of my face making me shut down.-

*Kat would instantly fall asleep.*

-I'd wake up sometime later. And look around slowly. I'd get up not waking Kat and make a clone with the same body heat.- "Now what was that sound." -I'd snap and be in the backroom. I'd start walking around it searching everywhere.- "It sounded like it came from around here." -I'd snap again appearing in the main dining area.- "What was it." -I'd continue looking around.- "Where was it." -I'd grab a chair and lift it and then throw it at the wall.- "Stop you dang noise!"

*Kat would appear in the doorway shortly after looking tired but freaked out.* "What was that?"

"I threw a chair at the wall." -I'd hear another noise and my eyes would look around rapidly. I'd pick up another chair.- "And this noise and movement I see won't stop!"

*Kat came over and took the chair out of your hands putting it back on the floor.* "Spike, what noises? I can't hear anything." *She grabbed your hands in hers.* "What's wrong Spike?"

"How can't you hear them, it's like fog horns basically." -I'd look around seeing more movement, I'd then realize that she couldn't see it.- "Someone is playing with me and me only right now."

*She'd see your eyes turn blood red as they darted around the room.* "Spike, what are you talking about? Y-you're scaring me…"

"Go back to bed Kat." -I'd snap and the clone would appear next to her.- "I'll replace him with myself in a minute." -My eyes darkened to be even redder.- " _After I deal with this."_ -I'd see the movement again, my claws would extend further.-

*She'd yelp when the clone appeared next to her.* "What is-OW!" *She'd quickly rip her hands out of yours and you could see the large cuts in her palms from your claws.* "O-ow, gods Spike!"

"Sorry Kat." -I'd hold my hands up to hers and take the pain away.- " _It's messing with me too much_ "-I'd realize my voice was changed again.- "I'm so sorry Kat."

*She'd pull her hands away from yours even though she almost screamed when the pain returned. You could see the terror in her eyes when she looked at you.* "S-spike…"

"Kat go please. I promise you I will be back, and when I'm back I will be normal again." -I'd see more movement and hear more noises.- "Stop with all this stuff!"

"B-but I… I-I want to help you Spike… p-please…" *She grabbed your hands again even though your claws dug into her fur. It was extremely painful but Kat didn't show it.* "I want to be there for you… I want to help you…"

"And I want you to be safe in case I go berserk." -I'd snap once more watching her slowly fade.- "Please don't walk back out here."

*She'd give you a quick kiss before she completely faded and seconds later you saw the kitchen door slam shut. Kat sat on the other side of it with Kitten trembling her lap. They both had their ears folded back and their eyes closed trying not to listen.* "He'll be fine… He promised…"

-I'd look around the room seeing two different movements at once.- "Stop fooling with my head!" -I'd watch the first movement stop. I'd slowly walk to it.- "Just reveal yourself." -It would start running again when I got within ten feet of it. I'd grab another chair and pitch it at the movement missing it and hitting the wall again.-

*They both jumped as they heard and felt the chair slam against the wall. Kat held Kitten closer to her and tried to calm her.* "It's okay… Everything's going to be fine…"

-I'd run towards one of the shadows and slash at it only to find it was gone and I was hurtling toward the ground. I'd slam against the ground and slide knocking I've some of the tables with me.- "You guys are quick." -I'd hold my hand up trying to pinpoint them.- "Maybe you should slow down." -I'd force one of the tables toward a shadow only to miss and hit the stage.-

*Tears ran down Kat's face as she listened to the destruction.* "P-please… Someone help him… Please…"

-I'd feel a bit of air behind me as one ran behind me. I'd quickly slash behind me and feel only air between my figures.- "You two are very good at flying past things aren't you." -I'd hear more noises and walk toward the middle of the room.- "You two can't just hide from me forever." -I'd see the movements stop together and force another table at them. As one ran away the other got hit but disappeared and reappeared behind the other running more.- "Some more magic doers great." -I'd throw another table this one crashing and sliding on the ground hitting the other one sending it crashing and sliding as well.-

*She'd hear more crashing.* "P-please, before h-he gets hurt…"

-I'd look around a bit. This time instead of a fog horn i hear an ear piercing screech. I'd cover my ears and slam against one of the walls slowly sitting down.- "That's not fair at all just stop!"

*Mari appeared in front of you and put her hand up towards the shadows.* " _Enough you two!"_ *The shadows stopped in their tracks and stared at her.* "Are you okay Spike?" *Mari didn't face you when she spoke. You noticed that all the noises stopped.*

"Yea I'm fine." -I'd stand slowly.- "You can see and hear them too?"

"Yes I can…" *She'd direct her voice at the shadows again.* " _Tell me why you are here, and why you are targeting Spike!"_

-I'd look at them.- "Yea why me?"

*The two of them would look back and forth at each other before speaking.* "Because he's powerful." "And if we can get him to listen and be with us we can control this place basically."

" _Why do you need to control this place? Why do you need Spike?"_

*They would look back and forth at each other again.* "We need him as a precaution just in case we get attacked." "And if we have him with us we won't get attacked around here." *They would both smirk a bit.* "He's very powerful." "And he has a lot of wisdom."

" _I order you both to leave this place and not bother any of the residents here any longer. The people who live here are not toys for you to play with… Now get out of my sight before I force you."_

*They would both smile a bit more.* "Ok then we will get out of your sight." "And won't mess with you anymore." *They looked back at Spike.* "And I think we can manage to get out of here faster than you can force us." *They would both walk forward slowly.*

" _Leave this place now and never return!"_ *Mari put so much power into her words that they hardly sounded like her own voice. Even though she wasn't facing you you could see the bright red glow of her eyes.*

*They would continue walking forward.* "Listen we came here for one reason." "And we aren't going to stop until we get that." *Both of their eyes would go black.* "And we will do that at any means necessary." "So just stop trying."

*Mari's eyes faded to black and she looked like she was about to fall over. You could hear the terror in her voice as the two got closer to her.* "Th-they're much more powerful… How i-is that even possible?" *The two got closer and she took a step back bumping into you. She was so shaken up that she almost fell backwards onto the floor.*

-I'd catch her quickly.- "Don't let them get to you Mari." -I'd stand up and help her regain her own balance.- "I'm sure we can do this together." -I'd hold my hand out at them slowly.-

"I-I can't… Th-they're too-too strong…" *She held onto your other arm tightly as the shadows got closer.*

"Mari I can't. We are more powerful than them if we help each other." -I'd reach my arm down and grab hers reaching it up with mine.- "Trust me."

*She looked at the shadows but then at you. She smiled at you bravely.* "I trust you Spike…"

*The shadows would get within five feet of us before stopping.* "Mari needs help controlling shadows." "That's the first I've seen of that especially since she's able to control everything else."

-I'd look to Mari.- "Keep your eyes red. I'll do the talking here."

*She nodded at you and her eyes flashed bright red.*

-I'd look back at the shadows my eyes a deep red.- " _You will leave or I will get you again. And this time I'll make it hurt more!"_

*They both took another step forward.* "You can't touch us…" "You had to be helped by the old lady here to even stall us." "And even she can't control us anymore." *They'd both smile evilly at the two of you.*

-My eyes would flash with even more rage as I blinked they would change brightness and darkness. They would finally end up as a deep purple.- " _You won't be stalled when you're dead will you?"_

*Mari grabbed your hand and her eyes turned the same shade of purple. The shadows both laughed.* "Purple? That isn't even frightening you know."

-I'd let go of Maris hand.- "Don't watch this part ok?"

*She looked over at you and nodded, then closing her eyes tightly.*

-I'd snap going into an exact form of my uncle during the fight when I ripped him in half. The giant knife would sway in my hand.- " _Does the purple scare you now? Cause it will soon enough."_

*They both gasped and took a step back.* "Y-you…" "S-stay away from u-us…"

-I'd walk forward a little bit my boot heels clicking against the ground and the knife slowly dragging behind me.- " _So care to apologize before I rip out your endoskeleton a and then rip those apart piece by piece?"_

*Mari noticed the drastic change in your voice and couldn't help but take a peak. She gasped loudly and nearly fell backwards when she saw _him_.* "S-spike…?"

-I'd hear her but not look back still targeting the shadows.- " _So who will be first?"_ -I'd hold up my knife then split it in two making another knife almost exactly alike to the first one.- " _Why not both of you at the same time?"_

"N-no!" *They both shrieked.* "We'll leave!" "And never come back!" "W-we swear!" *Mari would back up against the wall as she watched you.*

" _And if they asked of you to come here and follow orders will you or will you not?"_ -I'd hold up both knives to both of there necks.-

"W-we will!" "We'll do anything you ask!" "J-just please let us go!"

" _Good now get out of my sight!"_

*The two of them disappeared instantly and you looked back at Mari who was so terrified she looked like she would fall over any second.*

-I'd snap and go back to the normal animatronic Spike and run up to her my eyes going back to normal. I'd grab her quickly making sure she wouldn't fall.- "I'm sorry you had to see that Mari. I think I went a bit too far."

*She couldn't bring herself to speak as she looked at your eyes. The purple glow seemed to be etched to her eyes and she quickly looked away from you.*

"Mari please talk. I don't want this part of me to scare you. I did what I had to do to stop them from hurting us."

*She still didn't speak as she tried to avoid looking at you.*

"How much of it did you see?" -I'd let go of her and back away.- "Why did you even look?"

*She fell to her knees and held herself up with her arms. She spoke so quietly you could barely hear her.* "I-I'm so s-sorry…"

"You're the one suffering from it now. You can't be sorry, I have to be." -I'd continue backing up.- "I hurt you again." -I'd snap and be gone. Then I'd reappear in the basement sitting in the corner.-

*Mari's arms gave out and she fell forward. Kat ran out of the Kitchen and kneeled next to her. Kitten slowly walked out and started investigating the damage to the dining room. Kat helped lift Mari up and carry her to Gold's room. She sat her back down on the floor and shook him awake. He looked up at her groggily but then snapped awake as he saw Mari.* "It was Spike… I heard everything… Please, you have to help her…"

-I'd sit quietly down in the basement. I'd slowly look around the basement looking for anyone or anything.-

*As Gold did everything he could to help Mari, Kat explained what she heard. Gold sat quietly listening and found that he couldn't look at his mother's eyes directly after she finished.* "Thank you for telling me Kat. But please, for now, just try to get some sort of rest. I'll make sure my mother does the same." *Kat nodded and walked back into the kitchen completely forgetting about Kitten.*

-I'd continue looking around the complete dark basement before getting an eerie feeling that someone was watching me.- "If you want to talk just do so, I have nothing else to do."

*You'd hear soft tiny footfalls down the steps and then feel something rub against your ankle again. Kitten meowed quietly and you could see her yellow eyes flash in the darkness.*

"Kitten go back upstairs. And on your way up tell the people watching us to speak up."

*Kitten meowed again and jumped onto your lap, lying down and snuggling into your chest.*

"Kitten no." -I'd lightly pick up Kitten and set her in front of me.- "Just go and tell them to come out."

*She meowed defiantly and jumped back onto your lap. You saw Destiny's green eyes light up in the darkness.* "That cat isn't going to move you know."

"Yea I know Destiny. Stubborn as Kat it I must say." -I'd look at her.- "I hurt Mari a lot…. I don't think she's going to be better."

"She'll be better eventually. I know she will… And for now, I'm just thinking of the best." *She'd come over and set next to you.* "But here's a question, how are _you_ after all that?"

"Did you hear and see all of it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. You woke all of us but Fredbear with that racket you were causing. But Fredbear could sleep through the end of the world and not stir one bit." *She laughed a little.*

"How much of it did you see?" -My voice would be quiet and dead of emotion.-

"When you slammed into the wall and further. So pretty much all of it. I told Spring to stay back though so he didn't see any of it. I know Kat heard the whole thing from behind the Kitchen door."

"So you saw me transform… You saw the terror."

"Yeah… yeah I did… But something was just off with the way I saw it. It didn't seem as scary or as real as it was for Mari. It probably had something to do with the whole me seeing your blue eyes thing." *She looked over at you.* "Still blue…" *She smiled a bit.*

"I think you're lying Destiny." -My head would drop a bit.- "Even at the first mention of Mari you were scared let alone if you saw _him_. You haven't been able to see him the way i have. Even if your encounter with him was your last, he is part of me." -I'd look up slowly.- "I felt as though I was him for a bit there."

"Well you aren't. And I'm not lying. And I understand that he's a… a part of you. Even if it's difficult to accept that fact." *She looked back out in front of her.* "But I'm dealing with it, just like everyone else. I just keep thinking… How much worse it could be if I was the one all these things are happening too. And then I feel a little better." *She'd look over at you again.* "Oh, sorry if that uh, sounded mean. But it's kinda the truth so…"

"Yea I get it." -I'd look into the darkness.- "Spring would you care to come out now?"

"How did you know?" *He'd step out and sit down next to Destiny. She punched him in the arm.* "I thought you were asleep upstairs…" *She scolded him.* "Ow, I was… For like two minutes until you left… Then I came down here to see what you were doing." *She punched him in the arm again.* "You're a pain you know that?" *She said laughing slightly.* "Yeah, that's why you love me so much…" "Whatever…" *She'd look back over to you.* "Sorry about my pain in the neck interrupting."

"The only pain I feel right now is the pain Spring is thinking of from you punching him.. And it's coming to me a lot worse I must say." -I'd smile a bit my eyes flickering with pain.- "I think I'll be fine."

"Oh, sorry… Kinda forgot about that. I'll make sure to go easier on him next time."

-I'd snap and the page I got from Kats memory would appear. I wouldn't look at it as I have it to her.- "I haven't messed with it."'-I'd snap again and hand her a lighter.- "Make sure no one gets to."

*A blush would creep onto her face but you couldn't see in the darkness.* "Th-thanks." *She took the lighter from your hand but looked at it confusedly.* "Um, I never really learned how to work these things." *Spring took it from her hand.* "I got this." *He flipped open the lighter and ran his thumb across the wheel making the flame ignite. He held it to the edge of the paper as Destiny held it and you could see them both smile in the orange fire light.* "Yeah, thanks Spike…"

"Yea no problem." -I'd look at the burning paper and my body would heat up making the flame larger.- "Make sure it doesn't survive."

"What are you-ow!" *Destiny dropped the paper quickly as the fur on her hands was singed from the flames. Spring stood up and stomped the fire out quickly.* "What was that about?"

-I'd hold one hand toward Destiny and another to the paper. Destiny's pain would go away quickly.- "Sorry Destiny." -As her pain went away the flame Spring stomped out would start again, this time a bit larger.-

"Dude I just seriously put that out." *He raised his foot to put out the flames again.*

-I'd put my hand that was with Destiny over to Spring stopping his foot and putting it back to his other foot.- "Don't even try to stop it."

"What are you-" *He tried to pull his foot back up but it seemed to be stuck to the ground. Destiny looked over at you.* "Spike what are you doing?"

"Not letting him put out the flame." -I'd still have no emotion in my voice.- "Isn't that obvious?"

*She noticed that your eyes seemed darker than before. She grabbed your hands making you let go of Spring and the flame vanish.* "Spike, cut it out, now." *She looked at you sternly.*

"It needs to not be around. Someone could use it against you in the future." -I'd look at the paper and it would ignite again.- "I can't have all of you be hurt be memories."

*She'd turn your head to face her and the flames dies out again.* "Then I'll take care of it myself. Please stop Spike."

"Let go of me now."

"Tell me you won't ignite the paper again."

"Let go of me _now!_ "

*She'd immediately let go of you and her expression went blank. Spring kneeled down next to her and shook her shoulders but she remained still and silent.* "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing." -I'd look at Destiny.- " _Stop following orders._ " -I'd snap and be gone.-

*You'd hear a startled meow as Kitten dropped to the floor in front of you.*

-I'd appear at the old Pizzeria.- "Shadows I need you now!"

*They'd both appear.* "Y-yes?"

"Do you two think of me as a monster who can't control his power?"

*They'd look at each other and then look back at you.* "What do you want us to say?"

"Say the truth of what you both think."

*They'd both look away and then look at each other and then the floor.* "Sorta…" "Maybe…" "Please don't slice us into pieces!" *They held their arms in front of their faces scaredly.*

"Please tell me the truth boys. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't really think we can answer that yet…" "We haven't even known you longer than a day…" "Can't you ask anyone else?"

"No I can't." -I'd grab a few chains and hook them to the wall then to my wrists.- "Can you go tell them I locked myself up then come back? If they throw you any grief don't hurt them just tell them I sent you both."

"Uh, why are you locking yourself up though?" *They asked nervously.*

"Because if i don't I feel like I might hurt one of them." -I'd look at them both.- "Just go."

"S-sure boss." *They both disappeared. You saw Kitten lying on the floor where you teleported in. She slowly got up and walked over to you, she seemed to be limping a bit.*

"Kitten please no." -I'd pick her up and snap.- "Kat will help you. I can't" -She would start fading and I would semi hug her.- "Please don't come back here with me."

*She'd meow sadly as she faded away and reappeared back at the pizzeria.*

-I'd look around the old pizzeria.- "I'm sorry family, this is the only way."

*The shadows appeared next to Kat as she was helping Kitten. They both jumped and looked up at them scaredly.* "W-what do you want?" "Boss says that he's locked himself up." "To keep from hurting you guys." "Gotta go now." *They both disappeared and Kat gasped.* "Oh Gods what's he done now?" *She finished wrapping up Kitten's leg and jumped up heading to the dining room where the others seemed to be having a meeting. Destiny looked at her worriedly.* "You heard too?" "Yeah, where could he be?" *Red and the twins spoke up.* "He isn't anywhere here so he has to be at the other pizzeria. It only makes sense." *They all seemed to quickly agree and Gold pointed to Mari and Kat.* "You two should go and see if he's there." *They both looked at him wide eyed.* "U-us?" "Yes you two, you're practically his mother and you're his girlfriend. It only makes sense." "B-but-" "No buts, come on you two." *They looked extremely hesitant but Mari grabbed Kat's hand and they both closed their eyes and opened them to see the dining room of the old pizzeria. She saw you chained to the wall and gasped again.* "Spike what are you doing?"

"Keeping myself from hurting all of you. I almost hurt Destiny too much today." -I'd look at the chains.- "They keep my arms down. And me calm."

*She handed Kitten to Mari and started to walk over to you.* "Spike you don't need to do this…"

-I'd put my hand up a bit and stop her.- "Don't get close to me. I can't control it."

"Please Spike, don't do this…" *You saw Kitten wriggle out of Mari's arms and she dashed towards you, her hurt leg not slowing her down. She rubbed against your arm and meowed trying to comfort you.*

"Go away Kitten." -I'd look at Kitten.-"Please just stop."

*She meowed louder and started to cry again. You could tell she hated seeing you so upset.*

"Enough Kitten.. I don't want to hurt you." -I'd look away from her.- "Go Kitten."

*She slowly crawled up onto your lap again and laid down staring up at you sadly.*

"Kitten enough!" -I'd look down to her my eyes black.- "I don't want to hurt you right now!"

*She'd put her head down and start rubbing it against your chest softly.*

"Kitten now!" -I'd start heating up.-

*She'd meow difiantly and stay sitting on your lap.*

-I'd heat up more.- "Get off me now Kitten!"

*It started to hurt her but she didn't move a muscle.*

-I'd continue heating up.- "Get off me!"

*She'd meow difiantly again but you could tell she was in pain.*

-I'd stop heating up but I'd stay at the temperature I was at.- "Get off me before you really get hurt!"

*She'd look up at you sadly and meow softly.*

"NOW!" -I'd look away from her.- "You all must leave."

*Mari stepped closer to you.* "We aren't leaving without you Spike. And if you teleport us away we'll just keep coming back. Please… come home with us…" *Kitten would continue looking up at you and kept meowing to get you to look down at her.*

-I'd look down at Kitten my eyes blood red.- "Get off me now."

*She wasn't phased by your eyes at all because she knew it wasn't really you.*

"GET NOW!" -My body would start heating up extremely fast.-

*Kitten would cry out in pain but she absolutely refused to move. Kat stepped closer to you.* "Spike stop! You're going to kill her! Please!"

-I'd shake my head slowly. My eyes changing back to normal and my body going ice cold.- "I-It happened aga-ain." -I'd look down at Kitten.- "Shadows get her off me now."

*They appeared next to you but Mari put up her hand and her eyes flashed the dark purple.* " _Get away from him!"_ *She screamed and they stepped away from you. Kat walked over and kneeled beside you. She ran her hand down the side of your face and kissed your forehead.* "Spike, you don't need to do this. We can help you…" *She looked down at Kitten who was enjoying how cold you were now.* "She'll have a few bad burns but she'll survive…"

"Get her off of me now." -I'd look down at Kitten.- "Then leave."

"Spike, I love you. We all love you… We aren't going to leave without you, please…"

"And I love you all too." -I'd smile a bit.- "That's why you have to go." -I'd put my hand up.- "I command you three to leave and never speak of this conversation."

*Tears formed in her eyes.* "I-I won't… P-please don't make me… P-please…" *She grabbed your hands putting them back to your sides. Black tears rolled down her cheeks.* "P-please don't make us g-go…"

"You have to." -My eyes would go red.- "Go now. I don't want to hurt you guys right now."

"I-I love you Spike…" *She put her forehead against yours for a minute.*

"Go Kat." -I'd look down at the ground.- "I promise I'll be back one day."

*She pulled back and you could see her smile.* "I'm gonna hold you to that…"

"I know you are." -I'd keep looking to the ground.- "Now go."

*She carefully pulled Kitten off your lap and she meowed unhappily.* "I swear if you don't come back I'm going to come hunt you down okay?" *She stood up and Mari let the shadows go.* "Try to come back soon, okay?" *You could see that she'd been crying too.*

"Yea I always have my shadows here to fill in any information though."

*Kat grabbed Mari's hand and they smiled at you teary eyed.* "Bye Spike, love you."

"Goodbye Kat." -I'd feel a tear fall from my face to the floor.- "Have fun."

*She laughed slightly as Mari snapped her fingers and they started to disappear.* "I don't know the meaning of fun… without you…" *They'd disappear completely.*

"So Shadows what do you two like to be called?"

*They both weren't paying attention to your question because they were both sobbing.* "B-boss… That was like…" "So sad…"

"I know it was." -I'd look to them both.- "So what do you two like to be called?"

*They both wiped their arms over their faces and sniffled.* "I'm Shab, short for Shadow Bonnie." "And I'm Shaf, short for Shadow Freddy." "But you can call us whatever you want Boss."

"Are there any other shadows? Or are you guys it?"

"Well there's the phantoms." "And the Nightmares." "And the Funtime guys." "But shadows?" "That's just us."

"Ok. Just wanted to know." -I'd look around the room.-"This place is so old, how long has it been shut down."

"It was open for five but then it was shut down for about twenty years."

"It look like it was shut down for more than twenty." -I'd continue looking around.- "Tables are rusted, chairs are rusted, dirt covering everything, and everything has a small bit of mold."

"Well that's what happens when you don't keep up with cleaning for twenty years."

"Yea I that sounds right." -I'd look to the shadows.- "How long have you both been around?"

"Longer than this place." "Mari created us." "We'd help her when the animatronics started to sway from their tasks." "We'd keep them set straight for her."

"So you guys were the basics of guidelines for the others to follow. And if they didn't follow it you would tell Mari." -I'd smile.- "Well at least she had some help and wasn't going insane trying right?"

"Well she really wasn't all that nice to us." "To be honest we felt more like slaves than just working for her." "We always thought that because she made us-" "-we had to do whatever she said."

"Well yea that's what creators want. They want the things to follow orders when told." -I'd look around a bit more.- "How did you two get more powerful than her?"

"We honestly don't know." "It just seemed the more time we spent away from her the stronger our powers got." "Maybe she was dulling them down and holding us back." *They looked at each other.* "We really don't know."

"Ok then." -I'd seem content with their answers.- "That kinda seems reasonable."

*They looked over at you nervously.* "S-so you aren't going to hurt us?"

"Why would I hurt you? You said the truth and I think your reasons are reasonable."

"Because _he_ still scares us…" "And… Mari would hurt us sometimes if we didn't do what she wanted…"

"Last night you didn't seem fazed by her orders at all though."

"Because we knew that we were stronger than her…" "But you're a lot stronger than us…"

"Is that why you needed me?"

"Kinda…" "Sorta…" "We're really sorry that we made you leave your family." "That was really sad."

"You guys didn't make me, I have temperament issues. And when I get enraged I feel as though I'm not in control, and then my family ends up hurt because of me. That's why I left."

"But if we wouldn't have attacked you…" "If we wouldn't have made you scare Mari like that…" "Then maybe you could have stayed a little longer…" "We took that chance away from you…"

"Well that's not really the reason." -I'd seem a bit mad.- "I hurt Destiny and then I almost shut her down like I did Mari once." -I'd look to the floor.- "And Mari got really mad when that happened"

*They'd notice the anger in your voice.* "W-we're sorry." "W-we didn't mean to m-make you mad."

"Calm down boys. I'm not mad at you I'm mad at myself." -I'd look to them.- "Why don't you two go have fun for a bit. I'll call you if I need anything."

"S-sure boss." *They both disappeared.*

-I'd look around the room contently. I'd slowly stand up and snap the chains.- "I guess o could start fixing this place up more. It wouldn't really hurt anything. Fred if you hear me please come here."

*He appeared next to you and gave you, well, a bear hug.* "Oh thank gods you haven't completely shut us out…"

"Well I couldn't if I tried so yea. Best not bother trying." -I'd look around the room more.- "We need to fix this place up."

*He let go of you and looked around the room.* "Yeah, this place does need some fixing up…"

"I'll start with the party rooms and bathrooms. You do the dining room and back room." -I'd smile.- "Then we will dos the shop together and the office." -I'd look to him again.- "Sound good?"

*He smiled back at you and you could tell that he'd been crying at some point.* "Y-yeah. That sounds good…"

"Were you crying?" -I'd get closer to him.- "We're you all crying over me?"

"Yeah…" *He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hands.* "Especially the girls, and your brother…"

"Oh god." -Id stop.- "Sorry for that crying fest I put you all through. I just don't want to hurt you guys. So I came here to learn how to control myself during a rage."

"Well if you think about it, would you rather let us have a cry fest or not cry at all? Cause that would just be completely heartless."

"I'd rather not hurt you all."-I'd look back to him.- "I hurt Kat, Destiny, and Mari all in the same hour basically." -I'd turn away from him.- "I stopped Spring from trying to stop a piece of paper that was on fire, and he seemed hurt by that. And then I took control of Destiny like I did to Mari."

"But you didn't mean to Spike… You didn't really want to do any of that, did you?"

"No. But in a rage I don't feel as though I have control over my powers. I feel as though all my brain thinks is to hurt something in some way." -I'd look down to my claws.- "Accident or not accident I don't know. I just came here until I can figure out how to control it during a rage."

"Well I hope that you figure it out soon… Us animatronics weren't the only ones who were extremely upset. Kitten's been crying nonstop since she left you."

"Yea I figured she would." -I'd look around more.- "Ok let's get to work. If you need help just tell me."

*He opened his mouth to say something else but decided against it and sighed.* "Sure Spike…" *He'd start walking towards the back room.*

-I'd snap and be in the first of four party rooms.- "Ok this one looks like it's been underwater for eighteen years. And then drained for two and let to mold." -I'd look out at the other rooms.- "Imagine all of them are like this." -I'd kinda shudder a bit.- "Ok time to work." -I'd start by scraping mold from the walls.-

*Fred would glance at you working through the doorway as he swept the floor and the tables. He rested his arms on the end of the broom and sighed.* "I wish he wasn't so afraid of himself… I know that he'd never hurt us willingly… But he just seems to think that he can't control it. I know that he can… I just can't seem to think that himself…" *He'd start mumbling to himself but then he sighed again and went back to work.*

-I'd finish up all four walls of the room.- "That looks semi better." -I'd then pick up the tables laid out and set them in the halls.- "Now then I guess I should do the same with the floor." -I'd snap and a broom would appear in hand. This broom had a scraper on one side of it.- "Yea this should do." -I'd start sweeping up all the mold and dirt from the floor.-

*Fredbear would continue talking to himself as he started to scrub down the walls.*

-I'd finish sweeping the room and smile.- "Looks brand new. Just needs mopped and stuff but that's going to be at the end." -I'd snap and three clones would appear.- "Go do the same for the other rooms." -They would start walking out of the room and I'd snap appearing by the bathrooms.- "This is going to be more painful though."-I'd slowly walk into the moss infested bathroom.-

*Gold didn't really pay attention when he saw you walk out, but then he looked strangely over at the doorway when two others walked out. He laughed a bit and smiled.* "Okay… He's getting his clones to do the work for him. I guess that means use of magic is allowed." *He'd finish up in the back room and move out into the dining room. He'd snap his fingers and a few brooms and mops would appear standing straight up in front of him.* "Alright, start cleaning the room. I don't want to see a speck of dust when you're done." *The brooms and mops immediately started to work and Gold smiled sitting on the edge of the stage. A book appeared in his hand and he quietly hummed the song from "The sorcerer's apprentice".*

-I'd finish up a stall,sink,mirror, and part of the floor. I'd snap again and two more clones appeared.- "Finish this bathroom and the other one. Then go help the others with the party rooms when you are done." -I'd snap and be next to Fred.- "Well I have six clones cleaning." -I'd look at all the brooms and mops.- "Ok Mr. Apprentice how long do you think until it's done?"

"Right… about… now…" *He looked down at his wrist as if he were looking at a watch when he spoke. Then he looked back up and the brooms and mops all fell over sideways and stopped moving. Gold snapped his fingers and they disappeared.* "Did they do a good job or what?" *You saw that the room was practically spotless.*

"They did great." -I'd smile.- "Have fun with those tables Fred." -I'd snap and all my clones would come out smiling. I'd snap again and they would all disappear.- "Now then I'm going to go finish up a bit while you also finish up."

"Then we can work on the shop and the office?" *He stood up and the book vanished from his hand.*

"Yes. Yes we can." -I'd snap and disappear reappearing in the party rooms. I'd look at each one seeing all of them were completely done.- "Well that's good now I have to check the stalls." -I'd snap again and be at the bathrooms which were also completely clean.- "Great." -I'd snap again and be on stage. Not making my appearance aware.-

*Fredbear was leaning under one of the tables trying to clean the underside.* "Gods, even the bottoms are disgusting…"

-I'd smile and snap. As I snapped all the undersides would become spotless and the rusted and dulled parts would be shiny chrome again.-

*Fredbear would jump and bump his head on the table as the table quickly changed.* "Ow…" *He climbed out from under it and rubbed his head.* "A little warning next time please?"

-I'd start laughing and gasping for air.- "Y-Yea sure bud." -I'd fall backwards still laughing.-

*He'd laugh a bit as he got up off the floor.* "Okay, okay. It was kinda funny."

"Y-Yes it was." -I'd slowly get up still laughing.- "L-Let's get to work on the shop and office befor I die of laughter."

"Sure bud. Come on." *The pain would quickly fade from his head and he'd start walking towards the shop.*

-I'd snap and open the door for him.- "Lady's first."

*He'd look back at you and smile evilly.* "You're about to regret saying that." *As he finished speaking a large bucket of bright hot pink paint rained down on you. He snapped and disappeared and you could hear his laughter echo off the walls.*

-I'd look down at the paint and smile a bit. My body would heat up quickly and the pain would fall off of me smoldering. I'd snap and it would be gone.- "You still went in first so you're the lady!" -I'd yell in to him.-

*The laughing would stop abruptly.* "Sometimes I hate it when you're right…" *He'd appear in front of you again.* "Alright, let me have it."

"Let you have what?" -I'd smile at him.- "I'm not cruel."

"Come on, you know you want to…" *He smiled at you.*

"I honestly don't want to do anything right now other than clean."

"Well, that's surprising. You were so eager to have that paint war."

"Yes but with more people."-I'd look at him.- "So ready?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Ok after you then." -I'd smile even more.-

*He slowly walked through the doorway.* "This doesn't mean that I am a lady, just so you know."

"Yea I know." -I'd walk in after him and look at the mess.- "Ok umm where should we start?"

"Wherever you'd like to start."

"Ok you start by organizing that shelf of toys and fixing the shelf. I'll start with the walls."

"Sure." *He walked over to toys and looked at all of the old plushies. He picked one up and looked at it.* "Hehe, I always thought these things were sorta cute. The others didn't feel the same way though." *He laughed a bit when something caught his eye.* "Hey Spike, look at this." *He showed you a little gray wolf plushie with bright blue eyes.* "It looks newer than the others. I wonder who made it. And who put it there."

"I don't honestly know Fred." -I'd continue scraping and see something on the ground. I'd slowly pick it up and yelped a bit as it moved. I'd then throw it up in the air and basically juggle it in my hands.- "Fred this is weird." -I'd show him the golden eye.- "Isn't this Mangle's?"

*He set the plushie back on the shelf and took the eye from your hand.* "Why yes it is. She's been looking for this for ages." *He snapped and it disappeared.* "I'll give it to Tim so he can fix it back up and put it back into Mangle." *He'd look back over at the wolf plushie to see it had black eyes now.* "Um, Spike?"

-I'd look around to see the plushies eyes.- "Okay that's creepy." -I'd look around the room and see a giant present my eyes immediately darkened and I backed up fast.-

*He'd grab your arms loosely as you backed into him.* "Spike what's wrong?" *He'd see what you were looking at.* "It's only Mari's box. It's fine Spike."

"It's not fine, she was trapped in it." -I'd back up enough and start pressing against the wall.-

"It's okay Spike. There's nothing in it now. It's fine… See?" *He'd walk over and start to open the lid.*

-I'd quickly grab his wrist and pull him away.- "Don't mess with it!"

"Spike there's nothing wrong. It's okay." *He made his voice sound soothing in an attempt to calm you.*

"Just don't mess with it." -I'd look away from the box.-

"I won't. I promise…"

"Thank you." -I'd shudder a bit.-

"Your welcome." *He gently pulled your fingers off his wrist.* "Do you wanna take a break from cleaning? Or do you want to continue?"

"Let's take a break." -I'd walk out of the room quickly.-

*He'd follow you out and he'd sit on the edge of the stage.*

"Shadows come here please." -I'd look around.-

*The shadows would appear in front of Fred but wouldn't look at him.* "Yes boss?"

"I need you both to help out with the store room over there."

*Fred would look at the two curiously.* "Shaf? Shab? I haven't seen you two in forever. What are you doing taking care of Spike?"

*They would look back to Fred.* "We listen to him." "And help him when he needs help." "After what happened last night we don't want to hurt anyone." "Or be hurt by _him_."

"I see… Well you would be doing both of us a favor by starting on the store room. If you please would."

"Sure Fred." "As long as the boss agrees." *They would look to me and I'd nod slowly then they would run off to the backroom.*

"They are pretty cool aren't they Fred?"

"Yeah…" *He stared at the doorway the two had run through and when he spoke it sounded like he wasn't sure of himself.*

"You ok Fred? You don't sound very sure of yourself."

"Sorry… It's just weird to think of them as individuals…" *He'd keep staring at the doorway.* "When Mari created them she used Me and Spring as base models for them, changing them bit by bit until they were, well, that. She started making one based off of Destiny but she didn't have the time to complete it."

"I think she should make one based off of each of us. They look cool."

"They weren't very cool when they were practically breathing down our necks to make sure we did as Mari ordered…"

-I'd flinch a bit at the last words.- "But she's different now. And they would be different to."

"She is, and they are too. But I'm only telling you how they used to be…"

"Yes I know how they used to be. They told me."

"Well then I was simple restating it for you."

"Ok Fred." -I'd look down the hall to the office.- "This place didn't have doors did it?"

"No. The night guard only had a flashlight and a Freddy mask to keep the animatronics at bay. If you think that your job was hard, they had it worse. 14 animatronics and no doors to keep them out."

"I've only seen a few here. Not fourteen though." -I'd look around.- "Where are the other ones?"

"Well there was the toys, mangle and Indrove, Tim and Destiny, and then there were the withers. The animatronics from the Diners sister location. The original four that you spent many nights trying to fend off."

"How often did you go on the attack here?"

"Not too often, but I would make my presence known at least a few times in the last two nights of the week. Most of them never survived to see me but there was that one… Jeremy I think his name was."

"Jeremy Fisher." -I'd look back to Fred.- "He died at the newer place."

"Fitzgerald. And yes I heard about that. Poor man, guess he thought he could handle it. How many nights did he make?"

"No one told me how many nights. Only that he died."

"Ah, that's a shame. I'll have to ask Destiny then, she remembers guards like that."

"Yea I'm sure she does remember those she's tried to kill." -I'd look back to the ground.- "I don't even know how many nights I lasted."

"Now that's something that I know. You lasted exactly 23 nights and-" *He counted on this fingers silently.* "4 hours and… 26 minutes." *He looked over at you and smiled.* "Basically shattering the record of 6 nights and 2 ½ hours."

"I don't know if it scares me that you know that exactly or surprises me." -I'd look at him.- "You could have transferred my soul at a even time you know."

"What difference would it have made, really?"

"It would be a bit harder to break it if it was even. So yea that's the difference."

"You'd still be in the suit whether we put you in it at an even time or not. So it really didn't make a difference."

"Ok Fred." -I'd hear something like glass shatter.- "That wasn't the shadows, there aren't any windows there." -I'd hold up my hands my claws extended.-

*He'd stand up and put his hands on your shoulders.* "Calm down Spike, I'll go check it out okay?"

"Ok Fred just make sure whatever it is gets out without harm ok?"

"I will, just sit tight." *He'd snap and disappear. A little later you'd hear his voice in your head.* ' _Hey Spike, come into the kitchen for me. Just trust me.'_

' _Ok.'_ -I'd walk over to the kitchen and open the door slowly.-

*Gold would see you and look back at you.* "Hey shut the door behind you okay." *You'd do so and walk over next to him. Then you'd notice the large orange tabby cat he was holding and the two smaller ones at his feet.* "Found where Kitten came from." *He'd smile at you.*

"Oh my." -I'd look at all the cats.- "We need to get them to the Pizzaria- well you need to."

"Spike please, I can't carry all of them at once. I'll make sure no one sees you. Please?" *He looked at you pleadingly.*

-I'd smack my face and sigh.- "Ok Fred." -I'd pick up the kittens.- "I trust you."

*He'd smile at you again.* "Thanks." *He'd snap and you both would be in the backstage area. Thankfully no one was there that you could see. Fred sat the mom cat on the table and she laid down. You sat the kittens down next to her. Then you heard a soft meow from under the mechanic's cart. You saw Kitten peek her head out from under it. Gold looked over at you.* "I honestly had no idea she was in here. She's been hiding all day."

-I'd sigh a bit more.- "Fred you're closer to her." -I'd look at Kitten.- "We found someone you might like Kitten."

*Kitten meowed happily and shimmied out from underneath the cart. She trotted over to you, her leg still bandaged, and started rubbing her head against your ankle meowing happily and purring.*

-I'd pick her up slowly and set her on the table facing her mother.- "There you go Kitten."

*Kitten would see the mom cat and her ears would fold back as she looked at her scaredly. Mom cat stood up angrily and walked in front of the other kittens, growling at Kitten. You noticed that Kitten seemed a lot smaller than her siblings. She looked up at you scaredly.*

-I'd look over to Fred.- "Fred get Kat and stay here with Kitten." -I'd snap and be gone.-

*Fred picked up Kitten and stroked her neck softly.* "I will." *He'd call to her in her head.* ' _Kat I need you in the backstage room now.'_ *She'd walk through the door a minute later.* "What's wrong?"

-I'd reappear at the old Pizzaria with the shadows and walk into the store with them.- "So how's it going in here gentlemen?"

"Um, pretty good boss." "What's wrong though?" "You seem a little shaken up about somethin'?"

"Nothing boys. I just saw the box again." -I'd point to the box.- "I really don't like that box."

"I-I really don't want to be smart or anything… b-but you were upset before you looked at the box…"

"Yea I know. We found something and it made me a bit upset. It was Kitten's mom, but the mom looked like she was about to murder Kitten."

"Runt of the litter probably." "Momma cat rejected it." "Poor thing…"

"Yea." -I'd walk over to them avoiding the box.- "It looks great in here guys."

"Thanks Boss…" "Yeah, thanks Boss."

"So what do you two want to do now?"

"Whatever you want to do. You are the boss, Boss."

"Wanna go to some restaurant or fun house somewhere?"

"It's what you want to do Boss, we'll follow."

"Guys I want you to have fun not follow orders all the time. What do you guys want to do."

*They looked at each other.* "We don't really know." "All we normally do it sit around and talk to each other."

"Well then what do you two want to talk about?" -I'd snap and chairs would form behind us. I'd sit down first.-

*The shadows hesitantly remained standing.* "We just talk about random stuff. Magic and… magic… We never really were two for conversation."

"Well you both are extremely boring if conversations aren't your thing." -I'd smile at them.- "I'm joking."

*They'd both laugh fakely.* "Hehe, yeah…" "Sure boss…"

"So I guess we should go to the office and clear it out now." -I'd stand up.- "Ready?"

"Ready Boss…" *They'd start walking towards the office silently and you followed behind them,*

"So what else do you two do? Where do you go?"

"Since Mari was put in the locket we haven't really done much of anything." "We just normally hang out here and stay away from the toys." "They really don't like us…"

"Why don't they like you. You guys are cool."

"Well, even though Mari was being better than she was at the diner-" "-every once and awhile she'd need the toys to um-" "- _take care of business_." "So she'd still send us out to keep the animatronics on track." "So they don't really think we're cool."

"Oh." -We would enter the office which looked surprisingly clean for being not used for twenty years.- "I get a bad feeling there is more than just us here."

"What are you talking about Boss?"

"Didn't you notice the wolf plushies?"

"No…" "We like to stay away from that room…" "Bad memories…"

"But you just cleaned it completely."

"We never saw any wolf plushies."

"Me and Fred did." -I'd snap and disappear then I'd reappear with the wolf plushie.- "See."

*They'd both jump back a bit.* "That thing's really creepy." "I didn't even know they made them with red eyes."

-I'd look at it and drop it.- "It only had black eyes at first. And befor that they were blue." -I'd look around the room.- "And I'm a new animatronic so these shouldn't even exist."

*They'd take another step back as they looked at you.* "U-uh, B-boss?" "W-why are your eyes r-red like th-that?"

"I don't know I'm not even mad." -I'd look at them.- "I'm more scared than mad."

*You'd see a large black figure stand behind the shadows. The room darkened greatly and you saw blood red eyes glow in the darkness. Whispers echoed off the walls telling the two to kill you and take your power. The shadow's eyes glowed dark red and the creature behind them smiled showing sharp bloody teeth.*

"Guys. Stop now. Don't listen to it." -I'd back up a bit.-

*They'd slowly walk closer to you speaking with the dark creature's voice.* "Kill Spike… Take his power…"

"Listen guys just stop now." -I'd stop walking backwards.- "Just stop."

*They'd stop just in front of you and looked at each other almost hesitantly. Then the creature started whispering again and they faced you stepping closer.* "Kill him…"

"Guys stop now!" -I'd start growling at them.-

*Shab grabbed your arms and held you still. The creature walked over slowly and looked down at you. You could see that he somewhat resembled Fredbear, if you put Fredbear through a wood chipper with black paint and a lot of knifes, then you tried to piece him back together and fed him nightmare fuel. The creature grinned evilly down at you and then looked at the shadows.* " _Finish the job brothers…"_ *A pair of heavy duty wire cutters appeared in Shaf's hands. He approached you from behind and placed the blades against the back of your neck, right against the connections to your main core processor. If they were cut, you'd shut down and never wake up. The nightmare looked down at you again.* " _Any last words?"_

"Yes I in fact do." -My eyes would go a deep purple and I would snap going into my uncles form holding both knives.- " _Fear me when you're dead."_ -I'd kick my legs up sending Shaf back and twist slightly cutting open Shab's stomach. As Shab released me I'd reach into him and rip out his endoskeleton and throw it to the ground. I'd then throw the other knife into Shabs stomach pinning him to the wall. I'd hold up one knife to the nightmare.- " _Now run away while you have a chance."_

*He'd growl demonically and you could feel it reverberate in your endoskeleton. He'd put his hand up and you'd slam into the wall.* " _Enough games… I'll end you myself."_ *He'd walk over to you and grab you by the neck squeezing so tight that you felt the metal rods being crushed between his fingers. You tried to stab him in the chest but your blade passed right through him no matter how many times you swiped at him.*

" _Why...must...you be...so..hard to….kill again."_ -I'd look at him.-

' _Because you never killed me in the first place… I'm not one of you little toys… And I'm… not….afraid…" *He'd squeeze your neck harder and you could feel wires rip apart.* "...of you…."_

-I'd put my arms on his and be surprised to feel an endoskeleton.- " _I still have one move up my sleeve." -I'd grab the endoskeleton with one hand and start transferring the pain. I'd angle the knife up a bit.- "And you won't be able to stop it." -I'd smile evilly and yank my arm up sticking the knife into his endoskeleton head.-_

*Nightmare would scream in pain and drop you. He'd quickly yank the knife back out but the damage had already been done. Nightmare's eyes faded and he fell onto the floor, his body melting into the darkness until there was no trace of him. The shadows eyes returned to normal and they both groaned as they regained control of themselves.*

-I'd force Shab over to the wall next to Shav.- " _You traitors!" -I'd look at them my eyes blazing with anger.- "Tell me one good reason I shouldn't finish you both right now!"_

*They both go wide eyed and point behind you and yell at the same time.* "Because Mari's watching!" *You'd slowly turn your head to see Mari standing behind you, her eyes not full of fear, but of concern for you.* "Spike, please stop…" *She talked quietly trying to avoid fueling your anger.*

" _Stay out of this Mari." -I'd turn back to the shadows quickly.- "They tried to murder me. So now I'll return the favor."_

"Spike, this isn't you… It's him… You said you'd stay away so that you could learn to control this… But right now you're letting it consume you… Please, It was Nightmare controlling them… They didn't mean to hurt you…" *The shadows would both nod quickly.* "What she said!" "Y-you know that we'd never hurt you Boss!"

 _-Another knife would form in my other hand. I'd walk up to them and put both of the knives to their necks.- "So why did he call you his brothers?" -My eyes would get even more rage endured.-_

"Because they are made from the same magic Spike… I should know… I made them all…" *She looked away from you.* "If it's anybody's fault it's mine. I'm the one who created them. If you want to take your anger out on someone-" *She'd grab your wrist making you spin around and put the one knife to her own neck.* "Then take it out on me…"

" _I want all of you out of here." -I'd force Shabs suit back on him.- "And I want all of you not to talk to me until I say to." -I'd put the knives to my sides.- "Go now."_

*She'd take a deep breath before giving you a quick motherly kiss on the cheek and grabbing the shadows hands and instantly teleport away.*

 _-I'd growl a bit and my body would heat up the kiss steaming away.- "Now if anyone else cares to make an intrusion of my night do it now. You do it later I won't be as nice."_

*The room stayed silent. It seemed like nobody was in any hurry to see you in your current state.*

-I'd slowly calm down and go back into my wolf form.- "Well then. Stay away for now then." -I'd sit down in the office chair and everything in the office would go clean.- "Much better." -I'd kick my feet up onto the desk and start the fan cooling me off a bit.-

*Mari would watch you silently from the darkness of the hallway and then teleport away for real. She'd appear in Gold's room which was empty at the time being and slumped down on the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head in her hands. She kept reliving the scene over and over and over in her mind and you could feel her sadness as she did.* "Why does he have to go through this? Why did it have to be him?" *She'd bury her head between her knees.*

-I'd quickly talk to her in my head.- ' _Please stop thinking of it over and over. It hurts me to think of it as you do.'_

*She growled quietly.* "It should hurt you…" *She snapped at you and then went silent. You could still feel her thinking about it.*

-I'd growl a bit in my mind.- ' _I'm trying not to snap Mari I really am.'_

*Tears rolled down her cheeks.* "I don't care any more…" *You know that she didn't mean it but her emotions were clouding her reason.*

' _Ok… Don't hurt anyone."_ -My eyes would darken a bit.- ' _I'm sure you remember the pain you put them through, and the pain you are now putting me through.'_

*She'd hold the sides of her head as visions flashed over her eyes. She spoke quietly.* "Stop it…"

' _You stop first.'_ -I'd flinch in more pain.-

*She'd whimper as a sharp pain stabbed through the back of her skull. More tears ran down her cheeks and she spoke louder.* "Please stop it! Spike it hurts! Please, I'm sorry!"

' _It hurts me ten times worse, and we might not be having this conversation if Nightmare did his job right. To get people and kill them and to make others follow orders. Right Mari?'_

*Mari screamed out as more pain flared through her head.* "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Spike! I'm a murderer! I know, I'm sorry! Just please stop!"

-The pain going to her would stop immediately and I'd shut down from the pain.-

*Mari gasped when the pain stopped and teleported back to you. She saw the you were shut down and ran over to you. She waved her hand over your eyes over and over again to try and wake you up but nothing happened. She finally gave up and hugged your shoulders tightly. Her tears stained your fur as she sobbed.* "I-I'm so sorry Spike, this is all my fault. I'm such an idiot… I'm just a-a… I-I'm just so sorry Spike… Please, please, please… Just wake up…"

-My body became colder and colder as she spoke almost as if the pain was still attacking me violently.-

*She felt you get colder and knew the pain wouldn't let you wake up. She quickly grabbed your hands and screamed loudly as she started to take the pain away. Her eyes flashed deep purple as her whole body felt like it was engulfed in flames.*

-Suddenly the pain would stop going in her. As if my body was locking her powers out and taking the pain back.-

*More tears streamed from her eyes as she gripped your hands tighter.* "Please Spike… I-I want you to wake up, please, don't shut me out…"

-There would be a bit of a snapping sound within me and a faint voice of _him_ would start.- " _I'm sorry for what I've put you all through."_

*She growled loudly and the purple reddened with anger.* "Liar! Let him go!"

" _I'm sorry for putting him in danger." -It would pause.- "Please forgive me."_

"Why should I? After what you've done to all of us? After what you made me do? Tell me why I should ever forgive you!"

" _I was only trying to make him happy." -It would pause again.- "I've heard everything you've said about me.. And there was a right to it. I wouldn't let him know I did the murders I only told him I made the suits more like him and he was happy." -He would pause again.- "Please-" -The voice would stop.-_

*The redness would fade and be replaced with a cooler blue-ish shade.* "Just let him go… Please let him wake up…" *She wrapped her arms around his shoulders again and whispered.* "Please just wake up Spike…"

-My body would start heating back to normal temperatures and my eyes would flick open slowly.-

*Mari saw you open your eyes and she smiled. She put her hand on your cheek and looked down at you happily.* "Spike! Oh thank gods you're awake!"

-I'd smile at her.- "I think I'm ready to go home now. But I don't have the strength to teleport for now."

"You don't need the strength to teleport but you need enough to at least stand up."

"I can't." -I'd sigh.- "I really don't have any strength at all mentally and physically."

"Well I'm sorry to say I can't pick you up and teleport us both home." *She'd laugh a bit.* "But for now we can just rest here…"

"Aren't the others going to be worried?"

"They already know you're okay. They aren't going to be worried. And before you ask why, I'm too tired to explain so let's just go with 'because of magic stuff' okay?" *She'd give you another kiss on the cheek.* "I'm so glad you're okay…"

"I wasn't going to ask why I was going to ask aren't they going to be worried for you. After all you came here went back and cried then came back. They could think something is wrong with you."

"Again, they know I'm fine too because of magic stuff. Now just, like, shut up for a bit and let me enjoy that all this is finally over." *She put her head on your chest tiredly.* "I'm so glad you're alright…"

-I'd smile.- "You're taking Kat's job if you are trying to listen to my heart beat Mari." -I'd pat her head.-

"Then she can figure out how to teleport and come steal it back." *She smiled.*

"Would you like me to warm up? Kat likes the heat."

"I don't care either way… You're just okay, that's all that matters… Now I believe I told you to shut up a bit ago." *She laughed a bit.*

-I'd heat up to the temperature Kat likes.- "Ok mom." -I'd mock Fred a bit.-

*Mari didn't pay attention as she started to nod off.*

-I'd shuffle a bit in the office chair till I was comfortable.- "Good night." -I'd then fall asleep.-

*Mari eventually woke up sometime later with you sleeping under her. She looked up at you tiredly and shook your shoulder gently.* "Spike. Spike, time to get up." *She smiled a bit.* "Spike, come on. You're late for school."

-I'd wake almost immediately.- "Mom I'm sorry I over-" -I'd sigh.- "Oh yea.. They aren't around any more."

"Oh… Sorry Spike…" *She yawned quietly and got up off your chest plopping down on the floor and rubbing her eyes with her hands.* "It's still time to get up though."

"Yea." -I'd slowly get up out of the office chair.- "Yea let me go pack my lunch for the day before we go."

*She'd smile a bit and start to stand up.* "Yeah, yeah, okay… Come on. You're the perfect thing to brighten the other's mornings." *She grabbed your hand and you'd teleport back to the pizzeria where the others were all sitting nervously on the stage. Mari would waved to them tiredly and smile.* "Look who I brought…"

-I'd smile happily, but when I saw the shadows my eyes started clouding with anger. I tried to hide the anger as best I could.- "Hello guys."

*The shadows saw you and averted their eyes sadly. The others jumped up and all flooded in around the two of you. Kat came running towards you with lightning speed and almost knocked you to the floor. She wrapped her arms around you and buried her face in your chest as happy tears ran down her face.* "I'm so glad you're alright…"

"Yea I'm alright." -I'd pat her back slowly.- "And I'm in debt of promise to you."

*She looked up at you and sniffled.* "Why are you in debt?"

"Who said anything about debt?" -I'd cover my own words immediately.- "Oh I'm in debt to the shadows. But other than that I don't know where you got debt from."

*She smiled and listened to your heartbeat. It was slower and calmer than it'd been in a long time.* "Whatever… I love you Spike…"

"Love you too Kat." -I'd look away from Kat and too the others.- "Anyone have any questions about my leave?"

*Before anyone had a chance to answer you felt the familiar feeling of something little and fuzzy rubbing against your ankle. You looked down to see Kitten looking up at you happily. She meowed at you and purred softly.*

-I'd smile and pick her up then look at the crowd of people and pet her at the same time.-

*Kitten meowed quietly and rubbed her head against your chest.*

"So does anyone have questions." -I'd look at the shadows.- "Shab, Shaf come on down here and talk too."

*The two would climb down from the stage and slowly make there way in front of you. They'd both look at their feet sadly.* "We're real sorry Boss…" "We honestly didn't mean to hurt you…"

"It's ok guys. I understand it all now." -I'd pat their shoulders.- "Just try not to talk about it much." -I'd whisper to them.- "If the others know what happened they would kill you." -I'd back up from their ears.- "So are there no questions?"

*Destiny put her hand on your shoulder.* "Nope." *Then she'd punch you in the arm.* "I swear if you ever do anything like that again I'm going to rip you apart. But…" *She gave you a sisterly peck on the cheek.* "For now, you're still awesome." *She smiled at you kindly.*

"I'm sure if you got close to me with the intent of trying to kill me I'd get you to stop within the first step." -I'd pat her head.-

"I don't care. I'd still find a way."

"Well have fun planning. If you need help just ask the shadows." -I'd joke around a bit.-

*She'd laugh slightly but look confused.* "Shadows?"

*Shab and Shaf would tap her shoulder.* "We were right next to you on the stage." "I'm surprised you didn't scent us."

*Destiny's eyes would turn gray-ish black and she'd jump back.* "W-who just touched me?" *Gold would grab her and pull her back farther covering her ears.* "Guys you know you can't touch her!" *Destiny's body would flicker into a copy of herself but it was dark gray and glitched like a broken video game. She'd talk and her voice sounded distant and staticy, like if she was talking through a spinning fan blade.* "D-daddy?" *She'd flicker back to her golden form and the others would back away.*

*They would sigh.* "Sorry." "We forgot they can't hear or see us." "We thought it was different now." "And our effect was different."

*He'd sigh and look over at the two.* "They all can hear you two, but you know why you can't interact with Destiny." *She'd flicker back and speak again.* "D-daddy w-what's g-going on-n?" *She'd go golden again.*

*Both of there heads would drop down.* "Sorry Fred." "Please don't hurt us." "It was an accident." "We honestly forgot since the battle-" *Shab wouldn't finish his sentence.*

*He'd look at them curiously but Destiny flickered back and forth again.* "We can talk about that battle later, for now I need to help Destiny." *He'd uncover her ears and grab her hands leading her back to his room.* "It's okay sweetheart… Come on…" *They'd disappear through the doorway and everyone looked expectantly at you.* "A battle?"

-I'd sigh a bit.- "The two of them were taken over by Nightmare." -My eyes would cloud with fear and anger as I spoke but I wouldn't show it.- "I had to fight them and Nightmare."

*Kat looked up at you scaredly, her eyes darkened.* "You had to fight N-nightmare?"

"Yea… You know him?"-I'd look down at her curiously.-

"W-we all know him… D-destiny told me about him… He-he…" *Her fear overtook her voice and she couldn't say any more.*

"He was terrifying." -My eyes kept getting more and more enraged but I still wouldn't show it in my eyes or voice.- "And it wasn't easy. And I still feel as though he's it there watching me."

"P-please… D-don't s-say that… Th-then he really will b-be there…" *She held you tighter and you could feel her claws dig into your back.*

"I stabbed him through the head with a giant knife…." -I'd shuffle a bit.- "And you're hurting me."

*Her claws slowly retracted but she didn't think to apologize at the moment. She laid her head on your chest and a few tears fell down her cheeks again.* "P-please s-stop Spike…"

"Sorry Kat." -I'd stop talking and feel my heartbeat go back to a slow calm state.- "There."

*Kat started to calm down and she stopped crying.* "I'm sorry for digging my claws into your back… He just scares us all so much…"

"He scared me too." -I'd pat her head.-

*You heard Kitten meow angrily as she was squashed between the two of you.*

-I'd set Kitten down quickly.- "Sorry Kitten."

*She meowed again as she curled up around your foot and laid down. Kat leaned back on your chest and stood there quietly as she listened to your heartbeat.*

"Kat, Kitten, me and the shadows have to go tal with Fred, Mari, and Destiny. It's urgent ok?"

*She sighed.* "Sure Spike…" *She'd pick up Kitten who meowed unhappily.*

"Kat, it's urgent in sorry." -I'd slowly back up a bit and nod the shadows to come too.- "I promise I'll be right back."

*She smiled at you but you could tell that she was upset you were leaving her.* "It's fine, I have to feed Kitten anyways…" *She turned on her heel and started towards the kitchen.*

"What about the others?" -I'd remember the other cats.-

"We took them to the shelter. If we would have kept them they would have killed Kitten." *She said sadly.* "It was either them or her." *She walked through the doorway.*

-I'd catch the door quickly as it began to shut and held It open for the shadows.- "Ok I'm going with them over here now." -I'd walk the basics of two feet before stopping in front of the wall. I'd then knock on it slowly and quietly so the shadows couldn't hear.-

*The wall gave way and you could see Destiny laying against the wall with her back to it and her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked as if she was in pain as she flickered back and forth. Gold slowly ran his hand down the side of her head.* "It's okay sweetheart… It'll be over soon…"

-I'd beckon the shadows into the corner away from Destiny and walk in slowly the wall closing behind us.- "Is she ok Fred?"

"I've done everything I can, now she just has to tough it out until it stops."

"You don't mind if I step into her head right?"

"Of course not. But just be careful when you're in there… Destiny has a… special way of keeping her memories…"

"Tell me them now so I know if I have to keep my eyes shut or not."

"You'll be fine through the first few rooms or so… But when it hits nightfall… Well you'll just have to figure it out for yourself. Even I've never dared to venture past the first few."

"Ok Fred." -I'd look to the shadows.- "Be good listen to your uncle basically." -I'd then put my hand up to Destiny's head and go in.-

*When you opened your eyes you were almost confused. It seemed as if you were in somebody's living room. You'd see a young girl sitting nervously on the couch next to an old woman who was comforting her. You'd recognize the little girl because she looked like a younger version of Destiny's human form. She stared happily at the door as it swung open and a man and a woman walked through the front door. The woman had a young baby in her arms. She sat down next to Destiny and you could hear her voice echo in the room.* " _Destiny, say hello to your new little brother Ryan…"_ *Destiny beamed at the little baby as it cooed at her.*

-I'd smile a bit and walk over to look at the boy.- "He's looks great." -I'd sigh thinking of what some of the kids said at the party.- "Dang."

*Young Destiny would look up at you and you jumped. She slid off the couch and took you by the hand leading you up the staircase on the far side of the room. There was three doors, two white doors and one green door with a forest hand painted on it. Young Destiny opened the door and lead you through it. You saw what you guessed to be her bedroom. She went over to the dresser that sat next to her bed and picked up a necklace that had a small diamond heart on it. She put it in your hands and looked up at you.* " _Give that to her when you find her. Then she'll know you've seen it all…"_

-I'd look down at her and slowly kneel down to her level.- "What does that mean. I don't speak riddle."

" _Give it to her when you find her."_ *She repeated.* " _Then she'll know you've seen it all."_ *You didn't get the chance to speak again as the door opened by itself and quickly sucked you back through. You fell to the ground and looked around to see the familiar walls of the pizzeria, but something seemed off. You got up and saw that there were three animatronics on the stage. Gold, Spring, and another wolf animatronic even more similar to you than Indrove was. He had dark gray fur and sky blue eyes and he sat behind a drum set as Spring played guitar and Gold sang. A single child was standing at the foot of the stage looking up at the towering robots. You stepped closer and saw yet again the young Destiny, but she looked at least a year older than the other one.*

-I'd walk up slowly to her.- "Are you the one I'm supposed to give this to?" -I'd hold out the necklace in my hand.-

*The looked over at you and her eyes seemed dark.* " _Trapped in memories. Lost in pain."_ *She took you by the hand and lead you over to the front doors.*

-I'd look at the doors and sigh.- "Let me guess I'm supposed to remember those words and then this door is going to suck me up into another memory."

*She'd repeat the phrase again and open the door for you to walk through.*

-I'd walk out the door like an idiot and turn around.- "The floor is going to fall isn't it."

*She shut the door and you were left in darkness, but the floor didn't give way so you were pretty relieved about that. Your eyes would brighten giving you some light and you nearly jumped out of your skin when you saw that your face was inches away from Fredbear's. You fell backwards off the stage and your back slammed onto the tile.*

"How did I… When did i…" -I'd look around.- "Dang this place is weirder than Fred said."

*All of a sudden you'd hear someone crying and you turned around to see the booths that lined the windows at the front of the restaurant. You'd see Destiny in the fake moonlight that came through the windows and she was sitting in one of the booths with her knees pulled up to her chest crying.*

-I'd sigh a bit remembering Fred's "when it hits nightfall." words.- "Oh great now everything is going to get interesting."

*You'd hear her gasp and start to scream but someone hushed her. You saw Spring standing next to the booth, trying to calm her down.* " _It's okay little girl, it's alright… Come here, I can help you leave… I'll take you back to your parents…"_ *Destiny crawled out of the booth slowly and wrapped her arms around Spring as he rubbed her back slowly.* " _Everything's going to be okay…"_ *Destiny would look back at you and let go of Spring making him freeze. She stepped closer to you.* " _One must save her, bring her the light."_ *Cold mist poured out from underneath the backstage door.*

"Don't follow him." -I'd start to remember it's her memory's.- "Oh… Right I can't change anything." -I'd repeat the phrase to myself.-

*The door swung open to darkness and it beckoned you inside.*

"Ok. I'll follow this twisted game." -I'd walk into the backstage door.-

*You walked back into the dining room again from the kitchen door. It was still night out but the lights were still on in the restaurant. You saw Destiny following Fredbear over to the back room. You knew that _he_ was inside the suit luring her inside. But the woman from earlier grabbed Destiny's wrist and pulled her away. Destiny fought against her but she couldn't shake her mother's grip. She looked over at you and her mother froze for a minute.* " _Use it to vanquish her darkness, use it to bring her home…"_ *Destiny's mother unfroze and she lead her through the doors. The lights would go out and you'd see the hallway lights to the office flashing on and off.*

"Let me guess.. Destiny is the night guard now. And this is probably her last night alive and my last quote to save the real Destiny."

*You ran down the left hallway and Spring stood there with red eyes pounding his fists on the door. You could tell Fred was doing the same on the other side. Spring didn't seem to notice you as you looked through the window and saw the human Destiny you knew best but she had a night guard's uniform on and tears streamed down her cheeks as she waited for her doom when the power shut off.*

"This night was hell for her. I feel bad for her. Through all my 24 days I didn't have to deal with this."

*The power would suddenly shut off and the animatronics stood quietly while they waited for their master to come finish the job. The doors slide open and Destiny gasped covering her ears and closing her eyes as she waited for them to kill her.*

"So I'm betting everything will freeze here soon and she will walk out and talk to me. Then she'll get killed and I'll be forced back to the real world."

*But nothing froze. You looked as the puppet form of Mari floated silently down the hallway, her eyes glowing bright red. You heard the overlapping voices of the four Destiny's you met screaming at you from the darkness.* " _Give her the light! Before it's too late!"_

"I'm so confused of what I must do here!" -I'd run into the room and hold out the necklace. I'd feel like an idiot while doing so.-

*Destiny would look up at you and then see the necklace. Her eyes flashed pure white and they glowed in the darkness. She'd grab onto the necklace just as Mari stood in the doorway and you both disappeared. You'd reawaken back in Gold's room in the real pizzeria.*

"Am I alive." -I'd look around and fall against the wall.- "I'm back."

*Destiny's eyes snapped open and she breathed heavily as the flickering stopped. She'd slowly sit up and see that the necklace was still in her hand.* "Y-you…" *She looked over at you startled.*

"I feel half dead and half murdered. I don't know which is worse in this situation."

*She slowed her breathing.* "You brought me the light…" *She'd smile slightly and looked at the necklace as it slowly faded back into her memories.*

"And I didn't understand one bit of it at all."

*Gold put a hand on Destiny's shoulder and looked over at you.* "I told you she had a special way of doing things in there."

"I'm just glad that didn't last past the wedding. That could have been bad."

*She came over and grabbed your hand.* "Come on, now that you've been inside. I want to show you something." *She smiled at you.*

-I'd look at Fred.- "Can you watch the shadows longer? It seems I have an appointment now."

"Yeah, it's fine. You go." *You closed your eyes and opened them to see the backstage area. You could tell you were back in Destiny's memories but this time she stood next to you smiling.* "It's a little sad at first but trust me, it get's better." *You'd look over to the table to see Destiny's suit lying on the table. It was covered in blood and you could tell that this was right after she was stuffed into the suit.*

"How is it sad?" -I'd look at the bloody suit.- "It seems more cruel than sad."

"Same difference, now be quiet." _*_ The other Destiny's eyes slowly flickered on and she groaned, her voice box scratchy and broken.* " _W-why am I-?"_ *She slowly sat up and winced loudly. She slowly held up her bloody hands and looked at them.* " _W-why am I n-not d-dead?"_ *She tried to get off the table and walk but she fell to her hands and knees and groaned again.* " _O-ow… I-I feel like I g-gained a th-thousand pounds…"_ *Then the door slowly swung open and light flooded in the dark room. Destiny held her hand over her eyes as they adjusted and saw Spring standing in the doorway. He looked sadly down at her but then smiled kindly as he took a step closer and held out his hand.* " _Come on Destiny, I'll help you… Everything's going to be okay…"_ *She looked hesitant but she grabbed his hand and he helped her to stand. As she stood there with Spring the fear and confusion vanished from her face and she smiled at him. He slowly lead her out of the room and the door shut behind them. You looked over at the real Destiny who had tears in her eyes. She spoke but didn't look at you, focusing on the door.* "It was the memory I was reading in the book back in your mind. I thought that you'd like to see it for real."

"Yea it was great." -I'd seem to smile a bit.- "Who was the wolf guy back then? I've never seen him around here."

"His name was Soldier. He was dedicated to a man that used to come here and he died in one of the wars." *She'd open the door and walk out and you'd see the memory from earlier with young Destiny at the foot of the stage.* "He was shut down before I was killed."

-I'd look at the wolf and my color would finally change back to grey.- "Thank god I'm normal again."

*She'd laugh slightly.* "I was thinking you'd take up Soldier's colors. You said something about thinking the Shadow's color's were cool. That's pretty close."

"Umm when did I say that?" -I'd seem confused.-

"You can drop the act Spike, I know all about the Shadows. Dad just thinks I don't. I also know that Mari was making one of me, but she never finished and it's been stuck with me ever since." *She snapped her fingers and she turned back into the shadow version. Thankfully this time she wasn't in pain.*

"Well since you know about that would you want to see the battle between me and Nightmare?"

"Sure…" *She grabbed your hand and it felt as cold as ice.*

-I'd snap and we would be in my mind.- "It's a bit empty because I changed it a bit." -I'd snap and the two recliners would appear and a giant screen would be in front of them.- "But I think it's better."

"Whatever's cool with you." *She'd lay back and put her feet up.*

-I'd snap and another disc would fly into the tv.- "I spend a lot of time doing all this I must say." -The disc would start playing toward the beginning of us going into the office.-

*She'd sit silently with her hands folded on her lap as she watched.*

-I'd look away from the screen a bit.- "It still bugs me to think about… It kinda enrages me of my own stupidity."

*She wouldn't respond as Nightmare appeared behind the shadows and she leaned forward watching intently.*

-I'd look to the screen. Popcorn would appear in front of her.-

*She'd pick up the popcorn and start munching on it, then snapping quietly making the lights shut off. Destiny would jump when you turned into _him._ *

-I'd laugh a bit.- "I thought you weren't afraid of him?"

"That's when it's happening right in front of me, not on a screen. Now shush." *She'd focus back on the screen.*

-I'd smile and lean back in the recliner staring at the ceiling.-

*She closed her eyes partway and winced as you two hurt each other. And she had to look a way for a bit when you stabbed Nightmare. She looked back after he'd disappear.*

-I'd continue looking at the ceiling.- "Feel free to watch anything else that interests you."

*She'd stare at the screen silently as she watched you talking with Mari. Destiny started to seem upset as you both talked and the Shadows pleaded for their lives.*

-I'd stop smiling.- "That's one reason I left. When I start I won't end… Not for a while."

"But…" *She set the popcorn on the table and looked over at you.* "You're better now… Right?"

"Partially yes I am." -I'd look up to the movie.- "It gets worse." -As I said that the knife would be turned over to Mari.-

*Her eyes went black as she stared up at the screen silently.*

"From there it gets a bit better then worse again."

*She'd listen to you and Mari's voices in your head. Then her eyes would flash the same bright purple as Mari's when she tried to take away your pain.*

"I locked her out from taking it. But it was really _him_ talking."

*She'd listen as _he_ spoke to her and growled. She looked away from the screen and down at the floor.*

"You want a better memory on there now?"

*She'd take a deep breath and her anger would fade.* "Please…"

-The current movie would fly out and place itself neatly on a rack with others. I'd walk over and find a good one.- "So what type of memory of mine do you want? One that involves you? One that involves pain?"

"You saw memories from when I was a kid. Now I want to see one of yours. The best one you have." *She smiled at you.*

-I'd shudder a bit.- "Yea ok." -I'd pick a movie and it would fly over into the the tv.- "It's one of the best and worst memories of mine."

*She'd watch as the movie started up.*

-The movie would start with my brother right in my face jumping on me. There would be practically no sound at first but it would gradually pick up. " _Come on Spike pack up we need to go soon."_ -Suddenly there was a knock at the door down stairs and I'd look at Drew.- " _That's Uncle Harry and your best friend Drew go get them while I get ready."_ -There would be a small pause in the movie and then it would start again with me in new cloths. There was a nice crisp voice at the bottom of the stairs calling for me and at the same time Drew yelling at Anthony. I'd pause the movie real quick.- "Umm you might need tissues. Just saying."

"I'm a tough girl. Keep playing the movie." *She frowned at you.*

"Ok suit yourself." -I'd start the movie back up.- -There would now be a bit of footsteps going up the steps towards the bathroom I was in. Then a gentle knock.- " _Spike are you ok in there?" "Yes mom thank you for checking." "Ok hurry up though we are leaving soon. Your brother can't hold still and neither can Anthony." "How's Sarah Mom?" "She's excited too. Although she's mad she's going to be gone a few days away from the dogs in sure she'll be fine." "And the dog sitter knows how to feed Max right." "Yes she knows how to feed him." "Ok mom I'll be out soon just tell them all to calm down."_ -There would be footsteps going down the steps and I'd slowly leave the bathroom and look down the steps only seeing my mom's black hair for an instant before she turned the corner. I'd then walk back into my room and check my bag to make sure everything was in order. " _Cloths check, hygienic stuff check, joke and magic book check. And phone."_ -The old Spike would lift the phone that looked exactly the same to mine just not shattered.- " _Check. Looks like I'm all set."_ -I'd walk down the steps carrying my bag and Drews bag in my arms and set them by the door.- " _Dad more loot for the ship. Quickly before the other get our treasure!"_ -My dad would come running out of the kitchen with a donut in hand and Sarah in the other.- " _There already attacking get it out of here."_ -I'd grab the bags and run out of the door and place them into the back of a van that's trunk was already open.- " _This is going to be the best trip ever. Full of fishing and hiking. And at the end of the night plenty of fireflies to catch and marshmallows to make s'mores."_ -The old me would slowly shut the trunk and walk back inside where everyone was sitting down and Uncle Harry was talking.- " _So yea he walks up to me and starts talking about these new animatronics and I asked him what is an animatronic."_ -The old me would walk up to him like a robot.- " _It's a robot that is like whatever you program it to be."_ -I'd then stop in the middle of the room.- " _And it runs on the three codes of robotics. They also use very highly dangerous equipment for safety and health care on the robots."_ -I'd turn to Uncle Harry.- " _You wouldn't know because you're too old fashioned for that stuff."_ -I'd turn again and look towards the others.- " _Ok I'm ready to go now whenever you all are."_ -The kids would almost immediately rush to the door followed by my mom and dad.- " _Kids you have assigned seats and-"_ -He'd stop.- " _Just Drew Anthony sit up front Spike Sarah sit in the back."_ -We would all get in the car and the memory would pause again then start back up with us all in the camp.- " _I can't wait to go fishing. I bet I'll beat you dad."_ -I'd run out side grabbing my pole and bait in a swift turn and run far out to the side of the lake about thirty or so yards away from the camp. I'd quickly bait my hook and throw it into the water. The. I'd sit there and wait as my dad caught up.- " _You're getting faster Spike. What has that junior year done to you?" "Well it made me faster and got me a date for the prom next year. That's what it's done for me."_ -There would be a tug on the line and I'd yank it only to find nothing but snapped line on the end of the long reeling I had just done.- " _Well Sloke let's not waste hooks and bait here. If the first fish you try to catch rips your hook you walk away while you still have hooks left."_ -There would be another pause on the movie and then it would start again with us watching the news. On the news there would be a local report of a shooting near our house and that three people were shot and a few animals were harmed. My mom would be the first to speak up.- " _After we cook up marshmallows we are going to go home. If there's nothing wrong at home we will come back."_ -She would look at Drew and Anthony who were practically jumping at the word of marshmallows.- " _I bet I could cook mine first Drew." "No you can't I'm the oldest here and I could cook two in the time it takes you."_ -I'd set my hand on his shoulder laughing.- " _You're only ten dude you are not the oldest." "Well then I'm still sure I could beat him."_ -I'd smile a bit and walk out side. I'd look out side around and hear some gunshots going off.- " _There's a shooting range near by. I saw that on the way in so there's no reason to be scared."_ -I'd light up the fire and find some sticks and prepare them for the race for the best cook. I'd then walk back in.- " _Ok guys fires lit and the marshmallows are ready let's go cook."_ -They would all come outside and sit down, then they would start roasting the marshmallows. They would all look at me.- " _Spike thanks for helping with all this." "Yea I don't think we could have survived an hour without you here."_ -I'd smile back- " _It's my job as a family member to protect you guys from any harm that could happen or be done."_ -The memory would stop again and the. Start back up with us riding in the car back.-

*Destiny leaned forward and turned off the player and the TV.* "I think I've seen enough. I know what happens next, and I don't particularly want to know that moment in detail. And I know you certainly don't want to relive it. So…" *She turned her head and smiled at you.* "I've seen all I wanted to see. Thanks Spike…"

"No problems Destiny." -The movie would fly out and go back neatly into its place.- "So what now?"

*She yawned and her eyes darkened.* "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty tired. I guess I'll go power down with Spring and you go Power down with Kat?"

"No I need to talk with someone tonight. And it's a very important talk."

"Whatever, I'm still gonna go to sleep. Come on." *She stood up and grabbed your hand.* "Let's get out of here."

"You don't need to grab my hand to get in and out of my mind. You just need to snap. Plus my meetings in here anyway."

*She slowly let go of your hand.* "Oh, well. I guess I'll see you later then Spike."

"See you later Destiny." -I'd smile and wave at her.-

*She'd smile back and snap her fingers disappearing instantly.*

-I'd look around the room making sure no one was around then I'd snap. The room would go in lightened by torches with a table in the middle.- "Ok Uncle… You can come out now. You too Nightmare."

*The two stepped out of the darkness on opposite sides of the room.*

"Good you both are here. Not that you would be anywhere else." -I'd look at them both.- "So Nightmare I believe you told me you were going to teach me some new tricks."

*He smiled evilly.* "I may remember saying something to that effect… But I'd like to warn you now…" *He summoned razor sharp jagged daggers in his hands.* "I believe in learning on the job…" *He threw them towards you quickly.*

-I'd stop each one mid air and lightly float them the rest of the way to me.- "Don't try anything too risky against me."

*You'd gasp and groan in pain as two more daggers flew into your back.* "Whoops, better try again… I believe this is somewhat like what people nowadays call games. You have three lives. You've just lost one…" *The daggers would dissipate and your wounds would heal, but you'd still feel the pain.* "You've got two more left."

"Yea that's old school games. Nowadays you have unlimited lives." -I'd look at him.- "Again."

"Now focus on your entire being… Feel every piece of metal, every small wire, every little microchip. Imagine it all just disappearing. You are practically weightless, you are unstoppable, you are…" *He summoned more blades in his hands and twirled them in his fingers.* "...transparent …" *He'd send another blade at you and it would graze your side making a large cut, but instantly repair itself. You'd still feel pain shoot up and down that side of you.* "Come on! Try harder! You've only got one life left!"

"Well then maybe I just need a bit more time then." -I'd look him in the eyes.- "Maybe more anger."

*He'd growl at you.* "You don't need time and practice, you need instinct… And you need it now!" *He sent the blade flying to the middle of your chest. You closed your eyes and expected it to hit you but felt nothing. You opened your eyes and looked behind you to see the blade sticking in the wall. Nightmare smiled at you.* "See…" *The daggers disappeared.* "Instinct…"

"Yea instinct." -I'd look at my uncle.- "And you are going to tell me how to have more anger in my anger." -I'd seem confused.- "Even if that doesn't make sense I'm all ears."

*He looked at you confusedly.* "Why would I tell you to be more angry? I thought you were trying to be less angry?"

"I was trying to control it not get rid of it. The anger drives me further." -I'd look at him smiling.-

*He'd start thinking about the movie and he remembered how happy you were. And how thankful he was when Destiny stopped it.* "Further to what?"

"Drives me further to protect them." -I'd look at the table.- "So when I'm mad I can have even more fury behind each word. So I can scare off things just by looking at them in a rage."

"Well, okay then…" *He'd walk over to you and put his hands on your shoulders. His eyes would flash blood red.* "The thing about this is that you have to get inside your enemy's head. Hear their thoughts… Know their fears… And once you get good at it you can do it without even looking at them." *His voice would turn demonic.* " _Just like I know Nightmare is afraid of being forgotten. Of not being feared by the other animatronics…"_ *Nightmare would growl and summon more daggers.* "I'm not afraid to shishkabob you old man."

"No fighting at the meeting table gentlemen." -I'd look to my uncle.- "Thanks Uncle. And I'm pretty sure Mari forgives you."

*His eyes and voice would turn back to normal. He'd smile slightly.* "Oh, that's nice…"

"Alright gentlemen that's all for this meeting. Have fun talking. And watching the tv and what I see." -I'd look at them both.- "No fighting."

*They'd both growl at each other and disappear from whence they came.*

"Great." -I'd look around and then snap, the room would go back to normal and I'd snap again returning to the real world.-

*You awoke again to Kat shaking your shoulders and calling your name.* "Spike! Spike wake up!" *She sounded frantic.*

-I'd blink my eyes a few times.- "What's wrong Kat?"

"What's wrong?! You were in there for like three hours! I thought something's happened to you!" *You looked down at your side to see Kitten rubbing her head against your arm frantically. She seemed to calm down a bit when she saw you were awake.*

"Kat didn't Destiny tell you I was busy? Or that I was watching a memory?" -I'd then stop.- "She's sleeping never mind. Well anyway I had to save Destiny then I had to talk to a friend."

"Well you were taking an awful long time doing it. I was really worried about you Spike…" *Kitten would slowly climb onto your lap and shimmy under your hand so that it was on her back.*

-I'd put my hand up and slowly get Kitten off of me.- "Where's Fred and the Shadows?"

*Kitten would meow unhappily and Kat would point to the other side of the room where the three were sleeping.* "They were like that when I got here." *Kitten would start rubbing her head on your fingers trying to get you to pet her.*

"Kitten not right now."-I'd suddenly realize how tired I was.- "I Think I need some rest."

"Spike, could I sleep next to you? I tried to sleep earlier without you… But I couldn't fall asleep… Please?" *Kitten yawned quietly and laid down on the floor, her head resting against the side of your hand.*

-I'd smile.- "Yes you guys can sit here with me if you would like to."

"Kat smiled and sat down on the other side of you, lightly leaning against your arm. She put her head on your shoulder and instantly fell asleep. Kitten would stir in her sleep and she wrapped her little paws around your fingers.*

-I'd smile at the both of them.- "I'm going to get even better….even stronger, even madder." -I'd pat both of there heads.- "So for now just stay with me and don't follow anyone else."

*Kat heard you say to stay with her and wrapped her arms around you smiling in her sleep.*

-I'd smile more and set my head on hers.- "Good night Kat." -I'd then fall asleep.-

*A few hours later, you'd both jump awake to a large crash. Kat squeezed your arm tightly and Kitten curled up scaredly against you arm.* "I think someone just broke through the main door…" *She whispered scaredly to you.*

"Well let's go greet our intruders then." -I'd slowly stand up making sure Kitten wasn't hurt by my movement.-

*Kat picked up Kitten with one hand and held yours with the other.*

-I'd look down to my hand. And then up to Kitten in hers.- "Put Kitten down just in case." I don't want her getting hurt."

*She slowly put Kitten back on the floor and she meowed scaredly. Kat quickly ran her hand down her back to calm her a bit.* "Yeah, you're right…"

-I'd slowly open the kitchen door and then walk over to the first little main room.- "Well this could be bad for the both of us Kat."

"D-do you want me to stay here?" *She'd lean against the doorway.*

"Yes that would help me. So I know you are safe." -I'd nod to her and then my eyes would dim. I'd slowly walk into the front room.-

*You'd see someone hunched over a black duffle bag with a red bandana tied around his face.* "There ain't much in this place but I can sure get some big bucks for this robotic stuff." *He'd laugh as he looked at the hard-drives in his hands, then he'd stuff them in the bag and zip it up. He'd stand and then turn around, jumping when he saw you.* "Oh, it's just one of those dumb animatronic things… Haha, those things keep looking stupider and stupider…"

-My eyes would go a pure red and my arm would shoot out grabbing him by the neck. I'd slowly lift him up.- "You are the stupid one if you think you are going to get out of here."

*You'd hear Kat shuffle outside the doorway and you knew she was watching. The robber desperately felt around your neck.* "Come on! Isn't there some kind of power switch on these things?!"

"They stopped making them. So that way low life's like you can't turn us off."

*He gulped and looked down at you nervously.* "Good dog?"

-My teeth would turn red and my fur would go black.- "I don't know yet." -I'd spin around and slam him to the wall.- "I'm thinking bad."

*He groaned as his back slammed against the wall.* "P-please… I-I'll give you all your stuff back, just let me go, please…"

-I'd release my grip on his neck.- "Don't try anything."

*He'd shakily get up, rubbing his neck and grabbing the bag off the floor and handed it to you nervously.* "Th-there… Everything's in the bag…"

-I'd hold the bag and then slide it out of the room. I'd stand there watching him.-

"A-am I allowed to go now?" *He wrung his hands nervously.*

"Yes. You are allowed to go." -My eyes would change back to their normal form.-

"Th-thanks…" *He'd quickly dash out of the room and through the front door.*

"That could have ended a lot worse for both of us." -I'd smile.- "At least it didn't."

*Kat would walk through the doorway slowly and smile. She went over and wrapped her arms around your waist and put her head on your chest.* "Thanks Spike…"

"Yea I wouldn't kill him anyway." -My smile would go away.- "I would if he would have hurt any of you."

*She'd reach her hand up and scratch under your chin.* "I know… You'd do anything to protect us…"

"Yes I would indeed do anything to protect you all."

"Even if it means… " *She'd move her hand up and scratch the top of your head.* "Locking yourself up… And making…" *She'd sigh.* "...making all of us cry…"

"I Did that to protect you all. I couldn't control it fully back then."

"I know… You only wanted to keep us safe…"

"Yes do please just don't talk about that whole trip it still pains me to talk about."

*Her hand slowed down a bit.* "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you…" *She listen to your heartbeat as it sped up, but gradually slowed down again. Kat rubbed the back of your neck slowly.* "I'll stop talking about it now…" *She spoke quietly.*

"It's ok Kat." -Id pat her head.- "Now i need to go again. I have something to do with Tim."

*Her hand would drop and she'd frown.* "Do you have to go?"

"Yes Kat. Its very important." -Id pat her head more.-

*Her arms would drop to her sides.* "Sure Spike…"

-Id pat her back. Id then snap and a clone of me would appear.- "I'm not technically gone counting that i control them."

*She'd close her eyes and look away from the clone.* "Please, just don't…"

-Id snap and it would be gone. And then i'd be gone. Id reappear with Tim in the back room.- "Ok so when do we tune her up Tim."

*He'd jump and drop the tool he had in his hand.* "Please don't do that." *He'd pick it back up and look back at you.* "And tune who up?"

"Mangle. I told you when we get to this place we would fix her completely."

"Well we'll have to find her first. She's probably with Indrove somewhere."

"Yea." -I'd look around the back room and sit on the table.- "I learned a bit more….Well powers."

"Okay… powers like what?"

"The magical powers."

*He'd looked back at the trinket he was working on and smirk.* "Smart alec, what kind of magic powers?"

"For defense….I guess you could say."

"Well, are you going to just sit there or are you going to show me?"

-Id summon up a dagger and float it to him.- "Throw it at me."

*He looked at you like you were crazy.* "I am _not_ throwing a knife at you."

"Just do it." -I'd smile at him.- "I trust you."

*He'd get up out of his chair and stand up, holding the dagger in his hand. He stood opposite of you and aimed the blade.* "I'm not liable to any damage this causes to you." *He closed his eyes and threw the blade dead center of your chest. It passed straight through you and stuck to the wall. He opened his eyes slightly to see you were unscathed. He looked at you confusedly.* "Where's the knife? Did I miss?"

-I'd step aside to show him the knife in the wall. It would fly back out into my hand.- "Now actually watch this time." -I'd float it over to him again.-

"I can't do it with my eyes open. I'm not going to throw something at you and watch."

"Just do it. I promise you i'll be fine."

*His hands would shake as he aimed the blade again. He started to close his eyes but kept them open. He'd throw the knife and aimed for your head but the blade swung left and missed by a couple inches.* "I also can't swing right with my eyes open…"

"Well then keep trying. And aim for my body. It's a bigger target."

*He raised knife again to swing it, but he sighed and dropped it back to his side.* "Spike I can't do this…"

"Come on Tim. I want you to."

"And you're acting like a crazy person! You want me to throw knives at you and actually expect me to hit you! And watch at the same time!" *He dropped the knife on the floor.* "I'm not going to keep doing this. If you want me to throw things at you get me a picture and a dart board."

"I'll get the darts but not the dart board."

"Spike, first off. I wasn't serious about that. Second, I have my own set." *He'd walk over to a large box and pull out the heavily used dart board and the darts that matched.* "I just haven't hung it up on the door yet."

"Oh." -Id sigh.- "It's not hard to throw a knife at someone while looking."

"Fine, then you try throwing it at me." *He'd toss you the knife.*

"Ok." -I'd pitch the knife at him and stop in centimeters away from his forehead.- "It's easy."

*He'd gasp and take a step back as the knife clattered to the ground at his feet.* "W-wow… I-I didn't think it be so easy for you…"

"Well I just don't think about the pain that comes into view if it hits." -I'd look at him.- "I just throw it in hopes it kills whatever is trying to kill me."

"Well I wasn't trying to kill you…"

"You weren't going to." -I'd float the knife to his hand level.- "Just throw it."

*He'd look distastefully down at the dagger and then look back up at you.* "Spike. I really don't want to do this."

-The knife would shoot towards me and i'd go transparent as the knife passed through me.- "There no way for it to hurt me Tim."

*His jaw would drop as the blade passed through you.* "Th-the only one who c-can do that is…" *He didn't finish as he stared fearfully at you.*

"Are you ok Tim?" -I'd look at him concerned.- "Dude are you ok?"

"S-spike… What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I just learnt it in my free time while playing around with my powers"

"N-no. You don't just learn something like that by accident. Y-you've been meeting with him haven't you? I-in your head or something?"

"I killed him basically so no I haven't been meeting him. And if he was in my head id probably be dead." -I'd look at him.- "I dropped a box while moving it and then thought of him a bit. Then the box just went through it. So I figured the first one I'd show is you."

"Look, just stay away from Destiny okay? Don't do that stuff in front of her. She might end up hurting herself, or even someone else. Just be careful around her, please…"

"I know. She has her issues with the shadow side of her and it could hurt her… But he's nowhere near me so I'm fine around her."

"No, you don't understand." *He'd seem slightly angry.* "What I'm talking about is no shadow, it's something so, _so_ much worse than that. Just please, don't do that stuff in front of her, okay?"

"Yea okay Tim. I'll make sure not to." -I'd look at him curiously.- "How good are you at darts?"

*He'd seem a little curious that you'd just up and change the subject like that.* "Yeah… Why?"

-I'd snap and the dart board would be up on the wall.- "Better practice.. After we fix Mangle we are going to play darts."

*Tim would grab one of the darts out of the box and quickly aim and throw it with his eyes closed. It narrowly missed your head as it hit the bullseye.* "I don't need practice." *He smiled.* "I can do it with my eyes closed."

-I'd smile and walk next to him. I'd face the opposite direction of the board and close my eyes. Three darts would appear in my hand and I'd throw them all at once. Each one would hit his.- "Yes I'm sure you can do it well." -I'd smile more.- "But it takes practice to do it like that."

"I've been practicing all my life practically and I still can't do anything like that."

"I'll teach you when we play later tonight. Now I'll go get Mangle." -I'd snap and disappear. Black smoke would fly from where I was standing.-

*He'd look warily at the black smoke and blew it out of his face.* "Yep, that dudes definitely messing with someone or something…"

-I'd appear again with Mangle and Indrove.- "Ok I found then Tim." -I'd look at the black smoke and wave my hand clearing it away.- "They were backstage just sitting there staring at each other."

"Well that's their business. Time to get you fixed for good." *He'd smile at her and wave over at his table.*

"Yep nothing else will ever happen to that box again."

*He'd lean over next to you and whisper in your ear.* "I really hope you got a plan for this. I don't even have half the parts we need to fix her…"

"I can fix her with only my hands." -I'd smile and look at Mangle.- "Mangle are you ready to be fixed?"

*She would look up and smile.* "A-as ready as I-I'll ever be."

-I'd look over to Tim.- "Go rip out one of the voice boxes from one of those spare heads." -I'd look back to Mangle.- "I'm going to shut you down so you don't feel anything ok?"

*Mangle would seem nervous now.* "W-will it hurt when I w-wake?"

"No Mangle I just want to be sure you don't get too hurt during the operation and move." -I'd smile and swipe my hand over her eyes shutting her down.-

*Tim looked over at Indrove and could see that he looked worried.* "Mangle's going to be fine bud, we're going to take good care of her. You don't have to be in here if you don't want to watch…"

*Indrove would think a bit.* "Yea that's a good idea lad." *Hed pat Mangles sleeping head and walk out.*

"Tim are you ready for this?"

*He'd sigh looked down at Mangle.* "Let's just get this over with…"

"You should be happy. Mangle is going to be fixed forever."

"I am happy for Mangle, but there's something else bothering me that doesn't have anything to do with her." *He'd walk in front of his work desk and start grabbing tools.* "Just nevermind, let's start."

"Ok Tim, you can always tell me." -I'd look down at Mangle and slowly float her up.- "Ok get her voice box out while I get this next one ready."

*Tim would reach up under her neck and carefully removed her voice box, setting it down on the table.* "Done."

-The voice box would slowly shake and then clone itself.- "Now that new one is good for her. Purely fixed."

"Okay. Now what do we do about the rest of her?"

"Well I found all of her of parts." -I'd snap and they would appear all shiny and looking brand new. There was two of everything.- "And her twin basically."

"The second head isn't part of a second Toy Foxy, it's supposed to be a parrot but since that was the most colorful thing on her that's what went first." *He'd looked down at Mangle.* "Stupid toddlers… Messing with stuff they weren't supposed to…"

"Oh it was a parrot." -I'd look at the parts and the ones I cloned would slowly fade away.- "Well then we'll have to find the blueprints so i can see what this parrot looked like."

"I have them right here…" *He'd go over to a bookcase and pull out one of the books. He'd hand it to you.* "All the blueprints for her, plus… Some things that I drew up for her. In case she ever wanted a design change."

-I'd quickly go through it and then give it back to him.- "Ok got it." -I'd snap and all the parrot parts would appear.-

*Tim would look down at the smiling parrot mask and smile, laughing a bit.* "I never thought I'd see Polly again. That's what her name was."

"Yep just like every other parrot belonging to a pirate." -I'd slowly untwist all the wires and metal beams to where they would resemble her body.- "All we have to do is attach the parts and she will be good as new."

*Tim would help you as you started to attach all the parts to her endoskeleton.*

"They shouldn't mess with her body too much here." -I'd seem to sigh a bit.- "And if anyone tries I'll make sure they never walk again."

*He'd shoot you a look but then go back to working.*

"I don't want people hurting her anymore." -I'd look over to him.- "Would you want people hurting her?"

"No, but…" *He'd sigh.* "Just don't say that. You'll jinx it…"

"Ok Tim I won't" -I'd finish up the rest of Mangles arms and Legs.-

*Tim would finish fine tuning her gyroscope and he'd start grabbing suit pieces.*

"This is kinda fun. Building back all these animatronics."

"I can't say the same. After twenty years of doing it, it gets to be a real pain. But I do it to help them, not for my own pleasure." *He'd give Mangle's endoskeleton a final look over before starting to attach her mask.*

"Ok it's all ready. Right?"

*He'd hold the blueprints in one hand and double check everything with the other. He'd look back and forth between the two until he snapped the book shut and set it on the table.* "Everything seems ready. We built it exactly like the blueprints… Try waking her up."

-I'd set her down slowly. I'd then swipe my hands over her eyes.- "She's not waking."

*He'd unhook her mask and see that one of the wires wasn't connected properly. He'd fix it and then reattach her mask.* "There, try it now."

-I'd look at Tim.- "This better work." -I'd swipe over her eyes and hear a light humming sound.- "She's waking."

*Tim would put his hand on her arm and look down at her smiling.* "Mangle, it's time to wake up…"

*She would blink slowly and feel different.* "What did you two do to me?" *She would slowly lean up and gasp.* "I'm fixed.. I thought I'd never be fixed again."

"Without Spike you probably never would have been. He conjured up most of the parts we needed."

*She would look to Spike.* "Thanks Spike."

-I'd smile at her.-"You're welcome Mangle." -I'd keep smiling.- "Go ahead out me and Tim have something we need to do."

*Shed smile and look to the right and see Polly. She would gasp even louder than before and run out the room.*

"Well she's happy." -I'd look to Tim.- "You ready?"

*He'd pick up his darts and pull the ones out of the board.* "Yeah, sure."

"Want me to teach you my tricks?"

"Sure, though I don't know if I'll even be able to hit the board."

-I'd smile.- "You will be surprised by your own knowledge Tim. Now don't face the board."

"Mkay." *He spun around so his back was to the board.*

"Ok now imagine the board in front of you."

"But that wouldn't make any sense. I'm throwing behind me. My aim would be all off, wouldn't it?"

"Well listen as you look at the imaginary board in front of you you will throw the dart backwards instead of forwards meaning it will hit wherever you aimed on the imaginary board."

"That oddly doesn't make sense at all, but makes perfect sense at the same time. Well I'll give it a shot." *He'd aim towards his imaginary target and then close his eyes. He threw backwards at the target and landed a perfect bulls eye.* "Did I hit it?"

"Yes you did." -I'd pat his back.- "You did great."

"Wow…" *He said as he looked at the board.* "You didn't use magic to help me get that shot did you?"

"No I didn't. If I did it would be dead center on the bullseye."

"Oh, well. Yeah. That makes sense." *Someone would suddenly open the door and Tim would jump throwing a dart at the door. Destiny would catch it next to her head and throw it at the target not really aiming for the bulls eye.* "Watch it with those things, you'll poke somebody's eye out."

-I'd back up a bit away from Destiny.- "What's up Destiny?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about something. Do you mind if I steal him Tim?" *He'd look between you both hesitantly but shook his head.* "It's fine. Go help her out Spike. Just remember what I told you…"

"Yea I know you're better than me at darts." -I'd look to Destiny.- "Ok let's go."

*She'd grab your hand and lead you through the doorway sending shivers up your spine when you remembered the young Destiny's leading you through her mind.*

"Where are we going Destiny?" -I'd look at my hand.- "And since when did you start grabbing my hand to lead me?"

*She'd murmur to herself and you'd hear her repeat the phrases the Destiny's had told you. Destiny led you down the hallway and into the security office locking both doors.*

"Umm Destiny what are we doing in here?" -I'd back up to one of the doors.-

"J-just tell me that I'm not crazy okay. Just say that." *She held the sides of her head and looked at the ground.* "Just tell me I'm not going crazy."

"Well I don't know what's going on so I can't really tell you if you are or aren't."

*She'd smile at you widely and laugh, but you could see her eyes were clouded by fear.* "T-tell me I'm not crazy, please…"

"You aren't crazy." -I'd look at her.- "Now what's going on?"

*She'd laugh even louder and put her hands on her forehead.* "That's a gigantic lie! I know-I know that I felt it. _Him._ " *She laughed again and shook her hands around spastically.* "But no, no, it isn't the _him_ you're thinking of. It's the _other one_. He was there, when I was with you in your mind. I felt him… He was whispering to me… Trying to get me to find him and help him leave… But I didn't listen!" *She continued to smile and laugh as tears ran down her face. She grabbed your shoulders and shook you.* "Now he just won't leave me alone! Screaming in my head, telling me to change… But I won't… I won't let him control me… But I can't hold out much longer Spike, I can't keep him pushed back in my head." *Her smile faded quickly and she gripped your shoulders tighter, her claws sinking into your shoulder blades. She looked at you terrified.* "Please… You have to help me… You have to help me keep him out! I don't want to hurt anyone, you have to help me Spike…"

"Put me in your head. I'll deal with him." -I'd look at her.- "I'll kill him again."

"N-no! I-I don't want you to see what he won't stop forcing me to think about. I don't want you to see that side of me, please… There has to be another way…"

"Let me in now. You will see the side of me I don't want any of you seeing." -I'd look at her.- "Put me in now."

"I-I…" *More tears ran down her cheeks as she put her forehead against yours and you were transported into her mind. You saw nothing but darkness at first but then a light flashed on behind you. You heard a small child gasp but when you turned back it was a little boy only about 7 or 8 years old. He held a flashlight and pointed it at you, but he didn't seem to be focusing on you. He jumped off the bed he was laying on and ran straight through you as he slammed the closet doors shut loudly. You looked to either side of you and saw broken doors that didn't close all the way and you had to hold them shut. The little boy ran from door to door shining his flashlight at lightning speed, but you could see he was exhausted.*

"Ok kid. I'm not here for you." -I'd look around.- "Nightmare come out now. I know you are in here somewhere." -I'd snap and be in my uncle's form again this time holding many daggers.- "Get out here now."

*You'd hear his laughter echo off the walls.* "Why don't we let you play the game for a while…." *The little boy disappeared and your daggers were replaced with the flashlight. When you tried to summon them again nothing happened. You'd hear loud robotic growling and heavy footsteps down the right hall. You'd peak outside the door to see Destiny, but her suit was ripped and sharp bloody teeth lined her jaws. Her eyes glowed blood red as she reached out for you, laughing maniacally.*

-I'd shut the door quickly.- "You can't put me through this. I've had my fair share of nights and I deserve a well relaxed after life!"

*You'd feel long razor sharp claws dig into your back as Destiny teleported behind you and laughed, then disappearing again.* "Oh but Spike, _no one escapes my precious little monster…"_ *You'd hear him laugh again and this time you'd hear Destiny along with him.*

"Destiny you are better than this! Don't let him take you over!" -I'd look around the room and close the left door.- "Just stop!"

*She'd appear next to you again and slash your right arm and cheek. You'd hear her laugh again as she disappeared.* " _It's no use… She's mine now…"_

"You should have stayed in my head Nightmare. Not hers!" -I'd look around the room.- "Give me my powers and I'll show you what I can do!"

" _But what's the fun in that? I want to watch you… suffer…"_ *Destiny would grab you by the neck and slowly crush it in her hands as she pinned you to the floor, putting her knee on your chest. She'd laugh again and now that you were facing her you could see the black tears that rolled down her face. You could see the pain and the fear in her eyes, but Nightmare wouldn't let that affect her.*

"I'm not going to hurt you Destiny." -I'd look her in the eyes, my eyes filling with sadness and pain.- "I spent so long keeping you alive… I'm not going to waste that."

*More tears ran down her face but her grip on your neck only tightened. She seemed to choke out words in her raspy glitched voice.* "I'm so sorry…"

-I'd feel the grip get tighter and shift a bit in pain.- "I…..understand…." -I'd faint from the oxygen loss.-

*Nightmare would laugh loudly and stand over her smiling. He ran his hand down the back of her head and more tears stained her fur.* " _Finish the job little one…"_ *Her smile would seem to get wider as she raised her hand to strike you. But she stopped, her whole body shaking badly. Her grip loosened on your neck and you could breath again.*

-I'd sputter back to life gasping for air.- "T-thank you Destiny."

*Nightmare would growl loudly at her and hold his hands over her, his eyes getting darker.* " _I said_ finish the job!" *Destiny's eyes pulsed and she reeled her arm back again to strike you. But she shook even worse as she refused to bring her arm back down. Her smile faded slowly and she lifted her knee off your chest.* "I-I-I w-won-n't-t-t…"

-I'd slowly stand up.- "Nightmare make it a fair fight. Give me back my powers."

" _Never!"_ *He'd put his hands on Destiny's shoulders and her eyes would glow bright red.* " _Kill him!"_ *She'd grab the sides of her head in pain and scream at him.* "I won't hurt him!" *She'd reach out to you with her hands that were covered in your blood.* "Please… It hurts so much…" *She looked up at you pleadingly and you could see the pure terror in her eyes.* "P-please help me S-spike…"

"I will Destiny." -I'd look to Nightmare and put my arms up preparing to fight.- "I don't need my powers to kill you again Nightmare."

*Her eyes went wide.* "S-spike y-you-Aaaaaahhhhh!" *Destiny clutched her head as Nightmare sent another wave of pain through her.*

"Nightmare it's between me and you." -I'd smile at him.- "After all I am what you want."

*He'd smile and his eyes would darken even more.* " _No.. It's between you..."_ *He'd disappear and Destiny would scream out in pain, but be abruptly silenced. She stood up and looked at you with dark red eyes and an evil smile. She'd speak with Nightmare's voice.* " _...and her…"_ *Her fingers would click as she unsheathed her long claws and stepped towards you.*

"Nightmare I thought you were a reasonable person. That's the whole reason I kept you alive in my head. That and because if I didn't you would never exist again." -I'd hold my hands up more.- "But I'm not hurting her."

*She'd laugh.* " _More fun for me then…"_ *Destiny would dig her claws into your shoulder and twisted her hand to the side.*

"You can't kill me Nightmare. You have slaves do your dirty work while you get even lazier and weaker." -I'd wince in pain and back up.- "You're so weak you can't fight me yourself. That's why you're using my family against me."

"You're wrong…" *He grabbed your arms and forced you against the wall.* "It so I can see the expression on your face when someone near and dear to you takes your life…" *He'd smile.* "Goodbye Spike…" *He'd thrust his claws into your neck. Or at least… He thought he did… A small click was heard and Destiny's claws retracted before they touched you.* "What?!" *He screamed as he tried to unsheathe her claws but it wouldn't work. You'd hear Destiny's voice scream and echo off the walls.* " _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_ *Nightmare would double over in pain and screech loudly. He collapsed to his hands and knees as Destiny fought against him.* " _S-stop it!" *Nightmare yelled.* "Y-you are mine!"_ *Destiny's voice would echo off the walls again.* " _I belong to no one!"_ *Nightmare would scream again and then Destiny fell to her side her eyes dark as she shut down. She would slowly turn back to her original form but the blood stayed on her hands.*

-I'd feel my powers rush back into me and I'd flinch in pain.- "I will never get used to that pain ever." -I'd pick Destiny's shut down body up and set it against the wall.- "I'll wait for you Destiny." -I'd then fall back against the closet realizing how much blood I had just lost.- "I hope."

*Destiny's eyes flickered on, but they were still dangerously dark. She called out weakly to you and you could just barely hear her.* "Spike…?"

"Good morning Destiny." -By now my shirt and parts of the floor were soaked in blood. Blood was also smeared all over the closet door.- "Glad you could join me."

*She mustered enough strength to slowly turn her head towards you. You saw that her eyes weren't green anymore, they were a light gray.* "S-spike… I-I can't see you…" *Tears would fall down her cheeks.* "I can't see anything… S-spike…"

"You should be glad you can't see me." -I'd wince in more pain and let out a painful groan.- "I can fix that later Destiny. For now I'm gonna just fall asleep here."

"N-no! Please don't go to sleep… I can smell the blood… P-please don't fall asleep…"

"Why… Can't I go to sleep?"

"Because I don't want you to not wake up again… Just please don't fall asleep… Please…" *She'd reach her hand out in the direction of your voice.* "I don't want to lose you…"

"But I feel so….tired." -I'd look at her hand which was extended out.- "And I'm sure a few minutes wouldn't hurt me…"

*Destiny would slowly stand and hold onto the wall.* "S-spike…don't fall asleep. I'm coming over to you." *She'd carefully start shuffling towards you. Her hands holding anything she could grab onto.*

"Destiny why do I bleed even though I'm a robot?" -My voice would trail off a bit.- "And why can't I sleep…"

*She misstepped and fell to the floor wincing.* "Because I said so, now stay awake Spike…" *She reached out with her hands and crawled across the floor. She stopped when she grabbed your leg.* "Is that you Spike?"

"Yes… It's mine." -My words would come out a bit slurred.- "And I really can't feel them all that much."

*She'd slowly move her hand down your leg and up your side. She stopped when she touched your cut cheek and you winced. She'd gently run the tips of her fingers over the slash marks trying as little as possible to hurt you. Tears would run down her cheeks again as she felt the sticky blood on her fingers.* "I'm so sorry Spike… This is all my fault…" *She'd run her hand through your hair.*

"Just don't feel my shoulders." -I'd wince in a bit more pain as I moved.- "And it's my fault for not telling you all he was in me."

*She'd slowly run her fingers across your forehead sweeping the hair out of your eyes.* "But I'm the one who brought you here… I let him take control and I hurt you… I'm so so sorry…"

"And I'm sorry for not telling you they were both there with us when we watched the movies." -I'd slowly and painfully put my hand on hers.- "And now look at us both. Hurt and wounded over my silly idiocy."

*She gently intertwined her fingers in yours.* "Spike, don't say that… This isn't your fault… Nightmare's the one who attacked you, not the other way around. He started this whole mess… We were just forced to finish it…"

"But I let him stay.. And I talked with him.." -Id stop.- "I'd talk with him and my uncle and learn new powers and how to handle things better."

"What new powers?" *She'd ask nervously.*

"Just things to defend myself." -I'd wince in a bit more pain.- "If you want I'll teach you sometime."

"Sometime… There might not ever be a sometime for you… I know you're getting worse…"

-I'd wince with even more pain.- "You're right about that Destiny." -Id try moving but I'd only get in more pain.- "I-I can't move."

*She'd hold your hand a little tighter.* "Don't try to…" *She put her hand against your head and she winced.* "I can feel how much pain you're in… Maybe I can…" *She'd concentrate and very slowly take some of your pain away.*

"Destiny stop." -I'd look at her.- "It will only get worse as time goes on…. There's no use in trying."

*She'd take more of the pain and grab her shoulder wincing.* "I want t-to help you Spike… Please let me…"

"Destiny stop please." -I'd grab her arm.- "I don't want you in pain… That's what I never want from you guys… I never want to see you guys take pain from me and then get even more hurt."

"But I don't want you to be in pain Spike…" *She'd take your fingers off her arm and rest your hand back at your side.*

"Please just stop." -I'd gather up some strength and lean up more.- "I don't want you hurting yourself over me."

"S-spike…" *More tears would fall down her cheeks.*

-I'd put my hand to her head and her vision would slowly return as mine went worse.- "If anyone is to be hurt its me."

"No, please Spike!" *She tried to move your hand away but you wouldn't move. Destiny's sight fully returned but your eyes turned the same gray as hers did. She put her hand on your cheek softly.* "Spike… What have you done?" *She'd look at your gray eyes.*

"To me they are still green." -I'd smile slightly.- "Just as mine are blue."

*She'd continue crying as she rested her head on yours trying to find some kind of comfort that wouldn't hurt you.*

"Let's get home Destiny." -I'd smile more and put my hand on her shoulder.- "I'd rather accept my fate there rather than in this room."

*She'd nod slowly as she put her hand on your arm and you both teleported back to the pizzeria.*

-I'd snap and be back in my wolf form instead of blood it would be oil. Staining my fur and dripping to the ground. My eyes would still be a dull grey.-

*Destiny would still have her forehead against yours as you both reappeared and her black tears would switch to red blood. You saw that as you returned to animatronic form, Destiny was now in human form. She didn't notice as she cried blood instead of tears and it dripped all over the front of your suit.*

"Destiny you're human again. Change back before you cry out all of your blood."

*She looked down at her bloody hands and willed herself to turn back, but nothing happened.* "S-something's wrong… I can't change back…"

-I'd snap again and I'd turn human and she would go robotic.- "Oh no… I think we are bonded."

"B-bonded?"

"Our souls connected during the teleportation."

*She'd look down at her hands.* "And now we can't save one without killing the other…"

"Or we just get you fixed up and then me fixed up."

"No! Y-you should go first. You've lost a lot more blood than I have." *She'd snap and you'd switch, blood ran down her cheeks again.*

-I'd snap and switch back again.- "You are more important than me right now. Go get fixed."

*She'd snap again and look at you sternly.* " _You_ are more important than me right now so I'm going to get help." *She started to stand up.*

"Then get help as a robot so no one knows you are hurt." -I'd snap again.-

"But you'll keep bleeding out so you wait here as a robot." *She'd snap again.*

-I'd sigh.- "Fine go."

*Destiny would run out of the room and appear moments later with Tim and Gold.* "Dude! What happened to you?!" *Fredbear would look between you both.* "What happened to both of you?" *Destiny put her hands up.* "Long story short we were both pretty stupid and we killed Nightmare again. But you need to help Spike right away." *Tim would quickly look you over.* "Gods Spike, who did this to you?"

"Nightmare did." -I'd wince in more pain.- "Where's Fred at? To my left or right?"

*He'd look at you strangely but you couldn't tell.* "Left or Right?" *He'd see your eyes.* "Oh my gods Spike! Are you blind?" *Destiny sat next to you again and ran her hand down your cheek, avoiding the cuts.* "He took it from me so that I could see…"

-My eyes would droop a bit and my head would start dropping.- "I really….. Need sleep."

"No Spike, promise me you won't sleep until you're fixed."

"I can't promise you that.. I'm so tired."

*She'd kiss your cheek gently and you felt some of your energy return.* "Better?"

"Did you just use your spare power?"

"Maybe… I just don't want you to fall asleep…" *Now her eyes started to droop.*

"And you shouldn't either." -I'd snap and go to my human from again putting her back in her robot form.-

"S-spike…. No, please don't do that…." *She'd start to nod off.*

-I'd put my hand up slowly.- "Just don't fall asleep Destiny." -There would be a bit of rattling in the room and then some power station would form slowly.-

*She'd yawn and take the cable and make you lean forward snapping to turn you back into animatronic mode and plugging the power cable into the back of your neck.* "You need it more than I….do…." *Her eyes slowly drifted closed.*

"Sometimes I just need to learn not to argue." -I'd move my head slowly over to Fred who was on my left.- "So can you two fix me?"

"We think we can." "Your damage is so complex, more human like. I'm having trouble understanding what needs done…" *Tim hovered his hand over the damage on your shoulder.*

"Well I can't turn human because she will freak out." -I'd sigh.- "Just do your best to fix me quickly then fix her better than me."

"I'm fixing you both equally Spike. I know Destiny, she can hold on a little longer. Besides, now that she's sleeping she isn't crying anymore, so she'll hold out a lot longer than you can." *His strange tool would appear in his hand and he'd take off the suit piece covering your shoulder and start to repair it.*

"Yea I guess you're right about that." -I'd flinch in a bit of pain.- "I should have told you all before this."

"You had your reasons Spike, and that's good enough for me." *He finished with your shoulder and hooked the suit piece back on and moving to your cheek. As he pressed his tool to the edges of the slash marks you'd feel them instantly repair themselves, almost magically.*

"So um how does it look?"

"You or her?"

"Me…"

*You'd feel him stop working and lean back to look at you. Then he'd start working again.* "I've seen worse. You two are going to be fine. I just have to sorta hurry."

"Why do you have to hurry." -I'd seem confused.- "Am I bleeding that much?"

"Well you're leaking oil all over me and the floor. And the type you use is extremely expensive. So, I'm trying to be a cheapskate." *He'd laugh a little as he started on the cut on your other arm.*

-I'd wince in pain again.- "You aren't the one paying for my oil."

"Fine, I'll be a cheapskate for the guy who does. Come on man, I'm trying to lighten the mood a bit here. I know I'm not the joke king like you but I'm trying here." *He'd have you lean forward a bit so he could start fixing the punctures in your back.*

"You have good jokes. I'm just saying you don't pay for the oil." -I'd smile.- "Ladies and gentlemen we have an oil seller here marking prices at half off for all of those whom are wounded come one come all!"

*He'd laugh as he finished up.* "See, you're the King…" *As Tim said King, you'd immediately think back to the dance, the original dance, and look over at Destiny.*

"Please don't call me the King." -I'd turn away from her slowly.- "It brings up some bad memories."

"Oh, of course. Well I'm done anyways. I guess we have to wake her up now."

"Ok I'll go human so she can get fixed well." -I'd snap and be human again still blind.-

"Wait the cord!" *He'd yell but it was too late. He pulled it off of you as your hair smoked and stood on end. He couldn't help snickering as he saw your wide eyed expression.*

"Hey don't snicker at me! I'm blind and forgot it was there ok?!"

*He covered his mouth to try and hide it but he still laughed.* "I'm sorry, it's just you look so funny!" *Destiny would stir and her eyes would open slightly. She'd see your hair and start tiredly giggling.* "What happened to you? You look like Tim the human piece of toast."

"Stop making fun of the blind man!" -I'd sigh.- "I forgot about it ok?" -I'd rub the spot it shocked me at.-

*She'd sit up and lean against your shoulder.* "Aw, I'm sorry Spike. I didn't mean to make you feel bad…" *She'd remember that you hurt your shoulders and immediately sat up.* "Sorry-sorry! I'm so sorry! I forgot, honest."

-I'd move my shoulder a bit in pain.- "Yea thanks Queen of Honesty."

*You said queen and she immediately thought of the dance. She hung her head and looked away from you.*

-I'd feel her head move down.- "You ok Destiny?"

"I'm fine." *She tried to sound as cheery as she could.*

-I'd talk to Fred in my head.- ' _Mind if I look from your eyes?'_

" _You aren't going to like what you see…"_ *You looked out of Fred's eyes and you could see Destiny crying silently.*

-I'd go back into my own dark eyes and feel a tear hit my leg.- "Destiny are you crying?"

*You'd hear as she wiped her arms across her face.* "No, I'm not crying. Why?"

"Because I felt a tear drop hit my leg."

*She sighed.* "Yes, I was crying, okay?"

"Okay." -I'd sigh.- "You thought of the dance too didn't you?"

*She sniffled.* "Maybe…" *She turned away from you.*

"When Tim said King I thought back to it too."

*She stated quiet and pulled her knees up to her chest.*

"Sorry Destiny." -I'd slowly put my head in the direction of Fred and Tim.- "I'll leave you guys to it." -I'd then snap and go into my mind.-

*She quickly turned back around.* "Wai-" *But you were already in your mind.* "Oh…"

-I'd hear the Wai part and snap back quickly.- "What?"

"I-I just wanted you to stay… But if you need to do something…"

"I was only going to watch memories." -I'd sit back down.- "I'll stay."

*She smiled and leaned against your shoulder lightly.* "Thanks…"

"Yea… No problem."

"Um, I hate to say it, but could you change back so I can get fixed now?"

"You are already a robot." -I'd look at myself figuratively.- "I'm a human when you're a robot."

"Oh, yeah, forgot…" *Tim sat behind her and pulled off the back of her mask.* "The main point of your damage is in your skull. Nightmare messed you up pretty bad. Fried wires, burnt hard drives. I'm surprised you're still able to function…" *He'd start fixing things with his tool but Destiny jumped and winced.* "Ow, that hurts a lot…"

"It's ok Destiny." -I'd hold out my hand.- "Just squeeze my hand."

"Mkay Spike…" *She grabbed your hand and held it tightly as Tim started working again. He'd hit another sore spot and Destiny would let out a small whimper and squeeze your hand tighter.*

-I'd pat her hand with my other hand.- "It's ok Destiny… It's ok."

*Tim would continue working and Destiny would squeeze your hand every time something hurt her. Eventually Tim was just about finished and he stopped for a second.* "Okay, this is the last one D, and I'm gonna give you a heads up now that this one's really going to hurt…. You ready?" *She nodded and as soon as Tim's tool touched her she cried out in pain squeezing your hand tightly until till your fingers turned purple. A few minutes later and Tim finished. Destiny sighed but her grip didn't loosen on your hand.*

-I'd look down at my fingers and not see anything still.- "You are hurting my hand Destiny."

*She'd look down to see your fingers were dark purple. She quickly let go and the feeling returned to your fingers.* "Sorry Spike… Are you okay?"

"Well I'm doing great Destiny now on with Tim for the weather."

*She'd laugh a bit and kiss you on the cheek again.* "Thanks Spike…"

"You're welcome Destiny." -I'd look to Fred.- "How do we unbind our souls?"

"To be frank, I have no idea. I didn't even know this type of thing could happen to a person rather than know how to fix it."

"Do we just teleport together again?"

"I honestly wouldn't try it. You've got three options with that, one: your souls unbind, two: you stay the same, or three: you rip each other's souls apart." *You both put your hands self consciously on your chests. Destiny gulped at the thought of it.* "That would really hurt wouldn't it?"

"It would kill us Destiny."

"I'd still hurt though…."

"I guess so." -I'd look toward her.- "That means no more teleporting around when we are with each other."

"Yeah…" *She paused and you could hear the sadness in her voice.* "I guess it does…."

-I'd look to Fred.- "I have to go talk with someone in my head. I'll be back."

"Please be back soon Spike…" *Destiny made sure to let go of you so you didn't accidently take her with you.*

"I will.. It's only my uncle I'm talking to."

"Just-Just please come back soon…"

"Ok Kat I will." -I'd smile and then snap. I'd reappear in my mind.- "Uncle come on out its only me."

*He'd appear beside you and look around at the empty library nervously.* "This place has been pretty creepy since the bear went quiet…"

"Really. Did you grow a customs to him?"

"No! It's just he was always so loud and always throwing things… Now it's all quiet… It's unsettling…"

"Well he's dead so you are safe." -I'd look at my uncle a bit.- "I'm blind now uncle."

"B-blind?!" *He'd grab the sides of your head.* "How did that happen?! Did someone hurt you?!"

"He did it to me uncle. Well he did it to Destiny and I took it from her."

"W-why did you do that?" *He asked a little calmer.*

"Because i care for them all and I'd rather not see them all hurt."

"Well that doesn't mean you shouldn't see anything!"

"Don't worry I have an idea how to fix it. But I'll need your help."

"My help?" *He'd sound nervous.* "What could I do?"

"Well in going to program a new animatronic and then put my blindness into it.. But I need help programming since I'm blind so…. I'll need to get you a new form."

"New form? You mean like a human form? Where I can actually walk around on the material plane and not just the spirit realm?" *He sounded excited now.*

"Well an animatronic form where you could stay with us forever. But yea you would be able to interact with stuff."

"Hehe, that's going to be fun." *He'd smile and rub his hands together anxiously.*

"And you've changed since the last time they all met with you right?"

"I think I have? I'm pretty sure I have…"

"Ok let me go get help building this first suit. I'm sure Tim will gladly help me. Bye Uncle."

"Bye Spike…"

-I'd snap and disappear in a cloud of black smoke then reappear next to Tim in a cloud of black smoke.- "Tim I need your help with something."

"Now what? I'm already tired from working on you two…" *He'd yawn a bit.*

"I need your help building another animatronic."

"Um, don't you think we should tell the others about this? I mean that's kinda a big deal…"

"Nope… We aren't going to say anything about it."

"And why exactly?"

"Because I need to." -My eyes would show a bit of happiness.- "Come on man please."

"Oh could those puppy dog eyes get any bigger… Yeah, sure…"

"They probably could." -I'd smile.- "Ok let's go start up a blueprint."

*He'd smile at you.* "Sure bud…" *He'd grab a few blank rolls from off his table and stood next to you.*

"Ok hold tight to those roles we are going somewhere quiet now ok?"

"Sure, okay." *He held the papers tight in his fist.*

-I'd grab his arm and snap taking us to my mind where there would be three recliners and a table sitting out and waiting.- "Ok have a seat while I get someone else."

*He'd sit down on the recliner and prop his feet up.* "Oh, I could get used to this…"

-I'd look around the room.- "Uncle come on I got my friend here now it's time to work on your new design."

*He'd come out from behind the empty shelves and look at Tim.* "Oh, number 13…"

"Tim uncle. His name is Tim. Come on have a seat." -I'd walk over and sit next to Tim.-

*He'd sit down next to you and Tim would curiously look over at him.* "Hey, you look sorta familiar, have we met before?" *He'd rub the back of his neck.* "Oh, yeah. He was a real little one when I got a hold of him…"

-I'd look back and forth between the two.- "Tim, this is my Uncle and he's changed since the last time you have seen him."

"But I don't remember seeing him anywhere… Unless this is the uncle that you were telling us about…"

"This is the uncle I was talking to you all about… The one who made you all."

"Oh, so you…" *He nodded.* "And you…" *He nodded again.* "Well… It's nice to meet you." "Same here."

"So anyway Uncle what do you want your suit to look like." -This was my first attempt to change the subject off the murders.-

"Didn't Destiny show you that Soldier animatronic?"

"Yes she did why?"

"I always liked that one. It just seemed like he had a real valid reason to be there, unlike the others. If you can I'd like it to look like Soldier."

-I'd look to Tim.- "Have you seen Soldier at all yet?"

*Tim shook his head.* "No, who's that?"

-I'd snap and the tv would turn on showing the band.- "He's the wolf in the back."

"Huh… Cool." *He smiled a bit as he looked at Soldier.* "He looks like you…"

"Yes. He did, but now he's shut down and no one knows where."

"Fred and Spring might know where. He's up there with the two after all."

"Yea you're right." -I'd look over to my uncle.- "We will be back."

"I'll be here…"

-I'd grab Tims shoulder and snap sending us back to the Pizzeria.- "I am so hungry I might actually eat stuff here."

"What's wrong with the food?"

"It's greasy and it looks terrible." -I'd look around in darkness.- "What room are we in?"

"Um…" *You'd hear something click as Tim turned on his night vision.* "I'm not sure…"

-I'd put my hand up to Tims head and I'd use his eyes.- "We are in the basement. Oh great."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well it's good and bad. Good because we will find Spring down here bad because he will be with Destiny."

"S-spike?" *You'd hear Destiny's voice and looked towards it.*

"It's me Destiny.. Is Spring down here?"

"I'm here." *You'd hear his voice from the same direction.*

"Ok great..Spring do you know where Soldier is at all?"

"Soldier… I haven't heard that name in a long time… "

"Ok, at least you recognize it." -I'd smile.- "So can you tell us where he is?"

"I'm not sure… He might not be where I think he is."

"That's ok… I have all my life to find it I just really need to see him."

"I'll have to show you where it is. You can't teleport directly there." *He'd hear him start to get up but Destiny grabbed his arm. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.* "I promise I'll be back in just a little while sweetheart, It's okay…" *She seemed hesitant but she slowly let go of him. You'd hear sadness in her voice.* "Please come back soon…"

"Spring you will most likely have to tell me not show me… I am a blind wolf now."

"I…" *He'd smile a bit.* "Okay, yeah. I'll tell you, but I'll still need to take you there." *He'd grab your arm loosely and held up his hand.* "Okay, let's see if this works…" *He'd snap his fingers but nothing happened.* "Aw man… It worked last time… I've even been practicing."

"When was the last time you practiced Spring?"

*He'd let go of you and rub the back of his neck.* "Thirty years ago…" *He'd mumble."

-I'd smile at him.- "Well I guess you need a bit of a magic boost then don't you?"

"I just need to keep trying. Us two were never good with Magic, that was always Fredbear and Destiny's thing." *He'd look at Tim.*

-I'd realize he had moved his head toward Tim.- "Tim's helping me observe Soldier."

"I figured… He's probably worse than I was condition wise. He just probably won't have a dead body inside him." *You'd hear Destiny jump up and grab Spring's shoulders.* "A dead body?!" *He'd put his hand on her cheek.* "It's okay Destiny, that's all over now… I'm fine, it's okay…" *He'd talk soothingly and Destiny calmed down.* "As long as you're okay…" *He'd kiss her softly.* "I'm fine sweetheart…" *He smiled at her and she smiled back slightly.*

"Yea I fixed that up Destiny. So how could he be in worse condition?"

"Um… Well, there was this night guard who got a little carried away with trying to keep us away from him… He was one of the ones who survived but it was because he was fired for… destruction of property. That and he was sitting there a couple years longer than me."

"Ok…. Let's go before he rots away then." -Id put my hand up to Spring.- "This may pinch a bit."

"Spike, what are you doing?" *He'd inch back from your hand.*

"Just hold still. And then just listen to my voice in your head."

"Okay…"

-I'd hold still my eyes fading.- "Just don't move and don't flinch." -My body would slowly start fading as i entered his head.- " _Ok now that i'm in here you have all the powers i had."_

*He'd grit his teeth as a wave of pain washed over him, but he stood still.* "O-ow…."

" _Yea that happens when I get new powers to...Its natural."_

*Spring blinked a few times and his eyes turned royal blue like yours. He'd look down at his hands and see a ghostly image of yours over his own.* "Woah… That's pretty cool…"

" _Only you can see it. And yea I know its cool."_

*Destiny would grab Spring's hands and flip them back and forth curiously.* "What's cool?" *She'd intertwine her fingers with his and his hands felt pleasantly warm.* "Since when are your hands so warm?"

" _If you want I can let her see. Its up to you."_

"I don't see the harm in it…" *He'd smile at her.*

-My ghostly figure would slowly start to show.- " _There you go Spring."_

*Destiny would see you start to appear and she'd look at the two of you curiously.* "Oh… Now it makes sense…"

" _You know Spring now that i'm with you..You basically control my power and my ghosts movement."_

' _Yeah, why?'_

" _Magical reasons that's why.. Also they can't hear me."_

' _Can you feel her holding my hands?'_

" _Yes i can…"_

*He smiled down at Destiny.* ' _It's nice… Isn't it?"_

" _Yes in fact it is to me."_

"Guys? Are you okay? You're really quiet…" *He'd speak and your voice would overlap with his.* " _We're fine…"_

" _That was weird…. It's never done that before…"_

' _That's because I wanted her to hear your voice…'_ *He pressed his fingers against her wrists so subtly she didn't notice.* ' _Her heart's been racing since I first saw her. Now that she's been around you she's finally started to calm down…'_ *You'd faintly feel Destiny's rapid pulse against your finger tips, but the longer she held yours/Spring's hands the slower it got.*

" _Well I'm glad she's calming down for you and me."_

' _Yeah… Hey, um, weren't we going to do something? I forgot…'_

" _We were going to see Soldier."_

' _Oh, right.' "Okay, we need to go find Soldier now. Let's go Tim."_ *He'd look down at Destiny again.* " _Do you want to come with?"_ *She smiled and nodded.* ' _It is okay for her to come, right?'_

" _Yes she may come too… I don't see any harm in that."_

" _Let's go then."_ *He'd hold Destiny closer and put his hand on Tim's shoulder teleporting to the Diner. He'd let go of Tim and start walking through the decrepit dining room, leading Destiny by the hand.* " _Come on…"_

" _This place is old.. I can feel the mold without even seeing it."_

' _Well this place is over fifty years old…'_

" _That's saying a lot about your age Spring."_

' _I know. I'm about ten years older than Destiny… We're sorta like you and Kat almost.'_

 _-I'd hear my uncle talk in my head and realize Spring could hear it too.- "Ignore those voices."_

' _Hum?'_ *Spring didn't hear you because he was looking at Destiny's gray eyes.* ' _Sorry, I wasn't paying attention.'_

 _-I'd look through his eyes at Destiny's.- "Sorry I couldn't get them back to green bud."_

' _It's fine, she's still beautiful either way…'_ *He'd smile at her.*

" _Yes she is. If you don't mind me saying that anyway."_

*You'd hear him laugh.* ' _Hitting on my girl are you? What a player… Wait till I tell Kat…'_ *He smirked to himself.*

" _I can still stop you go good Spring…" -I'd laugh bit.- "Even as a blind wolf I can still feel around and find you."_

' _I'm just joking… I won't tell Kat, and I'm not upset or anything. I know that she kissed you, and about the dance, and how you… kinda broke her heart… But it's fine, I can understand why she likes you so much.'_

" _Yea I am a likable person. And I'm glad that I am."_

' _We're glad-'_ *His thoughts were interrupted when he wasn't paying attention and turned a corner that wasn't there, smacking into the wall.* " _Ow…."_

" _Man that wall came out of nowhere."_

*He'd rub his forehead with his other hand.* " _Yes it did…"_ *Destiny would look confused at him.* "What did?" *He'd smile at her slightly.* " _Just talking to Spike/Spring…"_ *He'd say the two names at the same time.* " _It's fine… But anyways, we're here."_ *He'd look at the wall.*

 _-Both of our thoughts would be interrupted by my Uncle.- "Hurry up I really need to see it!"_

*Spring would close his eyes for a second.* ' _Please don't yell, I'm not used to having voices in my head…'_

" _Sorry Spring he's just excited." "Yea… I haven't seen Soldier for a while."_

' _Me neither, and it's fine, just try to be a bit more quiet.'_ *Spring would put his hands on the wall and it would disappear opening up into another room.*

" _Uncle don't start freaking out ok." "I'll try I'm just kinda excited to see what my suits basics are going to be off of."_

*He'd slowly walk inside the dark room and see a small hole in the ceiling where beam of sunlight shined onto the floor. He'd put his hand out at the rusted animatronic sitting on the floor directly under it.* " _There he is…"_ *You'd see Soldier sitting on the dirt floor and see the green plants that wove in and out of his rusted suit. He'd have large gashes and what appeared to be bullet holes all over him and there was a large dent in his shoulder and the side of his head.* " _Gods, he looks even worse than before…"_

" _We can get him out of here and back to the Pizzeria.. He wouldn't be able to start back up but he would still be with his family."_

" _Yeah… That would be nice…."_ *He'd walk over to Soldier and put his hand on his head.* " _Don't worry bud, we're going to get you out of here…"_

 _-My hands would slowly go away from Springs and grab Destiny and Tim.- "All ready Spring."_

' _Just hold up a bit Spike, let me cut away some of these vines first. Or else we'll end up teleporting a pile of dirt with us too.'_ *One of your daggers would appear in his hand and he'd carefully cut away the vines from the ground.* ' _There.' "Okay, let's go guys."_ *He'd smile at Soldier.* " _You too old friend. It's time to come home…"_ *He'd put his hand on his head again and the four, technically five, of you would teleport back to the pizzeria.*

" _Ok Spring I'm going to leave your body… So if there's anything you want to do with my powers do it now."_

' _There's just one thing…'_ *He'd reach over and grab Destiny's waist, pulling her into a deep kiss. She'd seem startled but giggled when he pulled back. You'd have the ghost feeling of Destiny's lips against yours as he did it.* ' _I know that deep down you still like her, so there's a freebie. Now do me a favor and get out of my head.'_

-My body would slowly appear sitting next to Soldier.- "There you go Spring I'm out."

*He'd smirk at you as your face turned bright red.*

"Oh umm warning now you are going to feel a lot of pain from the withdraw…"

*As soon as you said it he groaned and his knees buckled as he fell to the floor. Destiny would kneel down next to him and hold his head.* "Spring, are you okay?" *He'd reply with another groan as he closed his eyes.*

"And now I feel bad." -I'd sigh.- "There's going to be more pain from my ghost leaving and my uncle leaving too….."

"O-o-ow… I so deserved this…" *He'd hold his sides as pain shot down from his head, all the way through his body.*

-I'd put my hand on his head and take all the pain.- "There you go."

*He'd push your hand away before you took all of it away.* "Please stop…" *He'd wince and grab his sides again.* "I don't deserve your sympathy…" *Destiny would put her hand on his cheek.* "Spring, why do you keep saying that?" *He'd look up at her hesitantly.*

-I'd slowly put my hand to my head.- "You can have all the sympathy from me, I don't like seeing you guys in pain." -His pain would slowly start going away again.-

*He'd sigh as the pain went away and his eyes darkened.* "I… I think I'm gonna rest now…" *His head would fall to the side as he powered down. You'd reach your hand over his face to try and wake him up but Destiny grabbed your hand.* "Just let him sleep for now…"

-I'd reach my hand back.- "Ok Destiny…"

*She'd reach her arms under him and pick him up princess style and silently carry him into one of the other rooms.*

-I'd look to Tim.- "You ready to get to work?"

"Yeah, let's get started…" *He'd look over at Soldier and see the vines that weaved through out his suit.* "But maybe we should clean him up first."

-I'd look to what I thought was Soldier and instead pick up a wood board.- "Umm… Where is he?"

"I have no idea. I closed my eyes and now he's just gone."

-I'd sigh.- "I'm blind I'm not dumb… He couldn't just have disappeared."

"Well… Not by himself at least…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" -I'd snap and look through Tim's eyes still not seeing Soldier.- "Who would have taken him?"

"Well there's numerous people that could do that. Gold, Mari, Destiny-" *He'd watch as a black shadow quickly moved along the wall.* "The shadows…"

-I'd start growling and my grey eyes went pure red.- "Shadows! Get over here now!"

*It would suddenly stop and seem to turn towards you, then disappearing quickly.*

"I don't think that was one of the shadows.." -I'd growl more.- "And if it was one of them I'll kill both of them once I see them."

*You'd feel Tim's fear as he watched the shadow.* "N-not Shadows, d-definitely n-not Shadows…"

"What was it Tim? You're smart."

"Y-you don't need to be smart to recognize _that_. It was a-a Nightmare… Not the Nightmare, but the band, changed like Destiny… When was the last time you'd seen the four? And we need to get Destiny now."

"The last time I saw the four was at the wedding then I told them to go to the backroom and rest for four days." -I'd sigh.- "I'll get her you stay here."

*Destiny would be sitting on the floor with Spring's head in her lap. She drew circles on the top of his head with her fingers as she waited for him to wake up. She saw you appear in front of her and looked up almost boredly.* "Hey Spike…"

"We need to go now. They are coming."

*She'd see your eyes were red and jump.* "W-what's wrong Spike?" *You'd look at her surprised when she jumped back at your eyes.*

"The nightmares are here… They got Soldier."

*You'd feel her fear as she looked up at you.* "O-oh no…"

"And I have a bad feeling they are coming for you two next."

*She'd look nervously down at Spring and run her hand down the side of his head.* "Sweetheart, wake up, please." *He'd hear the urgency in her voice and jolt awake.* "What's wrong?" "N-nightmares…" *He'd quickly stand up and pull her to her feet.* "We need to go, now… I won't let you turn into that monster again…" *He'd wrap his arms around her.* "I love you too much…" *He'd look over at you.* "We need to get her somewhere safe."

-I'd look and see the shadows moving around.- "Get her to the toys pizzeria.. I'll get the others there as fast as I can." -My claws would extend.-

*He'd nod and snap disappearing. They'd reappear in the dining room and he'd sit down on the floor with her, resting on the back wall of the stage. Destiny shook badly and held Spring's arms tightly, remembering how she hurt you. Spring would slowly rub her back as she laid on his chest.* "It's okay Destiny, everything's going to be alright…"

-I'd snap and be back with Tim.- "New plan." -I'd grab him and snap sending him to the old place.- "Uncle I could use that really fast power now if you wouldn't mind sharing."

*You'd feel energy surge through you and you felt like you could run ten miles and not break a sweat.*

"Thank you Uncle." -I'd snap and be in the dining room. I'd quickly run to the kitchen and see Kat and Kitten. I'd grab them both before they could talk and snap sending them to the other place and continue running around like a mad man until all that was left to go to the other place was Mari and Gold.- "Ok all that's left is Mari and Gold…"

*As you said there names the appeared in front of you in their nightmare forms. Gold growled at you and Mari hissed demonically.*

"Not you two…" -I'd sigh.- "Why must I always have to fight someone that I don't want to hurt."

*They'd step toward you and Fredbear would laugh sounding exactly like Nightmare's.*

"Nightmare how many times must I kill you before you leave my family out of this?"

*They wouldn't talk as they stepped forward. Mari slashed her long claws at you but you jumped back.*

-I'd sigh.- " _This time I won't hold back."_ -My eyes would go purple and only the knives would appear in my hands. My fur going dark and dripping with blood.-

*They'd hesitate on the next step but still walked towards you. There would be a loud clang as Fredbear snapped his large bloody jaws at you.*

-I'd look down and both the knives would grow into swords. Each sword would drip with blood as I clenched the handles tighter. I'd start growling and more blood would drop from my mouth.- " _You guys don't scare me anymore… I will hurt you now."_

*Fredbear seemed to egg you on to get you to fight him, but Mari stopped in her tracks and looked shocked at you as though she couldn't comprehend your words, that they shouldn't have come from your mouth.*

-I'd take a warning slash at them both blood splattering over them.- " _Step once more and they will only have oil and parts to clean in the morning."_

*Mari didn't move, but Fredbear growled and stepped closer, his eyes glowing bright red.*

-I'd take a slash at his leg feeling metal through my swing.- " _Step again and it will be your neck in two instead of your leg."_

*Mari grabbed your hands and your grips on the blades loosened. Fredbear fell to the floor and she looked at you pleadingly, you could tell that she was in a lot of pain.*

-I'd push her back quickly and hold my blade to her neck.- " _Get away you nightmare… You monster. I'm not making any deals with you."_

*She growled at you softly, but she didn't sound angry. It seemed as if she wasn't able to speak in this form. You could see the fear in her eyes as they moved between you and the blade.*

-I'd hold up the blade more.- " _Stop looking at me like that you monster."_

*Her eyes would pulse and change to dark red and she lunged at you, knocking the sword from your hand. She raised her hand to strike you and brought it back down, but something stopped her from hitting you. Destiny appeared in front of you in her nightmare form. Her eyes glowed dark purple as she screeched loudly and growled at Mari. You'd see slash marks across her arm and face but she stood protectively in front of you and snapped at Mari when she tried to get near you. Fredbear managed to climb to his feet and step towards you but she spun around and screeched at him loudly.*

-I'd stand back up slowly and another sword would appear in my hand.- " _Destiny what happened to you?"_

*She didn't speak as she continued to growl at the two keeping them away from you.*

-I'd hold up both swords.- " _I know your fears Fred." -I'd put my hand out.- "Afraid of being controlled by us…" -I'd push him back against the wall taking him over.- "Afraid of what we will do when we do." -I'd smile evilly.-_

*Mari would disappear and teleport behind you reaching her claws out. But Destiny grabbed her and pulled her away from you, throwing her onto the floor and screeching at her again.*

 _-I'd continue torturing Fred basically.- "Afraid that one day your daughters will get hurt… Maybe even never be able to move or talk with you again… Afraid they will end up like Soldier." -I'd walk forward more toward him.-_

*Fredbear growled at you but his eyes dulled down as you spoke. When you started talking about her and Kat, Destiny turned around and listened as you spoke. While she was focused on you Mari grabbed her from behind and sunk her claws into her throat. Destiny screamed in pain and tried to pry her hands off but her fingers only dug deeper into her neck.*

-I'd look back and forth between Destiny and Fred. I'd walk over to Fred and shove one of my swords into his chest.- " _Stay here ok?"_ -I'd then walk over to Destiny and Mari. I'd hold my hand up and freeze Mari stopping her from doing permanent damage. I'd then slice off both of her hands and kick her away. My eyes would go purple and my voice would be a pure demon.- " _Don't ever hurt anyone again… Or I'll make sure you never see them all again!"_

*Mari and Fredbear both disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Destiny dropped to her knees clutching her throat.*

-I'd look down to Destiny.- " _You're going to be fine.. She didn't hit anything important… Now what were you thinking to come back?"_

*She stayed silent and stared at the floor sadly, she seemed to think that you were angry at her.*

" _Destiny why did you come back.. I told you to stay there until I returned."_ -I'd kneel down next to her.- " _Why?"_

" _P-protect you…"_ *It hurt her to speak.*

-I'd feel the pain.- " _Let's get you back to Tim…"_

*She'd nod slowly and start to stand up but she couldn't seem to find her balance.*

-I'd grab her shoulders to help her balance.- " _I got you… Don't worry Destiny."_

*She'd put one arm behind your back and held your shoulder and used the other to cover her neck where dark red oil-like blood ran down her chest.*

-I'd snap and we would be back at the Diner.- " _He will help you… I'm going back to finish the fight."_ -I'd snap and disappear.-

*She'd fall to her knees again but this time Tim heard and helped her to stand.* "Come on D, I'll fix you up as best I can…" *He'd look at her nightmare form and shiver, but he helped her walk to somewhere he could work on her.*

-I'd reappear in the pizzeria.- " _You two shouldn't hide… I'll only build up on your fear and on your cowardly decision."_

*The room would darken and be filled with black smoke. You'd see four sets of glowing eyes surround you at all directions. You knew that they were the band gone nightmare.*

-I'd smile as my swords dripped with more blood. My eyes were still purple and my voice still full on demon.- " _You caught me on my good side band."_ -My teeth would show.- " _Now let's change that."_

*You'd hear their growls echo off the walls and they started moving towards you, trapping you in their circle.*

-I'd smile.- " _You four don't scare me. And I'm certainly not frightened one bit.."_ -My eyes would change to be what my uncle showed me and I'd stare at them all projecting each of their fears in my eyes.-

*They'd all suddenly stopped as they watched the visions in your eyes. Bonnie and Chica would take a step back, Foxy wouldn't move an inch, but Freddy still stepped towards you growling.*

-I'd smile at the bear.- " _You are really stubborn Freddy."_ -I'd snap and turn into my uncle my eyes blaring with rage and the knives coming back.- " _It's too bad that won't save you when you're dead."_

*He'd seem to hesitate but then he laughed demonically and you'd feel three sets of tiny razor sharp teeth cut into you. You'd look down at yourself to see the weird Freddle creatures gnawing on you.*

-I'd pick one foot up and crush one. I'd look back to Freddy and sigh.- " _I really didn't want to do this.. But you really give me no choice."_ -I'd snap again and turn into Nightmare. I'd look down to Freddy.-

*A part of Freddy knew that it was you, but his instincts kicked in and the four took a step back and looked at the floor showing you their respect.*

-I'd smile evilly before changing back to my wolf self and slashing all of there legs. I'd then kick Freddy back even further.- " _Now where are Fred and Mari?"_

 _*He was unable to speak but he looked towards the backstage door.*_

-I'd move them out of the way and go into the backstage room.-

*Mari saw you and looked at you scaredly before dipping her head and taking a step back from you like the others. Even though he had to hold onto something to keep standing Fredbear growled at you. Mari looked back and growled, scolding him. Eventually he huffed and repeated the gesture of respect.*

" _Quit the act you two I know you can speak. Now talk."_

*Mari would glance up at you and shake her head, pointing to her throat and growling non threateningly.*

-I'd look at her throat.- " _You don't have a voice box?"_

*She'd nod slowly.*

-I'd sigh and walk over to her and snap. I'd then hold out a voice box to her.-

*She'd shake her head quickly and point to her throat again. You'd see that there would be no connectors for a voice box.*

" _Can't you just change back?"_

*She'd shake her head again and shrug her shoulders like she didn't know why the two of them couldn't change back.*

-I'd sigh and snap. An exoskeleton would appear beside me. I'd talk in my head.- ' _Uncle we are working on the suit part.. Would you care to give the endoskeleton a test run?'_

" _Are you sure it's okay to do it with them here?"_ *He'd look warily at Mari and Fred. Mari would tap your shoulder lightly and spell out 'Destiny?' in sign language. How she did it with only three fingers on each hand, the world may never know.*

-I'd shake my head slowly.- ' _I'm sure they will be fine when I explain it's just a copy of me to them.'_

*Mari would put her hand to her neck thinking about her and she'd look guiltily at the floor.*

" _She's ok Mari Tim is taking care of her." -_ I'd snap and a usb would appear in my hand. I wouldn't let Mari notice it and I'd rub my neck and plug it in _._ \- ' _Get in the usb then I'll put you into the suit.'_

*Mari would sigh, but her 'voice' made it sound like she was hissing.* " _Fine…"_ *A black door would appear next to him in the library and he'd open it and walk through it. All of a sudden he'd feel like he was being squashed inside a small box and he struggled to breath.* " _Hurry up, it's really tight in here.*_

-I'd unplug the usb and then put it into the endoskeleton. I'd smile contently as I did so.-

*The endoskeleton would suddenly flicker to life and Mari jumped hiding behind you. She'd look scaredly at the endoskeleton as it looked at it's slender metal hands and arms.* "Cool…" *It would smile and Mari grabbed your shoulders.*

" _Relax Mari._ " -I'd walk over and hug the endoskeleton.- " _It's nice to get a real hug from you for once.. Uncle."_

*He'd jump at first and go wide eyed as you wrapped your arms around him, but then he relaxed and slowly hugged you back.* "Yeah… That does feel nice…" *He'd smile slightly. Mari still seemed a bit scared but she looked at him more curiously now.*

-I'd turn to Mari.- " _Mari before you freak out he has changed… He cares for things more now. He cares for us._ "

*She smiled at you even though it looked a bit freaky with her sharp teeth she growled softly and almost seemed to say: "I know…" *She'd grab his hand gently and smile kindly at him. He'd smile back and sigh, feeling as though thousands of pounds he'd been carrying on his shoulders just finally slid off.*

-I'd smile at the two and turn to Fred.- " _so how are you my grumpy bear friend."_

*He'd growl slightly and look away from you.*

-I'd sigh and walk over to him and look at his leg.- " _Bud I'm sorry.. I was truly scared but I didn't want to show it.. I don't want to hurt you guys either."_

*He'd stay quiet but still didn't look at you.*

-I'd sigh again and walk away. I'd walk back over to my uncle and Mari.- " _So, Mari what do you think the others will say?"_

*She'd try to speak but everything just came out in one long soft growl.*

" _In guessing that means that they will understand and have to get used to him around."_ -I'd look back to my uncle.- " _I told you they would understand."_

"Yeah, you were right…" *All of a sudden Tim and Spring would appear beside you. They'd look extremely worried.* "Spike, it's Destiny…"

" _What's wrong you two?"_ -I'd spin around and back up a bit so I could see the two.-

"I must have hit something I shouldn't have and she started lashing out at me." *You'd see the slash marks on Tim's chest and shoulders.* "We barricaded her in one of the party rooms." "We can't even get near the door."

-I'd sigh.- " _You didn't hit anything wrong.. It's the Nightmare part of her showing.. She's controlled it up to now it's no surprise that she'd start attacking."_ -I'd look at Mari Fred and my Uncle.- " _Come on guys we have a Destiny ahead of us."_

*They tried to laugh but were too worried about Destiny.*

-I'd grab Mari and My Uncle then ghost arms would grab the others.- " _Ready guys?"_

"Ready."

-Another ghost hand would appear and snap sending us all outside of that party room.- " _Now since I can actually control nightmares I guess I'll go in."_

*You'd snap and be inside the room. Destiny would be laying on the floor in the far corner and she wasn't moving so you thought she was hurt.*

" _Destiny?"_ -I'd walk over slowly and kneel down beside her.- " _Destiny are you ok?_ "

*She'd growl softly and shift a bit, but she wouldn't get up.*

" _I know you can talk I've heard you before."_ -I'd sit down against the wall.- " _What's wrong?"_

*She'd growl louder, sounding more angry and shifted away from you slightly.*

-I'd sigh and look to the floor in my left.. Away from her.- " _I'm sorry._ "

*Her growling would stop and she'd go silent.*

-I'd put my hand on the ground feeling the blood coming from my suit.- " _I'm really am sorry Destiny."_

*A soft rumble would come from her throat and she'd slowly sit up, still facing away from you.*

" _I'm sorry for always trying to act tougher around you all… And for hurting you when I did."_

*She'd turn her head back at you slightly and you could see the dull green glow of her eyes.*

" _I'm sorry for taking away your green eyes when I did.. And controlling you putting the worst thoughts into your head."_

*She'd turn around completely and you saw the slash marks on her from Mari.*

" _I'm sorry for not telling you Nightmare was in me and putting you through the hell you just went through."_

"Spike…" *She'd talk softly and put her hand on your cheek, using her thumb to wipe away the tears that fell down your face as you spoke.*

" _Well it's all true… You've probably had the worst pain here since I started… Being me basically."_

"Spike… I don't blame you for everything that's happened. It's not your fault. We can't help what God wishes upon us, just like you said."

-I'd smile slightly.- " _I don't recall saying that at all."_

*She'd smile back at you.* "I do… When you told me to see your blue eyes…"

" _Oh then.."_ -I'd smile more.- " _I guess I did."_ -I'd look at her neck.- " _How does it feel?"_

*She'd frown and covered her neck.* "Better, until you said about it… He didn't get the chance to finish before I…"

-I'd sigh a bit.- " _Yea I know."_

*She stayed quiet as she looked down at her oil covered hands.*

-I'd sigh again and hold out my arm to her.- " _Just dig into my arm instead of my face_."

*She'd quickly pull back her hands.* "N-no, I'm not going to hurt you!" *She winced and grabbed her throat again.*

" _Just do it. It won't hurt me anyway."_

"No Spike, just take me back out to Tim and he can finish fixing me."

" _Not when you are about to lash out again. He's scared with me even pinkie toe In here."_

"I won't lash out if you're there with me. You'll be there to calm me down…"

" _Ok Destiny after you then."_

*She'd take your hand and snap going back to Tim's room. He'd jump a bit when he saw her but he smiled when he saw you next to her.* "Come back for me to finish?" *She'd nod and sit back up on his work table. You'd stand next to her and lean against the wall, smiling reassuringly down at her. Tim would grab his wire cutters and his strange tool and approach her. She'd see the blades of the cutters and her eyes would flash bright red, her claws slowly unsheathing as he stepped closer. Her hands shook and she breathed heavily as she tried to calm down, but she seemed to be having trouble.*

-I'd stand up and walk over to her.- " _If you freak out get me first not Tim."_ -I'd put my hand on her shoulder lightly.-

*Her eyes would fade back to their green glow at your touch. Her claws retracted and she stopped shaking, her breathing going back to normal. She sighed and put her hand on top of yours, looking over at Tim.* "I'm sorry, please just… just get it over with…" *Tim would slowly walk over in front of her and lean down, starting to repair the damaged wires in her neck. She held your fingers tightly and closed her eyes, just barely keeping herself under control even with your help. After a bit, Tim was just about finished when he hit a sore spot and Destiny flinched, growling. Her eyes reddened again and she swiped at him with her claws. Tim just barely missed them as he jumped back and Destiny started to get to her feet.*

" _Destiny calm down."_ -I'd walk over in front of Tim.- " _I'm not going to let you hurt him."_

*She'd growl quietly and look at you for a moment before her eyes turned back to normal again. She sighed and sat back down her claws retracting.* "I'm sorry… I'm not going to hurt either of you…" *She looked down at the floor sadly.*

" _Sit back down so we can fix you the rest of the way Destiny."_

*She'd slowly sit back down on the desk and sigh again.* "I'm sorry…"

" _Its ok Destiny."_ -I'd slowly move away from Tim.- " _We just need to fix you before we can change you back."_

*She'd glance up at you and see anger in your eyes, even if it wasn't really there. She quickly looked away and frowned.* "I don't know if you can…" *She'd look back over at you and her eyes flickered back and forth between the red, green, and purple. Black magic seemed to steam from the cuts on her face and arm as she started to growl at the two of you again and she climbed back to her feet, her claws extending once more. She'd screech at you as you tried to get near her and you could see the pain and the fear in her eyes.*

" _Destiny it's ok.. Just stay calm."_ -I'd back up to Tim and grab his shoulder. I'd then snap sending him away.- " _It's just me and you now."_

 _*She'd stop growling and whimper slightly as pain stabbed through her mind, trying to get her to attack you.*_

" _Don't listen to him ok. I know it hurts just block him out."_

 _*More black magic formed from her cuts and her eyes pulsed as she screeched at you.*_

" _You're doing great Destiny."_ -I'd hold my hand up to her.- " _Don't attack me when I get closer ok?"_

*She'd growl again but slowly nod.*

-I'd walk a bit closer putting both my hands up.- " _I know how to get the black magic out."_

 _*She'd start to back up but catch herself and move closer to you.*_

" _But it's going to hurt me…. A lot."_ -I'd stop walking forward.-

*Destiny would jump back and put her hands up. She'd struggle to speak.* "N-no, d-don't h-hurt yourself…" *She'd step back more and put her back against the wall.* "P-please… D-don't t-touch me…" *Her red blood-oil tears started to fall down her cheeks as her eyes changed even faster.* "D-don't try t-to take it away…" *Her claws started to rip through the plaster wall as you took a small step towards her.*

" _Destiny it's going to get you back to normal."_ -I'd stop again.- " _And I'm going to do it whether you want me to or not."_

"P-please… I don't want to hurt you…" *More tears would fall down her face as her eyes flickered even faster. She'd growl again as more pain spread through her whole body. She'd start to reach her claws out to you as her eyes stopped on red for a minute and she growled at you. But her eyes would continue changing and she'd whimper again at the pain. A sudden idea struck her.* "S-spike, make yourself look like a nightmare. Maybe his magic will be fooled. Please." *She'd look pleadingly at you.* "Maybe he'll stop…" *She groaned slightly and dug her fingers into the wall to try and stop herself from lunging towards you. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again, now glowing bright green.* "P-please t-try Spike…. I-it hurts s-so much…."

-I'd look at her.- " _If I do you'll be scared of me…"_ -I'd sigh.- " _I don't want you guys to be scared of me."_

*Her eyes started to darken and you could tell she was on the verge of a shutdown.* "P-please Spike…"

-I'd sigh again and my eyes would go red. I'd snap and take Nightmares form. I'd snap again and go transparent just like Nightmare.-

*Destiny's whole body seemed to relax as she slid down onto the floor. She took a deep breath and sighed as her eyes returned to normal.* "Finally…" *She'd look up at you and jump, but like she did with seeing your blue eyes, she blinked and you turned into something like your animatronic form, just with a lot sharper teeth and a ripped semi-transparent suit. She'd smile slightly and the fear and pain would disappear from her eyes.*

" _So umm what now? I mean this didn't work for Mari or Fred."_

*She'd seem to be exhausted.* "I'm not sure at the moment… Just, just give me a second…" *She put her head back against the wall and took another deep breath.*

" _How tired are you? I'm sure those powers felt great."_

"Felt great? How is being in pain feeling great?"

" _You don't use the trick I do… Strange."_

"What trick?" *She looked curiously up at you.*

" _Well once you get past the pain you will get great power… That's what I do."_

"Great power… Huh…" *She'd try to stand up but couldn't. She held up her arms.* "A little help? Please?"

-I'd reach my transparent endoskeleton hand to her.- " _Sure."_

*She'd start to lean forward to grab your hands but they'd pass right through hers and she fell forward.* "Ow… Can't you fix that?"

-I'd look down to her.- " _Nope… It stays till they go back to normal sadly."_ -I'd snap to show her nothing would happen.- " _So yea."_

*She'd slowly manage to stand up and lean back on Tim's work desk to keep her balance.* "I got it… Thanks for changing like that… I know you probably didn't want to, but I couldn't think of anything else to stop the pain…"

" _I did think of something but Spring and you wouldn't like it."_ -I'd make a fake smile.- " _Yeah it would have been painful for me as well though."_

"What were you going to do?"

" _I could have done many things… Some better than others."_

"Oh…" *She'd look down at your feet and giggle.* "It seems like someone has a problem…" *You'd look down to see Kitten had almost magically appeared and was trying to rub against your ankles but she kept walking straight through them and falling over on her side.* "That's adorable…" *She'd smile at Kitten.*

" _Sometimes she's a bit annoying.."_ -I'd look down to Kitten.- " _Mostly because she's around at the worst moments."_

 _*Destiny would make sure her claws were retracted before carefully scooping her up and scratching her head.* "But she's just so cute…" *Kitten would meow in agreement and purr as she scratched her head.*_

" _Yea but occasionally she is annoying."_ -I'd smile.- " _So umm where were we in our talk before Kitten came?"_

"Um… I'm not sure…"

" _Well then it wasn't important."_ -I'd smile.- " _So what do you want to talk about until the others return to normal… I'm stuck like this until then."_

*She'd frown slightly.* "Sorry…" *She'd start to think about the others and how long the two of you'd been gone.* "I wonder what the others are thinking right now, about what happened to us." *She'd think for a minute and look down at Kitten.* "Kat's probably worried sick about us, especially you…" *She'd think on that for a bit when all of a sudden she'd scream and drop Kitten. She'd double over in pain and grab the sides of her head.* "H-he knows… He's going after the others…" *Her eyes would flash red and go wide.* "He's going to start with Spring and Kat…" *She'd wince and look up at you as your form would change back to normal.* "We have to help them… we have to-" *She'd cry out in pain again and the black magic would come even faster than before. She'd growl loudly and grab your arms screeching at you.*

-I'd step back away from her a bit.- " _I-I can't go.."_ -I'd snap again and nothing would happen.- " _Something messing up my powers."_

*She'd push your back against the wall and you'd feel her claws dig into your arm. She screeched loudly again and her eyes would brighten even more.*

-I'd push her away.- " _I really can't do anything."_ -Id snap again still nothing happened.- " _Why isn't t your dark magic going away?"_

*She'd laugh with Nightmare's voice.* " _Because you're the only one I need powerless… I'll just let Destiny rip you apart."_ *Her eyes would pulse and she'd slash at you with her claws.*

" _Nightmare this hasn't worked for you like three or four times now… What makes you think this time it will?"_

" _Because now we're in the real world, and you're powerless… The only thing you have left as a weapon is your voice, and she can't hear a thing…"_ *He'd laugh again and Destiny would disappear, reappearing behind you and sinking her claws into your back again before disappearing again.*

" _We were in the real world the first two times we fought.. And because I'm powerless doesn't give you any advantage."_ -I'd smile a bit.- " _I can still kill even without my powers."_ -My voice would go full demon again and my claws would extend.-

" _But you haven't fought Destiny in the real world yet… have you? And I know that you'd never injure her purposely…"_ *Destiny raked her claws against your cheek again in the same spot.*

-I'd growl a bit and grab Destiny neck slamming her to the wall. I'd slowly stick my claws back into the spots she just had fixed.- " _I'll hurt anyone if it means a life."_

*Suddenly Destiny's eyes would fade back to green and she'd look at you scaredly.* "S-spike…" *She'd wince painfully and try to pull your hands off her neck. But then her eyes would turn back to red and Nightmare would posses her again.* "She can see and feel everything you do to her… Every time you hit her she feels it…."

-I'd start raising her up.- " _As long as you die Nightmare I'm sure we will all be fine."_ -I'd then y am my claws out quickly and let her slam to the ground.-

" _So you'd sacrifice her just to kill me?"_ *He'd smile and climb to his feet.*

" _I can easily sacrifice myself afterward to save her."_ -I'd pick up Destiny body again and throw it across the room.-

*Before she'd hit the ground she disappeared and reappear behind you. You'd feel instant pain as she dug her claws into your neck and ripped your main core processor making you collapse.* "It seems your death is coming earlier than scheduled…"

" _I'm… Not going… To die…"_ -My hand would reach out slowly and then stop. My head would fall down and my eyes would darken.-

" _Good bye Spike…"_ *Nightmare would appear next to Destiny and she collapsed instantly.*

-I'd snap slowly and a dagger would shoot out striking Nightmares head again.- " _You…. Can't kill me…"_

*Nightmare would scream and it would echo off the walls as his body melted into the shadows once more.*

-I'd slowly lift my one arm and put up a thumbs up before it would slam back down and my eyes faded completely.-

*Kitten, who was hiding under Tim's desk as the two of you fought, finally sensed the danger was gone and slowly walked over to you. She'd rub her head against your arm softly but meowed sadly when you didn't move. She continued trying to wake you up and started crying loudly. Destiny slowly powered on and looked over at you weakly. She'd slowly move her arm and put her hand on yours.* "Spike…."

-There would only be a spark from my body. But nothing else.-

*Her form would slowly change back to normal and black tears ran down her cheeks as she held your hand. She didn't have the strength to move. Kitten sadly curled up against your chest, which was getting colder by the minute.*

-Another spark would pop off this one leaving a long hiss with it.-

*Destiny spoke quietly and closed her eyes.* "Please… please wake up Spike… I'm so sorry…."

-There would be no sparks now only a bit of smoke.-

*She'd pour as much power into her words as she could.* "Spike… You need to wake up… We need you to wake up… Please, don't leave us again… Not permanently…" *She held your hand tighter.* " _Wake up Spike…_ "

-My hand would twitch a bit and then my whole body would twitch. It would stop suddenly and more sparks would fly out.-

*She'd manage to sit up next to you and Kitten hid behind her as you sparked. She'd put her other hand on your cheek and face your head up towards her.* " _Spike… You need to get up now… We need you…"_

-There would be more twitching and then more sparks. As if I was trying to wake up but couldn't.-

*Instinct would take over her and she'd press her hand to the back of your neck. You'd feel your processor fix itself under her fingertips.* " _Wake up."_

-There would be a bit more twitching and my eyes would start turning on. I'd spark a bit more as my eyes continued to light up.-

*She'd put her hand on your forehead and the twitching and sparking would stop. She'd smile as your eyes flickered on and Kitten would come out from behind her meowing happily.*

" _What happened_ to me there… _I was dreaming and_ now I'm back.. _It's weird."_ -My voice would be flinching back and forth between demonic and normal.-

*She'd laugh a bit.* "Everything's weird with you. That's what makes you so awesome half the time." *Kitten would trot over and rub her head against yours and purr loudly.*

-I'd try to reach my arm up but it would lock up by my side.- " _I can't move_ anything.. That's not _good."_

*Destiny would barely even think about it and your servos would unlock, your voice going back to normal too.* "There, better?"

"How did you do that? I really would like to know."

"I was so focused on you, that I didn't let the pain get to me. Now I got some of those Great powers you were talking about. It's kinda cool."

"Nice I really didn't expect that to actually work.. I was just trying to get you to calm down."

"I'm gonna ignore that. Now pet Kitten, she's starting to get ancy." *She'd sit right in front of your face and look at you pleadingly.*

-I'd raise my arm slowly up and let her.- "Would you like petted to Destiny?"

"Eh, I'm not into that whole petting thing. That's you, Kat, and Kitten's thing." *She'd smile down at you.* "Are you feeling okay?"

"Partially."-I'd smile at her.- "And a bear does like being scratched. On the back anyway."

*She'd frown at you.* "You just had to go and say it didn't you?" *She took her hand off your forehead and reached up her back to try and scratch the itch that appeared there.* "Ah, I can't get it, it's all you're fault you know."

"The offer is still up." -I'd smile and remember something old.- "The first time I told you about Spring and we all talked he mouthed that to me as a joke. It was funny."

"Yeah, I guess he would say that…" *She put her back to you.* "Now please help me out, this is getting annoying…"

-I'd smile at her and my claws would extend partially. I'd slowly scratch her back.- "Kat likes the claw so I thought you would to."

*She sighed contently.* "Y-yeah… That's really nice…"

"Just don't move or it might cut you.. I do have it positioned weirdly on your back to where the point isn't inward."

"Yeah, I won't. But up and to the left please. The itch moved."

-I'd move it over.- "So does it feel good?"

"Uh huh…" *She'd smile and close her eyes.*

"Well I glad you are." -I'd look down to Kitten who was asleep.- "She's out like a light." -I'd look back to Destiny.- "Don't you fall asleep too. Spring might think I stole you or something."

*She'd began to nod off but you woke her back up.* "But I was just getting all nice and comfortable…"

"Fine go ahead to sleep." -I'd sigh slightly.- "I'll wake you if Spring comes."

"Yeah, yeah…" *She'd say tiredly.* "Just keep scratching…" *She'd yawn slightly.*

"Sure Captain Destiny I'll keep scratching with honor." -I'd smile and yawn.-

*She'd smile as her chin hit her chest and she fell into a deep sleep.*

-I'd put my other hand up and lay her back so she wouldn't fall back. I'd then stand up and sit on the table. I'd slowly lay back and fall asleep.-

*She'd wake up a couple hours later and feel that your hands had stop scratching her back. She'd smile slightly as her eyes flickered on.* "Disobeying Captain's orders, it's a full on mutiny I tell you…" *She'd slowly sit up and see you sitting up on Tim's work desk.* "Hey, wake up. Cannons are firing on our ship…" *She'd start to stand up.*

-I'd wake up quickly and hop off the table I'd quickly lose my balance and fall straight to the floor.- "Ow…" -I'd lay there on the floor.- "I meant to do that I swear."

*She'd laugh a bit.* "Sure you did, you feel a little more awake now? A nice face first on the floor is always a good waker-upper." *She'd grab your arms and help pull you to your feet.*

"Yea it felt great to start my morning." -I'd rub my face a bit.- "Sorry for not following orders captain."

"Sorry just don't cut it." *She'd smile.* "I'm gonna go find the plank and make you walk it."

"Have fun searching." -I'd smile and my claw extended partially again.- "I'll still scratch of you would like me to."

"Yeah, between my shoulderblades would you?" *She'd point to a spot on her back.*

"Ok you have to turn around for me to be able to scratch."

*She'd blink slowly and turn around.* "Oh, yeah. My systems don't seemed to have all kicked on yet."

"Nor have mine." -I'd start scratching her back again.-

"Ah…." *She'd smile and sigh.* "I can't believe I didn't know about this wonderful thing till now…"

"Well counting that you wouldn't know till now I can see why." -I'd smile.- "I wonder if Spring visited us last night."

"Well since me and you both turned back Mari, Gold, and the band must have too. So they probably figured that you'd save the day again and everything went back to normal, for the next like two days until something else happens. But they should have figured by now that we're okay, so I wouldn't be surprised if Spring did stop in to check on us…."

"Well that's good." -I'd look slowly over at the dagger that had black blood all over it. I'd then look back.- "I hate standing and doing this… It just hurts my legs."

*She'd look back at you with concern.* "It hurts to stand?"

"For my legs yes." -I'd smile.- "That and my legs aren't built for running and teleporting around all day."

*Destiny would sit down cross legged on the floor.* "Would this be better?"

"Yes in fact it would." -I'd sit down behind her and continue scratching her back. With my spare hand if make the dagger fly into my hand. I'd hold it loosely and put it behind me. I'd then move my hand away from it.-

*She'd have her eyes closed so she didn't see the blade, but she heard something move past her ear.* "What was that?"

"I just was sliding my hand back and forth on the ground that's all." -I'd continue scratching her back.- "Just to sharpen my claws."

"Oh… Okay…" *She'd sound a bit skeptical but you started scratching her back again and she sighed smiling.*

-I'd switch my hand to the one I just sharpened a bit.- "Feels better right?"

"Yeah…" *She'd close her eyes and make a strange sound almost like a mix between Kat's purring and a motor engine. Destiny would open her eyes and seem surprised.* "I have no idea what that was…"

"Yea I'm sure." -I'd smile.- "It's just what bears do.. Kinda like cats purr."

"I-I didn't even know I could do that…" *She'd rub her neck.* "Is that really how bears sound?"

"Well they sound a bit more animal like but yea that is." -I'd smile.- "And you never did that to Spring?"

"No, should I?"

"Well counting that the two of you are married and did whatever that night yea you should."

"I wonder if we all make sounds like that? And why if they do why Fredbear never told me."

"Well because I have to bring them out of all of you guys first.." -I'd smile.- "I have to basically put that stuff in your head."

"Hey, keep scratching. I wanna see if I do it again."

-I'd keep scratching. Going over her whole back again.-

*She'd close her eyes and smile, then start making the sound again.*

-I'd smile a bit. But I wouldn't say anything.-

*She'd continue making the sound and seem to be in total bliss as you ran your claws up and down her back.*

-I'd smile a bit more.- "You sound like Kat now."

*She wouldn't say anything and just kept smiling.*

"You can keep on doing you bear purr I really don't care." -I'd keep scratching her back this time with both hands.-

*She'd chuckle a bit when you said bear purr and continued to make the sound as she hunched her back slightly enjoying the back scratch.*

"Now my only concern is that you will always ask for scratches like Kat… And that Spring is listening to our conversation through the wall."

*Destiny would sit back up quickly and wince when your claws dug into her back.* "O-ow… That hurts."

-I'd retract the claws instantly.- "Sorry Destiny.."

"It's fine Spike, if anything it's HIS FAULT!" *She'd scream at the wall and you'd hear someone fall back onto the floor.*

-I'd press onto my ear.- "I can see why he wanted to listen.. Just to protect his wife from anything I'd say."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." *She'd stand up and open the door looking at Spring who was trying to act like he was casually laying in the middle of the hallway.* "Hi Destiny." *She smiled and gave him an annoyed look.* "Alright, since you've heard almost all of it I guess you can be a part of it. Get your butt in here." *He slowly climbed off the floor and followed her into the room. He'd wave slightly at you.* "Hey Spike…"

"Hello bud." -I'd pat next to me.- "Come sit down."

*Spring would sit down beside you and Destiny would sit back in front of you.* "Okay, show the newbie how it's done so I don't always have to bug you."

-I'd smile a bit.- "I can't he doesn't have claws… He's a fluffy rabbit not a ferocious wolf."

*Spring would smirk at you and show you his hand. You'd hear a click and his long silver claws would extend from his fingers.* "Fluffy? I think not."

-I'd flick his ear.- "Any bunny is fluffy to a wolf." -I'd then look at his claws.- "Pull them back in about half way and sharpen them on the floor."

*He'd do as you told him and his claws would sent sparks across the floor as he sharpened them.*

"Ok now what you want to do is angle the tip of the claw outward and scratch with the inner part."

*Destiny would move over in front of him and he'd gently start scratching her back.* "Like this?" *Destiny would smile and start bear purring again.*

"Just like that Spring." -I'd pat his back and then hop up stabbing my foot with the dagger at the same time.- "Ow son of a!" -I'd quickly snap and disappear.-

*Destiny would glance back at you before you disappeared but made sure not to make any sudden movements.* "I wonder what that was about…" *Spring shrugged.* "I don't know, I'm just glad you're okay Destiny…" *She'd remember what Nightmare had told her.* "I'm glad you're okay too…" *He'd look at her curiously.* "What's that supposed to mean?" *She'd face forward again.* "Nothing, just keep scratching…" *Spring would do as she asked and she started making her weird sound again. Spring would almost cut her when he jumped back at it.* "What is that?" *She'd smile.* "Just something new… I did it before…" *He'd lean forward and kiss her cheek and she giggled.* "I like it…" *She laughed a bit.* "Do you make any sounds I don't know about?" "No, not as far as I know." "Aw, maybe if I try something new this time I'll find one~" *He'd turn her head and kiss her.* "I'd love to see you try…" *He smiled.*

-I'd appear in the office and rip the knife from my foot. I'd then throw it to the wall and scream out in pain. The scream could be heard by everyone basically. I'd then quiet down a bit and slam my head into the wall.- "I going to die.. I'm going to die into a shadowy hole like Nightmare."

*You'd hear a soft knock on the wall and see Kat standing there. She'd look worriedly at you.* "You okay Spike? Cause it sure didn't sound like it…"

"I'm…. Fine." -I'd snap and the dagger in the wall would disappear.- "Just stepped on a nail and it went into the wrong pole of five."

*She slowly walked over to you.* "Well I wouldn't define 'fine' as throwing knifes and saying that you're going to die in a shadowy hole… But whatever suits you…" *She'd wrap her arms around your waist and look up at you even more so than usual.* "Did you get taller? I seem a lot shorter than the last time I saw you…"

"I think I got taller." -I'd snap and a tape measure would appear. I'd put it by my foot and bring it up to my ears.- "Yep I'm taller."

"I hope that you don't get any taller, at this rate I'll have to get stilts to listen to your heartbeat and you'll have to pick me up just so I can kiss you."

-I'd smile a bit.- "Yea that's gonna be bad." -I'd look down to see part of the back of my leg going purple.- "I need to go talk to Destiny and Spring again… I left them with the shadows."

*Kat frowned and took her hands off your waist looking almost angry.* "Yeah, sure… Go talk to Spring and Destiny. I'll go find something else to do…" *She started to walk off.*

-I'd grab her shoulders quickly.- "You think I'm just going to leave without giving you a hug?"

*She didn't face you.* "Spike…"

-I'd give her a kiss on the cheek then hug her.- "I'm sorry I haven't been around for a while Kat."

*She'd sigh quietly and pressed her back against your warm chest slightly.* "It just seems everytime I get a chance to see you, you have to run off somewhere and do something else… This is the first I've seen you for about a day and a half and I barely got to talk to you for a minute before you started to rush off again…"

"A lot has been going on lately Kat… And I don't really want to have you get taken over by Nightmare while I'm around you.. Right now we are trying to kill him for good so he won't."

*She sniffled.* "I know… you've been busy out saving everybody's butts. But I miss you Spike…"

-I'd sigh a bit and turn around. I'd then move a small area of my fur to show her the pure cut in the cord.- "You'll miss me more if he makes you do that like he almost made Destiny."

*She'd gasp and tears ran down her cheeks.* "Y-you…"

"Touched fingers with death again. Yes I did."

*She covered her face with her hands.* "Oh gods… I feel like such a selfish brat now… You're off saving all of us and dying and I'm just sitting here doing nothing wishing that I could just have you all to myself…"

"You're doing what I want you to do.. Stay out of harm's way and stay adorable."

*She'd smile a bit and wipe her face with her arm.* "Spike, be serious…"

"I am perfectly serious Kat.." -I'd smile at her.- "I want you to stay out of harm's way and not get torn up.. Stay all cute and cuddly."

"Just promise me something Spike…"

"What is that Kat?"

*She'd give you a stern look.* "That if it ever came between you or me… choose yourself…. Okay?"

-I'd flinch a bit.- "I can't promise that. I couldn't see you die…. Not anymore death for me."

"Spike… please promise me that…"

-I'd put one hand behind my back and do crosses.- "I promise."

"Thanks Spike…" *You'd see sadness in her eyes and she spoke quietly.* "Now please… If you love me…" *Her eyes would flash blood red.* " _Run…"_

-I'd snap quickly. Disappearing and reappearing in the room facing the wall.- "Is it safe to look you two?"

*They'd both scream loudly and Destiny snapped. You'd hear them shuffling around trying to compose themselves.* "Gods… We've got to find better places to do this stuff. You can turn around now Spike…"

-I'd turn quickly still hiding my leg.- "Ok first there's a basement for a reason and second." -I'd scratch Springs ear making him thump his foot on the ground.- "I've always wanted to do that."

*Destiny would laugh and Spring would look as surprised as Destiny was.* "What. The flip. Was that?"

"Well fluffy bunny like you aren't predatory so they don't have lungs to purr and growl. So instead they thump their feet when pleased." -I'd smile and do it again.- "It's funny to watch to me."

*He'd chuckle a bit.* "It feels kinda funny to me."

-I'd wince a bit in pain as I put weight down on my leg. I'd then hop over to the table and sit down.- "Guys.. I need your help."

*Destiny saw you were in pain and stood up from the floor walking over to you.* "What's wrong Spike?"

-I'd snap and the dagger would appear in my hand. I'd then move my leg to show the other one was almost completely purple.-

*She'd put her hand over her mouth and gasped.* "Was that what you were screaming about?" *She'd reach her hand down to run her fingers across your leg.*

-I'd push her hand back quickly.- "It's like Nightmares…. When he got stabbed with the dagger." -I'd wince in more pain as it traveled up my body.- "I can only imagine what it's doing to me."

"Oh Spike… What can we do to fix it?"

-I'd grab a part of the table and break it off.- "I don't know." -I'd then slam the piece down onto the table breaking my hand and table.-

*She'd gently put her hand on your cheek and you calmed down a bit.* "Spike, please don't do things like that. You're hurting yourself… And that poor innocent table…"

-I'd look to the pile of shadows where Nightmare was.- "I'm just going to end up like that anyway."

"Spike, no your not. Don't talk like that…" *She'd lightly pull your head back over so that you looked at her.* "I won't let you, even if I'm stuck again as a nightmare forever… I will never _ever_ let that happen to you…"

-I'd hear laughing in my head and clench my broken hand. It would pop and crack the more I tightened.- "I've learned that you shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"I'll either do it, or die trying. And you heard the laughing too didn't you?"

"Yes i did." -I'd keep tightening my hand.- "It's more so in my ear than my head."

"Spike…" *She'd put her hand on yours and it would start mending itself.* "Please don't do that…"

"Who's laughing Destiny.. You're smart."

"That sounded somewhat like Nightmare, but it was a little off." *She flinched.* "He might have gotten a hold of Fredbear again… Nightmare was always his super evil doppleganger or something like that." *She finished fixing your hand and she turned in over in her own making sure everything was okay.* "Does that feel better…?"

"Yea it feels better.. I didn't actually feel it in the first place."

"That isn't very good… Would that have something to do with this thing that's happening to you?"

"I don't honestly know Destiny." -I'd look down to my leg I wince in more pain as it spread upward more.- "It could have."

*She took your hand and very slowly took some of the pain away, but it wasn't enough to really hurt her.* "I promise I'll only take a little bit… It doesn't even hurt…" *She'd smile slightly.*

"Ok Destiny…. I'll let you this time."

*She'd smile as she saw some of the pain fade from your eyes.* "Do you feel a bit better now?"

-If wince a bit.- "Yes it feels a bit better now. But it still has that pain lurking through me."

"Good…"

-I'd feel more as the lurking got stronger.- "Do you still have dark magic In you?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have been able to fix your hand."

"Well then I need you to stop taking the pain away."

*She'd see that you were in more pain.* "Am I hurting you?"

"Not you, Destiny. Your powers… As you are healing me Nightmare is transferring the dark magic over to me."

*She'd quickly let go of you and step back.* "I'm sorry…" *She'd wince and look down at her hand and gasp when she saw the purple envelope her hand and move slowly up her arm.* "How? I didn't even feel it…" *She held her wrist tightly and gritted her teeth as pain shot up her arm. Spring came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek lightly and rested his head on hers. She seemed to not notice the pain as much, even though Spring wouldn't dare try to take it away.* "Everything's going to be okay Destiny… I promise…" *She winced again and Spring held her closer. He started to grab her hand but she quickly pulled it away.* "Don't touch it Spring… I don't want you to get it too…" *He grinned and grabbed the hand that wasn't purple.* "Fine, I'll hold this one then…" *She'd smile a bit and interlaced her fingers with his, but she groaned slightly at the pain in her other hand.*

"Ok this is bad now." -I'd look down to both of my legs which were now pure purple.- "And i don't see it stopping."

"Y-you can't get rid of this?" *She'd look painfully down at her hand.*

"I could if i could think. But right now there's too much pain for me to."

*Spring would look worriedly down at Destiny but then his expression turned serious. He slowly let go of Destiny and grabbed your arms looking at you sternly.* "Then put the pain in me, you need to fix Destiny and yourself. I can't bare seeing the two of you in pain. Put it in me now." *Destiny would grab his shoulder with her regular hand.* "Spring, please…" *He'd look back at her pleadingly.* "Destiny, I can't stand seeing you like this. Either of you." *He'd turn back to you.* "If you need to get rid of the pain so you can think then put it in me. I can handle it."

"You can't handle this pain Spring. It's far worse than anything else you've been through."

"I don't care Spike… You need to help yourself and Destiny. Give me the pain… please…."

"No Spring i'm not going to." -I'd put my hand to my head.- "Just give me a minute."

"Spike…"

"I'm serious."

"So am I… If you won't give it to me-" *His eyes would turn black and you'd feel the pain fade quickly.* "Then I'll take it from you…"

-I'd smile at him and the pain would stop leaving.- " _You need to stop now Spring."_ -My voice would be demonic again.-

*Spring wouldn't show any signs of pain.* "Not a chance Spike…" *You'd feel more of the pain leave your body.*

-I'd put my hand up slowly, my eyes going dark.- " _I said to stop!"_

*His eyes would go back to normal and he quickly let go of your hands. He stared silently at you with a blank expression. Destiny shook his shoulder and he didn't move.* "Spike, what did you do to him?"

 _Ï did what i had to to get him to stop.¨_

*She shook his shoulder again.* "Spring, wake up." *Her voice would snap him out of it instantly. He looked at you and smiled, still showing no signs of pain.* "Told you I could handle it. I just wish you would have let me finish."

-Id growl a bit.- _¨It could have killed you!¨_

"But it didn't."

-My eyes would grow darker.- _¨That doesn't matter at all...There was a great possibility for it!¨_

"But you're thinking straight now aren't you? Now you can fix the two of you." *He'd frown a bit.* "You _can_ fix her, right?"

-I'd stay silent a bit.- _Ÿes i can fix her...It's just going to be difficult.¨_

*Destiny would groan as the purple spread over her chest and Spring would catch her before she fell over.* "Destiny..." *You could hear the pain in her voice.* "I-It h-hurts s-so bad…"

-Id sigh a bit and put my hand to her head.- Ï _m going to do the same thing i did with Spring… And i promise it won't hurt.¨_

*She'd groan again and Spring would hold her closer.* "J-just please m-make it stop…"

-Id smile a bit and snap. I´d then slowly disappear. My ghostly image would be with Destiny now.- _´They cant hear me now...Nor can they see me… This might pinch a bit while i get it away.´_

*Hey eyes would turn your royal blue and she'd wince.* "Just get it over with…"

-My ghostly image would snap sending all of her pain into itself.- _´Just dont move….. Itll hurt me a lot if you do.´_

*She stayed absolutely still.*

-Id snap again and my ghostly body would quickly leave taking the purple with it. When i formed back the purple would be on me.- _¨There's no saving both of us here….Only me or you.¨_

*She'd gasp loudly.* "Spike stop it! Don't do this!"

" _Its truly the only way."_

*Tears streamed down her cheeks and she tried to grab you but Spring regrettingly held her back.* "Destiny stop it!" "Let me go Spring!"

 _¨I'll go now then. Spring just make sure no one is hurt while i'm gone.¨_

"Spike please!" *Destiny would put her hand out to you.* "I'll try Spike…" *Spring would continue holding her back.*

-Id snap and disappear… All i really did though was go invisible. Id move over to the corner of the room quickly without making sound.-

*Destiny would collapse to her knees and sob. Spring would lean over her and rub her back slowly.* "Destiny, he saved you… You should be happy…" *She covered her face with her hands.* "But now he's gone…."

-´Id watch them both silently.-

*Spring would try to kiss her on the head but she moved away.* "J-just leave me alone…" *Spring frowned and walked slowly out of the room leaving her alone.*

-I'd talk to Destiny in her head.- _´I'll come back if you promise not to touch me.´_

*She'd smile when she heard your voice.* "Spring? Where are you?" *She'd look around the room.*

-Id laugh in her head.- _´It's me Destiny not Spring.´_

*She'd laugh quietly.* "I meant to say Spike, I'm sorry."

 _´So what do you think… Can i come back?´_

"Of course you can! Please, I want to see you…"

 _´Just promise you won't touch me.´_

"I won't… I promise…" *She said it as if she was going to regret it as soon as you appeared.*

-I'd smile and appear.- " _Now then...Im back."_

*She smiled at you and eventually stopped crying.* "I'm so glad you're okay…"

" _I was ok when I snapped away."_ -I'd smile.- " _Why wouldn't I be ok?"_

"Well I thought that after you took that purple… whatever it was, away from me that you'd be in a lot of pain…" *She'd frown slightly.* "Are you?"

" _Yes it is extremely painful."_ -I'd snap and be on the table.- " _And I still don't know what to expect when I'm full purple."_

"Spike…" *She'd reach her hand out to you but then quickly pulled it back. She'd look away from you sadly.* "Sorry… Forgot…"

" _It's fine Destiny…I'm sure I'll be back to normal…"_ -My voice would trail off.- " _Eventually."_

"I hope that's soon…" *She'd look up at you and you could see the sadness in her eyes.*

" _So do I Destiny… so do I."_ -I'd smile slightly.-

*She'd stand up and rub the back of her neck.* "I need to go apologize to Spring for something… I'll be back later okay?"

" _Yea go ahead… and remember basement not closet where we fix people."_

*She laughed quietly and her cheeks dusted pink.* "Yeah, I know. I'll talk to you later Spike…" *She headed through the doorway, but not without looking back at you with a smile before walking down the hallway.*

-I'd smile a bit and sigh.- " _Spring you lucky bunny."_ -Id decide to talk in his head.- ' _What are you up to?'_

" _Just waiting for Destiny to get over herself…" *He'd sound bored until he realized you were the one talking to him.* "Spike?! Are you okay?"_

' _Fine i just talked with Destiny...She should be with you soon.'_

*He'd be silent for a minute and then he'd speak again.* ' _Speak of the bear and she appears. I'll talk to you in a while Spike.'_ *He'd go silent and wouldn't speak again.*

-Id laugh a small bit.- ' _I'm sure it was just a coincidence. Just don't be to mean to her ok?'_

' _Why would I ever be mad at her? She's my wife…'_ *He said happily.*

' _Just don't be to hard she's going through a lot… Try to lighten your tone, you know that stuff.'_

' _Sure Spike…'_ *This time he really went silent.*

-I'd smile a bit and look down to my fully purple body. Pain would hit me quickly and id basically break the table again.- " _God i hate this_!"

*Red would happen to walk by the door at that moment and he'd stop when he heard you yell. He'd slowly peek into the doorway and not see you at first.* "Spike? Are you alright in here?"

" _Not truly i must say."_ -I'd grab the table and push it to the wall.- " _Just fighting pain."_

*He'd step inside and look around for you.* "What's up with your voice?" *He'd see you and jump back.* "Spike? What's wrong with you? Why are you purple and why are you in pain?"

-Id summon the knife and pitch it landing it in the wall next to him.- " _That's why! It's the same knife that has killed Nightmare four times!"_

*He'd jump sideways as you threw the knife in his direction and then look at the black blood stained blade.* "But what does that have to do with you turning purple?"

" _Nightmare is a shadow and his blood is mixing with mine."_ -I'd flinch a bit in more pain.- " _And it's not too pleasant!"_

*He'd look back at you as the whites of your eyes turned dark gray but still had the blue irises.* "So you're basically turning into a shadow, right?"

-My eyes would get a bit darker.- " _More so a nightmare and shadow mix."_

"Man…" *He'd see how much pain you were in.* "I wish there was something I could do to help…"

" _There's nothing anyone can do.."_ -I'd wince as more pain hit me.- " _It's only down and up hill from here."_

"That doesn't make any sense at all…" *He'd look confused at you. Then the door suddenly swung open again. Kat stumbled in dizzily and she held one hand on her forehead.* "Hey Spike…" *She'd mumble, her voice slightly slurred.* "I don't feel so good…" *She'd look over to you and you'd see a red film cover her green eyes. She saw that you were in pain but something made her see that you're fur and eyes didn't change color. She slowly walked over to you and you tried to yell at her to back away but a large wave of pain washed over you and your voice box didn't seem to work.* "Spike…? What's-" *Mid sentence she put her hands on your arms as if to lean on you but she jumped as her hands stuck fast to your arms and her fur turned completely black, her stripes turned dark red so they looked more like blood streaks. Her fangs and claws elongated and her eyes changed into the black and red pattern like yours used to but the red was magenta instead. You'd see that her whole body was wracked with pain as red, blood-like oil similar to Destiny's, spilled from her eyes as tears. She couldn't seem to speak as you felt her claws dig slowly into your arms and she looked up at you slowly, terror in her eyes. Red wanted to pull her away from you but he was afraid the same thing would happen to him if he touched her.*

" _K-Kat…"_ -I'd flinch in more pain still not taking my nightmarish form.- " _What happened to you?"_ -I'd flinch a bit more my eyes going a bit red.- " _What were you thinking!"_

"I-I…" *You'd hear the pain in her voice as her claws sunk deeper into your arms. Her whole body shook and her tears seemed to come faster.*

" _Now we are both stuck like this while in reality I was trying to avoid you to keep this from happening!"_ -My body would get darker as I spoke.-

"I-I'm s-sorry…" *Her hands seemed to loosen but she didn't take them off of you.* "I-I d-didn't know…"

" _What did you expect to happen! To not get into a Nightmare form? Now your stuck like that and I can't fix you!"_

*Suddenly Kat stopped crying and was silent. Her grip tightened on your arms again and her claws dug into your arms even further. She looked down and frowned, speaking quietly and growling slightly.* "Don't yell at me…"

" _Well I can't stop the yelling when I'm mad!"_ -I'd growl a bit at her.-

"I said don't YELL AT ME!" *She dragged her claws down your arms and left large cuts in them. Kat looked up at you angrily and the magenta in her eyes turned red.*

-My eyes would flash purple as she slashed me.- " _You….you shouldn't have done that."_ -I'd sound like a crazy demon.-

*Kat's eyes would go back to magenta and she took her hands off of you taking a step back.* "I didn't mean to do that."

" _It's the nightmare part of you."_ -My eyes would stay purple and I'd look to Red who was inches from the door.- " _Where are you going?"_

"J-just leaving you two to sort things out… Is that okay?"

-I'd growl still.- " _Go ahead."_

*Red would quickly go out the door and shut it behind him. Kat would stare at your arms and then at the red oil that covered her hands. Tears would start to fall down her cheeks again as she took another step back.* "I-I hurt you…"

" _Cut that out Kat."_ -I'd seem even more enraged.- " _Nightmares don't whine."_

*She'd step back further from you until her back hit the wall.* "I promised myself I would never hurt you…"

" _Promises are over now."_ -My mouth would slowly leak blood again.- " _More terror is coming to us all."_

*She'd hold up her hands.* "N-no it isn't… You won't let it… You'll stop it, just like you always do…"

-My voice would get deeper.- " _It's already too late."_

"S-spike…" *Her eyes would switch back to her normal green for a split second.* "Y-you're scaring me…"

-The scars Kat created would slowly go back and my body would go transparent.- " _Well then get over it!"_

*She'd quickly look away from you.* "Spike, please…"

-My claws would extend dripping blood. My teeth would grow out only a bit.- " _Please what? Stop becoming what's been forced upon me?"_

*Kat wrapped her arms around you faster than you could blink.* "Please stop acting like this… This isn't you…" *At her touch you felt your anger fade away.*

" _It's going to be all of us soon.. and I can't fix things this time."_

*She'd bury her face in your chest and more tears would stream down her cheeks.* "This is all my fault, it's all my fault…" *She'd keep repeating the phrase over and over.* "E-everything is always my fault…"

" _It's never been your fault."_ -I'd hear a bit of laughter in my head again. The purple in my eyes would get darker.- " _Enough!"_

*She would jump when you yelled and you noticed her grip on you loosen.* "I-it is my fault…" *She'd pause a bit as if she was hesitant to speak.* "H-he took control of m-me… He told me to come find you…" *Her eyes would pulse and she quickly let go of you backing away again.* "H-he made it so everytime I touch you it accelerates the process…" *She held her arms to her chest and her eyes pulsed red for a second. She winced and looked away from you as she tried to defy Nightmare's orders to grab you again.* "I-I'm so sorry… H-he m-made me…"

-I'd growl a bit as more laughter continued.- " _I said enough!"_ -My voice would sound of pure anger.- " _You've taken enough from me as it is!"_ -My eyes would go darker and darker as my transparent fur got darker. My teeth would blare blood red and my claws would stop extending about five inches from the ground. My endoskeleton would slowly change becoming sharper.- " _I'll kill you every time you try! You know I will."_

*Kat groaned painfully as she dug her fingers into the wall to hold herself back. Her eyes turned red again and she looked at you fearfully.* "S-spike stop, please. He-he'll… he'll make me hurt you again…"

" _You already forgot the promise you made me take… my life over yours."_ -My eyes would stop at a very dark purple with black pupils and outlines. " _He can try but you won't be able to get close without falling dead!"_

"Fall dead…" *She repeated to herself. The fear faded from her expression but you could still see it in her eyes. She pulled her hands from the wall and looked at you bravely.* "I-I'm not going to hurt you… If that's what it takes to stop him from making me do so, then…" *She slowly took a step towards you but looked away from you quickly.*

-A low growl would form as she stepped closer.- " _I'm not scared to hurt you anymore.. I don't fear you guys in pain."_ -My claws would sharpen quickly and I'd raise them up.- " _I won't care when your endoskeleton drops from your suit to the floor."_

"I know you won't…" *She spoke quietly as she started to step closer to you.*

-I'd smile a bit evilly.- " _One less thing to feel pain.. One less thing to worry about."_ -My claws would become serrated.- " _One less thing to scream in pain while the others suffer."_

*Kat wouldn't say anymore as she continued looking away from you. She took another step forward.*

" _Look to me.. So I can see the pain in your eyes when I start."_ -I'd sound like normal Spike again.- " _It won't last long.. and I'll only get to see it once."_

*You'd hear her sniffle as your voice changed.* "Stop toying with me… Just get it over with…" *Her voice sounded like she'd given up all hope. Something inside you hated to hear her sound like that, but you continued anyways.*

" _I wish I was toying with you."_ -I'd walk closer to her and sink my claws into her shoulders. I'd slowly move them away hearing wires start snapping as I did.- " _But I'm going to do it slow.. to enjoy every second of the pain I see."_

*Tears would run down her face as she yelled in pain.* "Spike, please stop!"

" _You told me to."_ -I'd slowly take my claws out and put them into her hands. I'd slowly pull them downward.- " _And it's very fun to do this."_

*She'd scream again and her eyes would darken as if she would shut down any second.*

-I'd continue smiling and rip my claws out. I'd then point them at her.- " _Where should I cut first to dig you out?"_ -I'd then point to the bottom of her neck.- " _I think here and down would do great."_ -A wicked smile would form on my face as I'd slowly start cutting downward.- " _And I know you will enjoy every bit of it with me."_ -Is my one hand was slowly cutting down my other one would be place on her shoulder. It would then lash out and start separating her arm from her shoulder.- " _And I will enjoy it all as well."_

*Kat didn't get the chance to scream again before her eyes fizzled out and her knees buckled as she started to fall towards the ground.*

-I'd move back a bit and let her slam to the ground.- " _We didn't even get to the best part."_ -I'd rub my claws together slowly sharpening them.- " _She doesn't take pain well at all.."_

*Kat was silent as her fur and eyes returned to normal. You could feel her life force slipping away and something inside you shattered as you looked down at the damage you'd done to her. You heard Nightmare's voice in your head.* ' _I don't need her anymore, her job is done…'_

-Another wicked smile would come over my face.- " _Her job is over when I say it is… you will also be taking orders from me now Nightmare."_ -The smile would stay on my face as I looked around the room.- " _Now Nightmare who shall we go after next?"_

*He chuckled.* ' _Why not the little annoying rat under the desk?'_ *At that last word you'd hear quiet shuffling and Kitten would peek out at you scaredly from behind the desk.*

" _I think she would do fine for the next victim."_ -I'd walk over to the desk and literally flip it into the wall.- " _Come here Kitten….don't you want to be scratched?"_

*Kitten meowed scaredly as she dashed to the other side of the room and backed slowly into the corner.*

-I'd smile and force the door shut.- " _No escaping now Kitten… time for your final scratching."_ -I'd calm my voice a bit.- "Come on Kitten. Don't let the suit fool you I'm still me."

*Kitten may have only been a few weeks old, but she wasn't stupid. She could tell when you weren't acting yourself and she kept her back against the wall.*

-My eyes would fade to normal and my claws would start to return to normal.- "Kitten come on its me again.. not him only me."

*Kitten knew that something was still wrong with you and closed her eyes before turning away from you.*

-I'd sigh.- "Okay no tummy rubs for you then Kitten." -At this point my body was returning to normal.-

*She wouldn't open her eyes as she curled up and hid her face behind her tail, her ears folding back.*

-I'd step in arms reach of her and slowly pet her.- "Just normal me now." -I'd then slowly scratch the back of her head.-

*Kitten couldn't help it as she started to purr at your touch. She tried to move away from you and cried loudly.*

-I'd smile and snap. The old arm would form behind me out of her view. I'd snap again and the arm would disguise itself as a cat tunnel with one side closed. I'd stand up and show her the cat tunnel.- "I got you a gift Kitten."

*Kitten sniffed the air and hissed at the cat tunnel knowing what it really was. She dashed over to the vent along the bottom of the wall and ran inside it, just out of your reach.*

-I'd snap again and a mouse would appear running back a forth in the tunnel.- "If anything was bad in here the mouse get hurt and look at it run. Don't you just want to chase it."

*She hissed at the mouse and went further back in the vent.*

-I'd snap and the vent behind her would crush. The rest of the vent would start constricting slowly.- "Come one Kitten it's a great new toy."

*She still sat in the vent and turned away from you. She knew that if you cared more about her seeing the toy then about getting her out of the vent then something was definitely wrong.*

-I'd smile and the constriction would stop. I'd then walk over to the vent and pull her out before completely crushing it.-"Kitten I promise it's fine."

*She looked back and forth between you and the vent before meowing happily and rubbing her head against your chest. She thought you were back to normal again…*

-I'd smile and rub her head.- "I'm still normal Spike. Just as you are normal Kitten." -I'd look to the tunnel slowly.-

*Kitten would see where you were looking and would meow scaredly, scrambling out of your arms and curling up in the corner again.*

-I'd slowly pick her back up.- "Kitten you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." -I'd snap and the tunnel would disappear and reappear beneath my arms out of her view. I'd then drop her in it and close the open end.- " _That's why I am doing it not him."_ -My suit would quickly change back to its nightmarish form.-

*Kitten would start to cry again but you'd feel someone put their hands on your back and you'd collapse dropping Kitten and the arm, thankfully the spring locks didn't activate. Gold would be standing behind you looking down at you with red eyes, but his face was stained with tears.* "I told you to never hurt my little girls." *He'd pick you up by your neck and slam you against the wall.* " _Now I'm going to hurt you…"_ *He growled and crushed your neck in his hands. He dug his claws into your shoulder and started to pull your arm downwards. You'd feel the wires snapping and the metal strain to stay in one piece.* " _How does this feel? This pain… What you put my daughter through just before she…"_ *He'd pause and close his eyes to hold back his tears. Then he'd open them again and they were even darker that before. You struggled in his grip but he held you like a vice. You tried to shut him down magically but nothing was working. He laughed slightly but didn't smile.* " _I'm going to make sure that you suffer…"_ *He yanked his arm down quickly and ripped yours off with it. You tried to scream but Fredbear had busted your voice box so you could only let out a loud growl. He'd switch the hand that was on your neck with his free hand and then use the other to sink his claws into your other arm. He started to slowly pull down and he looked down at Kat for a second as she laid lifeless on the floor. More tears would come from his red eyes and he looked back at you angrily.* " _Why would you do this to her…? I thought you- I thought you loved her…" *His voice cracked and his expression turned sad but his grip on you didn't loosen.* "Why would you kill Kat…? My little girl…."_

-I'd only continue to growl and stare at him.-

*He'd realize your voice box was broken and sigh slightly. You'd feel it repair itself allowing you to talk again but Gold didn't loosen his grip. He pulled down on your arm again and looked at you angrily.* " _Tell me why!"_

-I'd only smile slightly.- " _Because it feels great to watch them suffer. To watch pain, it feels great too. It powers me to fight, to kill."_

*He'd screech loudly and his eyes flashed bright red. He started to crush your neck again and he ripped your other arm off extremely slowly.* " _She loved you!"_

" _Love is just another form of hatred. You should know. That kid loved you before you bit him and he died."_

*He'd look at you shocked and you felt his grip loosen almost unnoticeably. The gruesome scene would play over and over again in his mind. He'd mumble to himself.* "J-jason…" *His eyes would darken even further and he'd growl, gritting his teeth.* "That wasn't my fault…"

" _Is that why they shut you down?"_ -My arms would form back and i'd force him down.- " _Is that why your endoskeleton is rusted and still stained with his blood needing help from them all everyday just to start up?!"_

" _Shut up!"_ *He screamed at you as he let go of your neck and was brought down to his knees in front of you.*

" _Every day you hope that no kid comes near you in fear at chomping at them. Afraid of being shut down again."_ -My voice would once again be in pure rage.- " _Only hoping that they don't find you and keep you locked away!"_

" _It wasn't my fault!" *Tears would run down his cheeks again.* "I didn't mean to do it!"_ *Something inside of you was ripping itself apart at the sight of a person almost twice your age crying at your feet, especially when that person was Fredbear.*

-I'd kick him back sending him laying next to Kat.- " _You messed with me at the wrong time Fred!"_ -I'd reach into his neck with my claws and tear one wire shutting him down.-

*As his eyes darkened he looked up at you angrily.* " _She'll_ make sure you suffer for your actions…" *His eyes would go black and his head would drop to the side.*

" _She doesn't frighten me anymore. I know her weakness."_ -I'd smile and slowly lift his suit up and place it standing to the wall.-

*Mari's voice would echo in your head.* ' _And I know yours….'_ *You'd instantly be transported back into your mind but something was wrong. You were back in the car with your parents, your cousin, and your little brother and sister. It was right at the moment when Destiny had stopped the disk in your memories. You tried everything you could to get away but nothing worked. Mari was forcing you to relive the worst memory of your entire life…*

" _It's not a fear Mari it's a tragedy."_ -I'd look around the room my entire body feeling enraged.- " _I'll kill you when i get out of here Mari! And everyone else as well!"_

*Mari would be silent as Drew tried to talk to you.*

-Id growl a bit.- " _I can't even hear their screams…"_ -My eyes would darken more as i saw the car in front of us.- " _If i have to relive this i'm going to kill everyone that enters the pizzeria.."_

 _*Mari wouldn't speak as the gunshot rung in your ears.*_

-I'd look around as time basically slowed.- " _The last moments of all of their lives.. Better enjoy yours Mari.."_ -I'd then get flung out of the car and the memory would stop.-

*All of a sudden you'd be back in the car again, at the same point where you started.* ' _You are going to relive this exact moment over and over and over until you plead for mercy for me to stop… Even if it takes till the end of time, you are going to sit there and watch your family die over and over again.'_

-Id smile as the memory happened again.- " _You are going to hate it when i end Gold and Kat with a simple snap… They are after all in my hands now."_

' _You have no power on the outside world in here. Not when you're stuck in this never ending nightmare…'_

-I'd smile even more at the word nightmare.- " _Nightmare would you please show your self and the prizes you brought into my head? I'm sure Mari would love to see them."_

*Nightmare would appear and the car scene would disappear, fading to a void of darkness. He'd have Gold in his Michael form in one hand and a little girl with dark skin and hair and gray eyes in the other. Mari would gasp as they struggled in his grip and Nightmare laughed.* "I've caught two little rats and now it's time to call the exterminator…" *Katherine and Michael would both jump at the word exterminator and try to tear their arms out of his grip.*

-I'd smile.- " _Indeed it is friend."_ -My eyes would go dark purple again.- " _It's time to take what is rightfully ours."_

*Mari would appear in front of you with her eyes blood red.* "Let them go! They're only children!" *She'd look towards Nightmare and her eyes pulsed as she raised her arm.* " _I am your creator and I command you to give those souls to me and not make any attempts to take them back!"_ *You could almost hear as his processors tried to defy her orders but he reluctantly walked over to her with Katherine and Michael who were smiling at her. Nightmare would hear you growl at him but as he stood in front of Mari he slowly let go of Michael and Katherine's hands and they ran behind her scaredly. They'd both see your anger and Michael would look away quickly but Katherine would stare at you with sad eyes for a second before doing the same. Mari turned to you and growled putting her hand up again.* " _These souls are under my protection and you will suffer the consequences if you try to hurt them again in any way shape or form."_

" _You have already hurt them enough Mari!"_ -Id grab her neck and lift her off the ground.- " _Taking them from their original parents!"_

"Mom!" "Mari!" *Kat would run up and grab your leg shaking you slightly.* "Spike please stop!" *Mari put her hand out to her as she struggled to breath.* "K-kat…" *As you looked down at her you started to hesitate.*

-Id growl a bit and drop Mari.- " _Get out of my head and hope that i don't find you all when i come out!"_

*Mari quickly got to her feet and grabbed Kat and Michael before disappearing.*

" _Nightmare...I want you to take away all these other things that are useless… all these emotions holding me back from slaughtering them."_

" _O-of course…"_ *He'd seem afraid of you. Nightmare put his hands on your arms and you grabbed his.* " _Please forgive me for my actions…. I did not want to hand over the souls, but the Marionette still has some control over me."_

" _It's fine...She won't have control of anything soon."_ -I'd smile.- " _Then you and i will rule."_

*He'd smile as you felt your mind empty of all your 'pointless' emotions.* " _Of course… Master…"_

" _Don't call me your Master...We are equals for now."_ -Id slowly move my head back and forth.- " _I hate being called that."_

" _Then for now, how does Partner sound?"_ *He'd let go of you as he finished.*

" _Sounds great partner."_ -A wicked smile would grow on my face.- " _Let's go take what's ours now."_

*He'd laugh a bit.* " _I know the perfect place to start…"_ [Meanwhile back at the pizzeria.] *Blue and Chi sat alone in one of the party rooms talking quietly. Then all of a sudden Chi would see a shadow move behind her brother. Blue would look at her curiously as she stared beside him at the wall.* "What's wrong Chi?" *He'd look behind him to see nothing.* "I-I thought I saw something…" *She stared at the wall some more.* "But… I guess it was just my imagination…" *She'd look back at her brother.* "Sorry if I freaked you out." "It's fine…"

[Back In Spikes mind] " _So who should we rip out and take into the shadows first? I'm thinking Blue."_ -I'd smile again.- " _And then Chi…. Once we take Blue they all will be on alert and hopefully in one room. From there we have our fun."_ -My claws would drip a black oil.- " _And when we have this fun….They all shall remember us as their leaders."_

" _Exactly… Come on Partner, there's no time like the present…"_ *He'd smile and put his hand out.*

-I'd take his hand.- " _Let's go partner."_ -I'd snap and we would be behind the twins.-

*Chi would jump when she saw the two of you but be frozen in fear. She held her brother's hand tightly as she looked back at you two. Blue looked at her strangely again.* "Chi what's wrong?" *He'd look behind him and freeze in fear just like his sister.*

-I'd smile my wicked smile.- " _Hello friends. Nice to see you both again."_ -I'd quickly push Chi away grab Blue and disappear with him and Nightmare. We would reappear in my head.-

*Blue would try to rip his arm from your grip but you held him tightly.* "S-spike, what are you doing? W-why do you look like that?" *He'd slowly look over at Nightmare.* "A-and what is he doing here?"

" _He's my partner now."_ -My bloody smile would grow a bit more I'd hold out my hand and look into it.- " _And your sister is doing exactly what we want her to do."_

"Ch-chi, Spike take me back, she's going to be worried sick!"

-I'd laugh a bit.- " _That's what we are hoping she does. Then she alerts the others and they all stay in one room. From there we pick them off one by one."_

*He'd try to back away from you but you still held his arm.* "Why are you doing this?"

-I'd smile even more somehow.- " _A soul not put down correctly goes mad after a while."_ -I'd open my suit not showing any blood.- " _My soul is still partly with my body…"_

"B-but I thought you wanted to be this way. I thought we were your family…"

" _I've ridden those emotions long ago. You may be family but I'm not going to stop until you all fear me and are my minions."_

"Spike, you can't be serious." *He finally managed to pull himself from your grip and backed away seeing your crazed expression.* "...You can't be serious…."

-I'd walk to him slowly and extend my claws.- " _For now until we are ready we must…. put you to sleep."_ -My claw would extend and cut a wire shutting him down.-

*He'd give you almost an ashamed look as she struggled to stay standing.* "Compared to you… Mari is a saint. Think about...what that says…...about…..you…." *His eyes would go dark as he collapsed.*

-I'd smile at him.- " _None of them will ever be as powerful as me now. And I still have a long time to go."_

*Nightmare would put his hand on your shoulder as you smiled down at Blue's lifeless body.* "Come, they've all gathered in the dining room."

-I'd grab his shoulder and snap. We would appear in the dining room in the darkest area. I'd whisper to Nightmare.- " _Get the other four nightmares and shadows in first."_

*Nightmare would close his eyes and growl slightly then he smiled and opened them again.* "They're all here, spread throughout the restaurant to stall the ones who run."

" _Great."_ -I'd slash my claws together making a scratching sound and project my voice across the room.- " _Are you guys afraid yet!"_

*Mari stepped forward.* " _I thought I told you to leave these souls alone! I'm protecting everyone!"_ *Destiny would grab her hand.* "Spike, enough of this!" *Katherine had her semi-transparent arms wrapped around Destiny's waist and you could see her bloodshot eyes.* "Spike, please stop this…"

-I'd laugh a bit.- " _There's no stopping an angered soul when it gets started! And now look at you all huddled around each other like scared flies in a spiders web."_

*Destiny would look across the room and turn to the direction of your voice even though she couldn't see you.* "Spike, I want to talk to you alone, now…"

-I'd smile and she would disappear I'd then disappear with her into my head.- " _What about?"_

"This." *She'd switch to her glitched shadow form and grab your arm. You'd scream in pain and collapse to the floor.* "Tell me why you're doing this! I know this isn't just all fun and games, this isn't just a crazy murderous rampage. Tell me why you're hurting all of us!" *She'd put her foot on your chest and slowly lean onto you crushing the mechanics inside and making you groan painfully.*

-I'd smile as the pain fueled me more.- " _Pain helps me in these situations Destiny."_ -My whole body would go transparent and I'd slip out and disappear into the shadows. Blues lifeless body would fall onto her.- " _Leave now or else you will be like him soon!"_

*She'd gasp as Blue fell on top of her and she screamed in pain as she fell the wrong was and her knee joint snapped. She struggled to push his suit off of her and didn't even want to look down at her knee.*

-I'd smile at her and the memory of me killing Kat and Gold would start to play.- " _So how do you feel Destiny? Afraid of me yet!"_

*She growled as she used all the strength she could muster to push Blue off of her.* "I will never be afraid of you Spike! As long as I see your eyes and remember who you really are, I will never be scared of you!"

-I'd walk out into the light of the room and snap transforming it to look like the backroom. I'd hold my hand up and take control of her as a small child appeared struggling on the table.- " _Do your job Destiny."_

*She screamed "Never!" in her mind, but all that came out was a quiet and startled:* " _I-I live to serve you… Master…"_ *She stepped towards the child who screamed in fear. Her eyes turned black as she stood next to the table, her hands shaking.*

-I'd smile even more and make the child look like the last one she murdered.- " _Do your job now!"_

*She'd look down to see Katherine restrained on the table. Tears ran down her cheeks but Destiny slowly wrapped her hand around her neck.* " _Quick and p-painless… Just like_ she _said…"_

-I'd smile as a knife appeared on the table.- " _I'll leave you to it Destiny."_

*You were about to snap away when Destiny slowly took her hand off Katherine's neck. She looked down at the floor with her black eyes and more tears would fall to the floor.* "I-I-I promised I w-would n-n-never hurt an-n-nother child…"

-My smile would slowly stop.- " _You will now or else Destiny!"_

*She turned towards you and she stopped crying.* "I will never kill another innocent soul." *Her eyes turned blood red and she switched to her nightmare form.* "I will not kill my sister again…" *The back room would disappear and so would Katherine. Destiny screeched at you and growled loudly as if to challenge you.*

-I wicked smile would appear over my face.- " _A soul not put to rest correctly is easily angered."_ -I'd tilt my head a bit.- " _A challenge… no one has made it away from a challenge yet."_ -My claws would extend blood and oil dropping from them.-

*Destiny screeched at you again and her form changed, mixing her shadow and nightmare sides.* " _No one has been equal in strength to you…. Until now…"_ *Her own claws and teeth lengthened and black magic poured from her purple eyes.*

 _-I'd smile at her.- "There's a difference in power here."_ -I'd snap and a nightmare form of all the animatronics would appear behind me.- " _Mine comes from pain."_ -I'd swing my hand back and decapitate all the fakes heads.- " _And I'm sure if you knew my true strength you would run while you still have a chance.. My queen."_

*She growled.* " _And if you knew_ my _true strength, you'd run off with your tail between your legs like the scared little puppy dog you are… my_ King…" *She said the word with distaste.*

-I'd smile and snap sending all the pains I took from her back including the blindness.- " _Have fun fighting with all that."_

*She didn't seem affected by the pain but she put her hand up against her eye as the purple turned dark gray. She'd then look at you sternly and smile a bit.* " _I don't need to see to fight you…"_ *She'd snap and the shadows would appear behind her. Their eyes glowed purple and they took up a defensive stance.* " _Sorry Boss…" "She's a lot cooler one…"_ *She'd smile as she saw you out of their eyes.* " _You don't need fear to get respect Spike…"_

" _I know that."_ -I'd put my hands up to the two of them and they would go flying back into two stone spikes in the wall.- " _But im sure fear is the best way."_ -I'd then disappear into the darkness.-

*Destiny would turn around and put up her hand as the shadows slowly pulled themselves off the spikes. Their wounds quickly healed and they stood by her side as she screamed out into the darkness.* " _Is that all you've got?"_

" _Don't you know me at all yet Destiny."_ -I'd snap and Springs body would appear lifelessly in the middle of the floor.- " _My friend Nightmare is doing his job well right?"_

*She'd gasp and flicker back to her normal form. She looked down at Spring and tears rolled down her cheeks. She'd quickly look back at the shadows.* "Go protect the others!" *They disappear and she would turn back to Spring falling to her knees beside him. She ran her hand down his cheek slowly as she looked at his dark, brown eyes.* "S-spring…?" *Her tears fell onto his fur as she slowly turned his head to see that his core processor was completely damaged beyond even her repair. She slowly picked his head up and held him in her arms as she sobbed. She seemed to forget all about you as she pressed her head against his.* "N-no…"

-I'd smile in the darkness and Springs fake body would disappear. I'd hop out from the shadows and sink my claws into her shoulders. I'd then slowly lift her up and point her to the screen.- " _I'm going to let you watch him die…"_ -I'd snap to signal Nightmare to get him.-

"No!" *She screamed at the top of her lungs and clawed at your fingers no matter how much it hurt her.* "Spike STOP IT!"

" _I told you. Fear drives to respect. Respect leads to leaders."_ -I'd look to the screen and Nightmare would grab Spring and disappear.- " _Nothing can stop us now."_

*Destiny would scream again and shut her eyes tightly.* "Spike stop it, please!" *Nightmare teleported behind you and you made Destiny face him and open her eyes. Nightmare had Spring by the neck and he looked scaredly over at Destiny who was smiling at him.* "Spring! You're okay!" *Then her eyes widened and she looked panicked.* "Spring run! Get out of here! Now!" *Destiny screamed again and clawed at your hands more.* "Let him go you MONSTERS!"

" _We aren't monsters Destiny… we are more so wanting the power."_ -I'd smile at her slightly.- " _There's a difference between the two."_

*She growled.* "There is no difference, you still aren't the Spike that I came to love…. You're a monster! And a murderer! We will never forgive you!" *She pulled her foot up and kicked you in the side making you drop her. She tried to run towards Spring but something formed in front of her foot that tripped her making her fall back to the ground.*

" _That Spike is dead now!"_ -I'd slowly stand up.- " _And will never return… this is the new me."_ -I'd brush off my chest and start walk toward her.-

*She started to get up but she finally remembered her broken knee and pain shot up and down her leg and all the way up her side. She groaned and looked up at Spring slightly.* "I-I-I'm so sorry…" *She put her head back down as she couldn't stand to look at his face as black tears streamed from his eyes.*

-I'd look at her and smile.- " _There's nothing to be sorry about here. We were going to kill him either way."_ -I'd start walking past her towards Spring and stop beside Destiny's knee.- " _Don't go anywhere ok."_ -I'd raise my leg up and stomp down shattering her knee and part of her leg.-

*Destiny would scream in pain and Spring would growl at you.* "Leave her alone!" *He tried to break free from Nightmare's grip but he only held him tighter.*

-I'd look to Spring and twist my foot around in her shattered knee and leg.- " _Is this leaving her alone Spring?"_ -I'd smile my wicked smile again.-

*Spring's eyes would turn blood red as Destiny screamed again.* "I said leave… her… ALONE!" *Suddenly the room went completely dark and Spring disappeared from Nightmare's hands. He growled and looked around the pitch blackness.* "Where did that rodent go now?!" *You heard light rapid footsteps behind you and something slashed at the back of your leg making you fall back onto the floor. Destiny felt something small put a hand on her cheek and she did the same to the tiny nightmare. She smiled and whispered so you couldn't hear.* "Spring… You're a genius…" *Plushtrap would let out a small growl-like purr and then run off quickly.*

-Id growl a bit.- " _Find him now!"_ -I'd look to Destiny and slowly stand up.- " _Enough is enough."_ -I'd reach my claw down and cut her wire.- " _If she's not going to watch the rodent die then rodent can watch her instead!"_

"S-spring…" *Her eyes started to darken as Plush darted around the room avoiding Nightmare as he searched blindly in the dark.*

-My wicked smile would fade and i'd kick her lifeless body away from me.- " _Take your dead wife and go Spring!"_

*Spring would turn back to normal and grab Destiny teleporting back to the pizzeria. Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he held her in his arms on the floor. He ran his hand over her forehead as she turned back to normal, her green eyes dark and lifeless.* "P-please… Y-you can't….." *He'd look at the cut wire on the back of her neck.* "I-I sh-should have protected you…." *He looked down at her one last time before extending his claws and putting them to his neck, closing his eyes tightly.* "No life is better than life without you…." *He'd use his own claws to cut his main processor and his eyes started to darken. He'd smile and kiss her softly grabbing her hand with the ring on it.* "I'll see you soon…. Sweetheart…" *His eyes flickered off as he sat there alone, holding Destiny in his arms...* [Meanwhile in Tim's room.] *Tim leaned over Kat's damaged suit and worked furiously to get it back into operational order. He'd already fixed Gold and he was helping him reattach Kat's arm and fix the large cut down the middle of her chest. Tim was putting on the finishing touches and smiled as he closed up her chest and hit the power button on the underside of her mask.* "Please let this work… Please just work…. You're our last chance Kat…" *He waited a few minutes but nothing happened. He sighed and started to open her suit again to find where he went wrong, but at that moment Kat's green eyes quickly lit up and she sat up off his work desk which had been set back up after you had thrown it. She turned towards Gold worriedly.* "Where is Spike?" *Suddenly all the pain from earlier hit her like a ton of bricks and she groaned falling sideways off the table. Tim grabbed her arms and held her up before she crashed to the floor and Gold helped him sit her back on the table.* "Kat, just hold on a bit before you start running after him…. You just died and came back, again. And I was in a hurry so my work's a lot sloppier than usual. Just take a minute and let your system adjust…" *She sat still on the table impatiently tapping her foot against the floor.* "I need to go find him guys, I know how to fix him. I know how to bring our Spike back." *Gold gently wrapped her in a hug and she seemed surprised before hugging him back.* "Kat, just please… Please hold on… I don't-" *His voice cracked again and she held him tighter.* "It's okay Fredbear… It's okay…" *He let go of her and sniffled slightly.* "Just listen to Tim, give yourself a bit to adjust to the modifications." *She sighed quietly and crossed her arms wincing as she moved her shoulders.* "I will Fred… But we need to hurry. He's already-" *She thought of Spring and Destiny and stopped herself.* "Nevermind, we just need to hurry."

-I'd look to Nightmare and smile.- " _The rodent and bear are dead. But Kat and Gold are back… I think Tim will be next what about you?"_

*Nightmare smiled.* " _Fine with me…"_

-I'd grab Nightmares arm and snap sending us back to the dark dining room.- " _This should be easy."_

" _Exactly, they're in his room…"_ *He'd look towards the backstage door.*

-I'd look at the door.- " _This makes it even easier."_ -I'd walk to the door and scratch it slowly.-

*Kat would hear the scratching on the door and jump up from the table almost falling but Tim caught her again.* "He's here. On the other side of the door. Gold, get Tim out of here…" *He'd growl slightly.* "I am not letting you die by his hand again Kat." *She'd look back at Gold and shove Tim onto him.* "You don't have a choice." *He'd frown sadly and close his eyes as he teleported away. She'd turn back to the door and lean against Tim's desk to keep standing.* "Spike, I know it's you… Get in here…"

-I'd smile to Nightmare and snap. As I snapped Destiny and Springs bodies would stand against the door. I'd open the door and let their bodies fall backwards in spilling oil all over the floor.- " _You'll have to see me first Kat."_

*Kat would look away quickly before she let her emotions take hold of her. She slowly stepped past them and walked into the dining room looking towards the one dark corner of the room.* "Spike, come out…"

-I'd step out of the shadows holding something behind my back.- " _You're a brave cat aren't you."_ -A wicked smile would grow over my face.- " _I know Kitten wasn't."_ -I'd hold out the metal arm and hear Kitten screaming inside it.-

*She'd try to block Kitten's screaming out until it finally stopped, a few tears fell down her cheeks but she walked over to you stopping about 3 or 4 feet away.* "Spike... I know how to get you back to normal… I know how to fix you… And your soul…"

" _You don't know anything about that stuff! Only Gold, Mari and my uncle do!"_ -I'd growl a bit and look down to the arm snapping it away.- " _You don't even know what that stuff means to an animatronic!"_

"I know because the three of them told me." *She'd pull something from behind her back. It was a metal pendant with a wolf carved into it.* "This has the other half of your soul, from your body. If you put it on, it'll make you complete." *She'd step just within arms reach of you and hold it out.*

" _I won't put it on! I have all the power I need without that half!"_ -I'd look at it a bit closer my eyes going darker.- " _It looks more like the locket you locked Mari up with!"_

"Gold shattered Mari's locket, but this was created using the same type of magic, just we had to change it a bit so that it wouldn't trap you inside when you put it on." *She'd unhook the clasp and walk closer to you.* "Trust me Spike… You always trusted me…. Didn't you?"

" _Yes I did… that was before this."_ -I'd back up a bit.- " _Don't get close to me with that thing!"_

"Spike… I promise everything's going to be okay…" *She talked soothingly and you stopped backing away from her.* "I promise that neither the pendant or I are going to hurt you…" *She'd stand less than a foot away from you now.* "Please trust me Spike…"

-I'd feel my emotions come back.- " _They won't_ forgive me _for what I've_ done."

"I forgive you Spike… That should be enough…" *She reached her arms behind your neck and waited to hook it back together. She looked up at you and you couldn't see any hint of fear in her eyes.* "Are you ready?"

" _Just get_ it over with." -Id smile slightly still looking completely wicked.- " _I'm_ ready."

*She hooked the clasped together and let the pendant rest on your chest. She wrapped her arms around you and kissed you deeply.*

-I'd start feeling some pain as my body returned to normal and almost immediately collapsed. My eyes fading between colors and darkness.- "This… hurts… a lot."

*Kat continued kissing you and even though she wasn't taking any of the pain away you'd feel something warm up in your chest and the pain would start to fade*

-I'd smile a bit more.- "We should probably help everyone else before they die and don't wake up." -I'd snap and Blues body would fall next to Destinys and Springs.-

*She smiled and put her head against your chest.* "What happened to not rushing things?" *Then she frowned and winced loudly as her knees buckled and she started to fall to the ground. You held her up as you saw bits of smoke and sparks come from her suit.* "I-I didn't realize-" *She groaned and grabbed your arms tightly, something inside her snapped and more sparks came from her suit.* "I d-didn't realize how b-bad my s-suit was…" *Her eyes slowly darkened and she started to get a lot heavier.* "S-spike…?" *Kat leaned against your chest as she shut down.*

"Kat…" -I'd slowly help her up.- "D-don't leave… Not now." -I'd look around the place rapidly trying to find a place to set her down, i decided to go with the table.- "Come on don't let it take you."

*She didn't respond as more smoke and sparks came from her suit.*

-I'd look at the smoke and sigh.- "D-don't let it take you from me." -I'd rest my head on hers.- "N-Not yet."

*Her head would drop to the side as something else snapped inside of her.*

"K-kat...Please don't." -A few tears would drop from my eyes.- "D-dont leave me please…. D-dont."

*Kat's eyes would stay dark but you jumped when you felt something bump your hand. You looked down to see Kat's fingers moving slightly trying to grab your hand.*

-I'd grab her hand and more tears fell from my eyes.- "D-Don't leave me for him…."

*Kat's eyes would flicker on for a second but darken again. More sparks would come from her suit.*

"T-tell me where Tim and Gold are...I'll get them for you."

*Kat's eyes would flicker on again and she'd hold your hand tighter.* "G-g-gold's r-room…" *Her eyes would turn off again and her grip loosened.*

-I'd pick her up slowly and walk over to the kitchen door.- "Please help her…" -Id slowly open the door and knock on the wall.-

*You'd hear arguing behind the wall before it finally faded. Tim was the only one there and he gasped when he looked at Kat.* "I thought she could hold out a little longer than that. Come on, lay her down on the table for now."

"You thought wrong." -Id set her down on the table.- "She just started sparking and smoking."

*He'd grab random objects from around the room to serve as makeshift tools.* "It's her heat and power regulators. When you…" *He'd stop for a minute.* "You sliced right through them. I was going to replace them after she got you back to normal. But I really hoped that they would hold out just long enough…" *He went over to Kat and opened up her chest plate. You saw the burned out mechanics in her chest and smoke poured out of her.* "I was completely wrong…"

-Id sigh a bit.- "I don't like that side of me."

*Tim would wave away some of the smoke and start disconnecting the parts throwing them aside. You'd both see that because of the heat it had melted some of her other components.* "Gods, It's worse than I thought it was… I'm going to need to replace everything in her chest… I don't know if I have those kind of parts here, or anywhere for that matter. Kat was like you, one of a kind. She had special parts that need ordered straight from Fazbear Entertainment. I can't get parts like that." *He'd look away from you and Kat.* "I'm so sorry Spike, I can't fix her this time…" *You'd look down at Kat and feel her life slowly slipping away. Her chest sparked again and you could see that the part that held her soul was completely destroyed. You could tell that it must have been very painful to do what little interaction she could manage.*

"I have an idea… But it means I'm sacrificing myself." -I'd slowly take the necklace off.- " _It'll save her…. but I'll never be the same."_

*Kat would hear you and her eyes would flicker back on. She looked up at you weakly, her eyes only half open.* "Y-you promised…." *She would wince and struggle to stay awake.*

" _Do it Tim."_ -I'd step back a bit.- " _I want them to be okay."_

"S-spike…" *Kat would reach her hand out to you slowly.*

-I'd hold her hand forcing my claws back.- " _I can't keep all my promises."_

"Please…" *Her voice would get quieter and her eyes would start to dim.*

" _Do it now Tim!"_ -I'd hold her hand tighter.- " _Don't slip away yet."_

*Tim would grab the necklace from your hand and put it around Kat's neck. She instantly shut down and her suit stopped sparking and smoking completely.*

" _Is it working?"_ -I'd look to Tim.- " _It doesn't look like anything happened.."_

"I don't know…" *He'd look down at Kat.* "They designed it for you so I don't know how it'll affect her…."

" _Where's Gold? I know he was here and I'm sure he could help… He did help her make it."_

*Tim would look down at the floor and rub his neck.* "I'm not sure Gold will want to see you at the moment. Not until he calms down. He knows about Destiny and Spring… He's really… upset, with you."

" _Well if he wants Kat to make it he's going to red to come around now. Destiny and Spring can be easily fixed she can't."_ -Tim could tell I was holding back my rage.-

*Tim started to say something but his eyes quickly looked up to Kat.* "Spike… look…" *Kat's eyes would slowly light up and she gripped your hand tighter. You watched as the green of her eyes turned deep purple and she slowly looked over at you.* "S-spike…?"

-I'd smile at her.- " _Good morning Kat. Glad you decided to stay alive."_

*She would smile back slightly.* "I would never leave you…"

" _Well you came awfully close.."_ -I'd set my other hand on Tim's shoulder.- " _Let's fix the others now rather than later."_

"Sure bud." *Kat tried to sit up but she groaned and laid back down again.* "Why does it still hurt?"

" _Because most of it is still in half or crushed."_ -I'd look to her neck.- " _That's keeping you alive."_

*She'd use her free hand to feel around her neck and slowly picked up the pendant.* "S-spike…"

" _It's mostly all back don't worry… just a little bit of my soul is with yours now not all of it. Now I'm always with you."_

"But Spike… Y-your voice… And your eyes…" *You'd see your reflection on the polished tile on the wall. Your eyes were the red and black pattern again.*

" _Just try to ignore them… I promise I won't go berserk again."_

"Promise…" *She repeated the word with distaste and looked away from you.*

-I'd look to Tim and snap, slowly the body's of the three would fly into the room.- " _Let's get to work."_

*Kat would let go of your hand and look away from the suits. Tim slowly straightened them out on the ground and crossed their hands over their chests like he was arranging someone in a coffin.* "There's not much I can do repair wise. We just need their souls."

" _All I did was cut a secondary main wire…"_

"No… At least not…" *He'd kneel down next to Spring and Destiny. He'd turn their heads and look between the two. He'd finally stop on Spring and run his fingers down the back of his neck.* "Spring's main processor is cut…" *He'd talk slowly and look over at Destiny and Blue.* "But theirs aren't…" *He'd look up at you for an answer.*

" _I didn't mess with Springs stuff…. that was his own doing."_ -I'd look down to him.- " _Mine got fixed.. his can get fixed."_

"You got fixed because Destiny healed you. I can't do that. And it'll be a while till her system reboots…" *He'd press a small button on the back of her neck and she started to hum quietly. He'd do the same to Blue.*

" _Can't we rush the process. I mean you guys did it to me."_

"Unless you want her to end up like Kat, I suggest just letting her rest." *You'd notice that Kat had been awfully quiet and walked over to her. Her eyes were dark and her hand hung off the side of the table.*

 _Kat!"_ -I'd run over to her.- " _Kat are you ok!"_

*Kat jumped and her eyes flashed on quickly.* "Spike! I was just sleeping!" *She calmed down a bit and then winced at her sudden movements.* "I was just sleeping… I'm tired…"

" _Oh… sorry."_ -I'd help her lay back.- " _It just looked like you…"_ -I'd bite back my own words.-

*She'd smile at you.* "I'm fine Spike, it's okay…" *She'd put her hand on your cheek.* "I'm sorry for scaring you…"

" _Yea…"_ -I'd smile.- " _It's okay…. just had no other real thoughts."_

*She'd see the fear and concern in your eyes.* "I'm fine Spike…" *She ran her thumb against your cheek slowly.* "I'm not going to leave you…"

" _Good…"_ -I'd hold her hand.- " _I won't either."_

*Tim cleared his throat but you didn't look over at him.* "Uh, we were talking about waking Spring up somehow?" *Kat focused on your eyes and you did the same with hers.*

" _Are you sure you're ok Kat? Falling asleep at times like this isn't usual for you."_

*She yawned.* "I'm fine Spike… Just... really… really…...tired…." *Her eyes dimmed as she started to nod off.*

" _Just make sure you wake up okay?"_

*She smiled tiredly.* "As long as you're here… I'll always have...a reason...to wake up again…" *Kat's hand started to fall as she fell asleep.*

-I'd lightly rest her hands to her sides.- " _I'll make sure you wake up…"_ -I'd slowly look to Tim.- " _You say something?"_

*Tim growled slightly.* "We were-" *He'd stop himself and sigh.* "You know what? We can talk about this later. You just stay here with Kat okay? I think her and Mari are the only ones who don't despise you right now." *He'd walk out the door and slam it slightly behind him. Kat stirred slightly but she didn't wake up.*

" _Mari doesn't hate me… Even after all of that."_ -I'd take a sigh of relief.- " _Thank god."_

*Kat would stir again and frown, her fingers searched around slightly until she found your hand and held it tightly. She started to smile and fell back into a deep sleep locking her fingers in place.*

-I'd smile more.- " _Thanks for telling me Kat."_ -I'd kiss her forehead slowly.- " _Thanks for trusting and not hating me still."_

*Kat purred slightly as she snoozed but then she stopped and frowned again. She tossed her head back and forth and winced quietly. It seemed like she was having a nightmare.*

" _Don't have nightmares Kat….I have a feeling they involve me."_

 _*She held your hand tighter to the point where she was hurting your hand and she continued to toss and turn.*_

-I'd smile slightly and loosen my grip.- " _Stop moving Kat… you're only hurting yourself."_

*Kat would jolt awake again and her eyes were black. She screeched loudly and let go of your hand.*

" _K-Kat are you okay?"_ -I'd back up a bit.-

"I-I…" *She'd look down at her hands and a red liquid dripped from her fingers. She quickly hid her hands from your view trying to keep you from seeing it.* "I-I'm fine Spike…"

-I'd see her arm movements and get a bit curious.- " _What are you hiding… Are you sure you are okay?"_

*Her eyes slowly turned back to the purple. She still hid her hands behind her.* "I-I'm fine."

" _What were you dreaming about… it seemed bad."_

*She'd look away from you nervously.* "I-I wasn't dreaming about anything…"

-I'd frown and sigh.- " _I know you were… your head was basically jerking around."_

"That happens sometimes." *She sounded like she was questioning it herself.* "It's… involuntary.*

" _You haven't done it any other times I've been with you while you slept."_

*She sighed almost depressedly.* "Can we just please stop talking about this?"

" _Yeah."_ -I'd turn away from her.-

"I-I'm sorry Spike…" *She pulled her hands out from behind her and you saw the blood like fluid that ran through her fingers.* "I shouldn't lie to you…"

-I'd look at the blood and basically run backwards into the wall.- " _D-d-don't get close to me with that stuff on you!"_

*She put her hands behind her again.* "I-I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see. It's not actual blood, it's that stuff the nightmares have. It happens when I have nightmares…"

" _It's what causes the Nightmares to come out."_ -The wall would start cracking as I pressed against it more.- " _It's what causes the bad side of me."_

"I'm so sorry Spike, I can't help it…" *She sounded as if she was about to start crying again.*

" _Just hide it again…"_ -I'd sigh.- " _I'll have to control the rage more."_

*She put her hands behind her.* "I-I'm sorry…"

" _It's fine… just go back to sleep."_ -I'd look around the barren room feeling something else with us.- " _Everything is fine Kat."_

*Your voice didn't exactly match with what you were saying but she laid back down anyways.*

-I'd smile at her and hold her hand.- " _Goodnight darling."_

*She wanted to smile but couldn't seem to as the nightmare blood smeared your gray fur.* "Good night Spike…" *Her eyes went dark as she fell back asleep.*

-I'd look down at the blood in shock and then look around again.- " _Who's there? I know someone is."_

*The room would be silent but everything seemed to darken.*

" _Oh no."_ -I'd look down to see my black transparent hands again.- " _Not again."_

*Kat started jerking around in her sleep again as she held your hand and this time you could see her nightmare. It was you torturing her in Tim's room, except when she should have passed out, she stayed awake. Her mind ran over all the scenarios that could have happened and each one was more gruesome than the last.*

-I'd back away from her releasing her hand. I'd then start swiping my snout with my claws.- " _You won't do that to her! You won't make me or… I won't."_

" _Try and stop me…_ partner…" *He said the word as if he was cursing. Then he laughed and the room got even darker. You could see Kat's nightmare again and you seemed shocked at the version that was playing in her mind. Instead of ripping her apart, you smiled at her lustfully and you held her to the wall as you ran your long silver tongue down her neck kissing her roughly. You quickly blocked it out but you guessed what happened next.*

 _."I'll kill you before I kill her Nightmare… you are no longer my partner."_

" _Try telling that to your darling over there…"_ *He'd laugh again and force some images you'd rather not see into your head.*

-I'd growl a bit but kinda smile.- " _Stop it Nightmare.."_

" _Then stop smiling sicko… You're girlfriend's dreaming about you raping her, you shouldn't be smiling."_

-I'd growl a bit more.- " _I know… it's just the thought of us doing that… it's funny."_

*He'd laugh slightly.* " _Well, she's right there…"_ *Nightmare would go silent but the room wouldn't brighten anymore.*

" _What do you mean by she's right there?"_ -I'd growl a bit.- " _Are you reading her thoughts!"_

*Nightmare would still be silent but in the back of your head you got the urge to do something very, very, very bad…*

-I'd growl in my head at him.- " _Are you controlling me?"_

*He wouldn't respond as he made you walk over to Kat. You put your hand on her shoulder and shook her awake.* " _Kat...Wake up… I've got a surprise for you…"_ *Kat's eyes would slowly flicker on as she looked up at you fearfully.* "S-spike? What happened to you?" *You smiled down at her with a wicked grin.* " _A moment of realization…_ " *You grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up in a sitting position before kissing her roughly.* " _How's about we make those dreams of yours real?"_ *You ran your hand down her cheek and left a cut in her suit from your claws.* " _You know you want to Kat… Just face it, you're jealous of Spring and Destiny…"_ *She looked at you scaredly as her nightmares came to life before her eyes.*

-I'd go into my head looking for Nightmare… but my body would still be doing what it was.- ' _Where are you… you sick man! I'll kill you!'"_

*You'd hear Nightmare laugh again as you climbed up onto the table and laid on top of Kat.* " _Come on Pussy cat, it's time to play~"_ *Your long silver tongue would hang out of your mouth and you'd lick Kat's neck leaving a trail of sticky red oil down her neck. Kat would try to shove you off of her and hiss at you.* "Get off of me! What did you do to Spike!" *You would cover her mouth and frown.* " _Now, now… Be a good kitty or I'll have to get the muzzle…"_ *You smiled at the thought of restraining her and Kat only seemed more terrified.*

' _Stop torturing her!'_ -I'd growl a bit.- ' _She hates it! Can't you tell!'_

" _I can feel her fear perfectly, and it only makes me want to continue more…"_ *He'd laugh once more and you smiled lustfully down at Kat.* " _Now if you be good, I won't be as hard on you… Okay?"_ *Kat would start to growl but then she saw the look in your eyes and she nodded slowly. You took your hand off of her mouth and quickly replaced it with your lips, slipping your tongue into her mouth.*

-I'd growl a bit more.- ' _I can get Mari… I'll let her kill me!'_

" _Not in front of Kat you wouldn't…. She would stop Mari from hurting you… And you know she would listen…"_

' _So would Kat when I speak from Maris body.'_ -I'd disappear and go into Maris head.- 'Mari you need to kill my body now!'

*Mari would hear your voice in her head and drop the mixing bowl in her hand making it shatter on the floor. You learned something new about Mari, she cooks when stressed. She went into her head and saw you standing in her library.* "Spike? What are you talking about?"

"Nightmare took over my body and is doing terrible things to her." -I'd snap and a small book with the words burn when possible would appear. I'd hand it to her slowly.-

*She'd take the book from your hands and look at you skeptically. Then she quickly flipped through the pages and a dozen in she dropped the book making it disappear through the floor. Her skin turned pale and she looked as though she was about to hurl.* "N-nightmare… is doing that to my granddaughter right now?"

"Yea… under my name. And trust me I've been trying to stop him. The only way I can think now is to shut down my suit and then burn it."

*Mari's eyes turned red.* "Nightmare is doing those unspeakable things to _my_ granddaughter?"

"Yes he is! And he's going to worse soon. He's going to do what the love birds do… and what Kat had nightmares about."

*Mari would clench her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white.* " _That sick abomination is going to die a horrible, horrible death…"_ *Mari would disappear. Your body would still be with Kat. He turned the pendant over in his fingers since he'd taken it from around Kat's neck. Her eyes turned dark red from Nightmare using his powers to keep her conscious.* " _Mari's coming soon… I'll save the best part for when she gets here."_ *He dropped the necklace on the floor and kiss her roughly again.*

' _Mari I want you to shut down my suit and get him out… I'd like to make him suffer myself… but Kat might try to stop you. If she does just shut her down I can wake her easily.'_

" _Don't worry Spike… I'm not going to let that monster get away with hurting my baby girl…"_ *She'd appear in the room and see the necklace on the floor as you laid on top of Kat who was unable to move but conscious. You would look back at her slightly and smile wickedly.* " _Look who came to watch the show… I'd say I never expected the old lady but anything can happen…" *He'd run his claws down Kat's sides and left a trail of red sticky kisses from her forehead down to where her collar bone would be. Mari would growl as Kat winced weakly and her eyes darkened.* "Let my granddaughter go…"_ *She put up her hand and Nightmare was unaffected by her commands.* " _I don't have to listen to you anymore…"_

 _-My ghostly image would appear around Maris and I'd hold my hand up as well.- "You still take orders from me! Now let her go!"_

*He'd smile again and dig his claws into Kat's shoulders.* " _Not in this body I don't…"_

-I'd keep my hand up.- " _That's why you're coming out."_ -I'd snap and my body would start malfunctioning.- " _There's no fixing it now."_

*Kat would cry out in pain as Nightmare dug your claws deeper into her shoulders.* " _T-try me…"_

-I'd growl a bit.- " _You know what's dumb about your thinking Nightmare.. you think everything will go your way in the end."_ -My suit would catch on fire.- " _Now get out of my suit!"_

*He'd smile as the fire spread down your back and eventually hit Kat's leg setting her fur ablaze and making her scream louder.* " _Funny thing about that, I let go of her and she dies… I stop feeding her the power that's keeping her alive… But if you keep trying to get me to let go, you only hurt Kat even worse…."_ *He'd smile even more.* "What a predicament…"

-I'd sigh.- " _I'm sorry Kat."_ -I'd step my ghost away from Mari and walk over to my own head. I'd put my hand to it.- " _I'm sorry me."_ -I'd reach my hand in and snap something in my own head quickly. My ghost would fall over to the ground and my body would slump lifeless.-

*Kat's eyes would return to normal but she immediately shut down again. Mari put her hands on your body's chest and sent a large wave of pain through it making Nightmare vaporize off to who knows where. She'd look over at your ghost and put her hand on your cheek.* "Spike, he's gone now. You need to wake up so you can save Kat."

-My ghost would shudder a bit and slowly stand up.- " _I don't think I can go back into my own body… It's kind of malfunctioned completely… it would take a miracle to fix it."_

*She smiled slightly.* "You're always pulling miracles out of thin air, I'm sure you can do it now. Besides, Kat needs you more than ever. She's holding onto just a thread and someone's about to cut it."

" _I'm thinking ok."_ -I'd look to my suit.- " _Open it up.. all I did was snap the main cord in half… it should be an easy fix."_

*She slowly opened up your suit and looked at the cut wire.* "You sure that you can fix that?"

" _I'm a miracle worker not a mechanic like Tim.. but I'm sure I can."_ -I'd reach my hand down and slowly bend it back. Then my hand would heat up and I'd melt them back together.- " _That should do it."_

*Mari put her hand on Kat's head and she turned deathly pale again.* "Spike, you have to hurry…"

" _I know I do!"_ \- I'd look to Kat.- " _Don't leave yet."_ -I'd lay into my body and slowly disappear into it. My body would start to power on.-

*A little bit of the color came back to Mari's face.* "She can hear you… Keep talking to her…"

-My body would slowly stand off of her and back up.- " _Stay with me Kat… I don't want you to leave yet."_

*Her chest would begin to spark again and Mari smiled.* "Just hold on sweetie… Just a little bit longer…"

-I'd look around on the floor still speaking to her.- " _Stay with us Kat… we believe in you."_ -I'd find the necklace and pick it up. I'd then crush it in my hand sending my souls into me and her.- "Stay with me."

*Kat's eyes would dimly flicker on and she'd slowly turn her head and smile at you talking quietly.* "I will never leave you…."

"I'm glad… Sorry for what my suit did."

*She'd look at you confusedly.* "Sorry for…what?"

"Nothing… Just nothing." -I'd put my hand up to hers.- "I'm just glad you're okay."

*She would smile and put her hand on yours intertwining your fingers with hers.* "I'm-" *She'd cut herself off with a loud wince and held your hand tighter.* "S-spike, why does it hurt so much?" *You'd see the claw and bite marks Nightmare left on her, along with all the oil that dripped off the table and onto the floor.*

"Nightmare...He hurt you." -I'd smile slowly returning back to normal.- "Just don't worry about it."

*Kat winced again as she shifted herself.* "I-It really, really hurts…"

"Please don't think about it…. It's not that bad...It could have been worse."

*She took a deep breath and calmed down a bit.* "I-I'm fine…" *Kat smiled at you slightly but her eyes seemed to darken a bit as she loosened her grip on your hand.* "S-spike… I'm really...tired… Can I…go to sleep now…?"

"Yes you can….Just make sure you wake up." -I'd look to Mari.- "Thanks Mari… For still trusting me."

*Kat smiled and her eyes went dark, her hand would slowly slip out of yours and fell to her side. Mari smiled at you as she took her hand off Kat's head.* "You're welcome Spike…"

"I really don't like that side of me…. It has shown before…. The mean angered side."

*She frowned a bit.* "I know… But…" *She smiled again and put her hand on your shoulder.* "I know you didn't mean to hurt any of us…"

"Yea…. Mostly anyway." -Id look to Spring.- "he bites hard when he's that small rodent."

"Oh, so you met Plushtrap. Yeah, not sure what was going through my head for that one…"

"Yea….It's almost like you did it as a joke and it stuck."

"Yeah… I guess…" *She'd look down at him sadly.* "You can't bring him back, you know that, right?"

"Yes i can… I was brought back." -I'd open my suit showing her the large cut.- "Destiny know how to and she's almost done being booted up."

*She'd look away from Spring and talk quietly.* "Spring didn't have as strong a soul as you did… He couldn't stay in his body… His soul is gone Spike… You can't wake him up…"

"My soul wasn't that strong then Mari…. Now it is but back then i think it was weaker than his…. I believe in him." -I'd look to Destiny and hold my hand up.- "She's almost done."

*Destiny's eyes slowly flickered on and she groaned.* "O-ow…" *She sat up slightly and clutched her knee. Her vision was still dark as she called on the shadows to help her, but they didn't come. She slowly rested her broken leg back on the ground and called out to the presences she felt in the room.* "Dad? Mari? Is that you?" *She winced as she moved her leg.* "Can you help me out here?"

-I'd smile a bit.- "Sure Destiny.." -I'd help her up and set her sitting on the table right next to Kat.- "Glad you deciding to join us in this situation we have on our hands."

*Destiny would hear your voice and jumped when you grabbed her, but she let you help her onto the table.* "S-spike? A-are you better now?" *She ran her hands down your arms and seemed to calm down a bit.* "Y-you feel normal… If that makes any sense."

"Yes I'm back to normal.. if that makes sense." -I'd sigh.- "We need help fixing Spring."

"Fixing him?!" *She seemed panicked.* "W-what happened to him?" *She tried to jump up from the table but you held her down. Kat shifted a little in her sleep but she didn't wake up.*

"Well he kinda….killed himself….by cutting his main processor cord."

"What?! Where is he?" *Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to get up again.*

"I'll bring him to you. Just stay here okay?"

*She seemed hesitant but she nodded and sat back down on the table.*

-I'd snap and Springs lifeless body would slowly lay on her lap.- "Just fix him the way you fixed me…"

*Tears fell down her cheeks as she put her hands on the side of his head and she ran her fingers through his fur.* "I can't remember what I did… It was like instinct. I don't know if I can do it again…"

"If it was instinct then why haven't it kicked in for him? Can't you just find it in your own memories?"

"I-I don't know… This is different…." *She slowly grabbed his hand and ran her fingers over the ring.* "I-I just don't know…"

"We'll Figure it out please…. I don't want him hurt over my past actions."

*Destiny sniffled as she looked down at him, thankfully not being able to see his dark, brown eyes.* "Oh Spring… Why did you do this…? You know I wouldn't have wanted this…" *She leaned down and put her head on Springs so that her tears fell onto his fur.* "Why didn't you stay with the others…?" *Everything was silent for a minute until a slight fizzle of electricity sent the fur on your arms standing on end. Destiny didn't notice as Spring's eyes faintly glowed. She jumped when she felt his hand wrap around her fingers. He smiled slightly as Destiny realized he was awake.* "Because I wanted to be with you… Sweetheart…" *She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laughed.* "Spring! I love you so much…" *He smiled even wider as his eyes brightened and he hugged her back, sitting up straight.* "I love you too D…" *He'd hold her tight for a minute until his eyes drifted over to you. His eyes flashed bright red and he growled.* "You." *He'd let go of Destiny and slide off her lap, walking towards you. You backed up as he unsheathed his long claws.* "Stay away from her!" *He screeched at you and you took another step back.*

"Spring… Please I'm normal again…" -I'd put my hands up slightly.- "It wasn't all my true actions."

*His eyes turned blood red.* "Don't get any closer!" *Mari would grab his arm.* "Spring stop it, everything's okay now." *He shoved her off his arm and pushed her back towards Destiny.* "Stay with Destiny, Mari." *He'd turn back to you and growl again.*

"Spring… please bud…" -I'd step back a bit more.- "It wasn't me…"

*He'd seem to relax a bit as you backed up but he still looked at you angrily.* "I know what I saw… You and that shadow trash."

"That wasn't my true side bud." -I'd step back into the wall.- "I swear."

*As you backed up his claws slowly retraced back into his paws.* "And after all the lies you've told us why should I believe you?"

"I-I-I don't think you should." -My head would drop down.- "I don't expect you to trust me or spare my life either… so do as you will to me."

"That's all I needed to hear…" *He'd smile and his eyes went back to normal.* "You know I really wasn't going to hurt you, right? I was just making sure it was really you. Besides, I wouldn't have gotten a finger on you anyways."

"I would have let you anyway." -I'd sigh.- "I would understand both ways."

*He'd put an arm around your shoulder.* "Don't sound so sad about it bud. Even if you were a total murderous psycho I still would never have it in my heart to hurt you." *He'd look at the back of your leg and see the slash marks.* "Um, sorry about that. What I do as that little monster doesn't count."

"Whatever I do in nightmare form doesn't count then." -I'd slowly put my arm around his shoulder like he was.-

*Destiny would laugh slightly.* "Look at the two bros hugging it out. I should get a photo."

"Go ahead Destiny… see how far it gets you." -I'd smile at her.-

"Technically though wouldn't you actually be brothers? Sorta kinda… I consider you my brother and since Springs my husband." *She'd frown.* "That doesn't really make sense though, does it?"

"It does." -I'd smile at her.- "It makes perfect sense."

*Spring would look a bit confused.* "But I always considered Gold to be my brother. And then I'd be… both of your uncles? But I'd also be Destiny's husband and your brother and…" *You could almost see the figurative smoke coming from his ears as he tried to process everything.* "...and I am so lost right now."

-I'd unsheathed my long claw and click on his reality sensor in his head.- "It was a joke Spring."

*He'd rub the back of his head as you poked him.* "Ow, that hurt…"

"I know." -I'd punch his arm.- "But someone had to give you a sense of reality."

"Ow!" *He'd rub his arm and then realize the joke you made. He'd smile a bit.* "Reality, funny."

"Yea.. the punch was to show how hard the truth was about reality.. you just didn't seem to get it."

"I got it! It just…took me a minute. My processors will never be as fancy-shmancy as yours are. I actually gotta think about things." *He'd frown again.* "It really sucks sometimes…"

"Yea I bet." -I'd smile.- "I can fix that if you would like."

"Nah." *He smiled at Destiny.* "She likes it when I'm slow, then she always out thinks me. Isn't that right Sweetheart?" *Destiny would smile back at him.* "I got no idea what you're talking about." *She'd try to stand up but groan from her knee and fall to the floor. Spring would go and help her up.* "See, that's what happens when you don't think Destiny." *She'd punch his other arm and he'd wince.* "Shut it." *Spring helped her sit back on the desk and you noticed Kat begin to toss and turn again. Destiny would see her and slowly stroke the back of her head.* "It's okay Kat… Don't be afraid… They're only bad dreams…" *Kat seemed to calm down a little but she still continued to move her head back and forth. Destiny looked over at you worriedly.*

"She's only been having nightmares sense the whole…. me trying to kill you all thing." -I'd walk over and start scratching Kat's head.- "Most of them are….pretty bad."

*Destiny would frown.* "She used to have them all the time, but she hasn't had nightmares in at least two or three years. And never as bad as this…." *Kat seemed to calm down further as you scratched her but you could tell she was still scared.*

"They…..involve me. When I nearly killed her the first time… and each time she has a nightmare it gets worse and worse in her mind."

*Kat would hear your voice and start reaching for your hand again.*

-I'd take her hand slowly.- "And each one gets even more gruesome...or plain out terrifying then the last."

*Kat seemed to relax as you held her hand and she finally stopped tossing and turning.*

"I'm just glad she doesn't see that in me anymore." -I'd smile at her.- "And I will get it out of her head soon… so she won't have to see that side of me anymore."

"Yeah…" *Destiny sighed as she watched her sister sleep.* "She reminds me so much of Caroline… I always was the one who helped her with her nightmares. It's like having my little sister back…" *She smiled down at her as she continued stroking the back of her head.*

"Yea.. having a sister back would be nice." -My smile would go to a frown.- "It would be great to have my sister back."

"We all lost family being here Spike… You just lost more than we could ever imagine. But being here means you gain a new family. I'm technically your sister now if you want to think of me like that."

"Yea. I'll think like that." -I'd smile.- "It just brings more confusion though if you think about it too much."

"Don't be like Spring then, don't try to think about it too hard." *Spring would nudge her with his elbow and Destiny would do the same.*

"I'd be safe to think about it without causing a forest fire with my head… unlike Spring over there."

"Hey!" *Spring would punch your arm but it hurt himself more than it hurt you, He'd grab his hand and wince.* "O-ow…"

"I also have a quick thinking head and a strong endoskeleton that covers my whole body." -I'd smile more and brush my arm where he punched me.-

*You'd glance behind you and see Mari sitting quietly next to Blue who was finally starting to wake up. He groaned slightly as his systems kicked on. Mari smiled at him.* "Welcome back to the land of the living, sorta." *He'd smile slightly but he looked over at you and scrambled back against the wall quickly.* "P-please d-don't hurt me!" *He held his arms in front of his face.*

"I'm normal again Blue don't worry." -I'd look at him.- "I won't hurt you."

*He'd seem extremely nervous but he lowered his arms.* "Y-you won't-" *His eyes went wide as he remembered something.* "Chi! I have to find her!" *Mari would grab his arm.* "I'll help you Blue." *They'd both disappear.*

"Well...that's nice that he's content." -I'd look back to the others.- "Well what do you guys want to do?"

*Destiny would take her hand away from Kat and wrapped her arms around Spring, smiling.* 'I know what I want to do~" *Spring would smile back at her.* "Oh yeah." *They'd both disappear and you'd be alone with Kat.*

"I don't really see why they do that stuff… it's completely useless." -I'd rub Kat's head slowly.- "Right Kat?"

*Kat would mumble incoherently in her sleep. You weren't really sure how to take it.*

"Kat…" -I'd continue rubbing her head.- "You okay?"

*Kat mumbled again and you still couldn't understand what she said.*

"Okay...glad you agree." -I'd smile.- "Thanks for agreeing."

"You're welcome…" *She said tiredly and held your hand tighter.*

"You want me to go into your head and stop the nightmares?"

"That would be...nice…" *She'd loosen her grip on your hand as she fell back into a deep sleep.*

"Good." -I'd smile and snap going into her mind.-

End of Book One.


End file.
